Mass Effect: The Clone Wars Truce
by reza0807
Summary: Burdened with defeating the Reapers, commander Shepard is forced to work together with the terrorist organization Cerberus to fight the mysterious Collectors. Now he has to assemble a team to go through the Omega-4 relay. However, he did not expect to find a trio of Jedi, a brotherhood of clones and a murderous cyborg general. They might be just what he needs to beat the Reapers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! A quick note before you read this story:**

 **This will be a story set during the Clone Wars at which point the clone troopers will already have the phase II armor and during the ME2 events. I plan on doing ME2 first and then move on to ME3. Also, this first chapter was written to set the stage and yet have some action and banter in it as well, so I implore you to be patient with me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll have fun reading this small fanfic of mine!**

* * *

Dooku stared impassively at the enormous armada that orbited his home planet of Serenno. He was used to having a droid fleet hanging above his head, even though it was usually for show. There was no way for a republic fleet to invade his base of operations without him being alerted in time. Not to mention his master would warn him if an attack was coming. No, the standard fleet above Serenno was nothing more than a symbol of his power and his status as leader of the confederacy of independent systems. A sign of power and might of the largest droid army the galaxy had ever seen.

But still, this armada was much larger than what he was used to. There were at least a hundred of vessels ranging from the most common Munificent frigate to the rarer Lucrehulk or Providence. A mighty fleet with millions of battle droids that worked on board the ships or were stored away for ground battles. Dooku was all too aware of the sheer value that this fleet had for the war, it was only recently commissioned and would conquer dozens of systems in the outer rim. All according to his master's gran plan to return the Sith to their glory. A galaxy ruled by the Sith, without any Jedi to meddle with its affairs and a corrupt republic to cause suffering on a grand scale.

The count tore his eyes away from the large window and sat down in his comfortable chair behind his grand desk. The silence in the room was deafening and allowed him to think without being disturbed. Not even the four magnaguards and six commando droids that acted as a guard of sorts made a single sound. He was all alone, for now. Soon he would meet his most important subordinate, one that was more valuable than Ventress, Durge or any other lackey.

General Grievous, supreme commander of the CIS droid army.

While the general was sometimes too arrogant of his chances of success which led to failures in the past, he was still invaluable to Dooku and his master. Not only was he a warlord but he was also a proficient Jedi killer. His collection of lightsabers that he had gathered by taking them from his dead Jedi opponents was a testimony to his skill. In fact, most of his defeats were at the hand of the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, something that Dooku could understand. Killing those two Jedi was sometimes more trouble than it was worth it. He still hadn't forgotten his little adventure on Florrum when he was in the hands of the pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Sharing a cell with those two still gave him a bad mood.

However, Grievous was still invaluable to the war effort and would play a major role in the end game. This fleet was also necessary to add more pressure to the outer rim republic worlds so the republic would send more reinforcements, leaving the inner rim vulnerable. It would be the end of the republic according to his master. Dooku was still skeptical but couldn't do anything else but follow along. His master was cunning and devious, a Sith lord and a ruler, a manipulator and liar, so escaping Darth Sidious was something he couldn't do even if he wanted to.

"Sir, the general's shuttle has just landed." A service droid reported to him.

"Good. Leave me." Dooku replied while slightly frowning.

The droid quickly left the spacious room and left the count with his thoughts. He would have to instruct his subordinate soon, a task he couldn't forget. As good as Grievous was, he was sometimes a blunt instrument. He could be stealthy when fleeing from a fight but when it came to a fight that warranted caution he sometimes charged in blindly. It gave the count a headache at times when he did this, results or no results.

Dooku looked down at the holoterminal on his desk before typing in a few commands. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, much less a separatist politician or Gunray. Hearing the viceroy moan about profits drove Dooku mad and he hated having to hear about it. He wished he could shut the man up but unfortunately Gunray was too important to the CIS.

The count looked up from his terminal once he heard the distinct sound of metal talons on his floor. He shut off his terminal as a figure made his way through the room. A tall, metal body with sharp features such as clawed feet and hands was partially concealed with a dark cloak that was clasped over its broad shoulders. Dooku stared at the cyborg's head that resembled a skull, looking deep into the former Kaleesh warlord's golden reptilian eyes.

Grievous walked past the droid guards without giving them any attention, not even as much as a glance. Instead he simply halted just in front of the steps to Dooku's desk and bowed. It was a sign of reluctant respect and their relationship.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Grievous asked in his deep voice as his head rose to meet the count's eyes.

"Indeed I did, general." Dooku said formally. "As you are aware we are about to launch a fresh invasion on republic strongholds in the outer rim. I believe it is unnecessary to remind you of the importance of this assault. We must press the advantage before the clone army and the Jedi manage to recapture their lost systems. You will depart as soon as possible with the new fleet and begin your campaign."

"And when will we commence our attack on Coruscant?" Grievous asked impatiently.

"All in good time general. Do not let your brash attitude get in the way of victory." The count chastised.

"Of course, my apologies." Grievous replied somewhat bitterly.

"I understand your desire to strike at the corrupt republic's heart. I certainly do." Dooku told the cyborg. "But we must think of the grand scheme here. We still have work to do before we can attempt such an offensive."

"Who will the republic send? Surely they'll choose Kenobi or Skywalker to push back our offensive. Those two manage to pull off a victory at almost every opportunity." Grievous pointed out.

"My master has informed that they're both being recalled for something of great interest to the republic and the Jedi. Of what importance I do not yet know." Dooku said as he intertwined his fingers.

Grievous let out scoff, "He seems to be keeping us in the dark about many things."

Grievous didn't know who this Sidious' true identity was and it irked him. He hated not knowing things like these, especially when they were incredibly important. Taking orders from Dooku was acceptable but Sidious was someone he didn't particularly liked taking commands from. He knew nothing about the man which made him all the more unpredictable.

"We need not be concerned with that." Dooku said dismissively. "For now we most keep our attention on the war effort."

"Speaking about the war effort, when will I get the exact details of this fleet? I must know all of the logistics before I can create my battle plans." The general informed him.

"I'll have it send to you once you arrive on your ship." The Sith lord replied. "I have made sure to give you enough resources and supplies to keep a hold on your conquered territory. The CIS parliament wasn't exactly fond of the expenses but they were necessary for the campaign."

"Bah, I hate politicians. You cannot trust them."

Dooku resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the general's comment. He himself wasn't all too bothered with politics itself, his status spoke volumes of that. Grievous on the other hand was best kept away from any social gatherings. Aside from his intimidating sight he was also very unpleasant when being bothered with useless conversations. He remembered the last time he brought the general to a party of a separatist fundraising. The horrors were still fresh in his memory…

"Be that as it may, they're the ones who are funding and building your army." Dooku pointed out. "Just make sure you make the best of it. Republic commandos have been targeting our factories as of late and it is wearing our advance down. You'll also have command over our latest Subjugator heavy cruiser. It's fully operational but make sure you don't let it get destroyed."

Grievous scowled at hearing about his defeat at the hands of Kenobi and Skywalker on the Malevolence. He had thought he had successfully defended the ship by blocking Kenobi's access to the hyperdrive. However, in the end the ship had been destroyed by sabotaging the navigation computer and steering the Malevolence into a moon. Grievous was lucky that he had left the ship to pursue his opponents. The failure still stung and added more fuel to his hatred for the two Jedi. At least that pesky padawan hadn't been present or the defeat would have tasted even more bitter than it already had.

"I assure you that it will not be as easily destroyed now that I have an actual fleet to defend its weak spot." Grievous replied, not resisting the urge to subtly hint at Dooku's own fault.

After all, it had been the count who had sent him away without a proper escort. If he had had even a single frigate it would have improved his chances.

"See that you do." Dooku glowered.

At that exact moment a door opened up revealing a single service droid. Dooku scowled at it while Grievous only looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted by a droid.

"Sir, you have an important holocall." The droid spoke up in a monotone voice.

"I did not want to be disturbed." The count replied tersely.

"It's a call from Coruscant." The droid merely replied.

Dooku's eyes widened slightly, "Put it through."

The droid nodded in compliance and did as it was told. Moments later the holoprojector on Dooku's desk activated, showing a blue hologram of a cloaked man. Grievous knew it was Sidious, the man had this dark aura around him that only a skilled dark side user could have, and his suspicions were only reinforced by Dooku who bowed before his master.

"Apprentice, we must make haste." Sidious told the count immediately. "Republic forces have discovered an ancient Rakata artifact inside a temple in the unknown regions. A science team was sent to investigate but failed to report in. Hours later they sent out a distress call after being attacked by the temple's automated defenses. The Jedi sent both Skywalker and Kenobi to investigate along with a few of their respective forces, and successfully secured the temple."

"And what does this mean for us, master?" Dooku asked with great interest.

Even Grievous was interested. The Rakata were known to have been advanced warriors who had successfully created an immensely large empire. Some of today's technology was based on theirs. Discoveries of Rakata artifacts were nowadays very rare but there was no denying its potential.

"Have you not sensed it apprentice?" Sidious replied, looking down on Dooku from beneath his hood. "The force is strong where this artifact is located and upon its discovery a ripple coursed through the force. We could be looking at a potential weapon of mass destruction. If the Jedi secure it before we do, it might be lost to us forever."

"I understand. Shall I dispatch a fleet to retrieve the artifact?"

"Yes, but not just any fleet." Sidious said. "General Grievous, take a small part of your new fleet to retrieve the artifact."

"And what of the Jedi and clones?" Grievous asked.

"Do what must be done. However, the artifact takes priority. If it cannot be moved then either secure the site or make sure it can never be used against us." Sidious declared sternly.

"It shall be done." Grievous said with glee.

He outnumbered Kenobi and Skywalker by a large margin, he would finally get to kill the two. Maybe even that padawan of Skywalker as well…

"We will secure the artifact as soon as possible master." Dooku promised and bowed to the elder Sith lord.

Sidious nodded before the hologram faded away. Dooku rose from the floor and looked down at Grievous with a hard gaze. There was no time to lose.

"You know what to do general. Take your fleet and secure that relic, or else we will both suffer the consequences." The separatist leader ordered sternly.

"Of course, my lord." Grievous said before standing up to his full height. "I will vanquish Kenobi and Skywalker before bringing the relic back."

"Just see that you do not allow them to stop you. If we do not get that artifact then my master will make us pay. You cannot allow your rivalry with Kenobi to cloud your judgement." Dooku told the cyborg general gravely.

Grievous narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. With nothing else to be said he turned around and began to leave. Dooku's gaze lingered on the general's black cloak until the Kaleesh left the room, and only then he let out a loud sigh. He hoped that Grievous would indeed succeed and bring back Sidious' prize. The elder Sith lord would not suffer such failures, and most likely punish him and the general severely.

The doors to Dooku's private residence opened once more before the imposing Jedi killer of the CIS left the building and walked down the large courtyard. The droids were already leaving in the dropships, followed by the landing crafts and the droid starfighters. They were all headed towards the droid fleet that remained unmoving above the planet but was ready to go at a moment's notice. The coordinates of the temple would have already been delivered to his flagship by now, so Grievous simply had to give the order and they would be on their way.

He walked past the residence's stone statues and sculptures without missing a beat. Two magnaguards quickly flanked him as he saw his shuttle in the distance. A lone droid commander, easily recognized by the yellow markings, ran towards him with a datapad in hands. No doubt to inquire for orders and deliver the logistics reports along with any other relevant intel. The scene made him remind of the time he was sent to kill the traitor Ventress. He still hated the fact that he had needed to cease his hunt on the traitor in order to eliminate the witch Talzin.

"Assemble the fleet!" He quickly ordered once the droid was at his side. "We will recover an important asset from a site that has fallen into republic hands. Prepare the troops for battle. Ready the ships for combat and arrange for the ground forces to be deployed immediately upon our arrival. We cannot allow the Jedi to secure the asset before we do!"

"Roger, roger." The droid replied as it typed on its datapad to transmit the command to the fleet officers.

Grievous then walked off towards his shuttle with malicious intent to use this new fleet against his most hated foes.

* * *

"Master, I don't mean to question the council but isn't this a bit too much?"

Anakin Skywalker, prominent Jedi knight, famous republic hero and fabled chosen one could only groan at his padawan's question. He knew Ahsoka wasn't trying to annoy him but her continues remarks about their current situation was driving him crazy.

At the moment they were on an uncharted world in the unknown regions to prepare the extraction of an ancient artifact. After disabling the old temple's defense systems they had found the missing scientists inside the building's main chamber. It had been very disturbing to see the ravaged bodies of what remained of the scientists and their escort at the steps of a simple machine that resembled an orb being held up by four arms. It was a rather strange machine and gave Anakin bad vibes, as if the thing was nothing but trouble. Yet there was no denying the importance of the artifact considering the defenses and the records of the republic scientists.

So now here they were. Instead of sending a whole fleet, the republic and Jedi order had only sent a single Consular frigate to investigate. He, his padawan Ahsoka and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi were put in charge of the mission. Their company consisted out of captain Rex, the clone commander of the elite 501st legion who shared command over the clone troopers with commander Cody who was the officer in charge of the 212th attack battalion. Normally they'd have more men under their command but since this was a simple investigation they had only a handful of clones. From the 501st there was Hardcase, Kix, Fives, Jesse and Hawk while from the 212th there was Waxer and Boil. Nine clones in total to aid the Jedi in their mission.

"I know what you mean Snips, and I understand your frustration, but when the council makes a decision it's final." Anakin told his apprentice with a dry undertone.

"But wouldn't it be better if we had at least a destroyer in orbit? What if something happens?" Ahsoka pressed on.

The Togruta had been worried ever since they had left Coruscant. To her this whole mission felt wrong. The bad feelings she got from the mysterious artifact weren't helping at all to calm her down. Trouble wasn't far off and she knew it.

"Come now Ahsoka, we're both skilled Jedi and have Obi-Wan to help us. Aside from him there's also Rex and the boys. You saw how those rusty old security droids didn't fare all too well against three Jedi and nine of our best clone troopers." Anakin replied, trying to inspire some confidence.

Ahsoka sighed, "Whatever you say, Skyguy."

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along as always."

Anakin smirked at the teasing tone of his master and turned around to face the Jedi master. Obi-Wan was standing behind them at the camp just outside the temple's entrance where they had stored their supplies and parked their ship. The bearded man was smiling in mirth as he awaited an answer.

"When do we not?" Anakin jested.

"Ugh." Ahsoka groaned and rolled her eyes at the two's banter. "I'm going to see if Rex and the others need any help."

Once she was out of earshot, Anakin gave Obi-Wan a troubled look. While he tried to remain positive in front of Ahsoka he was in reality unnerved as well.

"Ahsoka's right though. I don't particularly like this either. We should have brought more men with us." He told his friend.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual." Obi-Wan replied honestly. "But we simply didn't have time to mobilize a fleet. Not with the pressure that the separatists have been giving us in the outer rim. I am actually surprised that the council could sent us to deal with this."

"It was surprising." Anakin admitted.

"However, now that we have secured the site we will have reinforcements soon enough. Master Windu told me he's sending fresh troops to retrieve the artifact and bring it back to Coruscant."

"Is that safe? We don't even know what the thing does." Anakin pointed out distrustfully.

"Which is why we're bringing it there. Coruscant has the best scientific equipment and minds to unravel the secrets of the relic. Though I have been looking at the writings on the murals, what I found was most interesting." Obi-Wan answered and stroked his beard while a thoughtful look formed on his face.

"Wait, you can understand what was written on those walls?" A baffled Skywalker inquired. "It looked like children's art to me."

"Then you should be very interested as well." Obi-Wan jested in good humor to which Anakin rolled his eyes. "But yes, some of it was readable. I brought a file with me about Rakata language and what hadn't been faded out I could translate. According to the inscriptions this was a device fabricated by the Rakata through the use of both technology and the force. It would explain why we've been feeling nervous around it since the Rakata were known to meddle with the dark side."

"Then this thing really is trouble." Anakin frowned.

"Perhaps." Kenobi admitted. "We should keep an eye on it for now. If anything strange starts to happen we'll have to destroy it if necessary. The murals were rather vague in its purpose, probably because of the damage it sustained over time. There were multiple mentions about some sort of gateway to a different location."

"What, like a portal?" Anakin suggested.

"Maybe. I can't say for sure. I took some pictures of other inscriptions that might tell us more." Obi-Wan mulled about it for a second or two.

In all honesty, Obi-Wan wasn't so sure of their safety anymore as well. At first it seemed like a simple investigation, hopefully a rescue mission until they found the corpses of the scientists, and now they had a dark side infested machine of unknown purposes except for the supposed gateway function. The jedi master could only sigh at his luck of being in the middle of this. Bad things tended to happen to him and Anakin in these kind of situations.

"Sir, we're done unpacking our supplies." The voice of commander Cody sounded to their left.

The 212th attack battalion's commander walked over to his general's side and gave a quick nod to both Jedi. His stance was rigid as usual, formal to the end when with his commanding officers. It inspired confidence but sometimes it saddened Obi-Wan that Cody never truly relaxed unless it was with his closest brothers such as Rex.

"Good job Cody. We might be waiting for quite some time until the fleet arrives. Having those munitions and supplies with us here in the camp will certainly help in case more Rakata war droids show up." Kenobi said in approval.

"The extra ammo we picked up will certainly help sir." Cody agreed. "In fact, we have more than necessary. I think we have enough weapons and ammo to last us an extended period of time considering we're only with nine men in total. I have Waxer and Boil carrying them inside the temple in case we need to fall back inside."

"Good thinking. The wildlife has kept their distance but I'm not too keen on meeting them up front." Anakin remarked.

As the generals and Cody talked about the mission, Ahsoka was sitting next to Rex as the other clones kept themselves busy. Jesse and Hawk were conversing about the frigate's engines to pass the time. While Hawk was a pilot and naturally knew all about them, Jesse was simply a soldier who had an extensive knowledge of machinery and tech. The 501st trooper somehow hooked up on every subject that centered around technology making him their resident engineer.

As for Kix he was busy with checking up on their medical supplies. It always reassured him when he did this even in his spare time. Helping the wounded was always his first priority and the health of his brothers meant a great deal to him. Whenever a brother died, on the battlefield or in a medical ward, it always bothered him greatly. After seeing so many of his fellow troopers die he had become very protective of those he had left. That drove him to learn more about medicine whenever he got the chance.

Ahsoka and Rex were sitting next to Hardcase and Fives at the campfire as they simply tried to relax. Of course they had to be alert at all times but that didn't stop the clones from just socializing. It made them feel more comfortable in this dark and ominous place.

"So let me get this straight." Ahsoka began with a small grin. "You played sabacc with admiral Yularen and lost to him?"

Hardcase looked away with a sheepish expression and said, "I'm just happy he didn't reprimand me and the others when he saw us playing in the mess hall. Apparently he had been quite stressed that day and needed some relaxation. Beating us at our own game clearly qualifies as that. I swear, that man has the best sabacc face I have ever seen!"

"Next time invite me. I'm sure I'd wipe the floor with him." Fives chuckled loudly.

"Careful there trooper." Rex said while smirking. "That's no way to talk about a superior officer."

"Of course, captain. Does that include calling the general's plans 'crazy' and 'incredulous' as well?" Fives smirked back.

Before Rex could say anything, Ahsoka beat him to the punch.

"You should have seen him back on Geonosis when we destroyed a separatist wall that acted as a fort." She told the clones.

"Oh, no." Rex groaned and put his head between his palms.

"Now this is a story I need to hear." Hardcase grinned.

"Okay, so we were trying to get past this enormous wall that was full with separatist cannons and droids. We had crashed a long distance away from our planned landing zone so we had to travel through terrain that we would have normally avoided. The ironic part of this is that just before the operation I had pointed out to my master that the droids had an impressive fort. My master however, told me we wouldn't even get near it. You should have seen the look on his face when we saw that giant wall." Ahsoka explained while making fun of her master.

"That does sound like the general." Fives commented.

"So we try to take down the wall by sneaking up on the cliffs, flanking the droids on the top and tossing bombs inside. Me and my master manage to get there and start cutting down the droids until they're all gone. We look for a hatch of sorts when suddenly two droidekas appear out of nowhere and pin us down." Ahsoka continued before looking at Rex. "Then Rex over here comes helping us out by taking down a droideka from behind. We destroy the last one and toss the bombs down a hatch."

"How did you escape in time?" Hardcase asked.

"We jumped off the wall." Ahsoka said grinning widely.

"In my book, tossing someone over the edge with the force is not jumping." Rex grumbled.

"No way. You actually threw the captain over the edge!?" Fives exclaimed while Hardcase burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up will you." Rex rolled his eyes.

"I have never heard him scream so much like he did on that day." Ahsoka smiled, not feeling guilty at all about the whole ordeal.

"Looks like our fearless captain is scared of heights Hardcase." Fives jested with a wide grin.

"Oh the shame he brings to the legion." Hardcase joined in.

Rex scowled at them, "This captain can still give you sanitary duty when we're back on the Resolute." And here it was his turn to grin. "I believe it'll soon be nerf stew with Ahsoka's special recipe."

Both Hardcase and Fives quickly ceased their laughter and turned a shade of green. This did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka who wasn't amused.

"What's wrong with my recipe?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, um." Fives stammered. "Nothing ma'am. It's just that we, ah, Hardcase help me out here."

"Right! We like it, of course, but sometimes it can be a bit hard to digest you know." The normally loud heavy gunner softly said.

Ahsoka wasn't convinced that they were being truthful. Her scrutinizing gaze washed over all three clones, not a single one replying. Fives was looking away, Hardcase was staring at the campfire and Rex had the decency to politely avert his gaze.

"What is this I hear about digesting?"

The clones and padawan looked up to see an interested Anakin and Obi-Wan approaching the campfire. Anakin seemed to the most curious while Obi-Wan stroked his beard in silent observation.

"Master, what do you think of my nerf stew recipe?" Ahsoka bluntly asked.

"Ah, what?" Anakin stuttered at the bold answer, his hand quickly rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly. "It's great! We all love it!"

He laughed nervously as his padawan gave him an unbelieving look. The clones were happy to be no longer targeted by Ahsoka's questioning, but when Hardcase sighed she shot them another glare. Fives almost gulped at her dreadful glare.

"So you guys wouldn't mind it if next time I make you all an extra portion?" Ahsoka innocently asked. "After all, you all love it."

The men blanched at the thought and Rex even looked as if he might have a coughing fit. Obi-Wan observed the 501st clones and their leader with more than just amusement now, this was pure entertainment for the Jedi master. Ahsoka knew her cooking skills weren't the best, she would have understood it if they had just told her they didn't really like it, but now she was enjoying the agony on their faces. Who was to say she couldn't get any payback?

"That would be, great, Ahsoka." Anakin said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

The Togruta seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded in approval. Across the fire Fives and Hardcase looked as if they had just received orders to walk inside a droid factory with nothing more but a single pistol. Neither were happy with this and their commanding officer wasn't either, but he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at having revenge on his brothers that had laughed at him only a minute ago.

"Culinary plans aside, we should probably get some sleep." Obi-Wan spoke up with a small smile. "I suggest two of us take watch. We can't be too careful with all of the wildlife and this place."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Good idea. I suggest-"

"Generals!" Came Hawk's alarmed voice.

The elite 501st pilot came running outside of their ship with an expression that clearly portrayed his distress. He was running as fast as he could towards them while carrying his helmet between his left arm and side. His cry for the Jedi was enough to have everyone on edge and ready for action.

"What's wrong Hawk?" Anakin asked straight to the point.

"Sir, a droid fleet just exited hyperspace above the planet. One of their ships is headed for the surface, straight towards our position." Hawk immediately answered without any delay.

"A whole fleet?" Obi-Wan wondered perplexed. "That makes no sense. How did they even know we were here? Part of why we came with such a small group and ship was to avoid unwanted attention."

"If they came with an entire fleet then we're looking at battalions of droids." Rex grimly stated. "The odds aren't in our favor."

"They must be here for the artifact. How they found out about it doesn't matter at the moment, only that we hold out until reinforcements arrive." Anakin said determinedly.

"Uh, master?" Ahsoka spoke up and pointed at the sky. "You might want to take a look at that."

The Jedi and clones looked up at the inky night sky that was illuminated by the stars. At first they didn't see anything but then a dark shape moved through sky, one that had multiple lights on it. The massive form of a providence-class destroyer glided through the air as it descended towards the planet's surface.

"I know that ship, it's the Invisible Hand." Anakin stated with a foreboding tone. "It's Grievous."

"Our situation just got a lot worse it seems." Fives commented, his dual pistols already in his hands.

Rex frowned and looked up at the sky. He squinted his eyes while also focusing on a particular sound. It was faint but sounded familiar, one that he had heard countless times before. Moments later he could see three shapes headed straight towards them, which greatly alarmed him. He remembered where he had heard that noise before.

"Bombers incoming!" Rex yelled out in warning.

"Scatter!" Anakin quickly ordered.

The clones and the Jedi moved away from their campsite and the ship as the separatist bombers came closer. Three hyena bombers were flying overhead for a second before they were gone, their payload released and descending upon the earth. Their air strike had been a precise one as the bombs hit the republic ship. Explosions racked the unshielded hull and tore plating apart before igniting the fuel inside. A bright final explosion occurred before the ship was no more.

"Kriff!" Jesse cursed as he was thrown on the ground by the shockwave.

Fives and Kix quickly ran over to their brother, both worried that something bad had happened. Kix immediately kneeled next to him while Fives tried to support him.

"Are you alright? Any pain?" The medic asked.

"No, I'm fine." Jesse groaned. "Just some aching."

"Come on, we need to move." Fives said and helped Jesse up.

The three of them began running over to the rest who were gathered at the temple's entrance. Both Waxer and Boil had come out of the temple to see what was happening and were briefed by Hardcase upon their arrival. Cody and Rex were with the generals to discuss their strategy.

"Grievous must be here for the artifact. As long as we remain inside the temple he won't risk bombarding us." Anakin said.

"The hallways are narrow enough for us to keep the number of clankers limited." Rex added.

"Waxer, Boil and Hawk." Cody called out. "Grab the rest of our supplies and drag them inside."

"Yes sir!" They replied before getting to work.

The pilot and troopers ran towards the crates of ammo, food and medical supplies with haste. Waxer made a quick comment to Boil about how they were once again the ones to ferry supplies but Boil simply rolled his eyes. There weren't many crates left so they would be done fairly quickly. They needed to hurry too, the droids would be all over them soon, swarming them and trying to simply overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

"Everyone else, mount up for an attack." Rex ordered.

"We should get inside." Obi-Wan suggested. "Staying out here makes us vulnerable."

And so the republic troopers and the Jedi began preparing their defenses. Ammo was distributed among the men while debris from the aged temple was used to create barricades and cover. Stone blocks dotted the single hallway to the shrine and a few thermal detonators were placed as traps. Jesse was careful to set up three checkpoints of bombs to use when necessary. They had the advantage of the terrain but the droids had large numbers. Their defense wouldn't matter if they didn't get help in time. All they could hope for was that their reinforcements would arrive soon.

Once they were prepared they waited. A few tense minutes passed by before finally the first droid landing party arrived in the form of multiple droid gunships. Their blaster cannons couldn't hit the Jedi and clones inside but that did not matter. All they had to do was deliver the battle droids in the back. Six gunships landed in front of the ancient temple, blowing away dust and pebbles as they hovered above the ground, before beginning to offload the droids. Four squads of standard battle droids and two squads of super battle droids were deployed in a matter of seconds.

The droids powered on instantly before commencing their march onto the temple. A loud noise of metal feet echoed throughout the whole ruin, alerting the defenders of the threat.

"Here they come." Anakin said solemnly as he ignited hi lightsaber.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka joined him as they stood in front of the covered clones to act as a shield. The clone troopers aimed their weapons and waited for the droids to arrive. No one made a sound except for the clanking noise of the battle droids. Everyone was tense, their eyes fixed on the other end of the hallway and their breathing steady.

When the first battle droid showed its faceplate, Rex put a blaster bolt straight in its chest.

"Here they come, open fire!" Cody ordered his men as more droids walked past the first slain B1.

The droids fell one by one as the clone troopers began blasting the tin cans. While effective in great numbers, the droids weren't as good as the clones when it came to the limited group size that was enforced by the close quarters of the hallway. Their aim left much to be desired and sometimes even missed their targets by a long shot, however, the battle droids kept marching as they tried to get closer to their foes. After a few more B1 droids were blasted to pieces the super battle droids took their place.

Rex was forced to duck when a B2 droid chose him as a target. The separatist soldier was firing at the clone veteran with its wrist blaster and didn't let up. Rex used the droid's repetitive firing pattern against it and popped out of cover from a different position. He was faster than the droid and much more accurate with his pistols, killing the super battle droid with three successive shots. Its sturdy armor was penetrated by the blue blaster bolts which immediately burned through the circuitry behind the grey plating. The B2 droid's lights flickered out before joining its fellow droids on the floor.

"Ahsoka, more droids on the left." Anakin told his apprentice over the sound of blasterfire.

"I got it!" She answered quickly.

The orange-skinned padawan dashed to the left to block more of the incoming blaster bolts that came from the battle droids. Some hit the stone floor tiles next to her but not a single one struck her or the clones behind her, all because of her lightsaber training. Through intense concentration she was able to deflect a few back to the droids. Jesse and Hawk made sure to thank her for the assistance by lessening the pressure on her. They supported her with their DC-15s carbines and did what they were bred to do.

"So this is what's it like for you guys on the ground?" Hawk asked.

"Pretty much." Jesse replied jovially. "Must be change for you Hawk. Are you sure you can keep up?"

"You know Jesse, next time I might accidentally forget to pick you up. How will you get back to the ship without transport?" Hawk retorted while hitting a droid in the head.

"Are you two seriously bickering right now?" Kix wondered incredulously, the medic sitting only a few meters away from them.

More droids poured in through the hallway, their bodies blocking any view of the entrance now. The sheer amount of battle droids was getting out of hand for the republic defenders who were now in a tight spot. They couldn't hold out for such a long time against the separatist forces but they couldn't allow the artifact to fall into their hands either. Not to mention that these were just the standard type of droids and they hadn't even seen a glimpse of a more advanced model such as the BX commando droid.

Obi-Wan deflected another bolt that had been aimed at him and Anakin before deflecting another one. This seemed to repeat itself for a longer period of time that he liked. At this rate he would tire himself out before the droids even reached their position.

"There's too many of them." The Jedi master concluded. "Cody, activate the first set of bombs."

"Roger that sir." The 212th commander replied.

Cody pressed the activation button on his forearm armor which led to the detonation of the thermal detonators in the front. One of the battle droids halted its march and looked down at a stone pillar next to the droid ranks. It hummed in curiosity and inspected the pillar, finding one of the bombs. The battle droid let out a squeak and flailed its arms around as it ran away into the other droids.

Then the bombs went off creating a miniature wall of flames and debris. All nearby droids were thrown away or on the ground by the shockwave while those who were in the blast radius were completely destroyed. The temple shook slightly during the blast but luckily the Rakata built to last. A few stones fell from the ceiling but none crushed anyone except for a single B2.

"That's more like it!" Hardcase cheered while firing down the droid ranks with his rotary blaster cannon.

"Kriffing hell, I thought that pillar would collapse right on top of us." Fives swore.

The ARC trooper was fighting alongside Waxer and Boil on the right, attracting the attention of a whole droid squad. Both Waxer and Boil were no pushovers though. Their partnership had carried them through some of the most difficult campaigns such as Geonosis. Back then they had to charge forward while being fired upon by tanks and geonosian soldiers, compared to this they were having a field trip.

"This is not what I imagined this mission to be." Boil commented grumpily.

"Cheer up brother, there are more droids for us to blast." Waxer said as he did just that.

"A bit too much for me." Boil answered honestly.

"Nothing to do about it except for fighting." Fives spoke as if it wasn't a problem, though he was getting worried as well.

The firefight had been going on for quite some time now and it showed with damage to the temple, dozens of broken droids and the impression as if there was no end to this tidal wave of enemies. The senior members such as the Jedi were aware of the problem that this represented. Help wasn't coming any time soon and once all bombs were gone they would have no fallback plan. They would have to escape somehow to fight another day.

"Master, this isn't going well." Anakin told Obi-Wan reluctantly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you." Obi-Wan replied. "At this rate we'll tire ourselves out while the droids just keep sending more to finish the job."

"We could try to make the entrance cave in and then escape through one of the underground tunnels we found earlier." Anakin suggested.

"But then the artifact will fall into Grievous' hands." Obi-wan countered. "Speaking of him, why hasn't he shown himself yet."

As if fate decreed it to happen, an explosion blew through the ceiling of the main chamber. The temple shook to its foundation while stones fell down to the floor, cracking many tiles and producing cover in the process. The Jedi looked up once the rubble and dust was cleared to see a separatist gunship hovering above the temple. Commando droids appeared on the edge of the hole in the roof as they began dropping down with blasters and vibroswords in their mechanical hands. They formed a protective line while more figures showed themselves above the firefight. Magnaguards dropped down as well, followed by a single figure whose body was made out of metal and flesh.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as the grimness of the situation truly set in. A raspy laugh echoed throughout the large chamber, the cyborg narrowed his reptilian eyes as well and he sneered behind the mask at his most hated foe.

"Kenobi." Grievous growled.

"Rex, cave in the entrance. Everyone else keep those commando droids away!" Anakin yelled urgently.

"Yes sir!" Rex confirmed.

The captain ran over to their supplies and picked up an unused rocket launcher, ready for action. He returned to his brothers and aimed down the hallway. Rex pulled the trigger, firing the rocket at the temple's support columns. Once again the temple shook as another explosion harmed it. The droids at the entrance stared up at the ceiling that began to crack and only seconds later came down on them. While many droids were crushed as a result, there were still enough left to keep the pressure on the clones going.

"Anakin, take Ahsoka with you and deal with those droids. I'll take on Grievous." Obi-Wan told his former padawan.

Anakin nodded, "We're on it."

Without any further distractions, Kenobi jumped passed the droids and landed near Grievous who had been expecting his arrival. The magnaguards activated their electrostaffs and spun them around in preparation for battle. Obi-Wan merely took his battle stance as he awaited their move.

"Back away!" Grievous snarled at the droids. "I will deal with this one myself. Focus on the other Jedi."

With a wave of his metal hand the magnaguards obeyed and left the two generals to fight amongst themselves. Grievous grabbed two of his lightsabers and ignited them, blue and green lights shining brightly as he did so.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you of all people to show up." Obi-Wan commented.

"And I was thrilled to hear I could get the chance at snuffing your miserable life." Grievous retorted with a scowl.

"How did you even find out about this? I suppose Dooku's spy network must run deep into the republic's exploration branch as well." Obi-Wan said as they began to circle around each other.

Grievous chuckled in a raspy tone, "I do not care for Dooku's spies. All I care about is your demise, Kenobi!"

And with that the cyborg general of the droid army dashed forward with his lightsabers ready to kill. Obi-Wan was only just in time to block his strike with his own lightsaber. Grievous narrowed his eyes before continuing his barrage of swipes and slashes. However, Kenobi remained on the defensive and succeeded in blocking every attack which frustrated the general. Both had fought many times before over the war. They had dueled on the Malevolence, briefly on Saleucami, on Kenobi's ship as he destroyed the Jedi's fleet and even on the clone home world of Kamino. Yet every time they had both escaped alive, harmed for sure, but still with their lives intact.

Grievous kept on slashing, changing the directions of where his attacks came from to keep the Jedi on his guard. He struck hard by using his clawed foot to kick back Kenobi who indeed was pushed back. The Jedi doubled over in pain and a lack of air but still managed to bring up his saber in time. Two blades of energy were blocked by a single one, a force-enhanced push caused the cyborg to be the one to fall back this time and Kenobi got back on his feet.

"Why do you even want this artifact? What is Dooku's plan?" Obi-Wan asked in concerned curiosity.

"I do not care what he wants with it." Grievous snarled. "All I was tasked with was to retrieve it. However, killing you will be much more enjoyable."

"Empty words that you have spoken before, general. I have yet to see you succeed." Obi-Wan retorted, attempting to get to Grievous' head.

His tactic seemingly worked, the droid general narrowed his reptilian eyes in anger and let out a below of rage. Grievous sprinted forward while splitting his arms in two and activating his two other lightsabers. As he saw the angered cyborg coming, Obi-wan focused on his stance and readied himself for what was to come. Grievous spun one of his lightsabers around before bringing the full force of the blow down upon the Jedi master.

While the two leaders fought their battle, Anakin and Ahsoka fought their own. Both were dodging blaster fire from the commando droids while also simultaneously fending off the magnaguards that Grievous had sent their way. Anakin blocked a magnaguard's staff swipe but couldn't counterattack because of a commando droid that fired in his direction.

"Master, watch your back!" Ahsoka warned him in time just as a droid slashed its sword at him.

Anakin leaned to the left, dodging the droid's attack and cut upwards with his lightsaber. The droid let out a whine as its upper torso was completely bisected. Its vibrosword clattered on the ground as the two parts of the droid fell as well.

"Thanks." Anakin said while deflecting more blaster bolts. "Looks like Obi-Wan has his hands full with Grievous."

"I think we should focus on our own fight. As far as I can see, we have our hands full as well." His padawan replied as she took position at her master's back.

The droids began closing in on them and it didn't look as if they'd get any help any time soon. Rex and his men were still busy smashing droids while Obi-Wan was dueling Grievous. It was up to Anakin and Ahsoka to deal with the magnaguards. Not that they didn't have any faith in their ability, both padawan and master had faced off against magnaguards before. These droids were indeed much more dangerous than any other but they had enough experience to overcome this challenge. The problem lied with the commando droids that were too much of a distraction. When they'd get the advantage on a magnaguard they would be stopped by the blaster fire of a commando, while they'd also be pushed back by a magnaguard when they had the advantage over a commando.

For now they would have to keep blocking and dodging until an opportunity would present itself. Anakin deflected his bolts perfectly, even managing to send them back to their points of origin. Ahsoka on the other hand was better at simply deflecting them in all directions to gain momentum. Eventually the droids realized that only shooting at the Jedi wouldn't create any progress so the magnaguards once more jumped into the fray with their electrostaffs spinning in their hands.

"This is just great." Anakin grumbled, bringing up his saber to defend himself.

Ahsoka shared the sentiment. She used one of her sabers to push back against a magnaguard before using the other one to capitalize on the droid's lack of defense. However, in a moment of surprising intellect the droid ducked low and swung its staff upwards which forced Ahsoka to evade. It was clear that these magnaguards were some of the more experienced models, ones that had received training from Grievous himself.

She was about to attack once more when suddenly a commando droid came out of nowhere. It swung its sword at her but missed, yet that didn't stop it from kicking her away. Ahsoka let out a pained grunt as she quickly recovered from the blow and with a swift strike cut the droid's head off when it lunged at her again. The head rolled away, bumping against a rock, its previous body dropping as if it was a puppet that no longer had any strings attached to it.

"Watch out for the commandos. They're trying to pin us down." She warned her master, only moments before another droid began its assault.

"I've noticed." The Jedi knight dryly replied as he stared down at a droid he had just scrapped.

"General, the last of the droids are almost done for." Rex reported over the comms.

Anakin turned to glance at the entrance of the main chamber but could barely see the clones anymore because of the fallen debris. However, there was still the distinct sound of blasterfire coming from that direction where the clone troopers had put up their defense.

"Good work Rex. Try to clean up over there as soon as possible and then get over here to help us deal with these droids. It's only a matter of time before Grievous calls in more reinforcements."

"Understood, general." The faithful clone captain replied.

Anakin then jumped over a magnaguard that tried a horizontal swipe, his body pressed into a ball while in the air, before he landed gracefully in a crouch. Without any delay he swung his lightsaber behind him and succeeded in slicing through the droid's knee joints. Without the proper support it fell down hard on the ground, the tiles even cracked somewhat under its weight. However, the magnaguard was still pretty much operational.

"What the-" Anakin mumbled when he felt a hand latch onto his left boot.

He looked down and met the droid's gaze by looking into its red optics that still shone brightly. It had dropped its electrostaff during the fall but that didn't stop it from continuing the fight. Without any weapons left it resorted to using its bare hands to slow the Jedi down.

"Get off!" Anakin grunted, trying to shake the droid off since he had to use his lightsaber to defend against another magnaguard.

But instead the droid kept on clutching onto his boot which began to frustrate the Jedi knight even more. Anakin quickly used the force to push back his opponent so he could get his lightsaber free. While the second magnaguard flew through the air he stabbed the first one in its head. Sparks erupted from the molten part of the droid's head and soon its optics flickered on and off for a few seconds before completely shutting down. Anakin then managed to free himself just in time for another droid's attack.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled alarmed.

Confused as to what was wrong, Anakin looked over his shoulder to see a magnaguard headed his way with its staff at a high velocity. There was no way he would be able to dodge or block without getting hurt. Luckily for him his padawan was there for him. Ahsoka sent a force push towards the droid which successfully hurled it away. The droid fumbled in the air before it finally crashed.

Right against the artifact.

Its body slammed into the Rakata artifact but failed to crack the obsidian orb. There wasn't even a dent in it even though the droid had been violently slammed into the ancient device. Anakin shot his padawan an incredulous look after seeing the spectacle.

"You almost wrecked the artifact!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was trying to save you." Ahsoka retorted with an equally disbelieving look.

"And you couldn't send it anywhere else?"

"There was no time!"

"Uh, sirs?"

Both jedi looked past their opponents and saw the clones standing there. It was Rex who had spoken but that didn't matter, what mattered more was the fact that each trooper was staring at something behind the Jedi. Even the droids had seized fighting and were carefully watching something behind their backs. Anakin and Ahsoka shot each other a suspicious look before they too turned to look.

They hadn't heard it before because of their bickering but now they could hear the strange sound that was being omitted from the Rakata artifact. The humming sounded mechanical but also akin to some sort of music. It had a certain rhythm to it, one that was unsettling yet harmonic at the same time. They could even feel the vibrations of the sound in the air.

"What is going on?" Ahsoka wondered out loud, finding it hard to keep her eyes off the relic.

Anakin's expression was grim as he spoke, "I don't know but I don't think it's anything good."

At that exact same moment they saw Obi-Wan flying towards them before he landed on his behind in front of the two Jedi. He let out a groan of discomfort and pain but still managed to get up again. The light brown-haired Jedi master ran a hand over his head as he shook of the dizziness that he felt because of the abrupt landing.

"Glad to see you're okay." Anakin said somewhat teasingly, even while their situation didn't look all too well.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. "It appears that the good general isn't up for conversation. What did I miss?"

"Kenobi!" Grievous shouted as he jumped over a block of rubble. "You won't get away that easily."

But then he stopped to see that no one was fighting anymore. Instead they were all focused on the artifact that was starting to act up. Grievous scowled at the strange relic and in that instance felt a chill run up his mechanical spine. Something about the relic was making him uncomfortable, and the humming wasn't helping at all. Before he could do anything else he heard his commlink buzz. Grievous frowned but nevertheless pressed on the comm device built into his 'ears' which caused a small antenna to extend.

"Yes?" He growled.

"General," His super tactical droid aboard his flagship spoke up over his commlink, "we are detecting large energy readings at your position. Our scanners are picking up a rising amount of dark energy."

Dark energy? This device was actually creating dark energy? Grievous was hardly a scientist and couldn't even comprehend anything about how the artifact was doing this but he did realize that whatever purpose it served, it couldn't be anything good.

"What have you done, Jedi?!" Grievous demanded to know as he scowled threateningly at the trio.

"We didn't do anything!" Anakin rebuked. "One of your droids slammed against it and now it's acting all up."

All of a sudden everyone was thrown on the ground as a shockwave of dark blue energy erupted from the orb. A beam of light shot out of the orb's top which went straight through the ceiling and even reached all the way up to the planet's orbit. The humming had drastically increased in volume, now echoing through everyone's skulls. The light was so blinding now that even the droids had to shield their photoreceptors from the intensity of it. Even the helmets of the clone troopers didn't do anything against it.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Obi-Wan shouted as the light and sound further increased.

Before anyone knew it the energy seemingly expanded which caused the light to flare. With one final hum of the orb it suddenly consumed everything around it, including the droids and organics. The light even consumed the separatist flagship before all of the energy shot up towards the sky, broke through the atmosphere of the planet and erupted in a ball of energy in orbit.

The droid fleet's only organic officers watched as the light soon died out. Later on they sent troops down to the surface, all of them reporting a shocking development.

The Invisible Hand was gone.

The temple was gone.

The droids, clones and generals were also gone.

As if they had simply evaporated into thin air.

* * *

Deep within his secured sanctum the illusive man took another sip of his brandy while waiting patiently for Shepard to contact him. It had been little over half an hour since he had sent a request to the Normandy to speak with the revived ex-spectre. Normally he would let the commander do his thing and only contact when necessary, and this call was more than necessary. At first he was confused by what Cerberus' scanners had picked up but now he had a suspicion that it might have been linked to the collectors. There were doubts but when it came down to the Reapers, one couldn't be careful enough. The situation was also too important for any of his own operatives to investigate. Besides, Shepard was the closest asset in the area.

He was well aware of Shepard's achievements. Recruiting the famous archangel on Omega who appeared to be the turian Garrus Vakarian, bringing doctor Mordin Solus and his scientific genius in the fray, acquiring the services of subject zero or Jack as she goes around nowadays, then the krogan super soldier Grunt, the veteran mercenary Zaeed, the master thief Kasumi Goto, saving half of Horizon's colonists, saving the quarian Tali'Zorah so she would be able to assist and finally solving his problems with project Overlord that went rogue.

Speaking of the failed project that was meant to acquire a means to control the geth, he was still waiting for a report about the failure. Operative Lawson was late with her usual report. He was all too aware of what had happened down there but he still wanted to hear her story. He was also aware that the Normandy was currently docked at the Citadel so it wasn't as if she didn't have the time.

The illusive man mulled some more about recent events until the holographic communicator suddenly activated. Slowly but steadily the holographic figure of commander John Shepard, alliance soldier, hero of the Skyllian Blitz, hero of the citadel and ex-spectre materialized in front of the Cerberus leader. When the process was done neither said a word for a few tense seconds. The Cerberus saw the displeasure and disgust on Shepard's face and instantly knew the commander was no fan of the now scrapped project Overlord. Perhaps he wouldn't need that report from miss Lawson after all.

"Shepard." The illusive man greeted before taking another sip from his brandy.

"Tim." Shepard said.

Ah yes, Shepard had taken to calling him Tim. Sometimes the commander could be quite frustrating but it was nothing that the illusive man hadn't seen before. Though he did wish that Shepard would stop trying to antagonize him.

"I see that you have a clear opinion of project Overlord so how about we skip that subject?" The illusive man said in his usual calm demeanor. "In fact, I would prefer it if we kept this conversation short. I have news about a certain event that might involve our common enemy."

"The Reapers?" Shepard asked, his facial expression quickly turning more concerned than angered. "Did another colony get hit by the Collectors?"

"No, in fact, what has drawn my interest didn't happen in Terminus space." The illusive man replied. "Approximately one hour ago we picked up a strange phenomenon on a planet in the krogan DMZ. The readings came from a small desert planet in one of the closest systems to the local mass relay. What's so intriguing about this phenomenon is that we picked up massive readings of a discharge of concentrated dark energy on the planet's surface. We don't know what it means but what we do know is that it created something similar to a black hole, a portal of sorts."

"Hang on, you mean that we're talking about the possibility of a portal?" Shepard interjected, his left eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"That is all we could think of. We aren't sure about what happened but in case we are right about the portal theory, ask yourself who might have such technology." The Cerberus leader explained.

"The Reapers." Shepard stated grimly.

It was a logical assumption. Reaper technology formed the foundation of nowadays tech since they were the ones who created the Citadel and mass relays that spanned the galaxy. Even the Protheans would have had their own tech based off of theirs.

"Indeed." The illusive man nodded in agreement. "They might be trying to start their invasion by means of a portal. It's farfetched since it doesn't seem logical, after all, if they had this technology then they would have used it a long time ago, but we need to be certain. Even if it isn't Reapers what caused this we still need to know who or what did. Whoever has such power could be either a threat to humanity or a potential ally against the Reapers."

"And you want me to investigate this." Shepard clarified.

Once again he nodded, "That's correct. You're closer and better equipped to deal with this than any operative of mine. I'm asking you to investigate the site where we picked up the discharge and see if you can find those responsible. I advise extreme caution, Shepard. There's still the chance that the Collectors are behind this. You should also hurry, if we found out about this then there's the chance that others did as well."

And that was something that worried the illusive man, and rightfully so. If the council heard about this they would send in their own survey teams to investigate. While the council was equally well-equipped to deal with this they would try to cover up any traces of what had happened like they did with the geth and Sovereign. The illusive man was all too aware of Shepard's anger at their blatant disregard for his discovery and the coverup by stating that Sovereign was a so-called 'geth dreadnought'.

"My squad can handle it." Shepard stated confidently. "Just point us in the right direction. The Normandy is prepped to go and everyone is onboard."

"Excellent. I knew I could rely on you to deal with this. I've sent the coordinates to EDI along with any other intel that I have for you. Good luck, Shepard." The illusive man said before he disconnected the call.

Shepard stepped out of the conference room shortly after, his mind already focused on their next objective. He made sure to make a mental list of what to prepare and who he should take with him for this assignment. First off he would check up on what the planet they were going to looked like which included weather, atmosphere, gravity, etc.

"EDI, have you received the coordinates from the illusive man?" Shepard asked the Normandy's artificial intelligence, knowing she would hear him if he just spoke up.

"I have, Shepard." EDI replied. "Mister Moreau has been informed of our departure. We are set to depart in five minutes."

"How long will it take for us to reach our destination?"

"Approximately 2.5 hours once we reach the mass relay."

Shepard nodded in approval, "Good. And EDI, give me all information on our destination and what the illusive man sent us."

"Understood Shepard." The AI replied.

"Thanks EDI." The commander said as he stepped into the CIC.

Everyone was already hard at work at their stations it seemed. Shepard could see the numerous crew members of the Normandy manning their work stations inside the CIC and he could also see Kelly typing at her own terminal. It often surprised him how accepting he was of these people and often forgot that they were still Cerberus employees. Though he was sure that he could convince them to abandon the secretive organization, he wouldn't force them to. It was their choice to make even when it was the wrong one. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Shepard stopped near the command deck when the elevator doors opened at that exact same moment. He turned his head towards the elevator and saw his friend Garrus step out of it. He had met the turian back when he had been chasing after the rogue spectre Saren. Garrus was a C-sec detective at the time and had been in charge of the investigation yet couldn't do much because of all the restrictions and regulations that barred him from fully investigating the traitor. In the end he had come through alongside Shepard and together with Kaidan, Ashley, Wrex and Tali they had successfully proved Saren's guilt. After that the two had spent much time together aboard the old SR1 Normandy, during which they had bonded and had become good friends. It's why he was so happy to have found the turian on Omega after his revival at the hands of Cerberus' Lazarus project.

"Shepard, there you are." Garrus greeted, his ever-present visor illuminating the expert sniper's face. "I was wondering why we had to leave so soon. Are we going after our next recruits?"

"Not this time Garrus. Tim just contacted me about something that could be related to the Reapers. We're headed for some desolate world to investigate." Shepard replied and crossed his arms, a playful smirk crossing his features. "Do you think you're up for some action?"

"Does a quarian whine about tummy aches? Actually, don't answer that. If Tali finds out I said that she'll threaten me with her shotgun." Garrus jested in good humor.

"Sounds like a plan." Shepard said as he let out a small chuckle. "I'm going to take a look at what kind of place we'll be visiting. However, I want you to ask Zaeed, Jacob and Kasumi to gear up. They'll be coming with us for this one."

Garrus gave a curt nod, "Sure thing. I'll ask them right away. Any idea on what we'll be facing?"

"There's the possibility of Collectors and husks, but let's add mercenaries and local wildlife to that list. Nowadays everyone seems to want to have a piece of us." Shepard half-answered, half-complained.

"To be fair, back during the old days there were also many who wanted to kill us." Garrus pointed out with the turian equivalent of a grin.

"Touché." Shepard replied while smiling. "I'm glad you're here Garrus."

"Someone has to be the charming, expert marksman that the ladies fall for." Garrus bragged.

"Keep dreaming Scarface." Shepard said as he rolled his eyes at the turian.

Before Garrus could make a comeback, the PA system of the Normandy was activated.

"Hey commander, just saying that we're about to hit the relay soon. We'll be at our destination before you know it." Joker announced.

"Thanks Joker." Shepard answered their pilot.

Shepard didn't know what they were going to find out on that planet, but whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He had a good squad to help him and friends to support him. If it really were Collectors or Reapers then he would fight hard to beat them.

After all, what was the worst he could find?


	2. Chapter 2

"Dropping out of FTL in ten seconds commander." Joker announced as his hands glided over the Normandy's controls.

Shepard nodded in confirmation while he stood behind the pilot. Their trip to their destination had been a short one which was good considering how time was of the essence here. Shepard had taken a look at the intel that Tim had so graciously sent their way and quite frankly it wasn't much. There were still resident readings of dark energy in orbit of the planet but nothing dangerous. As for the planet itself, it was indeed an empty desert world with the rare tundra places, except for varren and unfortunately also thresher maws. Shepard wasn't looking forward to meeting either animals, so he was really hoping he wouldn't encounter them while being on the ground. Varren were easy to kill when kept at a distance but the thresher maws were ridiculously difficult.

"Alright, keep position in orbit but be ready to pick us up at a moment's notice." Shepard instructed as he turned to leave the cockpit.

"Afraid that there will be trouble?" Joker inquired smugly, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Trouble found me the very moment I woke up on that table surrounded by rampant mechs and Cerberus personnel." Shepard retorted. "At this rate I'm surprised I haven't had to deal with any trouble every five minutes."

"Touché commander." Joker replied while smirking.

"Contact me if anything comes up on the scanners." Shepard said before he left Joker to bicker with EDI.

Shepard walked past the crew members as he went through the CIC deck and entered the Normandy's elevator. He was already geared up, his Terminus Assault armor comfortably attached to his black bodysuit, while his weapons were stored on his back. As N7 special forces he was trained to use almost every weapon category yet he still kept using an assault rifle, pistol and shotgun as his usual armament. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to use a sniper rifle, he was simply better at using the others. He mostly left that expertise to Garrus or Zaeed. Besides, his biotics along with a trustworthy team made up for any other shortcomings that he had.

The descent to the Normandy's cargo bay was only slightly delayed by Kasumi who also had to get there for the mission. The bubbly thief didn't visibly use any armor but Shepard knew she was nimble enough to evade any incoming fire. Her cloaking device also gave her an edge over others, by utilizing it to sneak up behind their enemies and flank them.

"Nice place you brought us to, Shep." Kasumi quipped, a grin slightly visible beneath her hood. "You really know how to choose them."

Shepard crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in amusement, "Sorry that I don't take us to vacation resorts. How about next time?"

"Careful there, Shepard. I might just hold you onto that offer." Kasumi said teasingly.

"I'm sure you would." Shepard deadpanned.

He looked down at the petite thief, his blank visor easily showing the dryness of his answer. Kasumi just smirked at him. She loved teasing and joking with the others even when that meant sneaking into their private space. Shepard vividly remembered when she stole Garrus' visor once he was asleep after a full session of calibrating the Normandy's guns. The turian had been most displeased by the loss of his cherished device, feeling naked without it. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember a time when Garrus didn't wear that thing.

The commander was brought out of his thoughts when the elevator's doors opened up. He could see that the shuttle was already prepared while the rest of the team was waiting for him and Kasumi. Zaeed was sitting on a crate with his assault rifle in his lap and Jacob had his own weapon stored on his back just like Shepard. Garrus on the other hand was seemingly fiddling with his sniper rifle, probably making a lastminute check.

"Alright, move it people." Shepard said loudly to get their attention. "We're heading to the surface."

"About goddamn time." Zaeed spoke up.

"So, anything else we need to know?" Jacob inquired as everyone piled into the shuttle.

"Alright Peterson, we're ready!" Shepard called out to their pilot who promptly took off. The cargo bay opened up, allowing the lone shuttle to depart and move towards the planet down below. "Not that I know of, but maybe the illusive man does. Just keep your eyes open for anything of interest. We'll search the position which has the largest concentration of dark energy and see if we can find anything. This could be the work of the Reapers or their agents, the Collectors, so stay alert."

"I'm not looking forward to fighting Collectors to be honest." Garrus commented. "Nasty bugs are nightmare material."

"Hell Garrus, have you seen your own face?" Shepard retorted with an amused grin.

"Very funny." Garrus said dryly.

"I don't know, Garrus." Jacob joined in. "I've heard krogan dig scars."

Their resident turian marksman visibly recoiled at the thought while his eyes widened. Zaeed burst out laughing as did Kasumi and Shepard. They laughed heartily at Garrus' expense as the shuttle moved through the atmosphere of the planet.

"You're all evil." Garrus told them while crossing his arms.

"Aww, and here I thought we were all buddies?" Kasumi pouted.

"Please stop that." Zaeed grumbled. "That crap makes me nauseous. Next thing I know I'll be puking damned rainbows."

"Nice to see you're as happy as ever, Zaeed." Jacob commented.

Shepard smiled behind his visor at his team's antics. They were a strange bunch for sure. Who would have thought an ex-spectre, a former alliance soldier, a grizzled mercenary, a master thief and an ex-cop turned vigilante would ever team up to fight a race of sentient spaceships? And that wasn't even their whole crew. Yet Shepard wouldn't trade it for anything. In the short time he had come to meet his newest allies he had befriended them. Even Jack and Zaeed had somewhat opened up to him.

He still missed the old days along with his old team though. Shepard was more than happy that Garrus and Tali had joined him again even when it was to undertake a suicidal mission. It was a great comfort for him that they stood at his side while others couldn't or wouldn't. He still hadn't visited Wrex yet but from what he heard, the krogan was doing fine work in uniting the clans on Tuchanka. Asking him to abandon all of that in order to help fight the Collectors was something that Shepard couldn't do. As for Kaidan, it still pained him that his old friend had scolded him at first upon hearing of his temporary allegiance to Cerberus. It took a lot of explaining from him and Garrus to calm the man down. When they had departed, Kaidan had apologized and had asked for time to think about all of this before making a decision about whether to join the Normandy again. Shepard understood that all too well.

As for Ashley, her loss still affected him. He would never forget the hardass marine who had overcome her racist tendencies towards Garrus, Wrex and Tali in order to be a part of their little family. Shepard knew from Tali that their friend had sometimes visited the engine room to make small talk and had joked along with Garrus about his driving skills when it came to the mako. They all remembered her sacrifice on Virmire, they would remember her forever.

"Everything okay, Shepard?" Garrus asked his longtime friend from the seat next to him.

Shepard nodded slowly, "I'm fine Garrus. Just thinking about old times."

"Well, as fun as it is to think about those days, I think we're about to land if Peterson's rough flying is any indication. So how about you strap in and get ready for our landing?"

"You're never going to forgive him for that landing back when we retrieved Grunt, are you?" Shepard chuckled, all the while the turian grasped the edges of his seat.

"Nope. Not a single chance."

* * *

The first thing that Anakin felt upon his awakening was a dull ache in his head. It wasn't as painful as a migraine but certainly reminded him of situations when he got drugged and knocked out. If Hondo was behind this, again, then he was so going to throw that pirate over an edge.

The Jedi knight let out a groan of discomfort as his senses became active again, increasing his awareness but at the same time doing no favors for his headache. Anakin tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them again when he was assaulted by bright rays of lights. A sharp pang of pain shot through his brain thanks to the brightness, causing him to groan even more. Slowly but steadily he was able to open his eyes completely without his head throbbing in pain.

"What happened?" He mumbled once he could see clearly.

He was somewhere else, that was clear, the terrain was barren and rocky instead of the lush jungles surrounding the Rakata temple. There were little to no plants or any signs of green. This place, wherever it was, was barren and desolate. Anakin blinked a few times to allow his mind to get up to speed before trying to get up.

"Sir, you're awake." A voice sounded to his left.

Anakin turned to look to his side and saw Rex, Hardcase, Hawk and Jesse. There was no sign of the others which immediately worried him, yet it also relieved him that at least his men were alright. Seeing the familiar helmet of Rex and the clone himself calmed Anakin down.

"Rex? What happened?" Anakin asked concerned, his face set in a deep frown. "And where are we?"

"I don't know sir." Rex replied uncertainly. "All we remember is a bright light and agonizing sound coming from the artifact before everything went black. After that we woke up here. Jesse and I found you, Hardcase and Hawk laying on the ground over here. I think that we were scattered after what happened."

"Well, at least we know that then." Anakin huffed.

"I don't like it either general." Jesse commented, his face with the republic symbol tattooed on it visible. "I've been trying to contact the others but for some reason our comms are busted. I'll take a look at my commlink and see if I can do anything about it. Though even if I manage to get mine working, the others might still not receive us if theirs are unresponsive."

"It's better than anything else we have. Get on it as soon as you can." Anakin approved.

"Right away sir." Jesse replied.

"Finding Obi-Wan and the others is our number one priority." Anakin said as he watched the landscape. He squinted his eyes as he could see something in the distance. It was a hill apparently, the only one in the area as far as he could see. "We'll head towards that hill over there. I think Obi-Wan would do the same and if not then we'll at least have a better vantage point."

"Copy that sir. Come on boys, let's get moving." Rex called out to the other troopers.

The small group of clones and their single Jedi general began travelling through the barren landscape of their unknown location. The air was heavy and affected them but not to the point that it incapacitated them, more like an annoyance to be honest. Rex and the others had the fortune of wearing helmets but Anakin didn't. The ground was also quite rocky with loose stones and pebbles making it difficult to traverse when they had to go up or go down a slope.

Jesse was hard at work to fix his helmet's commlink. It wasn't easy since he had to do it while walking but he still managed. What did hamper the progress was the lack of necessary tools at his disposal. Most of their gear had been placed in their supply crates that were unaccounted for, as were their medical tools and their rations. They had a few ration bars for now but when those would run out then they'd have nothing to eat. One glance at the land told Anakin enough about the possibility of finding something that could sustain them.

"Did you guys see that?" Hardcase spoke up, warily looking at their surroundings.

They all stopped and looked around apprehensively. Aside from numerous boulders they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." Hawk commented. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"I'm certain. It was something grey, like the rocks, but it moved around." Hardcase explained.

"Hardcase is right. I can sense multiple presences around us. Stay close to each other." Anakin said as he glared at the rocks around them.

Everyone was now on alert. The five men stuck close to each other in a tight formation to protect one another. Anakin activated his lightsaber while the clones readied their blasters for a fight. Seconds passed as they slowly moved forward, keeping an eye on their surroundings at all times.

Rex suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was faint movement, but movement nonetheless. The clone captain wasted no time in aiming his pistol and firing a shot. A loud squeal of pain echoed over the plains as a creature on four legs dropped dead.

"Whoa, what the kriff is that?" Jesse said as they all saw the creature.

It looked similar to the masiff hounds that their brothers in the Coruscant guard used for tracking down criminals. The only real changes were less spikes, less armor carapaces and the massive teeth. Its skin was similar to the terrain which meant that these creatures had natural camouflage and were predators.

"That's one nasty-looking dog." Hardcase mumbled.

"Stay sharp." Anakin quickly told them. "There are more of them."

Growls sounded from all around them as more of the rabid dog-like creatures began to show themselves. They were clearly hungry, their teeth gnashing and their eyes fixed on potential meals. The clones and Jedi tightened the group as they prepared themselves for the imminent attack. They might have been surrounded but that didn't mean they would go down so easily.

A roar to Anakin's left alerted him of an incoming attack which he quickly countered by swinging his saber. The smell of burnt flesh spread through the air as the dismembered head of one of the dogs dropped on the ground. Its eyes were unfocused now while its long tongue limply hung out of its wide maw.

"Here they come!" Rex shouted as the rest of the pack began its assault.

The clones fired their blasters at the creatures in an attempt to hold them off. While fast and nimble, the dogs had predictive movement patterns that the troopers gladly exploited. Hardcase scared many away with the roaring sound of his rotary blaster. They squeaked and whimpered in surprise at the torrent of blaster bolts that left the large weapon. Hawk stayed close to him and fired his carbine at the ones that were too caught up in their bloodlust to back off. From time to time he would hit one of the animals, a smoking hole in their scaly hides a result of his aim.

"Stay close to each other, don't let any of them through." Anakin instructed while cutting down more of the rabid predators.

Rex loyally stood at his side as the clone blasted many of the creatures with his pistols. He was already racking up numerous kills which displayed his expert aim with his favored weapons of choice. Every shot was calculated, perfectly executed and effective. Rex also made sure to relieve the pressure off of the others by sometimes making him a target for the dogs.

"General, more of them coming from your left!" Jesse shouted over the gunfire.

Anakin turned to look and was just in time to slash at another one of their foes. However, the creature had built up a lot of speed and since its corpse was now headed for the Jedi's torso, he quickly realized just how much of a velocity he had to experience. The lifeless body knocked Anakin off his feet upon crashing into him.

"Get this thing off of me!" Anakin growled as he was forced to stare up at the wide eyes of the dead hunter.

Another one soon came closer with the intend to bite off his head. However, Anakin was lucky to have good backup. Two blue energy bolts struck the dog which effectively killed it, just as Rex kicked off the corpse off of Anakin's chest. The captain holstered one his guns in just a blink before reaching out his hand to the fallen Jedi. Anakin gladly accepted the help and let Rex aid him in getting to his feet again.

"Thanks Rex." He said thankfully.

"Not a problem sir." Rex replied and quickly drew his gun again. "Looks like we're thinning the horde out."

And indeed, the pack of predators was losing numbers at a rapid pace. No matter how many times they attacked, or with how many they attacked, the defense of the clone troopers and the Jedi was impenetrable. It took only a few more minutes before the last rabid animal was put down. There were over a dozen of lifeless corpses of wildlife around the republic soldiers yet not a single one of them had a scratch except for Anakin.

"Aw, that was all? I was starting to enjoy myself." Hardcase whined, his blaster still cooling down from the extensive firing period.

"Leave it up to Hardcase to want to fight dangerous dogs all day." Jesse whispered to Hawk who chuckled in response.

"Alright men, let's wrap this up." Anakin said to get their attention. "At least we now know that we're not exactly alone out here. The good news is that if no other options are left, we can hunt these animals for food. Anyone who got hurt?"

Now that they had a possible solution for food, the next concern was medicine. Unless they found their missing supplies they would have to look out for injuries and the infections that would follow up. There was no telling how long they would be stranded out here. Survival took priority as well.

"No sir. We're still in perfect condition." Rex said for the others.

"Good, let's keep moving then. We need to find the others as soon as possible." Anakin said before they all resumed their travel to their destination; the hill in the distance.

* * *

"It doesn't look like the rest is here." Waxer said as he took a look at the landscape. "All I can see are these plains, rocks and that one hill."

Said clone was standing atop a boulder and was using his binoculars to scan their surroundings while the rest of the group were resting between his rock and a few others. It provided natural protection but wouldn't suffice as a proper shelter against the elements of nature. Waxer was trying to stay optimistic but even he knew how much trouble they were in.

"Alright then. Get back down here." Cody told the 212th trooper.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Kix asked, his concern displayed on his helmetless face.

"We need to keep thinking so. General Skywalker and his men are a tough bunch. If we survived that blast then they probably have as well." Cody told the medic before glancing at his charge. "How are you feeling, general?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly in response at the commander's question. Cody, Waxer, Boil and Kix were all okay but somehow he had suffered some damage when their accident had happened. Aside from the bruising he had received from his fight with Grievous, the Jedi master had somehow received a nasty cut on his left arm. The pain was a hindrance as was the injury but at least it wasn't anything serious. Kix had already patched him up.

"I'm fine, Cody. I've suffered worse." Obi-Wan reassured him. "What matters now is finding the others and discover where we exactly are."

"I agree. That hill seems like our best option." Cody proposed.

Obi-Wan absently thought about how much he could rely on Cody. The commander was a good man, loyal to a fault and always on the job. While Kenobi didn't particularly approve of the no-nonsense attitude when they weren't even on duty, it certainly paid off in situations like these.

"Indeed. Waxer and Boil, take those supplies with you. Something tells me we'll need them." The general gently commanded the two troopers under his command.

"Understood sir." Boil replied as Waxer got down from his vantage point.

The two troopers walked off to the stack of supply crates in the corner of their small camp. Each crate had the symbol of the republic marked on it while the content was displayed beneath the logos. They ranged from medical supplies to ammo, yet food wasn't among them. Obi-Wan could feel their annoyance at having to carry the supplies, again, but they were the only ones available. Kix was already carrying his own medical tools in his backpack while Cody had his jetpack on his back which meant that he could carry only a limited amount of goods. As for himself, his shoulders was injured as well and Kix had been adamant in him not overexerting himself.

"I wonder if there are any natives around here. Not much of a chance by the looks of it but one can hope." Kix commented.

"Well, if there are then I hope we can communicate peacefully." Obi-Wan said with an amused expression. "That should be a lot easier without Anakin here."

"You think the general would prevent it?" Kix asked perplexed.

"Not intentionally." The Jedi replied dryly. "Most of such scenarios in which Anakin and I had been sent to communicate, it mostly ended in me having to save Anakin. Let's just say that his 'aggressive negotiations' don't always work out."

Kix let out a small chuckle, "That does sound like the general."

"General Kenobi, we're ready to move out." Cody announced as he and the other 212th troopers were ready to leave.

"Very well then." Obi-Wan said as he began walking. "Let's get to our next stop then. With any luck we might come across Anakin, Ahsoka or the rest of the men."

As they walked through the seemingly empty land, Obi-Wan tried to connect with the force for guidance. However, no matter how many times he tried he felt disconnected somehow. There was still that faint connection but it was weaker than ever. The force was still present within himself and would most likely allow him to keep using his abilities, but sensing the life forces around him was extremely difficult. Obi-Wan had never felt this way before and it was more than unsettling. He could still feel the men around him and other signatures but so much of it was muffled. If he had to describe it then it would be as if his connection to the force was being jammed like one could with a signal.

Troubled by this news, Obi-Wan gave up on his short mediation and instead focused on the path ahead. He needed to find Anakin and the rest before someone else did. If it were locals then he could still rely on Anakin's training to kick in and make peace with them, unless they somehow agitated him enough. Now that he thought about it, it would be probably for the best if Ahsoka was with him to cool him down. Then again, she could be a hothead as well. Obi-Wan let out a small sigh of exasperation with how both master and padawan looked alike. It would be better if he was there to negotiate with any possible local lifeforms.

But if they were here then there was a high chance that Grievous had survived as well. The thought made Kenobi anxious and it was an unpleasant one. There was no doubt that the cyborg general and his droids had made it to this place as well, stranded of course, but still very dangerous. Making contact with his companions was now more important than ever with the prospect of Grievous lurking in the shadows.

"Sir, our radios have sustained damage during our, uh, trip." Boil reported since he had some experience with comms. "I think I can get the receiver to work but sending a transmission to the others won't be happening unless I get better tools."

Obi-Wan hummed in thought, "Well that complicates things. I was hoping that we could communicate with the others in order to make finding each other smoother. Oh well, we'll have to act on our instincts if that's the case."

"With all due respect sir, I can say from personal experience that trusting our instincts hasn't always worked out in our favor. I prefer logic and intel over making the plan along the way." Cody remarked with an undertone that Obi-Wan could faintly hear.

"Are you sassing me, commander?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk on his face. "I must have left a good impression then."

Cody visibly flinched at his words and respectfully bowed his head. Clearly he had not expected to make it sound like that, even though Obi-Wan didn't mind.

"Apologies sir. I meant no offense." Cody quickly apologized formally.

"It's nothing, Cody." Kenobi reassured the clone. "I appreciate the constructive feedback."

Waxer sniggered at his witty comment but he was quickly silenced by a glare from Cody who still managed to convey his facial expression even through the helmet. Boil took the opportunity to nudge Waxer in obvious amusement. Kix simply shook his head at all of it. Apparently the 501st and 212th weren't much different when it came to humor. If someone like commander Bacara saw this he would be quite displeased by all of the informality.

The group of Jedi and clones kept on walking for a good fifteen minutes through the land as they headed towards the hill in the distance. It allowed Obi-Wan and the others to observe the terrain and its wildlife. They had come across some sort of herbivore animal that had left them alone in favor of feeding on the small patches of grass. It reassured Obi-Wan that he could at least sense the being, along with that there was also the fact that there were indeed living beings on this planet. The possibility of intelligent lifeforms had increased exponentially with this discovery.

"Sir, look over there." Kix suddenly spoke up.

The medic was pointing at a small ditch in which a few metal parts were scattered on the ground. Cody moved closer, keeping his carbine ready, and inspected the heap of metal. Upon closer inspection he could confirm what they all thought.

"Battle droids." Cody said gravely, holding an arm in the air of which a finger on the hand was missing.

"Did someone else do this? I don't see any signs of a fight." Waxer gave his input by pointing out this fact out.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan mused. "Look at those main body parts. There are scorch marks on them which have been made by blasters, yet they are far too old to have been made recent. These droids were probably some of the ones that we destroyed during our fight with Grievous. They must have been transported as well when the artifact was activated."

"Great. That means there are definitely still clankers around." Boil grumbled while his finger instinctively went to the trigger of his blaster rifle.

"I suggest we keep moving." Cody spoke up as he tossed the scrap metal back into the pit. "Staying out here in the open makes us a target."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "Very well then. Let's move on."

* * *

Ahsoka sighed as she climbed over another rock that stuck out on this hill that she had awoken on. Miles of barren and frigid land without any sign of life, that was not the kind of sight she liked waking up to. The togruta shook her head again. Her headache was lessening but it still bother her. She had never liked those in particular but unfortunately when you were knocked out cold or shocked until you're unconscious, you had a chance of waking up with one. Being knocked out cold by an ancient relic and brought to a strange land was now added to her list of causes.

"I hope Anakin and the others made it out okay." Ahsoka mumbled as she sat down to take a breather.

She had been climbing upwards for quite some time now and her muscles were aching. In fact, her whole body was still aching from what she had gone through. She didn't know how she got here but it must have been a very rough way if she was still feeling the aftereffects.

Ahsoka wasn't new to this kind of scenario. She had been abducted by trandoshian hunters before for their sport and had experience with surviving on her own. Her master had trained her well and it would serve her once more out here. The land was rougher than the jungle she had been dumped in by the lizard species but she would manage. For now her main objective was linking up with the others, then she could start thinking of getting home again.

She squinted her bright blue eyes as she looked into the distance from her position, the rays of sunlight hampering her a bit. There wasn't much to be seen to be honest. Definitely no buildings or any other signs of civilization. It looked as if this place was empty. She had come across a pair of wolf-like creatures before, with vicious teeth while resembling sea-like animals, but they had been easily dispatched. The force had warned her in time of the predators that had been sneaking up on her, yet after a brief mediation she became aware that the force was somehow muffled. It was perplexing but then again, she had come across things that baffled her before.

Ahsoka suddenly sprang up as a noise came from behind. She ignited her two lightsabers and spun around, her lithe form crouched into a battle position as if she was ready to pounce on her foe. Yet this proved to be unnecessary as the culprit of the noise made himself known.

"Good to see you too, commander." Fives said as the clone made his way down from his own boulder.

The ARC trooper hopped off his rock and made his way to his superior officer, his carbine resting in one of his hands while his pistols were holstered.

"Fives." Ahsoka sighed in relief and smiled slightly. "I'm happy to see that you're alright."

"Likewise ma'am." Fives replied and took of his helmet.

Beneath the modified helmet was the same face as every clone in the GAR, but what set him apart from the others was the tattoo on right temple of the number five along with a small beard that was in accordance to the army's regulations. His tattoo resembled his nickname 'Fives' which came from CT-5555, his birth number. Ahsoka was fond of Fives who aside from loyalty to the republic also showed compassion, especially to his fellow brothers.

"I take it you're as confused as I am as to where we are and what happened." Ahsoka told him as she turned off her sabers.

"That would be quite accurate. I woke up a while ago and I've been looking around for anyone else. It was pure coincidence that I found you but it's good to see a friendly face out here." Fives explained to her.

"Well, I haven't seen the rest either. Not Skyguy, master Obi-Wan, Rex or anyone else for that matter. It looks like we're alone out here for the moment." She replied, concerned by their current situation.

Fives nodded in agreement. He was concerned as well and hoped that his brothers were alright. It unnerved him to be stranded out here. Yet he too had some form of experience with it. Back when the Rishi outpost had been attacked by separatist commando droids they had been forced to escape and survive in the wild for a short amount of time. It hadn't taken a long time for them to get back inside but it still felt similar to what he was going through now.

"We should start looking for the others." Ahsoka mused as she clipped her weapons back on her belt. "Any suggestions?"

"Looks like this place is the only landmark that stands out. Maybe we should stay here for now, the others might come to us." Fives proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka smiled before glancing at the hilltop. "I'll look for anything else that might help us. I haven't been to the top yet and there might be something useful out there. You stay here and watch for the others while I go."

"Is that a good idea ma'am? I mean, we only just met up." Fives said while looking uncertain about it.

Ahsoka sighed, "It's better than nothing, Fives. For all we know they might be up there unconscious. Your rangefinder makes you the perfect lookout while I go scouting. If I'm not back within half an hour or you hear something you can come after me."

"Alright then, commander." Fives nodded and put his helmet back on. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Ahsoka replied before jumping on a boulder by using her force-enhanced agility.

Fives gave her another worried look as she climbed to the top but remained where he stood. There was no use arguing with her, she was as stubborn as the general was. All he could do for now was follow orders and keep an eye out for his brothers and the generals. Fives pulled down his rangefinder attachment , sat down on a stable boulder and began scanning the horizon for anything particular. He just hoped that his brothers were indeed alright.

After losing Echo during the citadel rescue, he had used the time after the whole ordeal to mourn his fallen brother. Now he was the only surviving member of domino squad. Droidbait, Cutup and Hevy had all died back at the Rishi outpost during the infiltration. Their deaths still hurt him but at least not as much as it did in the beginning. They had died protecting the outpost. Yet, one of the worst parts was when he had to break the news to 99 who had been one of Hevy's closest brothers. Fives remembered how 99 had put up a brave face but he knew the truth. He knew that deep inside his soul, the defect clone had been crushed by this particular loss. Still, 99 had pushed his own grief aside and helped in defending Kamino, even to his last dying breath. As for Echo, he would never forget how his brother had tried to secure their way off that hellhole of a prison.

He had lost his squad, but the 501st was a tight bunch. Rex had consoled him and he was grateful to be the captain's friend. Fives had come to know Ahsoka through him and he had easily bonded with the padawan as well.

"Better make it back ma'am, or Rex will kill me." Fives muttered as he continued looking.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had made some steady progress in climbing upwards. Thanks to her enhanced agility as a force-sensitive she was able to traverse the terrain much easier than a standard person such as the clones. She nimbly jumped over obstacles and expertly performed acrobatic moves that the Jedi were known for. Ahsoka was focused on getting to the top but made sure to stay aware of her surroundings. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by surprise by one of those wolf creatures.

The trek didn't take too long, Ahsoka arrived quite early at the hilltop which made it easier in case she needed backup. Fives would be able to catch up fairly quickly thanks to his ARC training. Ahsoka dusted off her clothes since they had gotten a bit dirty from her climbing. There were even pieces of gravel stuck in her boots, the small pebbles were stuck between her toes which annoyed her. The Togruta padawan took off her boots and shook them a bit to get the pebbles out of them.

Once she was satisfied, she walked away from the edge and started searching the area. It appeared that the hilltop was actually quite broad and equally as flat with only a couple of rocks sticking out of it. Ahsoka felt herself shiver as a cold wind blew around her. The wind had free reign here and only now did she realize just how cold it actually was.

Ahsoka walked a bit further in her search, determined to find something useful. And her determination paid off splendidly.

Once she moved past a large boulder she stumbled upon a pile of supplies. A smile broke out on her face before she jogged over to the nearest crates. Ahsoka crouched in front of one and easily recognized the republic symbol along with the manifest on it. These were indeed their supplies, it was very fortunate that the supplies had been transported to this unknown place as well. There was food, medical supplies, ammo, repair tools and all the other necessities that would help sustain them.

"Fives, come in." Ahsoka said as she activated her commlink.

"Com…er? I…ot….hea…ou..erly."

Ahsoka frowned at hearing static and only snippets of what Fives was saying. Looks like her commlink must have been damaged during their transportation.

"Fives, if you can hear me, I've found our supplies. Sending coordinates now." She said.

There was a bit more garbled static that came from her commlink but luckily she faintly heard him say he received the coordinates. Within a few minutes he would be here to help her secure the crates. Now that they had found supplies, all that remained was finding the others. If they didn't find them until nightfall then they would have to postpone their search and find shelter. Searching through the crevices of the hill would probably be their best choice of action.

Ahsoka was about to move on when a thought suddenly entered her mind. The crates weren't positioned right, they were all neatly stacked and placed by their contents. Someone had done this.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She mumbled to herself, feeling tense all of a sudden.

"You!" A raspy voice came from behind her.

Alarm bells went off in her head as Ahsoka recognized the slightly electronic voice belonging to one of her most dangerous enemies. Ahsoka swiveled around, her entire posture resembling that of someone who was about to fight, as she came face to face with no one else but the infamous general Grievous.

"General Grievous." Ahsoka said lowly, glaring at the cyborg.

Grievous scowled from behind his mask as he slowly walked forward. Ahsoka counted two magnaguards, three commando droids and five battle droids accompanying him. The droids were carrying the last of the supplies long with some of their own. They moved to grab their weapons but Grievous held up a clenched fist, signaling that they were not to attack.

"Skywalker's padawan. I should have known you pesky Jedi would survive as well. Tell me, is Kenobi with you? Perhaps Skywalker?" Grievous spoke condescendingly, as if the Jedi were rats.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ahsoka spat.

The young padawan reached for her two lightsabers and ignited them simultaneously. She took her usual stance, waiting for the general to make a move.

Grievous scoffed, "You think you can beat me? I remember facing you on that listening station. A scared little togruta _child_ all alone in the dark who was barely a challenge. Will you flee once more?"

Ashoka frowned at the memory but remained calm. She had improved ever since that day and she had even managed to hold her own for a while against the cyborg when protecting a small group of younglings. All she had to do was find a way to escape or defeat him. Grievous on the other hand saw that his taunt didn't work, not that it mattered much to him. It was mostly meant to insult her anyway. He grabbed his own lightsabers and ignited two of them.

"Very well then, perhaps you'll be more of a challenge to me now." He growled before advancing.

The droids remained passive as the general had ordered them and stayed on the sidelines while the two melee fighters began their duel. Grievous picked up speed as he started jogging towards his opponent. He brought up his sabers before bringing them down upon Ahsoka's position. However, the nimble padawan dodged and dished out blows of her own. She managed to slash three times before Grievous caught on and blocked her.

"Unimpressive." Grievous growled at her, his faceplate dangerously close.

With a sudden show of strength he pushed her back and started doing acrobatic moves of his own. He twirled and twisted in ways that only someone with a body like his was capable of. Ahsoka had to stay focused in order to keep up with him as his lightsabers came from all directions. Just as he jumped in the air she took the opportunity and pushed him back using the force. A growl escaped the general's vocalizer as he flew through the air but landed gracefully.

He looked up from the cold ground and saw a spinning Togruta descend from the air with her own dual sabers poised to strike. He quickly brought up his sabers to parry and actually used his considerable strength to push her back for a change. Ahsoka landed gracefully as well, her agility serving her well.

Seeing that he had to pick up the pace, Grievous narrowed his eyes and split his arms before he reached for his two other lightsabers. The blue and green blades ignited at his command as he kept the fight going. His top hands started spinning rapidly while the two hands below were positioned to stab or react. Grievous let out another growl and swung his top blades at Ahsoka who only just dodged the dangerous maneuver. He was done yet though, and quickly slashed at her with his other arms. Once more Ahsoka was forced to evade and dodge as much as she could.

"What's the matter, child?" Grievous mocked while attacking. "Is it too much to handle?"

Ahsoka suddenly used the force to enhance her backflip and soared through the air before landing on top of a boulder. She frowned and looked down at the angered cyborg.

"So far I've managed to keep up with you. Are you sure you're not rusting, tinman?"

A snarl was her reply for her snarky comment. Grievous' eyes narrowed in anger as she referred to his cyborg body. He absolutely hated being called a droid or any similar way in that manner. It angered him immensely when he was called such and many beings, organics and droids alike, had suffered his wrath for it.

"You will pay for that!" He roared and with all his might he delivered a powerful kick against the boulder she was standing on.

Ahsoka tumbled slightly as the strength behind the blow actually made the rock move. She quickly regained her balance though and jumped away from the furious cyborg's blows. The padawan reached out using the force and hurled a bunch of rocks at her foe in an attempt to hurt him. Grievous reacted swiftly by cutting every stone in two before they could hit him.

He dashed over to her and soon the two were locked in close quarters combat again. It took all of Ahsoka's training and experience to keep up with the separatist general. He was simply too fast and unpredictable for her to anticipate his moves. Her combat style relied on speed but Grievous was dominating the fight with his mix of speed and power. His multiple lightsabers kept her quite occupied. She also had to look out for his clawed feet and hands too since his whole body was just one deadly weapon.

Ahsoka could feel her legs and arms tiring against the heavy blows of her foe, it was slowly but steadily wearing her down. However, it didn't stop her from trying her hardest to fend off Grievous who had yet to give her a moment to recover. She needed to find an opening and push him back but she couldn't see one.

"Your death will do me great pleasure." Grievous taunted wickedly as they locked blades again.

Ashoka grunted under the pressure, "All bark but no bite."

"Do not mock me child." Grievous said in anger.

He was starting to get tired of her snarky responses. It was bad enough that Kenobi had such tendencies but to hear it from this mere youngling was starting to get on his nerves. How dared she to mock him, the leader of the greatest droid army to ever exist?

"You like to tell others, but can't take it yourself, can you?" Ashoka sneered.

"Raagh!" Grievous snarled and attacked in a frenzy.

Just as the two were about to clash again, a blue wall of energy came out of nowhere and made them both bounce away from each other. Grievous and Ahsoka halted their fight for a moment as they stood there stupefied. Both knew that that wasn't the force or anything they had ever seen before. They kept staring in confusion until a voice caught their attention.

"Alright you two, back off." A stern and authoritative voice came from nearby.

Both cyborg and padawan looked to see a human standing there alongside others. The man was wearing armor that somehow slightly resembled old Mandalorian armor with its T-visor. The helmet was off at the moment revealing a human with blue eyes and short trimmed hair. There were three other humans too. An old, scarred human that looked intimidating. Then there was a woman who wore a tight black suit which had a hood that concealed her face somewhat but still showed her mischievous eyes and the markings on her lips. Last but not least was a dark skinned man who slightly glowed the same light as the one that had appeared between Grievous and Ahsoka. The last member of the group was an alien that none of them had ever seen before. Bended legs, three fingers, scales, mandibles and tall. Ahsoka had studied many different species back in the temple but none matched this one's description.

"Who are you?!" Grievous demanded to know.

"Commander Shepard, ex-spectre of the citadel council." The man answered calmly but still with that air of authority that was hard to ignore.

"Spectre? Citadel council?" Ahsoka wondered out loud. "What are those?"

This drew the attention to her and she could see the unknown group widen their eyes in surprise. This was rather strange, had they never seen a togruta before? It wasn't unheard of, of course, but that meant these people had to be quite isolated.

"The citadel council is the acting government of council space." The man called Shepard told her. "But what are you exactly? We've never seen a species like you before."

"I'm a togruta. My name is Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi order." Ahsoka explained.

Before anyone else could speak up, Grievous angrily demanded, "I do not care who you are! How dare you interrupt our fight!"

Shepard frowned at the accusative tone that the cyborg used. His companions warily looked at the general and grew more anxious as the separatist droids joined Grievous' side. The droids were not too strange, there were mechs such as the LOKI variant, but none of them had ever seen these designs.

"I broke up your fight because we are investigating a strange energy reading. We just happened to stumble across your little dispute. Do you two have anything to do with it?" Shepard replied, holding his ground against the general's temper.

"Strange energy readings?" Ashoka wondered perplexed.

"He's talking about the energy that came from the artifact, you useless Jedi." Grievous snapped. "My ship's scanners detected it the moment before I blacked out and woke up here on this wretched planet."

"Sounds like that portal mumbo jumbo is true after all." The scarred man spoke up gruffly.

This caught the attention of both Grievous and Ahsoka. By the looks of it, these people knew what had happened to them. Shepard and his company walked down until they stood closer, positioning themselves to break up any other fights if necessary.

"What do you mean, human?" Grievous demanded as his tone became more accusative. "Are you the ones responsible for this?"

"We're not." Shepard countered. "Look, there is no need for the hostilities. The only reason why we're here is because we picked up strange dark energy signals on this planet and that warranted our attention. We've been scouring this hill for a while and stumbled upon your fight. Which begs the question, why were you fighting in the first place?"

"Because this killer is responsible for many deaths of the Jedi. He's a separatist general who goes by the name of Grievous and has been involved in many attacks on the galactic republic." Ahsoka said while glaring at her foe.

Grievous barked mockingly, "Ha, I care little for your precious republic. I only live to see you Jedi die! The confederacy will burn you all down to the ground."

"Hold on there for a moment." The dark skinned man said in a confused tone. "Jedi? Galactic republic? Confederacy? What are you all talking about?"

"You don't know? The republic and the separatists have been at war with each other for a long time now. The galactic republic governs most of the galaxy and the Jedi are its peacekeepers." Ahsoka explained.

This only gained her confused looks from the newcomers. Could it be that these people were so disconnected from the rest of the galaxy that they truly didn't know anything about the republic? But that would be incredibly unlikely if they had achieved space travel.

"Ahsoka!"

Everyone turned to see more people running towards them. At the front were Anakin and Obi-Wan while the troopers stayed behind them. Their weapons were all drawn and aimed at the droids which caused the robotic soldiers to aim theirs as well. Grievous snarled and ignited his lightsabers again, ready to strike. The Jedi and clones halted only a short distance away as they had a standoff. The newcomers were extremely cautious but made sure not to make either group become violent towards them.

"This is escalating quickly, Shepard." Garrus told his friend anxiously, his finger already on his assault rifle's trigger.

"Just stay calm." The ex-spectre replied. "All we can do is try to dissolve this situation."

Anakin stepped forward and spoke in concern, "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, master. These people stepped in between Grievous and I during our fight." The padawan replied.

"You engaged Grievous on your own?" Anakin said incredulously.

"There was no other choice!" Ahsoka retorted.

"And I will be more than happy to finish it." Grievous interjected menacingly as he showed his sabers.

Anakin scowled and pulled Ahsoka behind him. The clones and Obi-Wan stuck close to them while the droids did the same with their cyborg leader. Both parties had their weapons brandished and looked ready to go at it in a moment's notice.

"Wow, this is going well, Shep." Kasumi joked, even though she began feeling anxious as well.

"Not now, Kasumi." Shepard whispered back before raising his voice. "Alright, everyone calm down! There is no need for this. Just lower your weapons and no one will get hurt."

"And who are you? Natives of this world?" Anakin asked distrustfully.

"They came here to investigate strange energy readings that were caused by the artifact." Ahsoka clarified for him. "As I said, they stopped our fight and don't know anything about the republic or the war for that matter."

"Really?" Obi-Wan mused out loud, more than curios now. "That's very unusual. It makes me wonder as to what just happened with that artifact. It seems like we've ended up somewhere far away, perhaps further into the unknown regions."

Shepard spoke calmly, "We don't know anything about either factions or as to where you come from. However, it doesn't seem like you have a ship, none of you, correct?" Both Jedi and Grievous nodded, the latter a bit more begrudgingly. "Then I offer you all to come aboard so we can settle this matter. From there on we can find out what happened to you and this artifact you speak of."

"On the same ship as these Jedi?" Grievous exclaimed cynically. "I'd rather gauge my eyes out."

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." Anakin growled.

Seeing as the situation might deteriorate even further, Shepard decided he had to intervene quickly. If not then this might get ugly and his team would be caught in the crossfire.

"I get that you're both at war with each other, but the Normandy is neutral ground. I'm not taking you aboard my ship if you're all going to fight each other. Look at it this way, you're all stranded here without any means of getting hope nor do you know what happened and where home might be. I'm offering you a solution in exchange for simply information. Now you can either remain here or be civilized about it. That's my only and final offer. And just so you know, this place is not only devoid of sentient life but also apparently teeming with varren so I wouldn't like to stay out here myself." Shepard said with as much authority he could muster. "What do you say?"

His proposal certainly got the point across. Both separatist and republic factions began to slowly lower their weapons. The Jedi gathered around along with Cody and Rex to discuss what to do. As for Grievous, he remained silent and pondered on what to do.

"Do you think we can trust them sir?" Rex asked in concern.

"It's too soon to tell." Obi-Wan said pensively. "However, they are our best option at returning to republic space. This planet is far from hospitable. I say we take the offer."

"But master, what about Grievous?" Anakin pressed with a deep frown.

"If Grievous acts then we'll defend ourselves. Besides, these strangers would most likely not take kindly to his violent actions." Obi-Wan argued.

Ahsoka nodded, "I agree with master Obi-Wan. They've already showed they can use some sort of energy field to fend him off."

"Energy field?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "We'll need to ask them about that."

"Then what are we going to do, sirs?" Cody spoke up. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

In the end, the vote was unanimous. This was their best way of getting home alive and unharmed. Staying on this planet would be their end without the proper gear to survive. Besides, these strangers could help them get home and maybe even help find the artifact which did this in the first place.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, "We accept."

"And what of you, general?" Shepard asked the cyborg who had been silent for quite some time now.

Grievous stood motionless as he contemplated his options. He could just refuse and just that ship but not only was he outnumbered, he also knew nothing about these strangers. Their tech could be completely unknown to him without any way of operating it. Not to mention he didn't know where he was and by the sound of it, far away from separatist aid. Staying on this planet wasn't a favored option either considering that there was nothing for him here. He didn't need sustenance like other normal beings but the wildlife could still prove a problem for him.

In the end it all came down to the Jedi. He absolutely loathed them, especially these three, but he also knew that the Jedi would honor their word. If this Shepard asked them to cease fighting then they'd do that and there was no way for them to trick their way out of this. Grievous was aware of how bleak the situation was for him. Only a few droids, surrounded by enemies, stranded and with no way of calling for help. The general had little choice.

"Fine. I accept you proposal." He declared although he hated having to do it.

The droids lowered their weapons as did the clones as they all accepted the terms of the commander. Sheppard sighed in relief and quickly activated his commlink.

"Joker, come pick us up. Prep the briefing room too, we've got guests."


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard couldn't help but feel uneasy as he stood inside the Normandy's briefing room. He wasn't talking to any crew members or using the place to contact the Illusive Man, not this time. Instead, he was trying to keep two strange and previously unknown factions from tearing each other apart. Quite honestly he wasn't looking forward to this but he had little to no choice. If these people had appeared because of the Reapers' influence then he had to know. They had mentioned an artifact before which could of course be a Reaper artifact, something that was extremely dangerous and could cause indoctrination. Either way he had to find a way to keep these people calm so they didn't start tearing the place up. Especially the cyborg.

After picking up their new arrivals, Shepard had convinced them to come with him to the briefing room while the white armored and mech soldiers remained in the cargo bay along with their own supplies. To make sure that things didn't go wrong down there he had asked Garrus, Jacob, Zaeed, Jack and Grunt to keep watch over them. While he was a bit worried that Grunt and Jack might start a fight, he was confident in Garrus to keep them in line. The last thing he needed was to have his own people starting fights.

So now he stood there patiently and as calm as possible yet still feeling some curiosity and interest as he played peacekeeper. Miranda stood to his left to aid in the negotiations, her facial expression neutral and a bit cold, and he hoped she wouldn't somehow antagonize these people either.

Shepard glanced at the two factions and saw that the 'republic' faction had taken the left side while the 'separatist' faction had taken the right. He needed to keep this a limited affair so for now there were only the two male 'Jedi' and the mech general who had decided to come alone even though Shepard had told him he could bring someone else too.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming and not starting any fights." Shepard spoke up. "I know you have questions just like we do. We'll try to give you answers but it's only fair you give some of your own. Is that alright?"

"I don't see why not." Obi-Wan said in his usual calm manner.

Grievous simply grunted, his metal arms folded behind his back while he wore some sort of cape over his broad shoulders. It was clear to Shepard that Grievous would be the most uncooperative but for now the man, or at least he assumed so, would comply.

"Alright then. The first thing I would like to know is where do you come from? You've both spoken about a galactic republic and a separatist movement but we've never heard of it." The commander asked, his tone conveying the sheer curiosity he held at the moment.

"The galactic republic is the largest governing organization in the galaxy." Obi-Wan answered. "It has been around for thousands of years and is made up out of numerous species. Each species elects a senator who in turn travels to Coruscant, the republic capital world, to participate in the galactic senate. It's there that most important decisions are made."

"And the separatists are those who wish to get out of the republic by using violence as a tool." Anakin interjected, frowning heavily at Grievous who only glared in response.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan admonished curtly. "But yes, the separatists are basically those who indeed wish to recede from the galactic republic. Unfortunately this became a war on a galactic scale in which countless planets are forced to participate. On one side we have the republic's forces, the clones, and on the other side we have the separatist battle droids. Both have been fighting for quite some time now."

"Wait, clones?" Miranda asked perplexed. "You mean those armored soldiers in the cargo bay? The republic uses an army of clones to fight its war? That seems rather unorthodox."

"Well, understand that at the time that the clone war broke out, the republic barely had a military force due to the peace that had lasted for hundreds of years. Any disputes or other violent situations were dealt with by the Jedi who have always had a peacekeeping role in the republic." The Jedi master explained.

"Another thing I'd like to know, what are Jedi?" Shepard asked, still reeling from what he had just heard.

It was quite the revelation to hear that these people came from such places. There was no galactic republic in existence as far as Shepard knew, but these people didn't look as if they were lying. He had to remain skeptical but needed to be openminded was well. The events that led to this exchange were rather strange after all. He would listen to them and judge whether to fully believe them or not later on.

"The Jedi are force sensitives who use their skills for good. Our order has been around since the days of the old republic and has served the republic ever since. Most of our roles are bodyguards for senators, diplomats, advisors and at the moment we are generals in the grand army of the republic." Kenobi told him patiently.

Miranda and Shepard glanced at each other. Their wordless form of communication easily told each other what they thought and it was time to deliver the bombshell to these people. Shepard let out a small sigh, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Well, I'm afraid I have bad news for you, generals." Shepard said gravely, getting hard looks from the three leaders. "I don't think you're in your own galaxy anymore."

"What?" Anakin spoke up perplexed.

The Jedi knight was righteously confused by what Shepard had just said. Obi-Wan's reaction was more subdued when compared to that of his former padawan. He was shocked as well but tried to remain calm and process this new information.

"What do you mean human?" Grievous also spoke up, his voice filled with skepticism. "How is it possible that we are no longer in our own galaxy?"

"EDI, bring up a map of our galaxy." The ex-spectre said, addressing the resident AI. Only a moment later the projector activated and displayed a holographic map of the galaxy. "As you can see, this is our own galaxy. We are currently in what you could say is the southern part of it, near krogan space. I'm not saying that I don't believe you but I think that the citadel races would have come across your republic by now if it truly was here."

"This doesn't look anything like our galaxy." Anakin confirmed after taking a good look at the map. "What does this mean, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi hummed and stroked his beard in contemplation. He had his suspicions which if proved would solve this mystery but for that he needed more information. Anakin and the others were looking expectantly at him, even Grievous, all waiting for an answer.

"Commander Shepard, you said you and your ship came here to investigate strange energy readings. What can you tell me about those?" He eventually asked.

"Dark energy to be more precise." Shepard replied. "Our hypothesis was that it caused a rift through space and time or something like that. I'm not an expert on the subject. Perhaps Mordin knows more about it, he could probably explain it in more detail."

"My ship's scanners detected this form of energy as well." Grievous mused, a clawed finger tapping on his lower faceplate thoughtfully. "Right after the artifact was activated."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Then that proves my suspicions. Prior to our battle, I had been studying the murals of the temple that housed the artifact. They spoke of portals and different worlds yet I didn't get the chance to study more."

"You're suggesting that the artifact transported you here, into our galaxy." Miranda clarified.

"Precisely." Kenobi nodded.

"That's ludicrous." Anakin said aggravated by all of it. "No one has ever heard of anything like it. If the relic brought us here then where is it itself? We would have sensed it through the force."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the mention of this 'force' and made a mental note to inquire about it later on. The Jedi seemed to be some sort of mystics, especially with those robes they wore. He was interested in learning more about them.

"For once, I agree with Skywalker." Grievous said, throwing a disgusted look at the two Jedi. "Rakata technology is indeed mysterious and powerful but teleportation is farfetched. Nothing more but baseless speculation."

"Is it? The Rakata were able to do many great things by doing terrible things that no one else did. Who knows how much, or how many, were sacrificed by them to gain this knowledge." Obi-Wan countered.

"This is getting us nowhere." Grievous growled lowly. "What matters is getting back to our own galaxy. Then we can finish what we started."

"And for once, _I_ agree with Grievous." Anakin responded in kind.

No one missed the dark undertones that their voices carried, nor the glares that they exchanged. Anakin's voice was as cold as ice with the promise of death. As for Grievous, his eyes held barely restrained fury, as if the man would ignite his lightsaber in only a moment's notice to strike out. The tension in the room was thick and a heavy atmosphere hung in the air.

"I would like to remind you all that the Normandy is neutral ground." Shepard quickly interjected before the two hotheaded generals could start a fight. "If you have any issues then save it for later. For now, focus on getting home instead of bickering."

"Hear that Anakin?" Obi-Wan said with a tinge of smugness. "Control your temper and cease the bickering that you love so much."

Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's usual smug comments. Grievous let out a sound that didn't sound like the usual growls but more like a groan of exasperation. It became clear to Shepard that both men had suffered at the hand of Kenobi's savvy personality. He almost smirked at that.

"Then what are we going to do?" Anakin eventually asked, slightly calmer than before. "We have no place to go at the moment and no way of getting home."

"That's something we can help with." Shepard spoke, gaining the attention of the three generals.

"Shepard…" Miranda said quietly with some uncertainty.

The Cerberus operative could already tell what he was going to propose and she wasn't all too happy with it. Yet the decision was not hers, it was Shepard's. She had promised him she would follow his lead and even the Illusive Man had told her to simply follow the commander. Though that did little to ease her worries. If anything it frustrated her, not being able to have control.

"It'll be fine, Miranda." Shepard reassured her before settling his gaze back on the waiting Jedi and cyborg. "As it is now, you have nowhere to go nor any way to get home, like general Skywalker said. I'm offering a solution to that. You can stay here on the Normandy and investigate a way to travel back to your own galaxy. We will even provide our aid to you. Information, resources, transportation; whatever you need."

"And what's the catch?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms defensively.

"I'll have to tell you a few things first before we get to that." Shepard said and took a deep breath before explaining. "Our galaxy is in danger. Two years ago, I chased down a rogue spectre named Saren. Specters are special forces of the citadel council which rules council space. They have unlimited freedom to get their missions done and while effective at most times, it causes problems as well."

"Some would abuse such power." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Precisely. Saren betrayed the council right under their noses by attacking a human colony in order to get a prothean beacon. The protheans are an ancient race of which almost all races have based their technology off. Many speculated as to how they all simply vanished and left their legacy behind but I know the truth. All of the protheans were wiped out by an ancient race of sentient starships called the Reapers."

Grievous scoffed, "Sentient starships? A ludicrous idea. Most likely just ships with a droid brain installed in it."

"On the contrary." Miranda rebuked seriously. "We have proof that the Reapers aren't 'droids' as you put it. They're AI, fully evolved artificial intelligences. Their only purpose is to wipe out all organic life every fifty thousand years."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with realization, "And they wiped out the protheans fifty thousand years ago."

"Indeed." Shepard grimly replied.

"But what has this to do with this Saren?" Anakin questioned.

He found this whole Reaper ordeal to be farfetched but he was willing to give Shepard a chance for now. If Shepard gave them the benefit of the doubt for their teleportation tale then he was willing to do the same. That didn't mean it got more believable though. If anything, the thought of a malevolent droid race was indeed highly unlikely.

"You see, our method of FTL is through the mass relays. These are machines that allow us to jump great distances that we'd otherwise take a long time to reach. At first we thought that the protheans had built them just like they did with the citadel, the space station that houses the council and is the seat of galactic power, but later on we discovered that they were built by the Reapers. And the citadel is one large trap. You see, the Reapers have a cycle in which they kill off all sentient lifeforms that they deem worthy of killing, like Miranda said. After that they go into dark space and wait for the next harvest. Every invasion of theirs begins by using the citadel for a surprise attack since it's a sort of mass relay as well." Shepard further explained, giving the Jedi and Grievous some insight as to how the Reapers worked.

"Wait, you said that your government is positioned on the citadel." Obi-Wan pointed out. "If the Reapers use it to appear on their doorstep…"

"Then they wipe out all leadership in one swift strike." Grievous said, almost admiringly too.

"And the same happened to the protheans." Shepard added. "However, the protheans were crafty and had found a way to override the keepers, the beings that maintain the citadel, to ignore the Reaper activation signal. Unfortunately for them they created this only during their war with the Reapers which they were losing. They had built a small mass relay on a remote planet that linked to another one aboard the citadel, we call this the Conduit. It was the hope of the protheans that after they were wiped out, others would heed their warnings and use the program to make sure that the Reapers couldn't begin their surprise attack."

"Remarkable." Obi-Wan said in astonishment. "But how did they warn you if they were all killed?"

"That brings me back to Saren's attack on the human colony." Shepard clarified for him. "It was there that we had dug up a prothean beacon which held the warning and the location of the Conduit. I was shown visions of the Reapers but couldn't make any sense of it because I wasn't prothean. To make a long story short, me and my team hunted Saren and his geth minions down while putting the pieces of the puzzle together. In the end Saren was working for a Reaper vanguard called Sovereign against his will. The Reapers are able to control the minds of organics which we refer to as indoctrination, which Sovereign used to force Saren to do his dirty work. In the end we defeated Sovereign and prevented the invasion."

"Impressive." Anakin commented, feeling genuinely impressed by the commander's achievements. "But you only stalled the invasion, right?"

Shepard sighed and let his head drop a little, "Yes. We only delayed their invasion and don't even know when they'll arrive. To make matters worse the council thinks Saren acted on his own and that Sovereign was a geth dreadnaught. Which is ridiculous considering Sovereign didn't look anything like the geth's creations."

"Gah, politicians." Grievous scoffed disdainfully.

"Who are these geth?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"They're AI that were created by the quarians, one of the races that inhabit our galaxy." Miranda answered quickly. "They rebelled against the quarians, killing almost all of their population before forcing the quarians to flee their home world. They've been nomads ever since."

"That's horrible." Anakin scowled, angry at what the geth had done and saddened by what fate had befallen upon the quarians.

"And that's not all. They see the Reapers as machine gods which is why they helped Saren in the first place. Yet the council believes Saren tricked them with the belief that he was a herald of the Reapers. It's all complete nonsense but their actions will cause us to be unprepared for when the Reapers arrive."

"That's all good and well," Grievous spoke up, "but what has this to do with us and our predicament? Not that I care about this Jedi filth, but I want to get back to my own galaxy."

Shepard slightly bristled at the unemphatic response from the seemingly coldhearted cyborg but managed to remain calm. Getting angry wasn't going to help anyone even though he had the urge to snap at Grievous. He saw that everyone else was giving Grievous a glare as well but the general either didn't care or didn't notice. All he did was stand there, returning the glare.

"While the Reapers aren't here yet, they do have agents beside the geth. We call them Collectors. They're an elusive race that hardly ventures beyond the Omega-4 relay which leads to their home world. No one has ever come back from beyond that relay but we have to try. The Collectors are abducting human colonies for unknown reasons but we do know they're doing it for the Reapers. I'm assembling a team to take the fight to them." Shepard explained and braced himself for what he was going to say next. "You're all warriors and while I have yet to see what you can all do, I have seen the small duel between the general and your subordinate. I am impressed by their skills and if that's only a taste of what you and your soldiers can do then I'd like to offer you a deal. You can stay aboard the Normandy and we'll help you find a way back home, in return all I ask for is assistance against the Collectors."

Shepard leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, staring at the two factions. They had somewhat seen this coming but it was still quite the proposal. Both factions were at war with each other but now he was asking them to stop fighting for a moment and instead help him fight his own battles. Shepard understood what it sounded like but in all fairness he was offering a lot in return. He couldn't afford to pass this up if it meant getting more support to stop the Reapers.

"You do realize this is a difficult choice for us, right? You're also saying that we're going to have to tolerate Grievous and his droids." Anakin eventually asked after conversing with Obi-Wan.

"I do." Shepard nodded. "But as I said, I'm offering to help you in return. Every piece of intel at my disposal that can help you will be shared without restrictions."

Miranda let out a small grunt which didn't go unnoticed by Shepard. He almost rolled his eyes at her disapproval. She had been the same with Jack's demand for Cerberus intel on the convict. Speaking of that, he still didn't know if she had found anything yet.

"Well, I suppose that's that." Kenobi said as he smiled gently. "We will help you commander. It would go against the Jedi code not to help you with this, plus you're our best option. I'd much rather sleep aboard a ship with an actual bed than on a cold barren world."

"Thank you, general Kenobi." Shepard nodded his gratitude before looking at Grievous.

The cyborg had been very quiet once Shepard had given his proposal. He stood there motionless, the only thing giving away that he was thinking hard was how unfocused his eyes were. Grievous understood just how dire his predicament was. The only way to get back and continue his war against the Jedi was by following this human _and_ working together with the Jedi. How ironic…

"Fine." He eventually growled while scowling deeply. "I see no other way. You'll have the assistance of me and my droids."

"Thank you as well, general Grievous." Shepard once again nodded in gratitude.

Grievous didn't look pleased but he was hardly pleased with anything. He just wanted to get this all over and done with. If having to swallow his pride and work together with these people was the only option then he'd take it. An insult to be sure, but one that he would have to bitterly ignore. If Dooku was here then the count would probably agree as well and somehow convince him to go along with it. Grievous was alone though, surrounded by enemies and people he didn't know, as much as he wanted to kill them all he knew that in order to survive he'd need to cooperate. His thirst for revenge against the Jedi was insatiable but his instincts as a survivor were much stronger.

"Shepard, perhaps we should escort the generals to their subordinates." Miranda proposed. "We can discuss the details later on."

"Good idea." The commander agreed. "I hope no accidents have happened."

"I'm sure Rex can keep the men in line." Anakin smirked, imagining how the seasoned clone veteran was probably berating Hardcase or Fives.

"Oh, I'm not talking about your men or the mechs. I'm talking about my team." Shepard sighed.

* * *

"So these are the guys you picked up?" Jack said unimpressed as she stared down the troopers and the mechs. "They don't look too tough to me."

Garrus groaned for the umpteenth time since Shepard had left him in the cargo bay to look after their guests and the team. Jacob and Zaeed didn't cause any trouble which was a blessing from the spirits for the turian. Grunt and Jack were good enough as troublemakers already. He honestly didn't know how it was possible for Grunt not to challenge one of the newcomers already. As for Jack, well, he just hoped that she wouldn't start cursing too much at their guests. Garrus wasn't sure whether they would understand her or not but Jack would make sure you had the feeling of being insulted. The worst thing about it is that she would do it all too happily.

"I hate guard duty." Zaeed grumbled. "Goddamn grunt work if you ask me."

"What has this to do with me?" Grunt rumbled next to him, his blue eyes staring down the mercenary.

Zaeed sighed, "Never mind. What I meant was that Shepard could have given this job to his Cerberus lackeys."

Jacob frowned and gave the grizzled mercenary a look. Zaeed simply shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't care if he hurt any feelings. As he always said; 'I don't give a damn about your goddamn feelings'. Luckily Jacob didn't take too much offense to it. Everyone knew by now that Zaeed was like that to most people and rarely apologized for anything he said.

"Cry me a river." Jack spoke sarcastically. "As much as I'm inclined to agree with grandpa over here, I'd like to see what those guys can do. Especially that orange chick over there."

Ahsoka pretended as if she didn't hear what the bald woman said. Her heightened senses allowed her to pick up snippets from their conversation, not that it was all too hard since this spacious room seemed to enhance your voice. She was sure that the clones could hear some of it as well. Their genetic modifications gave them excellent hearing and the clones that would become snipers had even more enhanced hearing than others.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Rex spoke up from her left, his helmet still on like the others. "I heard you dueled with the tin can general himself."

Ahsoka understood why he sounded so concerned. She and Rex remembered all too well how Grievous had come close to killing both of them back on that listening station during the first year of the war. He had been knocked unconscious by the general and if it were not for Ahsoka's intervention, he would have died at the cyborg's hands.

"I'm fine, Rex. These people got between us before any of us got hurt. I'm still surprised at how they did it." The padawan replied reassuringly.

Rex nodded seriously but then added teasingly, "Just checking to be sure. After all, I wouldn't want you to lose when I'm not around to save you. Again."

"Hey!" Ahsoka said in mock offense. "I remember saving you more times than you have had to save me."

"I clearly remember having to save you and general Skywalker more times than I can count." The clone captain chuckled.

"That's Anakin's fault. He makes the plans." Ahsoka pouted.

"I could lure that droid here, snap its head off and hide the body before any of those guards realize."

Rex groaned out loud, "No, Hardcase. You cannot kill the droids."

"Oh come on, captain. It won't take too long. I'll be extra silent." Hardcase pleaded.

The other clones either chuckled or rolled their eyes at Hardcase's behavior. He had been acting like that ever since the generals had left them behind with their hosts and the droids. The troopers were all huddled around to keep each other close, some leaned against the wall while others just sat down or stood up. There was some small talk to pass the time but all of them were uncomfortable with having to share a room with the droids that they had been fighting for so long.

The droids hadn't made any moves to warrant suspicion. They just stood at attention, waiting for their leader to return. Rex counted a total of ten of them, two magnaguards, three commando droids, two super battle droids and three B1 battle droids of which one seemed to be an engineer class if the markings on its chassis were any indication. Well, ten and a part to be more precise. For some reason the droids had placed a tactical droid's head on one of their own supply crates.

Sometimes one of the standard battle droids would engage in pointless banter with the other B1 droids but the rest of them remained silent. It was pretty normal of course. The standard battle droids weren't all too smart, having quite simple programing, which caused them to act like idiots from time to time. That proved to be their undoing most of the time but then again, they were designed to be expendable after all.

"Control yourself, Hardcase." Rex ordered sternly. "We can't cause some sort of accident that'll provoke these people. Just wait patiently for the generals to return."

"Yeah, don't start shooting stuff." Fives said, smirking slightly at the heavy gunner. "Can you manage to do that?"

"And stop provoking him, Fives." Ahsoka spoke up with a sly smile.

The other clones started chuckling at Fives' flustered state. Even Rex and Cody managed to show a slight smile beneath their masks at their brother's embarrassed posture.

"Hey you! Orange chick." A feminine voice called out.

Ahsoka looked up to see the bald woman who was covered in tattoos walk over to her. The stranger was wearing little clothes, preferring cargo pants and straps to cover herself. Ahsoka noticed that she was carrying a pistol on her hip, one of a design she had never seen before.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ahsoka asked politely.

It didn't go unnoticed that Rex had protectively come closer to her side, as if ready to intervene if things went wrong. Jack saw this and scoffed loudly.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" She asked disinterestedly.

"Boyfriend?!" Ahsoka said in indignation while Rex simply crossed his arms.

"Whatever. I've heard you got some moves. How about we see who's better?" Jack grinned, placing her hands on her hips confidently.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and frowned in response. She didn't know who the bald woman was but she saw that she was definitely not going to get along with her. Rex seemed to share her thoughts, his hands already twitching as if he was about to move.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop provoking them, Jack." Garrus spoke up sternly, arriving next to the smaller woman.

"Fuck off, Garrus." Jack grumbled, thoroughly annoyed. "I just wanted to see if orange here could show those swords you talked about."

"Sure." Garrus said, not even trying to sound convincing. The turian turned to Ahsoka with an apologetic look and said, "Sorry about that. Jack here sometimes just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Up yours too."

Garrus rolled his eyes at the blunt comment, "Anyway, don't take it personal. She's like that to everyone."

However, Ahsoka and Rex didn't reply. They looked at him with confused expressions which in return gained them a similar look from Garrus. An awkward silence fell upon them as no one spoke. The turian raised an imaginary eyebrow, wondering why they wouldn't speak to him.

"What did your friend say?" Ahsoka eventually asked Jack, subtly pointing at Garrus.

The turian's mandibles fell wide open while Jack suddenly bursted out laughing. Well, that explained why they didn't answer him.

"That's hilarious! You guys speak English but don't understand a single thing birdbrain is saying!" Jack laughed, obviously enjoying herself at Garrus' expense.

"Laugh it up, Jack." Garrus sighed. "Obviously they need translators. Just tell them what I just said."

Jack rolled her eyes, "Birdbrain here said that you shouldn't take my shit personal. I'm like that to everyone, see if I care."

Ahsoka nodded, finally understanding what Garrus meant. To her his words had been nothing more but clicks of his mandibles accompanied with strange sounds. It was strange that the humans spoke basic but the others didn't. However, Ahsoka was used to dealing with people who couldn't understand her. Having a protocol droid nearby would have come in handy though.

"It's no problem. I've heard worse before. The boys can curse a lot too when they're in their barracks, especially when they think me or my master aren't around." Ahsoka reassured the turian.

There were some indignant yet embarrassed looks plastered on the clones' faces even though no one could see it. Yet their postures told enough. Cody seemed to be more annoyed than anything by their behavior but Rex simply shook his head in amusement. Garrus let out a chuckle at her comment, liking her already if she had such witty comments in store.

"Heh, I bet none of them can outdo me though." Jack said slyly.

"Now that's a challenge I'll take!" Hardcase spoke up with an excited yell.

The heavy gunner was already moving forward but halted abruptly when Cody caught him by the collar. Hardcase almost stumbled back but managed to keep his balance. The 212th commander knew Hardcase well enough to know that the trooper had a grand vocabulary when it came to cussing. Hardcase even knew some huttese curses he had picked up from general Skywalker, then a few others as well from the different planets they've been to.

"Alright, that's enough out of you. Calm down or else I'll have to keep reigning you in." Cody ordered with a dry undertone that hinted at exasperation.

"Wait a second, are you twins?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Rex said, causing both her and Garrus to stare at him in surprise. They didn't expect him to have the same voice as well. "We're actually clones. Bred to serve in the grand army of the republic."

To prove their point, Rex and Cody took of their helmets as did some of the others. Hardcase did the same and smirked at Jack who he still wanted to challenge to a cursing competition. To say that the Normandy crew members were surprised by this revelation was an understatement. Jack was actually speechless for once and Garrus' mandibles were wide open. They couldn't spot any differences aside from the hairstyles and the occasional tattoo.

"Holy shit, you're kidding me." Jack said disbelievingly after a few seconds.

"Knew they were way too similar in body shape." Zaeed grumbled from a distance.

"So they're all clones? Damn, didn't expect that." Garrus whistled impressed.

Before anyone could say anything else, the elevator door opened up revealing Shepard and Miranda along with the three generals. Miranda broke off from the group to talk to Jacob about something in private while Shepard led the generals to their troops. Bystanders could see the satisfied if not a bit concerned expression on Shepard's face. While he was content with how the talks had went without any violence, he did have some small concerns. Such as that the temporary truce that the separatist and republic leaders had established could become null and void any time soon. That's a situation he'd much rather avoid.

As for the Jedi, Obi-Wan was actually quite receptive of this truce. He didn't trust Grievous at all to keep his word but the Jedi master was confident in Shepard to enforce his rules. Something about the commander struck him as a natural leader, a capable soldier and a shrewd negotiator. Besides the fact that he preferred talking over fighting, Obi-Wan also knew that this was their best course of action. Anakin on the other hand still had his doubts. He didn't know anything about Shepard and who worked with the man plus he was overly protective of his men, padawan and mentor. He would remain skeptical and distant towards these people for now.

And Grievous, well, he was still scowling. He had been glaring at the ground ever since they had left the meeting room. The cyborg was very displeased by how things went and how he had to remain calm even when he'd much rather just lash out. Normally he'd take out his anger on the nearest droid but under these circumstances he couldn't afford to lose them. He was lucky that one of them was actually an engineer that could perhaps repair his body if he was ever damaged.

Ob-Wan was the first to speak, "Ahsoka, how have things been going here since we left? I hope there was no trouble."

"No, master. We were just talking to these people, Jack and 'birdbrain', right?" Ahsoka said calmly, turning with a questioning look to both Normandy crew members.

Garrus' shoulders sagged, exasperated by how he was now called birdbrain by someone else than Jack. As for the ex-convict, she broke down laughing again in obvious amusement. It didn't take long for Shepard to arrive with a scrutinizing gaze aimed at the bald woman.

"Tell me you didn't cause any trouble, Jack." Shepard almost groaned.

Jack rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Calm your tits, Shepard. Nothing happened."

"So what are we going to do now sir?" Rex asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it will take some time to explain. You might not like it." Anakin replied as he and Obi-Wan glanced at each other.

* * *

Shepard calmly walked out of the elevator, followed by his newest additions who inspected the ship out of sheer curiosity, as he led them to the mess hall. Some of the Cerberus personnel shot them wary or curious glances. No doubt they were interested in the robe-wearing men, the orange alien girl, the identical soldiers and the tall cyborg. It was certainly an extraordinary bunch to say the least. Shepard could already hear the shushed whispers coming from the crew members who would soon get to work alongside the newcomers. Grievous had left his droids behind in the cargo bay. According to him they would only get in the way otherwise, boasting that he could defend himself without them.

Miranda and Jacob were already awaiting them when they arrived. They all spread around, Grievous keeping his distance from the clones and Jedi, to hear Shepard better for when he would speak. Once everyone was settled, Shepard began his little introduction session.

"Now that you've all been informed of what's going to happen, I figured now would be the best time to make sure you're all familiar with the ship. But first, Jacob will distribute these translators for all of you. That way you'll be able to communicate with the non-human members of the ship. This is the third deck, my cabin being the first one, and is where most of the crew resides. The doors at the elevator lead to the crew quarters, observation decks, bathrooms and the life support. As you can see we're standing in the mess hall with the Normandy's guns up ahead while to my left there is the medbay and to my right my XO's, Miranda's, cabin. If you need anything you can always come to me or her. The second deck is the CIC deck. Up there you'll find the cockpit, the CIC itself, our laboratory, the briefing room and the armory. Fourth deck's where we have the engines and our engineers work." Sheppard summarized. "Life support and the AI core are off-limits but for the rest you have free reign. Just respect others' privacy and don't cause any trouble. If you can do that then we'll all get along just fine."

"Quick question, what is this AI core?" Anakin asked in curiosity.

"It is where my hardware is stored so I can properly interact with the Normandy." A feminine yet artificial voice answered.

"A droid?" Jesse wondered out loud.

To them it didn't sound like your standard type of droid. They'd never heard of a droid before that was literally inside the ship. There were similar cases such as the separatist warships that sometimes used droid brains to function but even then those would often backfire.

"EDI is an artificial intelligence. She functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy and helps us with tasks such as communications, information, scanning and so on." Miranda explained stoically.

"That's interesting." Rex muttered.

"We've got plenty of bunks to spare so I hope you're all comfortable with sharing space with each other." Shepard continued. "As for your duties, are there any specific specializations that I should know of?"

Cody stepped forward and said formally, "Me and Rex are the commanding officers of the others. Jesse had mechanical experience, Kix is our medic and Hawk is our pilot. As for the others, just your usual kind of grunts. However, we're trained to adapt to new situations and if needed we can learn other skills."

"That's good to hear." Shepard nodded in gratitude. "Doctor Chakwas will gladly help Kix to accommodate to our medbay and teach him our medicine. Jesse can join our engineers down below and Hawk can fly our shuttle. I'll have Peterson explain how it works. He can also join Joker, our pilot, up in the cockpit. As for the others, I don't have anything specific for you so I guess you can just hang around until our next ground mission."

"If it's alright with you, commander, me and Cody would like to learn more about this galaxy's politics and how everything works around here." Obi-Wan spoke up politely.

Obi-Wan knew that if they were to settle here on the Normandy then they'd need to know how this galaxy worked. He had heard snippets of how it functioned from Shepard but he wanted to know more in detail. Cody on the other hand wanted to be informed of these things as well, but more out of a militaristic point of view.

Miranda nodded, "Of course. You can come to my office with me. I'll give you a rundown on how our tech and politics works, after that I'll also hand out a codex in which you can review all of this."

Obi-Wan smiled politely, "Lead the way."

The Normandy's XO and the Jedi master moved away from the mess hall as they headed towards Miranda's cabin. Cody fell in line behind them and soon they dispersed into the Cerberus woman's room. Shepard looked away from them and focused his attention back on the rest of the group.

"Waxer and I would like to see the armory." Boil spoke up since no one else did. "In the 212th we also did most of our work in the armory so that's where we'd feel most at home."

"Certainly." Shepard agreed. "I'll let Jacob give you a tour."

Fives was next to speak, "I'd like to see the guns of the Normandy for myself. I know a few things about calibrating."

"Then you'll get along nicely with Garrus. He loves calibrating guns, big and small." The N7 replied dryly.

He jabbed his thumb towards the Normandy's batteries for which Fives thanked him. The ARC trooper walked past the commander as he made his way to meet Garrus and have a look at the ship's weapons. He hadn't been lying when he said he knew a thing or two about calibrating weapons, he'd done it before since it was part of their upbringing on Kamino. As for the ARCs, in order to be one of the elite you had to be able to calibrate your weapon to the point of perfection.

"Looks like it's just us then." Anakin commented.

The only ones left were him, Ahsoka and Rex. Jesse, Hawk, Kix, Waxer and Boil had already left to their new stations while Hardcase had simply tagged along with Jesse. Well, to be more precise there was also Grievous who had yet to utter a single sentence. It was clear that the agitated general was in no mood to talk so instead he simply brooded silently.

"I'll return to the cargo bay." Grievous suddenly said curtly.

The cyborg turned around, his black cape whipping as he made his movement abrupt, and left towards the elevator. Shepard raised an eyebrow and watched as the droid general left. He wasn't so sure about Grievous but if he could handle characters like Jack and Grunt then he'd probably be able to deal with him too.

"Is he always like that?" Shepard eventually asked the three remaining persons.

"Pretty much." Ahsoka nodded.

"Great…" Shepard trailed off wearily.

Looks like this just got a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I'm glad to hear that quite a few people are liking the story so far. I didn't expect so much positive reviews to be honest. This chapter shows some interaction between the crew and the star wars visitors, though not all of them. The next chapter will contain some good old combat.**

 **Also, I'd like to answer a question in general. I've heard it more than once: "where is the Invisible Hand?". Well, the ship will be playing a major role in the later part of the story. It will be vital to getting back to the star wars galaxy. Discovering a path back will take time and will develop along the ME2 events. That's all I'll say for now to prevent spoiling the storyline, though if you want to know it in general just PM me or something.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Amazing." Fives breathed as he inspected Garrus' sniper rifle.

Fives had never seen such projectile weaponry before and was very impressed by what the Turian had told him. According to the Turian the rifle could be loaded with concussive rounds and armor piercing ammo. Very deadly and very effective against targets that have heavy armor or are positioned behind cover. What also impressed the ARC trooper was the amount of work that Garrus had put in this weapon. Its modifications were some of the best, Fives might not know a lot about them yet but he could clearly see they were of excellent quality, and the calibration was simply perfect.

"Did it all myself." Garrus grinned confidently.

"Impressive." Fives complimented.

"And I have to say in return that these pistols of yours are equally impressive." Garrus replied, holding one of the clone's blaster pistols.

Garrus had never seen such weaponry either and they were absolutely stunning. Instead of using projectiles like any other gun in the galaxy, they fire plasma bolts instead. The only other faction he knew of that used plasma weapons were the Geth. What he also noticed was that the gun he was holding was a fairly light weapon too and according to Fives it had little recoil, plus it was reliable and able to fire many shots before having to cool down or reload.

"So tell me, Garrus, what do you do around here?" Fives asked to keep the conversation going.

"Well, aside from being part of Shepard's ground team I also take care of the Normandy's guns." Garrus explained as he patted the terminal next to him. "Us Turians are a very militaristic society. We practically grow up training to be soldiers but do not necessarily remain in the army. More like mandatory service and boot camp. I used to be a detective but got fed up with all the bureaucratic bullshit. Too much red tape for my taste so I left and joined Shepard. On the ground I mostly act as the squad's sniper. How about you?"

"I'm an ARC trooper, Advanced Recon Commandos. We're meant to be elite soldiers in the grand army of the republic." Fives answered, showing his unique helmet. "ARC troopers are sent on covert operations that fall between standard clone trooper and clone commando level. But I mostly stay with the 501st under the command of captain Rex and general Skywalker."

"Interesting… I take it you've fought in a lot of battles then?" Garrus further questioned.

He was quite interested in learning more about the clones and their war. Garrus didn't really see why the republic mostly relied on clones to do the fighting but then again he was not of their galaxy. To him, Fives seemed to be an actual nice person to hang around with. They had talked a fair bit by now, showing each other their armor and weapons, and he had come to known that Fives has a sense of humor which he can definitely appreciate.

"You could say that, yeah. At first I was stationed on an outpost but once that base got destroyed I joined the legion. Since then there were many battles. It took a while, until the battle of Kamino, our home planet, for me and Echo to be allowed to enter the ARC program. The training was brutal, harsh and extremely difficult. However, we made it." Fives said, his tone slightly dropping at the mention of his closest brother.

Garrus picked up on this and politely nodded his head in understanding. He knew what it was like to lose the people closest to you. His experience on Omega testified to that.

"Well, I can't say I've fought a war before but I've seen my share of battles." Garrus said in order to change the subject. "Let me tell you, if you stick with Shepard then you're bound to find trouble. Or trouble finds you to be more precise."

Fives chuckled as he placed his helmet on the nearest bench, "The same applies to general Skywalker. I could tell you dozens of stories but Rex could probably tell you a lot more."

"So tell me, what's it like being a clone soldier?" Garrus asked, feeling quite curious.

His companion shrugged his pauldron covered shoulders, "Normal to me, I guess. We grew up training to become soldiers and having others around with the same face like you. Don't get me wrong, it's kind of weird from your perspective, but to me it's perfectly normal. We all share similar traits but we have our differences."

"I saw the different markings on your armors." Garrus nodded in understanding.

"There's that but there is more." Fives admitted. "When a shiny joins a unit, what we call a rookie, he has nothing that really distinguishes him from the rest. After a while he'll start changing his looks and add something extra to his armor aside from his unit's colors. Take me for example; I go by the name of Fives because my number is CT-5555. To add more meaning to my name I had a tattoo placed in the shape of a five."

Fives tapped his temple for emphasis, showing his tattoo to the Turian marksman. It certainly got the point across. Garrus couldn't imagine what it's like being someone who is identical to many others. He'd add something too to develop his own identity, to him the clone tattoo was actually similar to a turian's facepaint. It might not be of the same meaning but it was true that a lot of Turians looked alike so the facepaint of one's colony did add something more to your identity, to who you are.

"Well, that does sound logical. I can't imagine what it's like." Garrus said as he leaned against his terminal.

"How about you?" Fives asked in return, catching Garrus off-guard for a moment. "Are the paint on your face and the visor similar?"

"Not really. Us Turians have a tradition of putting facepaint on our carapaces in order to show from which colony we come from. I was born on Palavan which is the home world of Turians. We don't really have a lot other things that put us apart from each other except for the color of our scales, skin, mandibles and our fringes."

"I see. Well, me and my brothers kind of came up with all of it to have some sort of individuality. The Kaminoans who bred us weren't all too happy with it but most Jedi support our initiative. At first we were stuck with the same white armor but over time the senior members added small markings of color. It helped put them apart and actually boosted morale. When phase II armor, the one that we now use, was introduced it evolved into the standard colors of our units. For example the 501st has blue markings while the 212th uses orange. They're the standard patterns that the newest additions use but as I said, the senior members have patterns that make them unique." Fives thoroughly explained.

Garrus was impressed by the evolution of the clones' armor and their colors. Their small way of distinguishing themselves had involved into an official military tradition. It was also a nice way to differentiate the different units from each other.

"And you fight those mechs?" Garrus pointed out, remembering the ones he had seen in the cargo bay.

To him they didn't look like much, especially the skinny khaki ones. They looked frail and not all too impressive. The other ones did seem to be more advanced or at least better though. The mechs that wielded staffs seemed pretty durable too. Though he wasn't really sure why they had cloaks on, that was rather silly to him.

"You mean the droids." Fives scoffed. "Yeah, we fight those clankers on a regular basis."

"Clankers?"

Fives chuckled at the confused expression that Garrus gave him. He had expected the turian to react like that.

"It's what us clones call the droids. You see, the droids usually fight in large numbers and that means they march in an orderly fashion. Their footsteps all sound simultaneous and make a clanking sound, hence the nickname 'clankers'." The ARC told him. "They're not that tough on their own but when in large numbers they're deadly."

"Ah." Garrus simply said, showing a small grin. "Well, I was just about to get something to eat. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure thing." Fives replied with his own grin.

Garrus walked over to the door and tapped the interface. It opened up and allowed both Garrus and Fives to walk outside past the stasis pods. They made their way through the deck, stepped down the steps as they entered the mess hall. There were no other crew members present aside from Gardner, but they did spot Kix and Chakwas sitting at the table. The two seemed to be engrossed in their own talk as they ate their own food.

"Hey Gardner, how about something for me and my clone friend over here?" Garrus spoke up, drawing the bald man's attention.

"Sure." Gardner complied as he searched through his equipment. "Same thing as your pal over there?"

Fives glanced at Kix who was apparently eating some sort of sandwich. He didn't know they actually served real food on this ship but was glad they did. As a clone trooper, an ARC at that, he was used to eat mostly nutrition bars instead of actual food. They only served that aboard the Resolute or when they had shore leave on Coruscant.

"Yes, I'll have what he's having please." Fives said respectfully.

Gardner nodded and quickly made them both their food. A dextro for Garrus and a levo for Fives who gratefully accepted it. Fives hadn't realized it yet but he was quite hungry after the whole ordeal, having only had one instance when he had eaten a ration bar. Both he and Garrus thanked the man before making their way over to the doctor and medic.

Chakwas and Kix halted their conversation as the two newcomers joined them. Fives sat down next to Kix while Garrus sat down next to Chakwas. The human doctor smiled warmly at Fives as she properly introduced herself.

"You must be Fives, right? Kix has told me about you. I'm doctor Chakwas, the chief medical officer of the Normandy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted him with a gentle smile.

Fives bowed his head politely, "Likewise, ma'am."

"There's no need for formalities. The commander himself likes to keep things informal around here, allowing us to call him Shepard instead of commander." Chakwas told the ARC trooper. "Though I prefer him calling him commander."

"Yeah, Shepard isn't all too fond of the whole formality thing." Garrus confirmed, all the while he eyed his dextro sandwich greedily.

"You'll have to excuse us then." Kix apologized for the two of them. "We're kind of used to formalities. General Skywalker also dislikes formality when there's no business but it's still hard for us. We mostly refer to him as 'general' as do we to commander Tano."

"Understandable. The commander's way of leading can be quite unorthodox. However, he's by the far the best leader I have served under." Chakwas replied.

"So Kix, how was the medbay?" Fives asked his brother who was just about to take another bite.

A tad annoyed but still excited he answered, "It's amazing. There's so much equipment similar to ours yet so much that's different. Whereas our most helpful medical product is bacta, this galaxy apparently uses something called omni-gel. It's healing properties in the field are remarkable. Doctor Chakwas here has already told me a bit about what it can do."

"Someone's excited." Fives remarked in good humor.

"Of course!" Kix chuckled. "The more knowledge on how to treat others the better. There's only so much our instructors on Kamino could teach us. I'm actually looking forward to work here on the Normandy if I get access to the medbay. Of course under your supervision, doctor."

Chakwas laughed slightly at Kix's hurried tone at the end of the sentence. She didn't mind his excited attitude, it would be nice to have someone in her medbay who could help her. In fact, she was already enjoying his fresh perspective.

"Don't worry about it, Kix. I'm sure you'll do just fine." She reassured him.

"If what I've heard about you clones is true," Garrus spoke up, "then I think you'll fit in on the Normandy quite well. We could use the extra help."

"That we do. However, all of you already have a habit of being a small army capable of untold destruction. I haven't forgotten about that Blue Suns space station that acted as a prison." Chakwas said as she calmly took a sip from her drink. "Neither have I forgotten the state in which you came back."

Garrus groaned loudly, "It was just a scratch."

"Garrus, you had a gash in your arm deep enough that I could see bone." The doctor deadpanned. "That's more than just 'a scratch' in my professional opinion."

Fives and Kix burst out laughing at the reprimanding of the Turian. Garrus visibly tried to shy away from Chakwas' scrutinizing gaze but it was to no avail. The doctor wasn't lying when she said the wound had been more than a mere scratch, the wound had been caused by a loose Vorcha prisoner. Their claws and teeth were lethal weapons. Why there was a Vorcha prisoner onboard, they would never know.

"I hear you." Kix agreed once his laughter died out. "It's downright frustrating sometimes, having to treat a bunch of dense troopers who don't yet realize how serious their wound is. You should have seen our captain after he had been shot straight in the chest by a sniper, fell of his speeder bike, tumbled on the ground for a good distance and still wanted to continue the hunt on our target. If I hadn't stepped in then he would have actually done that."

"I don't remember that." Fives commented, frowning at how such a tale had escaped his attention.

"It was when we were hunting Grievous down on Saleucami." Kix explained.

"Grievous? You mean tall, scary, bad temper, metal body and a skull for a face?" Garrus asked.

"That's him." Fives confirmed. "Supreme commander of the whole seppie droid army."

"I've been meaning to ask," Chakwas spoke up with a serious tone of voice, "how much of him is actually still organic? I've only seen a glimpse of him but it looked as if he was only machine. In fact, I almost mistook him for one were it not for the eyes."

"We don't know. Grievous is a bit of an enigma from where we come from. All we know is that he's a cyborg, one of the highest ranking separatist leaders and also a Jedi killer. The lightsabers, those swords, on his belt? All from Jedi he personally killed. He's ruthless and vicious, manages to survive every encounter and is extremely deadly. I cannot even count how many Jedi and clones have fallen to that monster." Fives stated, his face darkening as he grimaced.

It was true that no one really knew a lot about Grievous. Only that he was once a Kaleesh and has an intense hatred towards the Jedi. The only person who probably even knew Grievous' past was count Dooku, the head of state of the confederacy. To the clones it didn't matter who Grievous once was. All they saw now was a coldblooded monster who had killed hundreds of their brothers in his campaign against the republic. It was insulting to have to stay aboard the same ship as the general but they hardly had a choice in the matter.

Garrus and Chakwas were slightly stunned by the raw anger in Fives' voice. Even Kix grimaced slightly at the mention of the general but his reaction was far more subdued. It made the two wary of the cyborg since the attitude of the cyborg certainly added to the description that Fives gave them. It was probably for the better then that Grievous remained in the cargo bay where he couldn't hurt anyone.

"Well, how about we talk a bit more about some good old war stories?" Garrus offered with a cheeky grin. "Let me tell you about this one time we were on a planet called Therum…"

* * *

"Waxer."

"Yes, Boil?"

"I'm in love."

"I know how you feel, brother. I know how you feel."

Jacob chuckled as the two 212th troopers both cradled the weapons he had shown them. Waxer was happily inspecting the M-100 grenade launcher. The launcher was manufactured by Elanus Risk Control Services which was coincidentally a security corporation that provided a host of services ranging from simple event security to professional mercenary companies and starships to counter piracy. It was a reliable weapon and packed quite the punch.

As for Boil, he was indeed in love with what he had found. It was a M-451 Firestorm, a resourceful flamethrower that didn't rely on a fuel barrel you had to strap to your back. This one had a slot on top of the weapon where you had to insert the fuel pod. A lot more compact and a lot safer than the standard model that mercenaries like blood pack Vorcha used.

"You two seem to be quite the fans of heavy weaponry." Jacob commented with a smile.

"You could say that." Waxer replied as he shared a knowing glance with his brother. "There was this one time we managed to take down two tanks with just one rocket for our rocket launcher."

"Damn, that's impressive." Jacob complimented truthfully.

The ex-alliance soldier could see that the two republic troopers were military to the bone. The way they held their postures, the scars on their armor and even the gruff tone that Boil used reminded him of a seasoned sergeant. It was good to see some actual soldiers again. Jacob didn't mind that the Normandy team was made out of… 'unique' individuals, but he had missed the sense of being amongst actual soldiers.

"It wasn't easy." Boil spoke up. "Kriffing droids had us surrounded. Were it not for general Kenobi, we would have been completely overrun."

"Is he a good leader?" Jacob asked, curious as to how a polite man as Kenobi was also such a respected general.

"Damn right he is." Boil reaffirmed strongly. "General Kenobi might be called the Negotiator but he knows how to fight. He's incredible with that lightsaber of his and I wouldn't have believed his mastery of the force if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I can't even count how many times the general has saved our asses."

"We trust him with our lives." Waxer agreed.

Jacob was genuinely impressed by how much respect these men had for their commanding officer. At first he hadn't thought the bearded man would be that good of a fighter but if these troopers spoke the truth then he would love to see it for himself. In fact, he'd love to know more about what kind of skills these Jedi used. They looked more like mystics than actual soldiers.

"How does that work anyway? Does he not use a gun as well?" Jacob asked in curiosity, picking up an avenger assault rifle in the meantime.

He had been working on the piece of weaponry before they had received their next mission. Something was wrong with the firing mechanism and as the man in charge of the armory he was always tasked with fixing these kind of problems. Boil seemed to be more interested in the weapon in his hands so it was Waxer who answered his question.

"Well, a lightsaber can deflect a blaster bolt. Someone like general Kenobi can even easily deflect it right back at you." The trooper explained as he came closer to watch Jacob work.

"Deflect a bullet? Now that sounds incredible." Jacob said surprised.

"Where we come from yeah, but it's different for you guys." Waxer said while sitting down on a nearby bench, resting his back against the wall. "You use projectile weaponry but we use plasma. The general once explained that his lightsaber can deflect blaster bolts but not actual projectile weaponry. It doesn't work that way but then again, such weapons are rarely used in our galaxy. Mostly by primitive species or hunters like the Trandoshians. Yet it's still an incredible feat. You should see the general in action, moving his saber fluidly and blocking every shot with reflexes only a Jedi has."

Jacob slightly chuckled, "You make him sound as if he's some sort of super soldier."

"Ha, I guess I do." Waxer snorted. "But seriously, a Jedi is not someone to trifle with. The force allows them to push or pull things telekinetically, perform amazing stunts and even allows them to do mind tricks."

"Damn, I'm happy your general and the others are on our side." Jacob commented.

It sounded so unbelievable but the way Waxer spoke of Kenobi made him believe the clone. Now he really wanted to see a Jedi in action. Some of these things could be done with biotics as well but the force didn't seem to be the same thing if the mind trick part was true. It kind of freaked him out since it was probably comparable to indoctrination. He'd better tell Shepard and Miranda about this. If the Jedi were indeed capable of mind control then they could be in danger.

"So what's this gun called?" Boil asked out loud.

Both Waxer and Jacob turned to see the trooper grab a shotgun. It was colored white and had a wide barrel along with the Cerberus symbol imprinted on it.

"That's the M-22 eviscerator type shotgun." Jacob explained. "It's made to pierce through armor by firing serrated metal wedges that are designed to fly aerodynamically. It has also a longer range than standard shotguns. It's a beauty of a shotgun but isn't distributed to any militaries because it violates several intergalactic weapon treaties. Luckily for us, Cerberus doesn't particularly care about those and just made the thing."

"So it's illegal then." Waxer pointed out, managing not to sound offended or glad with the broken rules.

"Cerberus is an organization that doesn't play by the rules anyway. If we played by the council's rules then we wouldn't be here trying to save the galaxy from the Reapers." Jacob defended.

Waxer shrugged, "Not my business. I'm just a regular trooper, I don't do politics."

Jacob was satisfied with the answer he got and returned to his duties. The clones kept themselves busy by checking the other weapons that were all stored in the spacious and well-outfitted armory of the Normandy. They had never seen such advanced slugthrowers before, not even bounty hunters had weapons like these. Whenever they had a question, Jacob would gladly answer them while working on the broken rifle. They learnt more about the mass accelerators and made themselves more familiar with the weaponry. Boil would love to try some of them out. Especially the shotguns and the flamethrower. Waxer on the other hand seemed to like the assault rifles more.

They also got to know more about shielding in this galaxy. Apparently there were things such as kinetic barriers which acted as shields for soldiers on the ground. The clone troopers were quite surprised to hear such things existed. Destroyer droids had built-in shields that protected them from energy weaponry and even fast moving objects but this was different. Waxer commented that having shields would be a blessing back in their galaxy where the technology of having a personal shield was very rare. There were smaller types like those on Mandalorian vambraces but even those were rare and only covered a portion of the wearer.

An hour passed on which the three soldiers spent conversing about military life. They had some interesting things to share, some similar while others were quite different. Then the door opened up, revealing a woman with red hair and green eyes to step inside. She radiated a positive vibe and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hey, Kelly." Jacob greeted the yeowoman. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just here to let you know that Shepard wanted all of our gear to be in perfect shape. He just received word that a Blue Suns base is sending out a fake distress signal, luring in ships only to board and capture them." Kelly informed him with her jovial expression still on full display.

"Blue Suns?" Waxer wondered in confusion.

He didn't know what they were but if had to guess from the name then he'd think they were talking about some sort of gang.

"One of the top three mercenary organizations in the galaxy." Jacob explained, crossing his arms and frowning. "They're involved in many crimes and are some of the most disciplined mercenaries in the Terminus."

"Sounds fun." Boil grinned.

The trooper made sure to heft up his new flamethrower. His brother rolled his eyes at how the normally grumpy clone could be so happy about a simple weapon. Leave it up to Boil to find happiness in the weight of a heavy weapon meant to kill as many people as possible. Then again, it was in their Mandalorian blood to have a natural interest in weapons and combat. Flamethrowers were quite popular amongst the Mandalorian warriors as well.

"I'll get right on it. Anything else?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing else. Good luck." Kelly replied and quickly left the men alone again.

"She's quite the sunshine." Waxer joked once the yeowoman left.

Jacob chuckled, "Well, she is the ship's psychologist after all."

"Hear that, Boil? You can always tell her your problems." Waxer laughed at his brother's expense, much to Boil's ire.

"Kriff off." Boil grunted as he got back to work, studying the mass accelerator weapons.

His fellow 212th trooper shrugged innocently and did the same. Jacob just shook his head at the behavior of the two. It reminded him of his time back in the alliance marines, when he still served the Alliance instead of Cerberus. It brought back familiar feelings and some good memories.

Yes, it was nice to see some fellow soldiers again.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't exactly know how she got in this situation. At one moment she was walking through the Normandy's hallway with Rex and Anakin, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the ship's port observation desk. All because of this cheeky woman who dressed like a thief. Which was pretty normal considering that Kasumi really _is_ a thief. A master thief to be more precise.

Not even Rex and Anakin knew why they were here, chatting with the thief who had a bubbly personality. Kasumi had appeared out of thin air and had dragged them inside to have a talk. However, they weren't her only victims. Shepard himself had been lured inside as well.

"So, Ahsoka, what is it like being the only girl amongst all the boys?" Kasumi asked while grinning wildly.

"Um." Ahsoka stuttered. "It's okay?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes at the response. "Oh, come on. You've said it yourself! You're the only girl on a warship full of men, most of which are all the same."

"What's wrong with that?" Anakin demanded to know, crossing his arms defensively.

"It's depressing! A girl needs girl friends instead of being constantly exposed to males. We need to be able to talk about girl stuff, things that you wouldn't understand." Kasumi explained cheekily.

"That's ridiculous." Anakin responded and turned to Ahsoka with a confident smile. "Right, Ahsoka?"

However, the padawan had been contemplating Kasumi's words and actually saw some merit in them. As a Jedi she couldn't talk about things like crushes or anything like that, but she did talk about more feminine stuff with Barris whenever they were at the temple. She liked Anakin and the boys but she did feel somewhat alone sometimes.

"Looks like someone thinks differently." Kasumi grinned, feeling victorious and not bothering to hide it.

"Don't take it personally, Skyguy, but you and the others can be a bit too rough for my taste." The padawan said slyly.

She was actually starting to enjoy the banter with Kasumi and the witty comments that came forth. Anakin blinked as he recoiled in surprise. He couldn't believe he was being betrayed by his own padawan. He was about to make a comeback but unfortunately for him, Kasumi was already on it.

"Tell me about it. Here on the Normandy, there are so many times I wish that there were more girls to keep order. You should see Grunt and Garrus when we eat. Shepard over there isn't much better." The master thief joked.

Shepard rolled his eyes, "Please don't involve me in this. Focus on the general."

"Rex, back me up here." Anakin pleaded, turning to face the clone captain who sat at the bar with Shepard.

"Sorry, sir. I'm afraid this is a battle I won't be able to help you win." Rex grinned.

While Rex could be quite formal on official occasions like when he was on duty or on the battlefield, the 501st officer had developed the habit to be a bit more loose. It was a trait he had picked up from his commanding officers who encouraged him to be more open when off duty. Skywalker was a great teacher when it came to jokes, not to mention general Kenobi's legendary sarcasm.

"Betrayed by my own men." Anakin rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smirk on his features.

"So Anakin, I can call you that right?" Shepard spoke up. Anakin nodded, granting him permission. "What kind of role do you play in this republic army? You don't look like the usual kind of general who commands from a command center."

"As a Jedi knight I have been granted the rank of general. Ahsoka is a commander because padawans, students of Jedi, are also granted ranks and privileges. We have extensive combat training and lead our troops into battle because the republic lacked a proper army leadership back when the war began. The Jedi were already considered peacekeepers and the responsibility was somewhat dropped on us when the fighting broke out." Anakin explained.

He still remembered the first battle of Geonosis when the Jedi and clones had fought together for the first time. As much as he hated to admit it, they hadn't been ready for such a responsibility yet at the time. Jedi were peacekeepers and could fight, but leading troops into battle? They hadn't exactly been taught that back when they were younglings and padawans. He himself was lucky to be able to come up with such extraordinary tactics and have proper leadership skills. Other Jedi were far less capable in leading their clone battalions. Pong Krell for example was a Jedi who had the most casualties so far. The four armed Jedi knight apparently found it a good idea to just throw his men at the enemy. Anakin truly hoped that the man would never get to be in charge of the 501st.

"No offense, but that doesn't sound like a good idea at all." Shepard commented with a small frown. "You don't get to be a leader because of your status. You need to earn that right and learn how to win a battle."

Ahsoka let out a humorless laugh, "Trust me. I've learned that the hard way."

Her master let out a small sigh. He knew she was referring to when they had been tasked with breaking the separatist blockade over Ryloth. Ahsoka had let her pride come first instead of listening to admiral Yularen when the vulture droids had begun swarming the cruiser. To make matters worse, Ahsoka had lost her squadron while the admiral had been injured after a suicidal attack from a droid starfighter. Yet in the end she had come through and created a victory out of their predicament.

"With all due respect ma'am." Rex spoke up soberly. "You've come a long way from the battle of Christophsis. Me and the men can vouch for that."

"Thanks, Rex." Ahsoka smiled.

"You must have been through a lot together." Kasumi commented, sounding more serious than earlier.

Anakin sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You could say that. We've fought numerous battles by now. Even though the war hasn't been lasting for even five years or so I already feel like there's no end to it. The problem that we face is how large this conflict is. Can you imagine that? Almost the whole galaxy is at war."

"And that's what we want to prevent with our own." Shepard stated grimly. "I have no doubt that when the Reapers arrive they'll plunge our whole galaxy in total war."

"Don't you have your own military?" Rex asked the commander from the seat next to him.

"Oh, we do. It just won't be enough to face the Reapers. We're talking about sentient starships that can turn your own people into foot soldiers and have weapons that can destroy a cruiser in just one single shot." Shepard replied sourly. "And even though I've warned the Council, they still won't do anything about it. They think that Sovereign was a Geth warship but all evidence points otherwise! They have their heads up so far their asses that they won't listen to anyone else."

"I know people like that." Anakin muttered under his breath, thinking of a certain Jedi council instead.

"What are your ships like? You make the Reapers sound like titans." Rex questioned.

"Well, our most powerful ships are our dreadnoughts but because of the treaty of Farixen, there is a limit as to how many can be build. The Turian hierarchy is at the top of the treaty so to speak since for every five dreadnoughts they build, the other council races can build three. Us humans have like, six? I haven't really kept up." Shepard explained.

He wasn't lying, he hadn't kept up for two years after all.

"These ships seem to be quite formidable." Rex said in awe. "How big are they?"

"They're 800 meters to one kilometer in general." Was the commander's serious reply.

Rex blinked a few times, feeling less in awe then before. Ahsoka and Anakin also made faces as they let that piece of information sink in. The largest ship class in this galaxy was even smaller than a standard Venator! It was a bit underwhelming if they had to be honest.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kasumi teased them as she chuckled at their stupefied looks.

Anakin slowly spoke up, "I don't know what that expression means, but I'm going to assume you mean we're speechless."

"That's what it means." Shepard nodded. "But what's the matter?"

"Not to sound demeaning or anything, but that's not exactly what we call a dreadnought." Rex gently explained. "The backbone of the republic navy is the Venator-class cruiser. It's around 1100 meters long which makes it a good hundred meters longer than your dreadnought."

Shepard felt his jaw drop slightly while Kasumi whistled in amazement. They couldn't believe that this republic's main ship was supposedly bigger than a dreadnought. It was surreal, just building a dreadnought already took a large amount of a government's military spending. It was very expensive to build dreadnoughts. Not even the Turians were spared of this cost, and they were supported by the Volus who were practically economic gurus!

"Damn." Shepard said after a short silence. "Just, damn. What's the size of your biggest ship?"

"As far as I can tell, the largest ship in the republic navy is the Mandator dreadnaught. It's eight kilometers long and far more superior than a Venator." Anakin replied after a moment of pensive thought.

Now even Kasumi stared in disbelief. Eight kilometers long, around four times the length of Sovereign. Shepard rarely felt any fear but hearing about such a vessel was enough to make him shiver. And this was just one side of the war, he couldn't even imagine what kind of vessels the separatists possessed. Yet this also gave him hope. If he could somehow convince the republic and the separatists to give aid when the Reapers arrived then they'd actually stand a chance. Sure, he hadn't even seen these ships or knew about their capabilities but there was no denying the potential.

"Color me impressed." Shepard eventually said.

"Though, they don't always see action. Those ships are used in defense fleets in the core systems, close to the heart of republic space and its capital. Most of our battles are fought by Venators and Acclamators. Our smaller ships, the light cruisers for example, are only less than 400 meters long. They act as support vessels and escorts for our cruisers." Anakin further enlightened the commander.

The commander spoke in understanding, "I wouldn't mind hearing some more about your warships. They sound formidable."

"You're in luck. Starships are my forte. You're looking at one of the best, if not the best, pilot in the whole republic navy." Anakin boasted, grinning smugly.

"Spinning is not a trick, master." Ahsoka spoke up dryly.

"Neither is crashing." Rex added.

Kasumi burst out laughing at the indignant look that the Jedi knight gave his companions. Shepard chuckled as well, Anakin's pride was obviously hurt but something told him that the man could use it. He seemed to be the type that boasted a lot. Some humiliation would do him well.

But a part of Shepard was still amazed. These otherworldly visitors could use a mystic power called the force, had plasma weapons, had large warships that even surpassed the size of a Reaper and apparently utilized clone soldiers who were bred from birth to be the perfect warriors. And then there were the separatists who had an entire droid army. Shepard was glad that these people had no intentions like the Reapers to invade his galaxy. At least none that he knew of. Having them on his side for the upcoming war was becoming an even bigger ambition than it already was.

"So you're a pilot as well?" Kasumi quipped. "That's quite the resumé that you've got there Skyguy."

Anakin groaned at his nickname, "Not that again. It's bad enough that I have to hear it from Ahsoka."

As the two Jedi and master thief continued to trade banter, Shepard decided to make some small talk with the clone captain at his side. He wanted to know more about the republic and separatist military. A part of him was scolding him for coaxing so much information out of them but it wasn't as if he would withhold information. If asked then he would tell them everything that wasn't too confidential. With that in mind he got up from his barstool and walked towards the liquor. He could use the drink.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Shepard asked Rex who had been silently listening to the banter as well.

"I, ah, don't know. Something nonalcoholic would be nice." Rex said hesitantly.

The captain was feeling more at ease now but not enough to drop his guard. Besides, he wasn't sure he was off duty at the moment and with his commanding officer in the same room he would rather keep his mind clear. He didn't know any of these drinks anyway.

Shepard nodded and proceeded to take out two sodas. He wasn't in the mood for a beer but could use the refreshments, he hadn't drunk anything as of late. The hero of the Citadel opened both cans before handing Rex one of them as he sat down again on his barstool.

"Cheers." He said politely, taking a sip afterwards.

Rex nodded and took a taste of his own beverage. It was surprisingly good, nothing that he had had before to be honest.

"Not that bad." The 501st officer murmured as he looked at the liquid in his can.

"So you're an officer in this grand army, correct?" Shepard asked to get the conversation going.

"That's right. Captain of the 501st clone legion." Rex confirmed as he put the soda down again. "I'm the clone officer of the legion while general Skywalker and commander Tano are the commanding officers."

"Your general sure looks to be the type that can put up a decent fight. Aren't you a bit concerned with having someone as young as Tano leading you? I mean, I'm going to assume she's young for her species."

Rex nodded firmly and stared Shepard in the eyes. "I trust her with my life. She's been there for me and my men when we needed her and she's a capable fighter. I'm honored to fight along her side. Admittingly she was a lot more reckless back in the day but she's matured and for the better of it."

"Understandable, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I don't exactly approve of forcing someone so young to fight a war. On earth, something like that is illegal." Shepard explained, trying to shift the topic. "So what's your legion specialized in? You don't look to be part of an armored division."

"We actually have quite the variety in the GAR." Rex said as he thought of a way to best explain it. "The 501st definitely sees some of the most action in the war. We're constantly deployed to the toughest battles but also do smaller operations such as infiltration and escort. When we're thrown into a larger battle then we're supplied with walkers so it would be most accurate to say that we're a diverse military unit. Not to mention unorthodox under general Skywalker's leadership."

"That does sound impressive." Shepard admitted. "But what are walkers?"

"They're the tanks we use. You see, the republic military mostly uses the AT series which stands for all-terrain. These are basically tanks that use actual legs to move." Rex clarified.

At this, Shepard couldn't help but stare in amazement. He knew what all-terrain vehicles were but he had never heard of vehicles with actual _legs_. It was quite bizarre in his opinion.

"I can't say that we have something like that in our own galaxy. Are they effective?" Shepard further asked, curious as to why these walkers were used.

Rex nodded, "Definitely. Our mainstream tank would be the all-terrain tactical enforcer, or AT-TE in short. It's a ten meters tall, heavily armored tank on six legs. It has four laser cannons in the front, two in the back and one mass driver cannon on top. It's admittedly rather slow and the gunner is exposed as is the driver if you break through the forward compartment, but the armor is quite strong and the legs add a lot of stability. Plus it can scale walls with those things. You can also load twenty troopers inside for transportation or two AT-RTs."

"Some serious flaws but some nice advantages as well." Shepard spoke up from a tactical point of view. "And that other vehicle you mentioned?"

"Ah, the AT-RT." Rex grinned as he took another swig of his drink. "That would be the all-terrain recon transport. Fast and nimble, making it perfect for reconnaissance and taking out enemies with speed. The driver sits on top and is exposed but you'd need to be either really lucky or skilled to take down the driver when it goes at max speed. It's chin-mounted laser cannon and agility makes it perfect for fast strikes. I've seen some of our men charge separatist tanks and dodge incoming fire by simply jumping over the explosions. Those droids never got the chance to properly defend themselves before we were right in front of them."

"I'm going to assume droids aren't that smart." Shepard stated as he took drank his beverage.

"They aren't, but their numbers make them deadly. I do have to admit that their tanks aren't just for show either. Their standard tank has dual anti-personnel laser cannons, a heavy laser cannon turret on the top and to top it off it has energy shell projectile launchers. Many troopers have been taken out by those things. Though a good rocket in the back or a grenade beneath the turret can easily cripple them." Rex explained.

As a military man himself, Shepard was enraptured by Rex's descriptions of his galaxy's tanks. He himself loved the Mako, even though his driving skills were horrific. Armored vehicles had always interested him greatly back when he was a kid. Rex also looked like a decent person to talk with and a capable officer which they shared since he himself had been an Alliance officer.

"Smart call. I used to be a commander in the Systems Alliance military, hence why everyone calls me commander Shepard. I'm part of the N7 program which is our version of commandos, a status you have to work hard for." Shepard spoke up, telling a bit about himself.

"Commando, huh?" Rex grinned knowingly. "We have some of our own. They're the best troopers that the republic has to offer. There was this one time I got the chance to work with a unit called Delta Squad…"

* * *

"So, miss Lawson, what could you tell me about this galaxy's political status?"

Miranda eyed the calm bearded man who sat in front of her with a neutral look for a moment before doing the same with the armored clone at his side. Cody was giving her the same calculative look that she was giving him, one of silent observation. The Cerberus woman was intrigued by the clones but more importantly their technology. If she managed to get some info out of them then that would be a huge gain for Cerberus.

"What is that you would like to start with?" Miranda asked in return.

"Perhaps a rundown of species would be a fine place to start." Obi-Wan replied, feeling amused by the woman's cold look.

"There are different races that make up the galactic society. Us humans were introduced less than a century ago but the others have been here for a much longer time." Miranda began and used her omni-tool to display pictures of the different species. "The most prominent are the Asari who were the first to discover the Citadel. They're a mono-gender race yet have feminine attributes. They live for centuries and every Asari has a prominent biotic aptitude."

"What are these biotics?" Cody interjected with a questioning frown.

"Biotics is the ability to manipulate mass effect fields. You can use them to throw or pull things, create barriers and then there are the more advanced abilities such a singularity. This ability creates a mass effect field that causes anything in the vicinity to be pulled into its gravitational field and float around helplessly." Miranda explained yet let a bit of annoyance seep through at being interrupted.

"Remarkable." Kenobi muttered.

"As I was saying, the Asari are possibly the most advanced Citadel race. Their government is made up out of the Asari republics and they have a seat on the galactic council." Miranda continued. "The second race to attain a seat on the Council would be the Salarians. They are an amphibian race that specializes in stealth and science. They're some of the brightest minds in the galaxy but have a very short lifespan. Their hyperactive metabolism is the cause of their speed but Mordin, our resident Salarian professor, takes that up a notch. He was also part of the STG, the Salarian Special Tasks Group which is an espionage organization that works for the council as well. As I said, salarians rather perform stealth operations than actual battles."

"Their intellect certainly gives them an edge there." Kenobi nodded. "And what about their government?"

"The Salarian union is a collection of clans, so to speak. Nobles houses if you will." Miranda clarified. "These are ruled by leaders that are each called a Dalatrass."

"I take it many of them are related." Obi-Wan smirked, remembering a few species of his own galaxy that were familiar.

Miranda nodded, slightly surprised by the man's keen observation. She swiped the picture of the Salarians away and had it replaced by that of the raptor-like race that made up the third council race to have a seat on the Council.

"These are Turians. You've seen Garrus before back in the hangar. The Turians are militaristic in nature, every citizen has a mandatory service period. Their military is in fact the largest and most formidable when compared to that of the other races. They take great pride in this. The Turian hierarchy is also very imperialistic, its leader either the top leader of their navy or their army. Unfortunately they are also some of the most stubborn people out there and the relationship with humanity hasn't been smooth either." The raven haired woman said calmly.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Has there been bad blood?"

"There has, we refer to this event as the first contact war. I've compiled more data in your codex but let's just say that if the Council hadn't intervened, the war might have turned out quite differently." Miranda frowned.

"Looks like war is a universal thing." Kenobi sighed. "So, these races make up your council, correct?"

"Yes." Miranda confirmed. "Although humans have joined the Council as well after Sovereign's attack. It created anger amongst the Volus who were less than pleased since they had been gunning for that position for a very long time. They're a species that specializes in economics. Then there are the Eclor, Hanar and Drell who make up the rest of the council races. All of them live in council space and fall under their jurisdiction."

"Isn't that unfair? They have to abide with laws that are made up by other races." Kenobi pointed out while frowning.

As someone who loved democracy and the republic, he found it a bit arrogant for such a system to be in existence. He believed everyone should have a say in galactic laws. If senator Amidala heard of this then she'd have a fit. Satine would probably disagree as well…

"It's how things are." Miranda simply replied and shrugged. "Then there are the Batarians who decided to distance themselves from the galactic society after a feud with humanity over colonies. Nowadays the Batarian government is a dictatorship that feeds its people propaganda meant to install hatred against humankind. They go as far as to use pirates and mercenaries to orchestrate terrorist acts. Commander Shepard has a lot of experience with this."

"The why hasn't your government acted yet?" Cody inquired.

From his point of view, a swift military action would be the best solution. It was the only way to prevent anymore hostility and effectively stop the terrorist attacks. Why allow the enemy to continue striking blows if you could return one yourself? Cody didn't see why the human government wouldn't react to such an obvious threat.

"Because there is never concrete proof." Miranda explained. "If we were to retaliate without any proof then there would be major problems with the Citadel Council. The Batarians know this and therefore keep provoking us through their hired agents. It doesn't help that humanity has somewhat of an aggressive reputation amongst galactic society."

"Quite the predicament." Obi-Wan spoke up. "So where does this put Cerberus?"

"Cerberus is an independent organization that is solely focused on the advancement of humanity. We are its sword, its unwanted protectors." Miranda stated firmly and with pride.

"Sounds like extremists to me." Cody scowled.

Miranda barely spared him a glance as she replied, "If some have to die for the betterment of humanity then Cerberus will not hesitate to sacrifice. We cannot allow ourselves to play nice when the continuation of our species is at stake here. We want to solidify humanity's dominance in the galaxy."

Both Obi-Wan and Cody frowned at the woman's words. They found this belief to be repulsive and ultimately primitive. While it was true that such beliefs still remained in their own galaxy, racism was actually something that you didn't see everywhere. After thousands of years working together, many species had overcome their racist tendencies. Yet there were still some, such as the common belief that Twi'leks made excellent slaves. Yet such extremist organizations such as Cerberus had died out one by one in their own galaxy. Racism was still there, but terrorists like Cerberus? Obi-Wan suddenly began to understand commander Shepard's dislike of the organization.

"The end goal does not necessarily justify the means." Obi-Wan said disapprovingly. "Even if you achieve dominance, how long will it take for another race to develop its own Cerberus? One that will also fight for dominance. You cannot expect to kill or sabotage your way up to the top and stay there unharmed. You'll only create a vicious cycle of hatred that will never end."

Miranda was visibly upset by the Jedi master's words but she refrained from lashing out. Instead, she remained cold and distant. Cody mirrored her posture as he gave her his own glare.

"Moving on, while council space is under the Citadel Council's jurisdiction, there is a large portion that remains lawless. We call this the Terminus. Mercenaries, smugglers and pirates thrive out there while the 'capital' so to speak is a large asteroid space station called Omega. Criminal activity is at an all high out there but there are also some colonies that were established and remain independent."

"Like the outer rim." Obi-Wan mused.

Cody nodded in agreement. No doubt it was as lawless and controlled by crime lords as Tatooine for example. Crime lords such as Jabba the Hutt also had criminal empires in outer rim worlds that the republic didn't govern.

"I've also put in a request for more omni-tools. They're commonly used by everyone in their daily life and on the battlefield." Miranda switched the subject.

If these people were to blend in then they'd need omni-tools. Besides, almost everyone had one now and they were necessary for many things. The Illusive Man wouldn't mind the additional costs, especially since these intergalactic visitors would be boon to their fight against the Reapers. Perhaps he could even convince them to help Cerberus even though her first impression of Kenobi dismissed that idea.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan responded in gratitude.

He just knew that Anakin would love these devices. They had attracted attention when they had come aboard and Obi-Wan knew his former padawan enough to imagine that the young man was just dying to get to use it. Obi-Wan wasn't exactly proficient with tech but someone like Anakin would love to tinker with such machinery.

As for Cody, he was intrigued by what an omni-tool could offer during battle. They could perhaps even come in handy against battle droids. He'd definitely need to take a good look at this galaxy's weaponry, Boil and Waxer should have learned more by now. They could probably tell him where to start and if not then he'd ask someone of the ship's crew.

"Miss Lawson, could you explain to me who these Collectors are?" Obi-Wan questioned as he rubbed his beard, wanting to know more about the Reapers' agents.

"Not much is known about them. They are a secretive race of insectoids who have done odd dealings over the years. They're called Collectors because they 'collect' people, yet no one knows why. Most of their dealings go through mercenaries who they reward with their impressive technology, if they don't kill them off. We suspect their home world lies behind the Omega-4 relay since only they seem to be able to use it. any other ships that go through never return." Miranda politely answered him.

Cody frowned, "Not a single one? That seems suspicious."

"Well, the Collectors have been confirmed to be working for the Reapers. Commander Shepard discovered that they were the ones to have built the relays so it's only logical that they'd give their minions a key of sorts." Miranda pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was taken away from a violent war only to be caught up in one that was coming, a proxy war if you could describe it like that. A part of him selfishly wanted to get back home immediately but he knew that he couldn't just leave like that. These people needed help and were helping him in return. The Jedi code demanded that he would stay and protect but his duty to the republic also called him back home.

"Well then." Obi-Wan spoke up as he rose from his seat. "I believe that's all I needed to hear. I'm sure that everything else is on this datapad, if not then I'll be sure to let you know. It was a pleasure meeting you, miss Lawson."

The Jedi master politely offered his hand, which Miranda took in kind. They might not share the same views but at least they could be civil around each other.

"Indeed, general Kenobi." She said and offered her hand to Cody who simply shook it before leaving with his general.

Miranda let out a deep breath as she activated her terminal again. Time to write that report for the Illusive Man. No doubt he was getting impatient.

* * *

It was rather ironic, really it was.

Quarians were the ones to have built the Geth. A race of experts on engineering and spacecraft that had once developed a synthetic labor force to help them in their lives. How did it end? Not well, because the Geth had ultimately risen up against their Quarian masters. The battle between slaves and masters had been a violent one which had ended in the exile of the Quarian people from their home world of Rannoch, now forced to wander the stars in a flotilla of worn spaceships that was nowadays called the Migrant Fleet.

It had been a disaster for them, their immune systems had deteriorated to the point that they had to live in environmental suits. Otherwise they would die of exposure to bacteria. Just a simple rupture could result in a small fever, if they were lucky, if not then they'd die. It was a cruel fate for a once proud people to be reduced to nomads who were seen as beggars and thieves by the rest of the galaxy.

Yet even after all of this, the Quarians still had that natural expertise when it came to engineering. Drive cores? Give a Quarian an hour and they'd be able to tell you almost every detail about it. A terminal? Hacking it was child's play for them. Mechs? Just gave them some scrap and they'll have a functioning mech ready for you in no time.

Tali'Zorah Vas Neema was an exceptional engineer, even amongst her own people. She had fought alongside Shepard before and developed combat skills during that time. Combine that with her already prodigal ability with tech and you had an excellent combat engineer. Tali was always interested in new technology, especially if it could help her people. She remembered when the SR-1 had fought against a whole Geth task force that had been setting up bases for an invasion against the galaxy. In one of those bases she had found a treasure trove of information on the Geth.

However, since it was a Systems Alliance operation she had had no rightful claim to the data. Yet she hadn't given up on it because not only was it a perfect pilgrimage gift but it would also help her people to retake Rannoch one day. Luckily for her, Shepard hadn't put up much resistance when asked for a copy of the data. Tali had honestly expected for him to deny her request without hesitation but instead he had gladly given her a copy.

'I know it's important to you, go ahead and take it. You're more than worth it.'

Those were his exact words to her. Tali couldn't even describe the pure joy she had felt when hearing those words and how much he trusted her. It was one of many reasons why she gladly followed the human commander wherever he went, even on a dangerous suicide mission.

But Tali was always concerned about the fleet and their upcoming battle with the Geth. She knew that the Quarians would one day go to war once more. For that they needed every advantage against the Geth that they could have.

So that's why she was nervously playing with her fingers as she descended in the elevator towards the cargo bay. She had only seen a glimpse of the strange mechs that their intergalactic visitors had brought aboard yet she had been instantly captivated. As a Quarian she knew a lot about machinery and the chance to study these otherworldly mechs was a great opportunity. She just couldn't resist it, not when it could perhaps help her people.

Tali knew it was a bad idea. You couldn't just ask some people who had experienced such an event to show their tools, but her curiosity got the better of her.

The elevator doors opened up, revealing the Normandy's shuttle bay. It had been rather empty before they had picked up the new arrivals. Only the vents along with the shuttle and Hammerhead tank that hung above, safely secured by metal clamps to keep them there. However, there were multiple crates aside from the usual now and they had an insignia stamped on them that Tali didn't recognize. Yet what drew her attention were the mechs that stood at attention next to the terminals that were positioned close to the elevator.

Tali was mesmerized by them, there was no other description of her current state.

Just gazing upon the mechs for a small amount of time already gave her a detailed description of their appearance and how they were probably put together. She wasn't impressed by the khaki-colored skinny mechs who looked very frail. She doubted that they'd even stand a chance against a single bullet, even their thin appendages were frailer than those of the incompetent LOKI security mech. However, she quickly discovered as to why they were probably designed this way. Two of them were folded, most likely deactivated, in such a small ball that they took up very little space. Clearly these mechs were designed to be expendable.

The bigger version was much more impressive and reminded Tali of a Geth destroyer. It was tall, heavily armored and had a grey to black color. She couldn't see any distinct weaponry but upon further inspection she noticed the barrels sticking out of its wrists. Then there were the mechs who were similar to the skinnier ones but these were clearly of an upgraded design. They silently observed her with expressionless faceplates but there was something to their attention, as if they'd present their weapons before she could even move.

But the most impressive ones were clearly the tall grey mechs who had round optics that were colored a crimson red. Their frame was packed with armor that displayed scorch marks and scratches, hinting at multiple fights. Their staffs were something she had never seen before as well but she was much more interested in the design of the mechs.

Tali was about to activate her omni-tool so she could take a picture but a noise behind her quickly alerted to someone's presence. She turned around and came faceplate to faceplate with the tall cyborg that the others had spoken about. Garrus was right, were it not for the eyes she would have mistaken the being for a mech.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The intimidating cyborg rasped displeased, his deep voice echoing through her head.

The young Quarian was taken aback by the cold and harsh tone that he used, but she recovered quickly. It was a good thing that she had matured over the years and didn't stutter anymore in front of such people.

"My name is Tali'Zorah." She introduced herself to him without stammering too much. "I'm the Normandy's chief engineer. I was simply curious about these mechs you use and was wondering if I could take a look at them."

"The droids? I don't see why you would have any interest in them." The general responded in a skeptical tone.

Tali couldn't resist the involuntary shiver that ran through her spine as he walked past her. Whoever this was, he was far more intimidating than any Krogan warlord that she had encountered. And that amount was rather high considering the Eden Prime war.

"My people are proficient with mechs and machines." Tali clarified, sounding a bit bitter as she thought of the Geth. "But who are you?"

Could you blame her though? Her people had created the Geth, mechs that later on developed enough to become killers.

The cyborg stood up straighter which added to his impressive height. "I am general Grievous, supreme commander of the separatist droid army. These 'mechs' as you call them are under my command."

"They are unlike any mechs I have seen before. May I scan them? It would help my people, the Quarians, a lot." Tali asked, hoping for the best.

Grievous would have raised an eyebrow if he still could. He was rather annoyed by the alien's presence. He just wanted to be left alone and certainly didn't want to be bothered by some engineer who had taken an interest in these useless battle droids.

"And why should I allow you to?" He snarled. "I may not care about these droids, but I will not be made a fool of. How do I know that this isn't an attempt to learn secrets or find a way to disable my troops?"

Tali backed off slightly but remained steadfast. She wasn't going to be put off by the general's behavior, she was a proud member of the Normandy for ancestors' sake!

"I don't mean any harm. All I wanted was to take a look at them." Tali said in an attempt to calm down the disgruntled cyborg in front of her. "If you're against it then I'll stop. The last thing I want is to cause some sort of incident."

Grievous narrowed his eyes at her, causing the Quarian to gulp as those reptilian eyes turned into small slits. She wasn't easily intimidated but the cyborg's broad bulk and his demeaning attitude certainly caused some nerves to plague her. There was something about him that made you feel uncomfortable, as if he could kill you without any hesitation while making it as unpleasant as possible.

Grievous grunted, "Looks like you have no backbone, little Quarian."

Tali's glowing eyes narrowed behind her mask. She was trying to be polite but this man, machine, whatever he was, was starting to annoy her. The way he looked down upon her caused a rebellious flame to spark within her. Tali stood up a little straighter and widened her body stance.

"Listen here, you bosh'tet." She growled as she defiantly stared into Grievous' eyes. "I've been trying to be polite but if you're going to act like that then fine. All I wanted to ask was for a chance to study your mechs. You could have just no but it seems you have the attitude of a drunk Krogan! It's a good thing you're going to stay down here instead of the upper floors because I certainly wouldn't be able to even look at that faceplate of yours."

As soon as her anger died out, Tali widened her eyes as she realized what she had just said. She had openly cursed at their guests even though Shepard had made it clear that they were to be treated with consideration. The young engineer just couldn't believe she had gone against the commander's strict orders. Disappointing him was the last thing she wanted to do.

It didn't help that there was an awkward silence now. She saw the cyborg general simply stare back, his emotions hidden due to the lack of a face. The droids seemed to be watching as well, even _curious_ of all things about how this would end.

Grievous was stunned as well. He was used to dealing with cowardly separatist underlings, mostly Neimoidians like that weasel Nute Gunray. In fact, he often doubted whether he preferred the droid officers over the Neimoidian officers or not. The former were sometimes utterly incompetent while the latter were mostly cowards if not incompetent as well. Therefore he was used to seeing organic underlings, even droids at certain times, cower before him after one of his rants or demeaning comments. Yet this alien who was smaller than him didn't crawl back. No, she stood her ground and even dared to look him right in the eye as she insulted him!

Normally he would have snapped her neck by now, something he couldn't possibly do right now with these circumstances, but while a part of him was outraged, the larger part was actually impressed if not curious. It had been a long time since he had talked to an organic lifeform who wasn't either an underling or an enemy. He was used to the fearful and hateful looks thrown his way. But this? It was a change of the usual scenario. Now whether he was happy or not with it was still up to debate.

The only ones who dared insult him and get away with it were two people. Correction, only one now. Ventress was no longer on his list of people he couldn't touch. That only left Dooku when he had failed the count. Of course, not all of his blunders were because of his own actions. What did the man expect when giving him nothing but battle droids?

After a few more seconds of absolute deafening silence, Grievous finally spoke up again.

"Most people do not have the courage to talk back to me like that." He rasped slowly, nearing the defiant Quarian while lowering his neck so he could better look at her hidden face. "You are either very brave, or extremely foolish."

Tali almost gulped at how close the intimidating general stood. If he took one step closer then his faceplate would touch hers, something she would find repulsive since that was a rather intimate gesture between Quarians. She could now properly stare into his amber-colored eyes that were almost completely yellow, and she noticed the red skin that must have once made up all of his body. Those dark slits were solely focused on her.

"I'm simply not afraid of you, even though I do not seek any quarrel with you." Tali snarked back.

This answer seemed to somehow satisfy Grievous who gave the tinniest of nods and stepped back. There was a begrudging respect that Grievous had to give to the Quarian. For someone of her size she was rather courageous, a trait that he admired.

"We've established who you are and why you're here. But how could your observations help your people?" Grievous asked skeptically yet less aggressive than before.

"My people are enemies with the Geth. They're AI that use mech platforms, I was thinking that by looking at your mechs I could perhaps gain more insight in the universal design of mechs." Tali replied before adding, "That and I'm a Quarian engineer. It's in my nature to learn more about machines, especially mechs from an unknown design."

Grievous let out a small hum that was only partially conveyed by his voice filter. He casted a glance at the droids before returning his gaze to the chief engineer of the Normandy.

"Very well. You can take a look at the B1s, the skinny ones, the rest are off-limits." Grievous partially relented as he walked back to the corner where had apparently set up a small cot.

Tali was surprised that she had gained permission. She had thought for sure that she would be denied.

"Thank you." Tali said in truthful appreciation.

"Just hurry up so you can leave." Grievous grumbled annoyed and waved dismissively.

The cyborg sat down on a crate full of separatist contents and decided to inspect his lightsabers. He grabbed one from his belt before grabbing a cloth. Grievous usually cleaned his prizes after a battle but sometimes he did it just to pass the time. And that was something he would have enough of on this journey. While he cleaned the lightsaber that had once belonged to a Jedi, he kept an eye on the Quarian that was currently standing next to the only active battle droid.

"Interesting." Tali mumbled as her omni-tool scanned the droid.

Her scans delivered her results about the droid's machinery which was simple yet effective. The droid's motor functions were hardly on par with a Geth's but they certainly seemed to be similar to those of a LOKI. She couldn't see what the machine would be like in a battle but from an engineer's perspective it was rather underwhelming.

"What is this?" The droid spoke in its squeaky voice, startling Tali.

"You are more aware than I give you credit for." Tali said as she waved her omni-tool, the droid's head following every movement.

"They're incompetent," Grievous told her from his spot, "but they aren't as stupid as a braindead person. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to even look at them."

Tali was once again surprised, this time by the animosity that the general displayed towards his troops. She didn't feel bad for the mechs, they weren't sentient beings after all, but it did startle her that he would despise his own soldiers. Looks like the general wasn't overly fond of commanding a bunch of mechs.

"What is your designation?" Tali asked the battle droid.

The machine gave a small salute and replied in a monotone, "Unit RF-4472, engineer corps. My primary function is reparation and piloting."

"You pilot your own vehicles?" The purple clad woman couldn't help but ask.

"Affirmative. I have been designed to operate any separatist vehicle but my programming allows me to adapt to any new vehicle." The droid replied with a small nod.

Tali was amazed by this, both the information and the fact that a mech _nodded_. Not even the standard LOKI mech nodded when it spoke. For a mech so simple, it's programming was impressive.

"What kind of programming do you use?" Tali further asked as she continued her scans. "It looks like some sort of simple yet adaptive VI."

"Our programming allows us to execute our tasks efficiently while forming a basis that can be improved over time. However, all droid units are given a timely memory wipe to prevent them from developing personalities or ideas. If a unit is left without memory wipes then it has a higher chance of becoming independent. Battle droid programming gives us enough knowledge for our purposes and to interact with organics." The engineer droid supplied, obviously containing the knowledge due to its function.

"I have seen droids who obviously needed to be wiped." Grievous added.

"You mean that they will otherwise gain AI status?" Tali questioned concerned.

Grievous looked away from his lightsaber to stare at her in confusion. He was no engineer himself and barely knew anything of this.

"AI?"

"Artificial intelligence. A computer program that becomes fully sentient." Tali clarified for him.

"We do not use such terms as far as I know. Droids are droids, simple as that. I do not concern myself with the construction of the droid army. Only the commanding." Grievous replied, feeling half prideful and half disgusted by the fact.

Tali shrugged and finished up her scans. The results were promising, certainly giving her a better insight as to how these droids worked. Reviewing these was actually something she looked forward to. She once again thanked Grievous who simply scoffed and dismissed her with a simple wave of his metal hand. Tali found his uncaring attitude to be rude but she didn't comment on it.

She was just happy that she hadn't been cut down by a bloodthirsty cyborg.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say, I'm quite surprised by how many of you liked the Grievous scene of the last chapter. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one!**

* * *

Shepard crossed his arms as the squad piled into the cargo bay. He was standing next to the shuttle that would take them down to the planet below, its engines already warming up. For this trip there would be a new pilot. Apparently Hawk hadn't lied when he had said he could fly anything. Peterson had showed him the ropes only once and he could already best the flight simulations. Even though Hawk hadn't flown the shuttle yet, Peterson was confident in the clone's abilities, saying that the clone would outfly him with ease. After some consideration, Shepard had agreed on letting the clone pilot commandeer the shuttle from now on. If not needed for that then Hawk would stay in the Normandy's cockpit alongside Joker as a co-pilot.

The sound of footsteps attracted the human commander's attention, urging him to look towards the origin of the noise.

Since this was simply a small operation he would take only a few crew members with him. He also wanted to see what these republic and separatist soldiers were capable of, so this was a perfect opportunity. Yet he also realized that having Grievous in a squad with any republican members would jeopardize the mission. Perhaps it could be done in the future but for now he would play it safe.

He had decided to take Zaeed and Garrus with him for this one. Both had great experience with blue suns mercenaries, one of them being Archangel while the other was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. As for the republic party, he had chosen Rex and Hardcase along with Anakin. He wanted to see what a clone officer, a regular trooper and a Jedi were truly capable of.

However, they had made it clear that because of their limited ammo they'd need new weapons so they could preserve their own. Therefore he had allowed the clones to choose weapons in the armory. Rex had opted to go with two pistols and a single avenger assault rifle. The captain had explained that he was used to fighting with two pistols at the same time, but after hearing that he'd need to reload after a spent clip he had reluctantly agreed to primarily use a rifle. Yet there was no doubting Rex's skills with a pistol after a brief demonstration. As for Hardcase, the trooper was proficient with heavy weaponry such as his Z-6 but again, he couldn't use that, so he had chosen a revenant LMG which was the closest to a heavy weapon that they possessed. Hardcase had also been quite excited when he had received a rocket launcher.

Anakin on the other hand was a different story. The Jedi used a lightsaber but not any other weapon. This proved to be a problem because a lightsaber couldn't deflect actual projectiles which meant that his saber would only be useful in a close quarters combat situation. After some arguments he had agreed to carrying a phalanx pistol. To make sure that all of them were well protected, Shepard had distributed kinetic barriers amongst the newest additions so they'd be shielded. Another issue was the lack of armor that the Jedi had, using robes instead. They had told him it was very helpful because they needed speed but Shepard cared for his squad, even if that meant arguing with them. In the end a comprise was made by giving out light armor that would at least give some protection yet refrain from impeding their agility.

"Alright everyone, let's get inside." Shepard called out to the various team members.

As soon as the last person was in the shuttle, Shepard entered as well before closing the door. The others were getting seated but he instead knocked his hand on the cockpit's door.

"Everyone's in, let's move!" He ordered loudly to be heard.

"Understood, sir." Hawk responded from his end.

The clone pilot slowly brought them up in the air before accelerating, moving the shuttle through the opened cargo bay's doors. It sped away from the Normandy as they flew towards the planet's surface. Hawk managed to do a perfect job, flying them smoothly through the atmosphere.

"So what's the mission for today?" Garrus spoke up, the Turian's sniper rifle at his side.

"The mission is as following; we're in orbit of a remote planet called Sanctum. Blue Suns mercenaries have set up a base on the planet's surface and are using it for one of their operations. They're sending out fake distress signals to lure in unsuspecting ships before attacking and capturing them. Needless to say this is something we can't allow to continue, therefore we're going down there to shut this place down. Any questions?"

Rex asked while his voice was slightly muffled thanks to his helmet, "What kind of opposition will we encounter?"

"This is a remote base but still, it's one that the Blue Suns use so expect heavy resistance. We could be looking at a company worth's of mercenaries in the worst case scenario. That means regular infantry along with some heavies plus the occasional officer. If we're unlucky, expect a gunship as well. Hell, they might even have some mechs." Shepard answered in his usual 'commander' tone of voice.

"Can't wait to test this baby out." Hardcase grinned as he patted the rocket launcher on his back.

"Goddamn Blue Suns are the most disciplined mercenaries out there." Zaeed said gruffly. "But they're a bunch of moronic pansies."

"Well, that sounds promising." Anakin snarked while smirking slightly.

The Jedi knight wasn't nervous for the upcoming battle. He had seen many engagements and fights, even before serving as a general in the grand army of the republic. No, he was more worried about how combat went in this galaxy. Back home he could at least deflect incoming blaster fire back at his foes. Slugthrowers? That was another story, one that could be quite messy.

"Oh, you don't need to worry." Garrus chuckled. "They'll provide enough entertainment for all of us. And we'll return the favor."

"Just stay close to each other and watch your backs. If necessary we'll call in for backup. I have Miranda standing by with some of the others, Hawk will stay in the air to either get us out of there or pick the rest of the team up." Shepard instructed them.

While he was confident in his team's ability and that the addition of the clones and Anakin would help out, he was going to play it safe. This was a base they were about to besiege, not invade some turf war on Omega. These mercenaries would have numbers on their side. There was also the problem that only one entrance existed, catching their enemies off-guard was essential to the success of their mission.

"Nothing better than some good old bloody cavalry." Zaeed grunted.

"A sound decision." Rex approved, starting to like Shepard's command.

The very last minute of their descent through the planet's atmosphere was spent checking weapons and preparing mentally for the upcoming engagement. Rex and Hardcase were especially focusing on their new weapons, using slugthrowers was still somewhat new to them but nothing they couldn't handle. Back on Kamino they had received enough lessons about them from hired bounty hunters who instructed them on this type of weapons. Apparently bounty hunters often used projectile weaponry because they could be far more advantageous in certain situations. The scatter gun for example was an excellent choice for close quarters.

Eventually they felt the shuttle slow down as Hawk easily flew them close to the base. The pilot looked at the ground through his HUD and saw a large landing pad just a small distance away from the entrance. It was completely empty except for a few crates but he was certain he could fit right in.

"Twenty seconds!" Hawk called out as he moved in.

Shepard and the squad got up and readied their weapons, facing the shuttle's door for when it would open. Only a few seconds later they felt the shuttle come to a stop and not a moment later the doors opened up. The squad quickly exited the vehicle before signaling to Hawk he was good to go. The clone pilot complied, accelerating again until he was gone.

A quick survey of the terrain revealed it to be quite rocky. There were large boulders that seemed to have gotten there because of an avalanche while more equipment was littered in front of the base. Turns out that mercenaries were quite messy, even the disciplined Blue Suns. Yet one thing certainly got their attention and that was a mercenary lookout. The shimmering light on the human's armor revealed him to be an officer. He was visibly startled and ran away into the base, without any doubt sounding the alarm.

"Move towards those rocks and find cover!" Shepard ordered instantly. "We'll set up an ambush for them. Once we see a gap in their defenses we'll rush in. Garrus in the back, Rex and Anakin with me in the second row, Hardcase and Zaeed up front. As soon as they come out, light them up."

"On it." Anakin nodded.

"This ought to be fun." Hardcase chuckled.

"I like your enthusiasm." Zaeed joined in.

The whole team ran up to their assigned positions, setting up the ambush as they waited for the first wave of mercenaries to arrive. It didn't take long for that to happen. The base's heavy doors opened again, allowing over a dozen mercenaries to run outside with their weapons drawn. There were humans, Batarians, Turians who were either the standard troopers or a heavy. The officer was back as well, his tech armor making him stand out from the rest.

"Now!" Shepard shouted as he rose from cover and fired his rifle.

The others soon joined in, standing up and aiming their weapons at the mercenaries. Bodies started to fall on the ground almost immediately after that. The Blue Suns mercenaries might have had numbers on their side, but that didn't mean anything when they stood in the open. The mercenaries dashed for cover and began retaliating which forced some of the team back into cover. Yet by the time that they had found proper cover, at least a quarters of their original numbers had been lost to a hail of bullets.

Hardcase was having the time of his life. While the revenant LMG wasn't anything like his favored rotary blaster cannon, he relished the feel of his new weapon. The way it pushed back against his shoulder, the tremors as bullet after bullet exited the barrel and how his foes were cut down by those same bullets. He handled the weapon quite well too for someone who had never wielded such a rifle before. Hardcase aimed at a duo of humans who were lining up to take a shot at him and simply pulled the trigger. Their lifeless corpses slouched and fell, riddled by bullets that the clone had sent their way.

"Not bad." Zaeed complimented, the bounty hunter himself killing a Turian by shooting the guy straight in the head. "But watch this."

And with that the grizzled mercenary himself unclipped a spherical device from his belt. He primed the grenade before expertly tossing it right between a human and a Batarian. The latter looked down to inspect what it was, a big mistake on his part, and widened all four of his eyes. There wasn't even the chance of offering a warning, the incendiary grenade exploded which sent a tidal wave of flames in all directions. Screams of pain came from the two mercenaries as they were burned alive.

"I've got to get me one of those!" Hardcase yelled excitedly, watching the flames with interest.

Rex on the other hand shook his head. He did not want to see what an incendiary grenades armed Hardcase could do, the regular Hardcase was already enough to deal with. His mind conjured up an image of a laughing Hardcase as he stood atop a burning pile of droids while holding a handful of grenades. Rex liked the idea of some burning tinnies, but it was a disturbing image.

The captain shoved those thoughts away and aimed his rifle again, this time going for a human heavy. A rocket launcher was being aimed at their position and that was something Rex couldn't allow. He felt the stock of the assault rifle push against his armored shoulder as he squeezed the trigger. A short burst echoed over the battlefield as he did so. The Blue Suns heavy who had been too focused on aiming his launcher was helpless as the bullets tore through his chest plate where his vital organs were, a certain death.

"How's it holding up, sir?" Rex asked Anakin who was sitting right next to him.

"Just perfect." The Jedi grunted, carefully aiming his pistol.

It wasn't as if he didn't know how to shoot a gun, it was just that as a Jedi he mostly relied on either the Force or his lightsaber. Sprinting forward with an active lightsaber wouldn't help him at all because he'd be gunned down in seconds and as for the Force, he didn't see any opportunity to use it.

At least, that's what he thought until he spotted a fuel canister behind the mercs.

"Rex, barrel on their left!" He signaled.

Rex immediately caught up, knowing this tactic by heart. He gave the Jedi knight a nod and made sure he was ready to fire. Anakin reached out through the Force as he caused the barrel to float before gliding towards the mercs. Once it hovered behind a whole squad of mercs, Rex aimed his weapon and shot the fuel cannister. A bright explosion ensured which completely devastated the mercenary squad. The only survivor was a Turian who flailed his arms around, trying desperately to put out the fire but to no avail.

"That's it. Keep up the pressure." Shepard said, already impressed by the republic forces.

A sniper shot rang out in the distance, just as one of the Blue Suns troopers fell with a gaping hole in his head. Shepard didn't need to ask for verification. Obviously it had been his Turian friend who had taken down the mercenary. He'd only seen Garrus take down a target with such efficiency and precision.

"More hostiles on their way." Rex called out to the others, spotting another squad of mercenaries exit the base.

"Fresh meat." Zaeed grunted.

"Rex and Anakin, with me. Everyone else, provide cover fire. Move!" Shepard ordered and jumped over his cover.

The Jedi and clone captain quickly followed the N7, both jumping over their cover as well as they ran forward with guns blazing. The Blue Suns mercenaries tried to stop them but the covering fire from Zaeed and Hardcase made this rather difficult. Not to mention that there was still a Turian sniper scoring kills. If a mercenary came out in the open then there was a big chance that a new corpse would join the others.

Shepard kept sprinting forward as he aimed his rifle at the nearest mercenary, riddling the Batarian with bullets. The thug stood no chance without shields and quickly died. However, this attracted the attention of a centurion who now had Shepard in his sights. Her revenant roared to life as she sent a torrent of projectiles his way, trying to kill or at least wound the commander. Shepard scowled as he felt a shot impact against his shields and quickly rolled behind a crate, unclipping a grenade in the process before throwing it. The centurion was so focused on him that she did not notice the explosive until it was too late. Not even her tech armor saved her as the force of the blow killed her instantly.

"Stop them!" A mercenary shouted over the gunfire, noticing that the three were getting closer.

"What do you think we're doing?" Another one asked sarcastically, his head exploding a second later as Rex targeted him.

The clone captain unloaded an entire clip before being forced to take cover so he could reload, a process he wasn't used to. However, he was still proficient on the battlefield even with these new weapons. Multiple mercenary corpses reinforced that fact. Rex was about to get up again when suddenly a Turian barreled right into him. He grunted, feeling the air leave his lungs as the alien slammed him against the ground.

Rex looked up to see the Turian pull his arm back, no doubt to hit him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. The captain kicked the mercenary away to free himself and succeeded in doing so. Obviously his opponent wasn't all too happy with that. Rex could see how the Turian's mandibles creased into a snarl, teeth showing. Once again his foe lunged at him, throwing punches in an attempt to force him back. Yet Rex not only managed to dodge every hit but he also grabbed the Turian's arm right before throwing him over his shoulder. The clone's plastoid-armored foot quickly stomped down on his enemy's throat, effectively putting the mercenary out of commission. Just to be sure he unholstered one of his pistols and shot the Turian in the head.

"Kriffing mercenaries." Rex muttered as he left the lifeless body behind.

Anakin winced as a bullet hit his shields. He was happy for them because otherwise he would have gotten hurt, fighting people who use only slugthrowers was something he was unfamiliar with. There was no way to deflect the bullets with his lightsaber so he resorted to focusing on his agility and dodging everything coming his way. This did prove to be effective, the mercenaries clearly struggled to keep up with his speed.

The Jedi knight gritted his teeth as he force jumped high in the air, doing a flip in the process, all the while the bullets flew past him. He landed soon enough behind the Blue Suns mercenaries, right where he wanted to be.

Anakin ignited his lightsabers and cut down the first mercenary on his path, a human male who had no time at all to react. The hired trooper's body was sliced in half at the waist and both parts fell on the ground while smelling as if they had been burned. Anakin didn't stop there and continued onwards. Gunfire came his way from the other mercenaries but he was far too close by now to stop. He expertly dodged, slicing and cutting through an entire squad of Blue Suns. Anakin swiped upwards, taking a Batarian's arm off before pushing the man away with the Force, right into a human who wielded a grenade launcher. Taken by surprise and not expecting something to slam into him, the mercenary accidentally fired a grenade at his feet. The resulting explosion took him down and caused the rest of the grenades to detonate as well.

Impressed by the Jedi's skills, Shepard ran over to Rex and together they pushed through. The mercenaries were disorganized now with all of their superiors dead. Garrus had seen to that, sniping every centurion and legionary in his sight.

"Everyone, move up. Time to enter this base." Shepard ordered over the comms, spotting an opening in their enemies' defenses.

"On it." Garrus replied as the Turian stood up from his position and swapped his sniper rifle for his assault rifle.

Hardcase and Zaeed wordlessly complied, moving past their cover while firing upon the mercenaries. Whatever discipline the Blue Suns had left had disappeared because they all ran back inside. Many of them didn't make it as the Normandy crew showed no mercy to these hired thugs.

"Alright, anyone wounded?" Shepard asked as they moved towards the entrance.

"None at all." Anakin commented impressed. "These shields work remarkably well."

"Glad you like them. Impressive swordplay by the way." The commander replied.

"Ha! He cut right through the sorry bastards." Zaeed laughed. "Should have seen their scared looks on their faces. Priceless."

Anakin accepted the compliment, even if he was a bit disturbed by the bounty hunter's enthusiasm. They gathered at the door and saw that it was unlocked. Clearly the fleeing Blue Suns hadn't thought about sealing the entrance. However, that didn't mean they weren't waiting on the other side.

"Breaching maneuvers." Shepard instructed, taking point with his rifle in hands. "Keep your heads down and find cover as soon as you see it. We might have scared them off but no doubt that they're preparing another counterattack. I'll create a barrier for us."

"Let's do this." Rex nodded.

The N7 operative took a deep breath, concentrating on his biotic powers. A blue glow enveloped him as the energy became visible. He brought up his left arm and within moments a biotic shield formed in front of him.

Rex and Shepard both took point, barging inside with their rifles and shield raised. The rest of the squad soon followed them from behind. They were greeted by the sight of a large reception area. Since the mercenary base had been a mining corporation facility once, it stood to reason to believe that it was modelled as such which included facilities like a reception. This meant a wide open room with benches and other sufficient cover, but also an upper level where apparently the smartest of the Blue Suns mercenaries had taken up positions. Yet some clueless troopers had thought it would be a good idea to welcome the squad directly at the front door.

The clone captain and N7 commander wasted no time in disposing of the troopers. Their rifles had already riddled the grunts with bullets while the biotic shield had hold firm, properly protecting them from the thugs. Now only the mercenaries on the upper level were left but they didn't get the chance to open fire on Rex or Shepard. The rest of the squad was already targeting them, forcing the mercenaries into cover which in return gave the Normandy squad enough time to find their own.

"Move up! we outnumber them!" A Turian centurion yelled, tech armor active and brandishing a mattock heavy rifle in his three-fingered hands.

The Turian was followed by multiple troopers amongst which was a single heavy, all of them running down the staircases. Shepard almost broke out chuckling at the stupidity of the mercenaries but settled with smirking.

"Garrus, thank them for their heartfelt welcome." He told his Turian friend with a suggestive tone.

Garrus smirked back at him, "My pleasure."

With that he stood up from his cover and aimed at the Blue Suns centurion before firing off a concussive shot. It was a precise hit just like Garrus wanted, striking the thug's leg. Startled and thrown off his feet, the centurion fell down flat on his face and tumbled down the staircase violently. He didn't proceed to get back up as his neck was now twisted in an unnatural angle.

"Nice shot." Rex whistled in an impressed tone.

"I know, great as ever." Garrus answered in a confident tone, obviously enjoying himself.

"Yeah?" Zaeed said gruffly. "Look at this then."

The bounty hunter unclipped another grenade and threw it right at the mercenaries that only just got to the bottom of the staircase where their deceased officer was positioned. Zaeed had aimed well because the grenade bumped right into a Batarian's head, knocking the mercenary back into another, before it detonated in a fiery explosion. Not only did it blew all of the mercenaries away, it also caused the rockets on the heavy's back to go off which resulted in an explosion that made the whole reception area shake.

"Showoff." Garrus grumbled.

However, one of the mercenaries got back up, his armor was completely burnt and some pieces were missing, all the while blood seeped out of wounds. The human aimed his pistol with an unsteady hand at Zaeed but never got to fire a single shot. All he saw before his death was a bright blue light, feeling a searing heat for an instant before everything went black. Anakin held out his outstretched hand and recalled his lightsaber by using the Force as the headless mercenary fell back on the ground.

"You missed one." Anakin commented in mirth as he felt the saber return to his hand.

The Normandy squad were all shocked by the demonstrated ability, all except Rex and Hardcase who had seen the Jedi done a feat like that before. Zaeed grunted in begrudging acknowledgement, not caring too much as long as the mercenaries were as good as dead.

"It's going to take time to get used to that, that force thing of yours." Garrus spoke up, noticing they were clear and no other mercenaries came out to fight them.

"Certainly a useful ability." Shepard added.

"I'd be more than happy to talk about it some more once we're back on your ship." Came the Jedi's response.

"Alright, move out people." Shepard said, figuring they should focus on their mission again. "We've shown the Blue Suns that we're not to be taken lightly so they'll probably set up ambushes. That's fine by me as long as we find that signal emitter."

The group moved further into the base, careful for any further traps or mercenaries. It was unsettling that they didn't come across any others. This only reinforced Shepard's theory about a possible ambush and it made sense. The Blue Suns were disciplined and the most militaristic mercenary group out there, therefore it was only logical for them to change tactics. A frontal assault only resulted in failure which meant it would be better to set up defenses and wait for them to arrive.

Eventually they came across one such group. Hardcase had just walked around a corner before a torrent of bullets came his way, forcing the clone trooper to spin around the corner again. He checked himself for any wounds and was glad to see he had escaped unscathed. The clone gave the rest of the squad a thumbs up, signaling he was okay.

"Grenade out." Shepard said, throwing a grenade at the Blue Suns troopers.

The squad moved around the corner as soon as they heard the explosion, guns blazing as they pressed on. Only a Turian and three humans had survived the blast but they were quickly dispatched by the far more experienced and skilled Normandy squad. They might have as well dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Not much resistance. Looks like they wasted a lot of manpower by charging at us outside." Rex remarked, the clone's blank visor aimed at the corpses of the mercenaries.

It was strange not having to fight droids for a change but mercenaries instead. Rex wasn't a stranger to the concept but it still felt a tad weird to know that he'd be facing living opponents instead of the dumb battle droids that he was used to. The fact that the clankers were aboard the same ship he temporarily resided on only made it weirder.

"All the better for us." Shepard replied while shrugging slightly.

"Now what do we have here?" Garrus spoke up, drawing their attention.

The squad gathered around the Turian who motioned towards a large tunnel. It was wide and tall enough to fit an entire Mako in there but obviously some sort of vehicle had entered it before if the tracks on the ground were any indication. Mining gear was scattered all around it, some of it looking rather old and dusty. However, the lights that were illuminating the tunnel were not. One didn't have to be a genius to see that someone had recently used it.

"Someone's used this a while ago." Garrus explained, putting his detective skills he learned at C-sec to use. "These tracks can't be older than a day. And these footprints are definitely fresh."

Shepard patched into their comms, "EDI, does this tunnel lead somewhere?"

"My scans indicate that this tunnel is part of a series of other tunnels. By my estimation it was made when miners still worked at this facility. If you follow the lights you will end up at the other side of the base where the signal is coming from." The Normandy AI quickly replied helpfully.

"They have probably set up a trap in there." Anakin commented in a cautious tone. "It wouldn't surprise me if they bring the whole place down on us."

"That would severely destabilize the tunnel network below the base. It would lead to an eventual collapse." EDI pointed out, partially reassuring the Jedi knight.

"We'll go through the tunnel. Just keep your eyes open, there's no telling what kind of opposition we'll meet." Shepard declared as he stepped forward.

Hardcase chuckled quietly as they moved in, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Miranda wasn't a person who could be easily intimidated, she took pride in that. She had seen combat before and even fought against Krogan yet she couldn't help but feel unnerved as Grievous stared her down. How could she not? The general vibe that came from the general was that of a bloodthirsty predator. Miranda did not know whether he was always like this or not but if he was then it would be a problem for everyone.

"You presume you have command over _me_?" The cyborg snarled, narrowing those golden eyes of his at the Cerberus operative.

Miranda could feel the eyes of the others on her and Grievous, waiting for a fight to break out. She straightened her back and stared into his eyes defiantly. There was no way in hell that she would be pushed around by this man, if she could even call him that, and she wouldn't allow this behavior to continue either.

"You are now part of the crew and therefore will abide to our rules. I have been appointed to lead this squad in case Shepard needs backup. Now, you can either follow my command or stay here on the Normandy and risk being thrown out for insubordination." Miranda replied coldly.

It was a bold claim and more of a bluff to be honest. Only Shepard had that authority but at the moment she could hardly care. Grievous was stubborn, hostile and an outright prick. She had to show that she wasn't just all bark and no bite, she had teeth and would use them if needed. Miranda mentally prepared herself for a long and heated argument with the droid general that would almost certainly ensure.

Grievous frowned at her, "Do not think you are superior to me, human. You are this close to making me lose my temper."

"Alright, that's enough!" Jacob barked.

Miranda and Grievous backed off from each other, clearly despised at having to be in the other's presence. The cargo bay was empty except for the droids and the rest of the squad which included Jacob, Tali and Grunt. Jacob and Tali were concerned about where this conversation was going while Grunt more or less just stared at the walls. Their Krogan companion had been rather anxious as of late, not to mention aggressive. Well, more than the usual.

Jacob frowned at both of them, "You two need to calm down. This isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm perfectly calm." Miranda sneered, throwing Grievous a dirty look. "It's he who decided to throw a tantrum."

This made Grievous even angrier than he already was and it showed as he stood a bit straighter. Using his intimidating height he towered above Miranda, ready to tell that he was more than happy to show how much of a tantrum he could cause.

However, Tali came to Jacob's aid before anything could happen. The lithe quarian quickly stepped between Miranda and Grievous, trying to keep them apart from each other. She had little love for either, one being a rude cyborg and the other being a Cerberus ice queen, but she knew Shepard would be very unhappy if an incident like this happened aboard the Normandy.

"Maybe we should give each other some space. Let's just wait for now, Shepard could be calling when we're too busy arguing." She placated in a soothing tone.

The two troublemakers glared at each other in disdain before finally disbanding. Jacob let out a sigh as the two separated, Grievous going to where his droids stood while Miranda walked over to where Grunt stood. He was just glad that nothing serious had happened.

"I'll check up on Miranda if that's okay. Or do you want me to have a chat with the tincan?" Jacob proposed.

Tali shook her head, "I'll be fine."

She didn't mean her reply to be so clipped and somewhat cold but she couldn't help it. She still disliked Jacob and Miranda for being part of Cerberus. Her hatred for the shady organization had begun back during the old days of the SR-1, when Shepard had investigated the death of an Alliance admiral called Kahoku which had been done at the hands of Cerberus, and those feelings had only intensified after the pro-human group's attack on the Migrant Fleet. She hated Cerberus with all her being. The only reason she was here at all was because of Shepard, to help him in his quest against the Reapers. That did not mean she was going to become friends with Cerberus personnel. Jacob was fine, he was starting to become at the very least an acquaintance albeit slowly, but people like Miranda were the sort she didn't want anything to do with.

However, now that she was walking over to Grievous, she began having second thoughts. He had been civilized the last time, but even then he had been somewhat aggressive. It seemed to be a trait of his. Now that he was so agitated she was doubting her choice to try to calm him down.

Tali took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. It was a lot easier to do that nowadays, back during her pilgrimage she had been a lot shyer than she was now. But even so it was still unnerving to have to appease to a tall cyborg who seemed to be built to kill. Speaking of him, the general was standing next to one of the droids with the staffs, his arms crossed behind his back.

"You shouldn't mind Miranda, she can be a cold bosh'tet at times." Tali spoke up, causing Grievous to shift his attention to her. "It's just that Shepard put her in command. It would be bad for team cohesion if we don't follow the command of our squad leader."

"I'm aware of how a squad works." Grievous deadpanned, reminding Tali that she was talking to an actual general who commanded troops of his own. "This squad leader of yours should learn not to speak to me in such a way. I will not be belittled by someone like her."

"And I understand that. But please understand that this is how we do things around here. If you're going to stay on the Normandy it would be better if you actually got along with us." Tali explained calmly.

She couldn't help but see the irony in that statement. Here she was telling someone to get along with the crew while she herself didn't trust the ones affiliated with Cerberus. Luckily the separatist general didn't know that.

Grievous frowned at her, "I don't need to get along with any of you. Getting back home is my top priority, not making friends."

And he wasn't sugarcoating it at all. Grievous couldn't care less about all these people, especially that woman in her catsuit. In fact, he was tempted to ignite one of his lightsabers and just gut her. But that would be a hindrance to getting back to separatist space. He would use these people for his own gain. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Because we're not good enough for you? Is that it?" Tali bristled, crossing her arms on her chest while glaring daggers at Grievous.

She wasn't exactly calming him down at the moment, nor was she calm herself, but Tali was not going to let this slide. As much as she disliked some of the crew members she was still fond of the others. People like Shepard, Chakwas, Joker and Garrus for example didn't deserve this kind of talk from a man who was mostly machine.

"Because friendship is a waste of time." Grievous growled back. "It's useless in a fight. Why spend time with others when you can use it to form battle plans or hunt Jedi? Emotions like those are only hindrances and weaknesses. I will not lower myself to the point that I need 'friends'."

Every word he said, he believed firmly. Grievous hardly spent any time making friends inside the separatist movement, not even acquaintances. Most of his time was used to fight battles and conquer more territory for the confederacy which most of the time resulted in burning republic strongholds. He couldn't even remember the last time he simply sat down and relaxed. His entire schedule was filled with the war. The general also barely spoke to others aside from the occasional officer such as Trench or his leader Dooku.

Tali lost some of her defiant attitude and spoke softly, "You don't believe in any of that? What about your people then?"

"My people?" Grievous repeated in a confused tone, not having expected her to say something like that.

"You know, your own race? You must have family and friends there." The Quarian in front of her clarified.

Tali noticed she must have struck a chord because Grievous' reptilian eyes widened slightly. Truth be told, Grievous hardly thought about his people anymore. For some reason he had difficulty remembering his time on Kalee aside from general things such as its lush jungles. But Grievous didn't want to remember. A small headache began to form as he thought about his people and it began to anger him.

"Mind your own business!" He snarled at Tali, unconsciously flexing his razor sharp talons.

His threat clearly worked because Tali immediately backed off. She let out a small sigh and scowled at him, her glowing eyes narrowed behind her mask which did not go unnoticed by Grievous' enhanced eyesight.

"Fine." She said in an agitated tone. "I tried to be polite but if you're going to be a bosh'tet then suit yourself."

With that she turned around and left the droid general behind. She could feel his eyes still locked onto her but she simple ignored it, preferring to put some distance between herself and him. Truth be told she shouldn't have been surprised. Tali knew Grievous would be unpleasant to deal with but by the ancestors, he was as bad as Jack. Just minus all the swearing.

"Excuse me?"

Tali almost jumped at the sudden voice but luckily refrained from doing so. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the mechs, or droids as they were apparently called, that belonged to Grievous.

"Yes, can I help you?" The engineer managed to say with only a slight stutter.

"I am looking for the requisitions officer." The droid explained in its somewhat comical voice, its strange head looking down at the datapad it held before looking back up. "There are certain parts we require for maintenance. At the moment we have only a very limited supply."

"I'm not the one in charge of that. However, I could add it to my own requests as the chief engineer of the Normandy." Tali offered as a consolation.

"That would be helpful." The droid said after a moment.

It held out the datapad and handed it over to Tali. Instead of keeping it with her she simply transferred the information to her omni-tool. Once the transfer was done she gave it back to the droid, depositing the device in its three-fingered hand that was unlike her own.

"Say, you're RF-4472, right?" Tali spoke up, suddenly remembering the droid's designation.

"Affirmative." The droid replied.

"Is the general always like this?" She asked, pointing at an agitated Grievous.

The droid didn't even have to look to give an answer, "Most of the time. Last week he beheaded GP-1771 for making a comment about failing to shoot in a straight line."

"How do you even- never mind." Tali shook her head bewildered. "So, it's very common that he's hostile. Does he have some sort of anger issue that we should know about?"

"Not that we are aware of." RF-4472 replied with a slight shrug.

"Oh well, thank you anyway. I'll make sure to ask Miranda for those materials you need." The Quarian engineer said before leaving.

The first thing she noticed upon arriving at where the others were was the distance between Grunt and the others, also the imprint of a Krogan fist in one of the vents that were lined up in the cargo bay. He was really getting violent these past few days. Tali made a mental note to inform Shepard about this. Her gaze drifted over to the two Cerberus operatives who were busy arguing, probably about Grievous. She noticed that Miranda was giving Jacob one of her famous ice queen glares but it seemed to have little effect on the dark-skinned man who simply glared in return. However, he stopped once Tali arrived and instead turned his attention to her.

"And? How did it go?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say that we should refrain from speaking to him." Tali answered with a dry tone, remembering how Grievous had scowled at her. "He seems to be always in a bad mood. Even his droid told me."

"Droid?" Jacob frowned as his face scrunched in confusion.

"It's what those mechs are called." She clarified helpfully.

Jacob's face lit up in understanding. A scoff from their side alerted them to Miranda's obvious displeasure which drew their attention. Jacob gave Tali an apologetic look, showing that he had yet to calm the Cerberus woman down after her little dispute with the cyborg.

"Were it up to me I would restrain those things and that maniac as well. He's a liability to us all. In fact, we shouldn't be letting these people walk freely around the ship. Who knows what they might be up to." Miranda said snidely.

Jacob sighed, "We've been over this, Miranda. It was Shepard's decision and we have to follow it even if we don't like it. Even the Illusive Man said so. Besides, at least the clones are alright. Waxer and Boil are actually quite fun to hang around with, as are the others as far as I've heard."

"Shepard said we would allow them to stay onboard." Tali added for good measure, staring pointedly at Miranda. "His orders are final."

Miranda sighed and dropped her arms. "Fine. Just don't come to me when that lunatic tears up the place."

"We'll see if it comes to that." Jacob said with an air of finality.

This conversation was clearly over. Miranda leaned against a vent and activated her omni-tool, typing away on the device to keep her busy with work. She made sure not to make any eye contact with Tali or Jacob who engaged in some small talk. The Quarian woman and ex-Alliance soldier simply talked about random things, trying to get to know each other a little bit better. After Jacob's display of loyalty to Shepard, Tali decided to give the man a chance. Perhaps he would prove to be a good friend after all.

After some time even Grievous rejoined them. However, he still kept his distance from them as he stared at the walls. He was uncharacteristically quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself as he pondered on a few things of interest to him. He didn't even start a fight with Miranda nor gave her any attention at all. Not even a scowl or a rude remark.

Miranda suddenly stopped typing on her omni-tool as her communicator went off. It attracted the attention of the whole squad, even Grunt and Grievous. The Cerberus operative wasted no time in answering the call.

"Miranda here." She answered quickly.

"Miranda, this is Shepard." They could hear the commander speak in a hurried tone over gunfire in the background. "We're currently pinned down by heavy mechs and a whole platoon of mercs. Send immediate backup! Hawk is already on his way. We'll try to- Hardcase, take down that gunship with your rocket launcher! I'm going to have to call you back, get here asap!"

"We're on our way Shepard." Miranda managed to reply before he ended their transmission. She turned to look at the others and slipped into her role as their leader. "Well? Get ready. Hawk will be here any moment. Let's take down those mercenaries."

* * *

"Move! Move!" Rex shouted as he and Hardcase along with Garrus ran away from the Blue Suns gunship.

They were currently outside of the mining complex, fighting numerous Blue Suns mercenaries who were hellbent on killing each and every one of them. The squad was pinned down at a large gorge where the other side of the facility was located plus the end of the tunnel that they had taken. There had been no ambushes inside of the mine but upon exiting it they had come across numerous squads of mercenaries. The presence of a gunship itself told them that this was going to be difficult. The only cover they had left were vehicles, rock and the mining gear.

Hardcase cursed vehemently as gunfire pierced the soil behind them, the gunship's main gun trailing its targets. For a moment it looked as if they would be gunned down but luckily the gunship was forced to adjust its course unless it wanted to smash into the mountain. The three squad members jumped behind a series of tubes and practically crawled away from the suppressive fire that the mercenaries on the ground provided.

"Kriffing nerfherders!" Hardcase shouted at them, snarling behind his helmet.

"You know, you could always use that rocket launcher on your back." Garrus commented dryly before getting up.

Using his lightning fast reflexes he aimed his sniper rifle and looked down the scope. He immediately found a Blue Suns trooper jogging forward towards them, no cover whatsoever and an easy target. Garrus took the shot. Only a moment later the lifeless body fell on the ground with a hole in its chest. The Turian nodded to himself as he sat back down again next to the clones.

"Yeah, but it's a bit difficult to use it when you're being shot at by a dozen hostiles. I'm not scared to do it, I'm just not ready to die yet." Hardcase replied, his tone hinting that he was almost sad he couldn't use his brand new rocket launcher.

"That didn't stop you from jumping in an entire column of clankers with only a bunch of grenades." Rex deadpanned as he gave the trooper a flat look.

Hardcase shrugged in reply, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"If I hadn't seen some crazy individuals before, I wouldn't believe you." Garrus spoke up. "But I'm inclined to believe you at the moment."

"Garrus, come in." His radio buzzed.

The Turian quickly turned on his comm. "I'm here Shepard. What is it?"

"I called for backup a while ago. Miranda will soon be here with the others to help us out. What's your current situation?" He heard Shepard speak from the other side of the battlefield.

"We're pinned down, Shepard. You saw that gunship chasing something? Well, that was us. We're pinned down and Hardcase can't use his rocket launcher unless we take off some of that pressure. Any ideas as to how we're going to do that?" Garrus answered in a serious tone as the direness of the situation settled in.

They were outgunned and pinned down, besieged by a whole platoon of mercenaries while there was little cover and a gunship flying around. They'd either need to get somewhere safer or that backup had to arrive soon. Otherwise the results wouldn't be pretty. Garrus was confident they'd make it work but it would be difficult, especially with that gunship flying around.

"I'll get back on that in a second." Shepard replied in a hurried tone, just as an explosion could be heard.

Garrus looked past his cover to see smoke coming from Shepard's position. If the Turian vigilante had to guess then it was probably a Blue Suns heavy who had caused the damage. Apparently they wouldn't be getting any help from Shepard's side any time soon.

"Heads up! We've got a whole squad incoming." Rex warned, taking aim with his rifle.

Garrus joined in as they began gunning down mercenaries. The troopers had carelessly advanced, opting to go through the middle without any cover, and now paid the price for their tactical error. Both Garrus and Rex were more than adept with their weapons. Their combined firepower allowed them to take down the squad with relative ease while Hardcase covered them. Once the last trooper went down they crouched again to avoid being shot.

However, Garrus was unfortunate enough to be the target of a mercenary who could actually aim decently. Two shots pinged off his shields before the Turian sniper sat down again. He sighed in relief, not a single bullet had gone through. Though his shields had to recharge first before he could get up again.

"You alright?" Rex asked, sitting down as well on the other side of their cover.

Garrus nodded as he looked at the clone. "I'm fine. My shields held out, fortunately."

Rex chuckled, "I still need to get used to the fact that you have those. Still, I guess it's better if we don't get hit in the first place."

"Tell that to those mercenaries." Garrus smirked mirthfully.

"Oh, I'll do it for you!" Hardcase piped up as he aimed his LMG before firing a burst at the Blue Suns.

The infamous archangel didn't even have to see if Hardcase hit anything, knowing the screams of a mercenary quite well by now. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle at the clone's excited behavior. Were it the old days, Hardcase would have gotten along quite well with Wrex. Both seemed to have a love for fighting.

"Surrounded by hostiles, outgunned and without any air support." Rex summarized before shaking his head. "Another day serving under general Skywalker."

"Let me guess." Garrus grinned. "Crazy plans? Dozens of enemies? Reckless driving?"

Rex chuckled lowly, "Right about all of them except one."

"Oh?"

"The general's a reckless pilot." Rex joked before taking potshots at the enemy again.

Clearly the mercenaries were rather confident in their chances. Otherwise they wouldn't be sending down more paws in an attempt at an easy victory. It was true that the squad was heavily outnumbered, more than expected, and the Blue Suns had air superiority for now. Even so, it did not stop the squad from fighting to the fullest of their abilities.

Rex was getting used to the feel of his new projectile weapon. It was a large change from his normal dual blaster pistol style which he greatly missed, yet this rifle wasn't so bad after all. He did wonder if he could add some modifications though. As good as it was, he was certain that a few adjustments would improve its effectiveness. Nevertheless, it worked splendidly which he proved by gunning down yet another mercenary.

"Oh, kri-" Hardcase curse's was cut off midsentence as a bullet streaked past his head.

In response he grabbed one of his grenades and primed it for detonation. The clone carefully aimed before throwing the explosive, its target a trio of enemy soldiers. It landed behind the thugs' cover and promptly detonated. Searing heat burned through the blue armor that the mercenaries wore as shrapnel cut through them. One of them, a Batarian, ran away with only a few scratches but was quickly put down by Hardcase.

More bullets bounced off their cover as the mercenaries moved in on Garrus and the clone troopers. They did everything they could to hold the attackers off but the situation was deteriorating. However, it quickly grew even worse as the mercenary gunship made another approach.

"Not good." Garrus groaned as he saw the flying machine come closer with its machine gun spinning.

Just as the gunship was about to fire it had to bank right hard in order to avoid being hit by a Kodiak shuttle. The ground team immediately recognized it as their own. Reinforcements had finally arrived.

"About time!" Hardcase laughed as the three men stared at the dropship.

"Wait." Rex spoke up in a tone that hinted at confusion. "Is it turning around?"

They watched as the shuttle moved 180 degrees before going after the gunship again. This time the gunship was ready, firing a missile at the Kodiak. Hawk clearly saw it coming and in a display of clone piloting he managed to dodge while bringing the shuttle above the Blue Suns Mantis gunship. Then to their surprise the hatch of the shuttle opened up as it hovered above the aircraft.

But what shocked them even more was the fact that someone _jumped_ out of the dropship. The clones used their helmet visor to get a better look, as did Garrus, and they watched incredulously as Grievous himself fell through the air.

The Kaleesh warlord landed right on top of the gunship, scaring the Blue Suns mercenary piloting the vehicle. His clawed feet easily kept him latched onto the surface. Grievous snarled as he looked through the cockpit's windshield at the pilot. The cyborg proceeded to take out two lightsabers, igniting both blue blades, and stabbing them into the cockpit. Inside the mercenary let out a silent scream as his chest was pierced by the two energy blades.

With the loss of the pilot the gunship quickly lost altitude as it fell towards the ground. Grievous waited for the right opportunity before jumping high into the air, leaving the doomed assault craft behind. The general landed on both feet without a hitch as the gunship crashed into the mountains. It exploded violently while flames erupted and pieces of rock rolled from the mountain.

Hardcase whistled at the display. "This might be the one time I'm glad to see that piece of scrap."

"Not me." Rex grunted.

"There's no denying his effectiveness though." Garrus pointed out as the droid general began his onslaught.

Meanwhile, the shuttle settled down, allowing Miranda and her team to exit the craft. They weren't far away from Grievous who was already advancing on the nearest mercenary group. Miranda analyzed the situation in only the blink of an eye before barking orders.

"Grunt and Tali, go help Grievous. Jacob and I will provide cover fire. We'll watch your backs." The Cerberus woman instructed them.

"Got it." Tali nodded before running off with Grunt who was already chuckling at the sight of the battle.

The large imposing Krogan readied his claymore shotgun as he sprinted towards the blue suns, roaring all the while. His shields and armor took up the brunt of the enemy's gunfire but even when injured it didn't stop him at all. Highspeed regeneration and powerful defenses kept Grunt running as he slipped into a blood rage. The nearest mercenaries screamed in terror once he broke through their barricade, smashing his bulk through the obstacle with enough force to launch a mercenary who had been hiding behind it into the air.

Tali was right behind him, firing her pistol at any survivors from Grunt's onslaught or others who wanted to harm them. She activated her omni-tool and with only a few simple commands she deployed her combat drone. The small ball glowed as it activated, surrounding the center with a purple form.

"Go for the optics, Chatika! Go for the optics!" She yelled loudly, sending her combat drone into battle.

The orb quickly flew away towards the enemy's positions with the intent to harass them. The mercenaries cried out as they were zapped by the combat drone, some of them passing out as a result. Tali cheered for her little machine and resumed her own task of disposing of the enemy. She switched her pistol for her shotgun and began barraging the Blue Suns with shotgun blasts and tech assaults.

"Now this is more like it!" Grunt roared happily as he grabbed a Turian by the head before smashing him against a rock.

A fellow mercenary tried to help but the Krogan simply aimed his shotgun and blasted the man's chest apart. Bits of person and armor flew through the air while Grunt finished his prey. The super soldier was relentless, vicious, fearless and without mercy. He advanced like a walking tank, soaking up damage while doing some of his own.

His Quarian squad mate on the other hand opted to stay behind him as support, taking down shields and other devices. Biotic attacks came from behind them and struck the mercenaries like artillery. Both Jacob and Miranda were doing their best to help their attack by taking down their foes with their biotic powers. Jacob pulled enemies from behind cover while Miranda caused havoc with her own abilities.

"Keep going!" Miranda yelled as the mercenaries began targeting them. "Don't stay out in the open for too long."

"Where's the fun in that?" Grunt grumbled.

The four of them quickly advanced forward to a more preferable position. One that provided more cover. Jacob and Tali crouched together behind a rock, working in tandem to defeat their enemies. Jacob would use his biotics while Tali used her technical expertise. Together they did a fantastic job at causing problems for the mercenaries, taking off a large amount of the pressure that was being put on the others.

"Where the bloody hell is Grievous?!" Miranda exclaimed in a manner that showed how frustrated she was with the man.

Tali looked around before spotting him. Apparently the general was having the time of his life with some Blue Suns on an elevated position.

Mercenaries were desperately trying to fend off their attacker, but to no avail. Grievous had a lot of anger and frustration to get out of his system and killing some worthless mercenaries seemed like a good opportunity to do that. He could finally relieve himself from some pent-up stress. It made him laugh cruelly, one that could be heard by all Blue Suns in his vicinity. Suffice to say it made them more than uncomfortable. After all, Grievous was every bit of fearsome, running towards them with his lightsabers activated.

Grievous laughed as he closed in one of the mercenaries and promptly eviscerated the man. His saber went straight through the goon's armor like a hot knife through butter, separating the trooper's upper body from the lower half. With another victim to add to his already considerable amount, Grievous grabbed another mercenary and threw him over the edge. Screams could be heard from the Batarian as he plummeted to his death.

"Fools!" Grievous taunted in his deep voice as he glared at the people around him.

One of the mercenaries snapped and actually activated her omni-blade, lunging forward to pierce the cyborg's chest. Grievous reacted with superhuman reflexes as he leaned to the side to dodge the blow. The orange blade went past him but he quickly grabbed the woman's wrist and twisted it, eliciting a cry of pain from his prey. Without any mercy he turned his hand around before piercing his lightsaber through her back. Its blue blade came out of her chest while burning everything inside. A gasp escaped the mercenary's mouth before it fell silent.

"What is that thing?!" A terrified Turian yelled as his comrade's corpse fell on the ground.

The leader, a human with tech armor, snarled, "It doesn't matter. Just shoot it!"

All remaining mercenaries brought their rifles to bear and began firing at the general like there was no tomorrow. Grievous responded by running around, his cybernetic legs allowing him to reach incredible momentum. It became harder for the mercenaries to aim as they had to keep track of a fastmoving target that also ran between them. One of them even got hit by friendly fire.

Grievous jumped into the air and landed right next to a grunt before violently grabbing the man by the throat. He squeezed fast and hard, snapping the Blue Suns trooper's neck, and used the body as a shield. Bullets struck the corpse while only a few went past to hit Grievous. However, his new kinetic shields protected him well and even if they failed it would take much more to actually destroy his metal body.

His reptilian eyes were firmly locked on his newest target; the centurion. He discarded his damaged meat shield and immediately reached for his other lightsabers. Within moments he split each arm into two, each of the four hands now holding an active energy sword. Another guttural chuckle escaped his vocalizer as he descended upon the terrified blue suns mercenaries.

"Run!" One of them yelled, having only seconds to turn around before being sliced in the back.

"There is no escape for you!" Grievous snarled.

"It's some kind of monster." A trooper exclaimed in awe and fear.

"Monster? A spirits damned killer mech, that's what it is." A Turian snarked.

Unfortunately for them, Grievous had heard them loud and clear. His head snapped around as he glared at them with intense golden eyes. It made the two mercenaries shudder, as if that gaze alone could pierce through armor.

"I. Am. _Not_. A droid!"

Furious beyond belief, Grievous charged the two mercs uncaring for anyone else. His vision turned red from the pure anger that welled up within him like a volcano. The mercenaries were startled by his sudden outburst and hesitated to act which proved to be a big mistake. The cyborg was next to them in an instant.

The human was the first to die as Grievous swung his lower lightsabers in an X-arc, cleaving through the man's waist. A gasp for air was the last thing that the mercenary ever did. His Turian friend's eyes and mandibles were wide open in silent mortification. Then Grievous' eyes landed on him, glaring fiercely while raising his right arms. An assault rifle was immediately aimed at the cyborg's chest but it was far too late. Two blades of pure plasma cut the Turian down mercilessly.

Grievous stood up to deal with the rest of the mercenaries but stopped in his tracks when he saw that they were all dead. Standing there amidst the corpses were Tali and Jacob. He glanced at the downed mercenaries, each and every single one of them unmoving, before he looked up at his supposed teammates.

"Your assistance," He slowly spoke up, "was unnecessary."

"We noticed." Tali snarked at him.

"But Miranda wasn't happy with you running off like that." Jacob added.

"I work better alone." Grievous simply stated as if it was a fact.

Tali and Jacob glanced at each other but decided to not comment any further. They would leave Shepard to the task of setting the general straight. However, they had to at least respect Grievous for his abilities even if his social ones were poor. Not a single mercenary had survived and that stunt he pulled off with the gunship was incredible. Jacob could respect that, being a soldier himself.

"Let's just get going." Jacob said after a few moments of tense silence. "The commander is finishing off the remaining Blue Suns as we speak."

Grievous didn't bother arguing. Instead he opted to remain silent and follow his companions. His arms linked up again before he put his lightsabers away and grabbed the rifle of one of the dead mercenaries. It was a mattock model, a semi-automatic weapon that reminded him of the weapons he used back as a Kaleesh warrior. Grievous tested the weight of the weapon and let out a satisfied grunt. Without further ado he fell in line behind Jacob and Tali as they left the bodies behind.

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing inside the cargo bay by the time Hawk steered the shuttle inside the Normandy. He, along with others of the crew, had been watching the squad's progress through EDI's live feed in the mess hall and he had learned much about combat in this galaxy. Their projectile weaponry was far more advanced than his own galaxy's plus these biotics were some dangerous abilities. But for now he was looking forward to seeing his friend again, as was Cody to see both Rex and Hardcase. The 212th commander stood to his left while Ahsoka stood to his right. All of the other clones were still on the upper deck, lounging in the mess hall.

The shuttle touched down and its doors opened shortly after, allowing the occupants to exit the vehicle. Everyone quickly dispersed now that the mission was over. Most left for the mess hall or chose to have a little privacy. Obi-Wan waited patiently as the crew left. Upon passing him, Miranda gave a curt polite nod that both he and Cody returned.

"I assume all went well?" He asked while stroking his beard as Anakin approached.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." The young Jedi knight smirked. "I'm impressed by what our allies can do. They know their stuff."

Obi-Wan was glad to hear it. His gaze left his former padawan for a moment as a rather troublesome adversary of him walked by. Their eyes met immediately, sparks almost flying off of them. However, Obi-Wan maintained the eye contact with Grievous and even smiled smugly. For a moment he thought the general would make a comment like usual but to his surprise there was none. Instead Grievous simply scoffed lowly before heading over to his claimed spot.

"So master, what were your opponents like?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the tense mood.

"They were decent enough. Just mercenaries, Snips. It isn't like we haven't fought any of them back in the Outer Rim." Anakin replied as he cockily crossed his arms over his chest.

"But even those sometimes outsmarted you." She pointed out slyly.

"Fair point." Anakin heard someone mumble behind him.

He looked over his shoulder with an annoyed expression but neither Rex nor Hardcase said anything. One of the two had spoken yet he couldn't prove who it was. Though he could guess who…

"Is there something wrong?" They heard Shepard say as he walked over to their small group.

"Nothing at all, commander." Obi-Wan replied respectfully. "I was just asking how the mission went. Anakin might be a good fighter but when it comes to orders he can be quite difficult."

"Hey!" His former padawan said, partially feigning insult.

"Well, I hope that won't happen. I expect my squad to follow my orders, otherwise you could endanger the rest. It's not that I demand your respect but at the very least I require you to listen to me. If that's not possible then I cannot take the risk of bringing you on the next mission. Is that clear?" Shepard clarified sternly as he took on a serious tone.

"I understand." Anakin sighed.

"Good." Shepard grinned. "Now that that's cleared up, how about we all go upstairs and have a drink? It'll take a while before we reach Illium anyway."

"Now that's something I can get behind at." Hardcase grinned, his weapon hung on his back as he rubbed his hands.

Rex closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered the last time his men had had a drink when they had been on leave. Suffice to say, he did not particularly trust Hardcase with alcohol. Nor did Cody who shot the heavy gunner a reprimanding look. Not that Rex didn't expect him to. Of all his brothers, Cody was one of the most devout followers of protocols and rules.

"I'm afraid I'll pass up on your offer. I'd like to meditate for a few minutes." Obi-Wan apologized.

"Of course." Shepard nodded.

"What is this Illium that you mentioned?" Ahsoka asked out of curiosity.

Shepard quickly began a short explanation of what the Asari world was like and why they had to go there as they all made their way towards the elevator. He noticed Grievous giving them a glare, one of hate and menace, as they passed by his small claimed space. Shepard made a mental note that he still had to have a talk with the cyborg. Speaking of him, Miranda had told him in a hushed voice that she wanted to speak to him about Grievous in private. He had expected the general to be aggressive and perhaps a bit rebellious but there was the small hope that Miranda simply had an exaggerated opinion.

The walk to the bar passed by fairly quickly. Shepard used the time to get better acquainted with the republic representatives. Learning more about them was something that he enjoyed doing, just like he always did with every new crew member.

On their way they bid farewell to Kenobi who broke off so he could meditate in private. The Jedi master seemingly had a soft spot for the observation deck. Something about the quiet and the stars giving him a sense of peace. Shepard never really had had much thought for meditation, but again, it was probably different for a Jedi. It made him realize just how little he still knew about their kind.

Cody also left them. The clone commander was apparently not a fan of drinking, not even a single beer. Instead he left to study more about biotics, having asked a codex entry about the subject. The rest quickly entered the other observation deck where they had their bar. And also the place that had been claimed by Kasumi.

Shepard was quick to slip behind the counter and pull out a few bottles. By the time he had opened the first two, Garrus and Zaeed walked inside as they talked about the mission. The ex-Spectre took out two extra bottles and distributed all of them amongst the crew.

"Here's to our first successful mission and more to come!" Shepard said cheerfully, holding his drink in the air.

"Cheers!" Came the response of the others, all of them drinking to another mission completed.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan was meditating peacefully in solitude, trying to center himself in the Force. It was faint but still out there. All he had to do was concentrate hard and focus, more than he usually did, but it worked. Meditation was a favorite pastime of his. Fighting a war was stressful and submerging yourself in the calm currents of the mystical energy field did wonders on the mind. He let out a small breath as he softly exhaled.

It also helped calming the nerves and the unease he felt at his current predicament. There was no way home. Well, at least as far as they knew. Perhaps a way would present itself, yet Obi-Wan knew not to rely on luck. They'd need to find a way and stay alive in the meantime. Regardless, the situation was stressful and while he was good at hiding it, he still needed to ease some of the tension. If there was one thing he felt lucky with then it was that his connection to the Force was still there.

But it was muddled, distorted and erratic. Normally a Jedi could blame it on the shroud of the dark side yet this was different. The Force didn't fully reach this galaxy. That was Kenobi's theory, one he couldn't prove but seemed to be his best hunch so far. How he wished he could ask for master Yoda's advice. The Jedi grandmaster had an answer most of the times even though they were riddles on more than one occasion.

Though it was still unclear, he was getting used to how the Force generally worked out here. He could faintly sense the people around him when he concentrated greatly. They had no unique signatures whatsoever though. Only stale forms of life that alerted him to their presence. In fact, he could sense one of those signatures approaching right now.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes as the doors opened up. He got up from his seated position and turned around to face Shepard as the doors closed again behind the commander. Obi-Wan still wasn't sure what to think of the man. He couldn't fully trust the commander just yet, but from what he heard and saw he had a good feeling about Shepard. The commander seemed to have a good set of morals. However, only time would tell.

"Commander, how can I help you?" He greeted friendlily, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I was hoping I could get to know you better. And learn a bit more about the Jedi, as well as the Galactic Republic." Shepard replied in an equally friendly tone.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and nodded, "Very well. What would you like to know?"

"I'd like to start with the Galactic Republic." Shepard answered. "You said it has been the largest government of your galaxy for quite a long time. How does it work?"

"Well, I'm no senator but I should be able to give you a decent explanation. Basically the republic is a union of sovereign planets for the purposes of collective security and economic prosperity, rather than a centralized government. As I've said before there are over a hundred different senators from various systems who represent their worlds in the republic through its senate. It is the largest governing system in our galaxy but many systems choose to remain neutral. Especially in the Outer Rim which is mostly ruled by small sovereign states and crime lords." Obi-Wan explained, remembering the various moments he had been to those different places.

"Sounds like a large organization. Something like that has got to have lots of bureaucracy." Shepard pointed out.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. That was one way of putting it for sure. He had seen the various meetings of the senate and while he was all for democracy, he had to admit that the red tape could be toned down a bit. Many meetings had ended in bickering amongst the senators without producing anything worthwhile.

"The system isn't perfect." He admitted honestly. "Believe me, there is a lot of corruption in the senate's ranks. Issues that should have been taken care of in small amounts of time often remain untouched until it's too late. Bribery, assassinations and lying, it's all there. From a certain point of view I can see why many systems broke away to join the separatist alliance."

"They joined because they were tired of the corruption?"

The Jedi master shook his head, "Not all of them. There are also many who decided to join the separatist side because they felt violated by the republic. The republic's economic prosperity came at a price. Excessive taxation caused various star systems to grow angry at the republic while megacorporations such as the trade federation, an interstellar shipping and trade conglomerate, also became less friendly and cooperative. I suppose this secession had been coming for a long time, yet it's a pity that it resulted in a war."

Shepard nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. He could see why the separatists had decided to break away from a corrupt system. However, if the republic was so corrupt then it should have collapsed a long time ago instead of continuing for such an extended period of time. Something else had to contribute to this conflict.

"And what of the Jedi?" The commander asked curiously, fascinated by the mysterious order. "It sounds like they play a big role in the republic."

"The Jedi have been the protectors of the republic for thousands of years, dating all the way back to the times of the Mandalorian crusades and the war against the Sith. We're negotiators, guardians and now generals. It is our duty to uphold the values of the republic." Obi-Wan answered determinedly.

"But I thought you were akin to monks?" Shepard couldn't help but ask.

It didn't make any sense to him as to how negotiators would serve well as commanding officers of armies. Even he had to take multiples courses and exams before being allowed to be an officer. Certainly a Jedi wouldn't be the best choice?

"Our order is indeed seclusive." Obi-Wan agreed. "While we do serve the republic, we have internal matters and certain freedoms that allow us to operate on levels that normal republic officials don't. Yet we refrain from forming attachments to people outside of the order. Jedi aren't allowed to marry and do not see their biological family again."

"Hold on, you can't see your family nor marry? That seems a bit extreme." Shepard frowned in disagreement.

"We have our reasons. There are two sides to the force, the light and the dark. The dark side feeds off emotions like hate and fear. There have been, 'incidents', caused by being attached to someone else which resulted in Jedi turning to the dark." Obi-Wan defended and averted his eyes for a moment. "We lost good Jedi."

Shepard tried to wrap his head around it but ultimately he couldn't. He knew next to nothing about this Force, yet to him nothing was as clear as dark and light. From his experience, seeing things that way was poisonous. Even now his closest friend was struggling with understanding that.

"What is the force? I assume it's something very complicated." Shepard tried to change the subject which was more than appreciated by Kenobi.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. Every living creature has it but only certain individuals are truly attuned to it, we call them force-sensitives. In our galaxy it has been a subject of worship in a few cases such as a species called the Lasat. They know it as the Ashla. But the Force is far more than a religion, it is a cosmic balance. The light and the dark. Jedi use the light side while the Sith use the dark." Obi-Wan explained, trying to make it understandable.

"You've mentioned these Sith before." Shepard interjected. "Who are they?"

"Practitioners of the dark side, the Sith are known for their lust for power. During the times of the old republic they had an empire of immense size. They even managed to invade Coruscant once." Obi-Wan took on a grim tone as he spoke. "They are deceptive, cunning and very dangerous. However, in their quest for power they often turned on each other which in return led to the fall of the Sith empire. We believed them to have gone extinct but I met one years ago. I defeated him but there are always two. A master and an apprentice. I killed the apprentice while the master is still out there."

Shepard rubbed the back of his head. These Sith sounded very dangerous, especially with how disturbed the otherwise collected Jedi master seemed to be. He was glad he didn't have to deal with those. The Reapers alone were enough of a threat to his galaxy. But at least it gave him some insight to how the Jedi functioned.

"Looks like your galaxy has problems of its own then." Shepard said dryly as he crossed his arms.

Obi-wan chuckled, "Believe me, I have seen my share of trouble. Especially these days. Not a single day goes by that I do not have to worry about something or someone. Anakin being one of my major concerns."

"He does seem to be a little cocky at times." Shepard nodded, smiling as he remembered Ashley who had been hotheaded as well during his hunt for Saren.

"You should see him boast about his flying then." Kenobi grinned in good humor.

"So if you don't mind me going back to our previous subject, the republic, how does its leadership function?" The former spectre further asked.

"Well, there is the senate, the supreme chancellor and the supreme court. The latter takes care of the justice department. The senate is the legislative and executive branch of the republic. Its primary duties are to mediate any disputes between star systems, worlds and cultures, to regulate trade between systems, to protect and care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense in face of threats to the republic. At least when they're getting things done. As for the chancellor, he's the head of state." Came Kenobi's answer.

"I think I'm starting to get the picture." Shepard nodded, beginning to understand how the Galactic Republic functioned.

He still had some questions as to how its military worked but Skywalker seemed to be the best option for that regard. He could always ask Rex or Cody but they'd probably be a lot more tightlipped than their generals. He knew he would be.

"I'm glad to hear that." Obi-Wan smiled.

"And what can you tell me about you?" Shepard suddenly asked.

Taken slightly off-guard, Kenobi shrugged. He wasn't exactly used to other people asking about him. He wasn't exactly social with anyone outside of the order except for a few friends. Though he didn't mind Shepard asking. After all, getting to know each other would only improve their relation.

"There isn't much to say. I was taken in by the Jedi order when I was young and became the padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. He's the one who taught me the ways of the order and how to control my force-affinity. I spent most of my youth learning and later on we went on missions together." He said in a wistful tone, thinking about the moments he shared with his old master. "He was a good man. It always surprised me how optimistic he could be, how he could see the good in others. Unfortunately he passed away."

"You miss him." The words didn't really sound like a question but more like a statement when they left Shepard's mouth.

Obi-Wan slowly nodded. He had gotten over his master's end at the hands of Maul. He would never forget how the Sith had stabbed his teacher's stomach, its red blade piercing through the skin like a hot knife through butter. It still saddened him of course. Qui-Gon had been a good master. Were it not for him he wouldn't be the man he was today.

"I do. I owe him a lot." He said fondly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How did he die?" The N7 operative asked respectfully.

"He was killed by the Sith that I dueled. During his last words, he made me promise to train this little boy we picked up along the way." Obi-Wan replied quietly, flashes of his dying master as he held him in his arms went through his mind.

"I should probably leave you to your meditation." Shepard said after a few moments.

He didn't mean to make the man remember painful moments like that but was glad that Obi-Wan had shared them. At least he knew a bit more about the republic, the Jedi and the Jedi master himself. There was no reason to press on any further.

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully at Shepard's words. True, he had gotten over his master's death, yet the memories still stung. Though he wasn't alone in his grief. He remembered Anakin mentioning how he missed the wise Jedi as well. Both of them knew just how kind the old man had been.

"Of course." Obi-Wan agreed. "Perhaps we can continue another time?"

He held out his hand which Shepard happily shook. There was a bit more understanding between them now, he could see that.

"I'd like that." Shepard nodded before taking his leave.

As the commander left the observation deck, Obi-Wan sat down again as he stared at the stars. He was happy with how it had been the commander to find them. There was no deception, as far as he sensed, in the man's words. At least one thing that went right. All he could do now was find a way home and trust in the Force.

The Jedi master looked down at his robes, reached into them and retrieved his personal datapad. His gloved finger pressed the screen before it turned on. Multiple displays of ancient writing along with pictures of aged walls on which similar symbols were written popped up.

"Now then, let's see what the Rakata have on this artifact…"

* * *

Tali's fingers glided over her terminal with grace as she fulfilled her daily duties as chief engineer. Ken and Gabby were hard at work at their own stations while Jesse had taken the free terminal as his workplace. He was dressed up in his armor, white with blue, but without the helmet. While he was a soldier foremost, he had an aptitude to engineering that surprised Tali. He easily learned from her and managed to fulfill the small tasks he had been given without complaint. It was refreshing, having to work with someone else beside her usual comrades, and Ken could no longer say he was outnumbered.

The young quarian cracked her neck to release some tension, bones popping back into place. Her shift was almost done for the day. Then she would head towards the mess hall and get some food. Unfortunately it was the bland nutrient paste like always but Shepard had promised her that once they were on Illium, he would go to the markets and find something with more taste to it than her standard meal. A small smile formed on her hidden face as she thought about his act of kindness.

Speaking of the commander, she heard the doors open and saw him walk inside the engineering department. The others noticed him as well it seemed. Gabby and Ken simply gave him a nod, something that Shepard was comfortable with, but Jesse straightened his back and saluted him.

"Sir!" He said respectfully, standing at attention with such professionalism that it somewhat surprised her.

"At ease." Shepard replied with his own salute. "I appreciate the gesture but on my ship you don't have to do that. Everyone calls me by my rank or just says Shepard, but I'm no longer part of the military. Besides, I like to keep things informal off the battlefield."

Jesse was slightly taken aback if his surprised expression was any indication, yet Tali could see it clearly through his body language. She felt a grin tug at her lips at the display. It reminded her of when she had come aboard the previous Normandy. Shepard's attitude towards his crew was part of what made him a great leader in her opinion.

"Ah, of course, sir. I mean, commander." Jesse rambled before recomposing himself.

"Are you settling down here? Jesse, right?" Shepard asked casually.

"That's what my brothers call me." Jesse nodded. "And yes, I'm doing fine here. Your drive core as it's called is quite fascinating and different from what we use on our ships. I've been learning what I can but chief engineer Zorah's tutoring has helped me a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that." Shepard grinned.

"It's been great having another guy down here, commander." Ken spoke up in his thick accent, voice full of mischief. "I was getting afraid of all that female power. Us guys have to stick together after all."

"You're such an ass." Gabby sighed from her own workstation.

"Eh, part of my irresistible charm." Ken smirked.

"Not what I would call it." His female companion quickly retorted.

Jesse watched them uncertainly, "Do they always act like this?"

"Yes." They heard Tali speak up in a very dry tone. "All the time."

Shepard and Jesse chuckled as the two engineers had the decency to look embarrassed, even Ken tried to be as nonchalant as possible. The commander shook his head and walked over to the Quarian engineer who had been chuckling lowly herself. The others quickly went back to work as he stopped next to his chief engineer.

"So, how's it been working with clones?" He asked her, obviously here to chat with her.

Not that she minded, of course. Tali liked having him around and it made her happy that he thought the same. They were close friends, sharing secrets and thoughts with each other. Whenever she needed to get something off her chest he was there. It was only normal that she'd return the favor.

"It's been okay. I'm still getting used to walking around the ship and seeing so many people sharing the same face. However, Jesse is alright. He is a fast learner plus his help is appreciated down here. I've been teaching him how to use his new omni-tool in combat, at least in our spare time." Tali replied.

Shepard smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. It's good to hear someone's getting along with our guests."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, her glowing eyes narrowed in confusion. "The others don't?"

"No, no. It's not like that. Most crew members are getting along with them. Hell, Kasumi is spending a lot of time with that Ahsoka girl and Garrus seems to be enjoying the company. It's just that republic guests are far more receptive than our separatist." The commander sighed as he rubbed his face.

Only mere minutes ago he had spoken to Grievous in the hopes of learning more about the separatist movement. While he was glad that Obi-Wan shared a lot with him, he wanted to hear both sides' story. Therefore he had needed to have a chat with the general. Besides, Miranda had told her about his insubordinate behavior on the battlefield. That was a no-go for Shepard.

However, the general hadn't taken kindly to his questioning. Shepard had quickly realized that Grievous wasn't one for conversation. The cyborg had short, clipped answers while sounding like he was about to hit someone in the face. He had experience with anger issues, for example Jack and Grunt, but Grievous had some pent-up fury of his own.

"You mean Grievous?" Tali asked as she began understanding his frustration.

"Yeah. I tried talking to him." Shepard said exasperated. "I didn't get far at all."

"He isn't the most pleasant person to talk to." Tali agreed, nodding her head slowly as thoughts of her own encounters flooded her mind.

Shepard raised an eyebrow in surprise at her statement. He was unaware she had talked to the general multiple times already. It wasn't something unrealistic considering both of them had their space on the lower decks of the ship, though it still surprised him that they had had conversations of their own. Taking his own experience into account she had to have had a hard time.

"You've spoken to Grievous before?" He asked to get some clarification.

"I went to him the first day he came aboard." Tali nodded affirmatively, moving her hands in gestures as she spoke. "His mechs, or battle droids as they're called, caught my interest. I thought I could learn something new by scanning them, maybe even to fight Geth. It's farfetched but couldn't hurt to try right? Well, he sneaked up on me and demanded why I was there. We talked and eventually he allowed me to scan the basic model."

"As much as I appreciate you meeting the new crew, Tali," Shepard said in a somewhat dry tone as he regarded her, "I don't think it's wise asking for something like that. I just don't want to risk angering our guests if I can prevent it."

Tali dropped her head as she quickly became embarrassed by her actions. Now that she thought about it, she had been indeed a bit rash. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her once again. Judging from what she knew about Grievous' temper she had actually been very lucky.

"Sorry." She apologized sincerely. "You know how I am when it comes to finding an advantage over the Geth."

"And I understand that. But now you've got me curious about your chat with him. He wasn't exactly forthcoming when I spoke to him." Shepard said as he leaned against the railing next to her station.

Tali began fiddling with her hands, giving away to Shepard that she was nervous or flustered. He stared at her inquisitively as she tried to come up with the right words. However, there was no sugarcoating what she had done. Better to just tell him now.

"I, ah, tried asking for permission and might have insulted him." She internally winced at her own words.

Shepard on the other hand didn't mask his surprise. "You what?"

"In my defense he started it." Tali responded. "His behavior annoyed me and I snapped at him. I thought he would do something, you should have seen his glare! But instead he didn't do anything. Grievous eventually allowed me to scan one of the droids. I've got the data I gathered right here on my omni-tool if you want to take a look at it."

Her commander sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at what she had done. Shepard wasn't mad at her though. If anything he was proud of how she stood up for herself but her actions still gave him pause. Of all the people she could have snapped at, it had to be the large cyborg who had claws for feet and hands. Shepard was just happy nothing serious had happened.

"Try to be more careful in the future, Tali. These people could help us against the Reapers in the future or at the very least become allies. The last thing I want them to be is enemies considering we still know little about them. From what Kenobi told me they come from a galaxy with a Galactic Republic that's made out of hundreds of different civilizations. Then there's the confederacy. Angering them by angering their representatives that we have onboard isn't the smartest thing to do. But you were simply standing up for yourself so it isn't really your fault to begin with." He gently admonished.

Tali nodded meekly. "I understand, commander. It won't happen again."

"Good." He nodded while smiling slight in the hopes of lifting the mood. "So how about that data. Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Well, their mechs are certainly much more advanced than what we're accustomed to. Don't get me wrong, those skinny ones are made out of low quality materials, but their programming is much better. The droid showed a certain amount of awareness and can perform much more tasks than a simple LOKI mech. We're talking about an advanced form of VI." Tal explained, bringing up a technical readout by projecting it with her omni-tool.

Shepard took a look at the data but most of it was gibberish to him. He wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to thing like this. The technical parts of Tali's analysis went right over his head, though he did understand the more general information.

"So basically, they're like LOKI mechs but only slightly smarter and capable of more than just shooting." He said once Tali's explanation was over.

"Sort of." She confirmed. "What did you actually talk about with Grievous?"

"The separatist faction. I was hoping to learn a bit more considering I've already spoken to Obi-Wan about their republic. Turns out the general isn't exactly a firm supporter of their cause, all he told me were some pretty general facts. That and his devout hatred towards Jedi." Shepard sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

He'd seen some people with passionate hatred before but Grievous certainly belonged in his top list. Just mentioning the word 'Jedi' seemed to put the general in a very displeased mood. The sheer venom dripping off of every word about them that left Grievous' mouth was enough to convince him that it was a very personal matter.

"Was it that bad?" Tali asked tentatively.

"Let's just say he has Jack's temper and is as talkative as an annoyed Wrex." Shepard said half-jokingly, mentioning their old friend and earning a giggle from the Quarian. "All he could tell me was that the separatists basically have a senate of their own with a head of state. His name's Dooku and the one who gives Grievous orders. I'm not sure how the general views the man though. By the way he spoke you could say he's either bitter towards him or has respect, probably a mix of the two."

"That's an odd relationship to have with your superior." She pointed out.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging from below. They gazed at the floor bewilderedly, knowing that the noise had to come from Jack's little hole. The others stopped working for a few moments as well to show their startled expressions. Only seconds later the door opened revealing a grinning Hardcase. Shepard wondered why the clone was so happy but before the doors closed he could faintly hear Jack cursing. Did he have to do something with it?

Hardcase met everyone's gazes and simply shrugged in reply. He flashed them a grin as he tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

Jesse groaned, "Please don't tell me you were antagonizing anyone."

"You were with Jack?" Shepard asked the gunner, an eyebrow raised.

He didn't know whether the clone was either stupid, foolish or brave. Probably all of them if Hardcase's widening smile was any indication. The man seemed to be incredibly happy for some reason that he couldn't fathom. No one who went to visit Jack left in a happy mood. No one.

"Well, I might have had a small contest with her." Hardcase said in a jovial tone.

"What kind of contest?" Tali asked in turn.

"A cursing contest." He chuckled, eyes creasing in mirth as his grin widened. "Back when we first came aboard we joked that we could have a small match. Obviously I was interested, so I took it. We exchanged words for over ten minutes with no breaks."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or stupefied." Jesse deadpanned, already accustomed to his brother's antics.

"So," Shepard spoke up as he smiled slightly, "who won?"

Hardcase lost a bit of his grin as it turned sheepish. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a small chuckle of embarrassment. Apparently it hadn't gone as the clone had expected it to be by the looks of it.

"We, ah, bursted out laughing after a while. I had made a particularly funny comment, one that she found funny as well it seemed. All I did was point out she was laughing before she almost threw me against a wall." Hardcase said in a tone that one would not expect from someone who had almost been assaulted.

Everyone stared at him incredulously, not believing that even now Hardcase could see something good in the whole ordeal. They all knew Jack could be a very volatile person, except Jesse of course, and that the bald biotic was by no means shy of introducing someone to her fists. Shepard was actually impressed with Hardcase. Not only had he survived her wrath, he had also managed to hold a conversation with her for more than ten minutes. That was something even he hadn't achieved. Well, if throwing insults at each other could be seen as a conversation.

"Typical Hardcase." Jesse shook his head.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving now. See you guys later." Hardcase said before leaving the room.

The engineers returned to work shortly after, except for Tali who looked at Shepard again. Both of them conveyed the amusement they felt at the whole ordeal. Especially Shepard who had interacted with Jack the most and knew just how much trouble she could be.

"All of that aside," Shepard broke the silence as his eyes locked with Tali's again, "I'm hoping I could perhaps gain the republic's or the separatist's support for when the Reapers arrive. They're working with us for now but their truce is shaky at best. All I can hope for is that at least one side will help us. Saving their generals should gain us some favor, even if it's just supplies or weapons."

"That would give us a bigger chance at beating them." Tali agreed. "I wouldn't mind seeing their ships either. From what Jesse has told me they're quite formidable."

"Still interested in starships I see." Her friend grinned as he remembered how excited she had been on the old Normandy.

Back then she had fallen in love with the ship's drive core. The engineering deck had been her favorite place on the entire Normandy, one that she had hardly left. He even remembered how Adams had told him that she was one of the best engineers he had ever seen.

Tali crossed her arms in mock defense as she spoke in a playful tone, "Just like you're still interested in blowing things up."

Shepard chuckled at her witty comment, joined by Tali moments later as they enjoyed their banter. Before any of them could say something again, EDI made an announcement. The AIs voice was as calm and collected as ever as she spoke through the Normandy to them.

"Commander, we are nearing Illium as requested. Estimated time of arrival: one hour."

"That's my cue." Shepard smirked at Tali. "Got it, EDI. Inform everyone that they are to gather in the CIC as soon as we dock."

"As you wish." EDI replied compliantly.

"I'll see you later?" Shepard asked, gazing at Tali who nodded in response.

"Sure thing. I'll finish here and join you in about half an hour." Tali said as she mentally reviewed what still had to be done.

Shepard bid her farewell before leaving the engineering deck. Once the door closed behind him she returned to her terminal, hoping she could get her work done quickly. She didn't want to let him wait for too long.

* * *

"So what do you guys think this Illium is like?" Fives asked his brothers out of curiosity.

He, Rex, Kix and Cody were sitting at a table in the mess hall as the ship sped towards their destination. Having finished their duties, they had decided to gather around and have a talk about their time on the Normandy so far. No one had any real complaints at the moment. Fives had helped out Garrus with the calibrations of the Normandy's weapons systems during which he had been genuinely impressed by the Turian's skill. It was no surprise when Garrus had told him about the Turian race's mandatory service in the military, something which he had honestly suspected.

Cody rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "From what miss Lawson told me it is an unofficial Asari colony. Something about it being run by corporate leaders. It's full of large cities where all races come together to trade goods or services. Though it's very hot on the planet, the people solved this problem by building large skyscrapers. That way they escape the heat."

He had spent the most time out of all of them to learn more about the galaxy they were stranded in at the moment. Even now he had a datapad stored away which contained loads of information. He made a mental note to thank the ship's XO for the codex. He might not particularly like her or the other crew members for being part of a terrorist organization, yet that did not mean he could at least be courteous. Being on the good side of their hosts would only help them in the future.

"Large skyscrapers, huh?" Rex mused. "Sounds like Coruscant."

"Hopefully the lower levels won't be as dirty. From what I hear from our brothers in the Coruscant guard, it's the perfect place for mercenaries and criminals." Fives added, conversations with the red-clad clone troopers coming to mind.

It made him wonder as to what kind of police force a world as Illium would have. Would they be standard police or rather some sort of militia? Back on Coruscant their brothers worked in tandem with the standard police officers that consisted out of droids and detectives. The shock troopers on the other hand were actively used as a riot control force as well as bodyguards for government officials.

"I hope they sell datapads about medicine. Doctor Chakwas is an amazing doctor and has extensive knowledge, yet I think there will be more on the planet. Can't hurt to learn a bit more now that we're here." Kix spoke up, his mind already fixed on expanding his skillset.

"Well, the commander has given us permission to exit the ship. As for me, I'll be looking at their weapons. Maybe I'll find something interesting." Fives said as he joined the medic in planning a shopping trip.

Fives had grown a particular interest in the sniper rifles that the ship had in its armory. After inspecting Garrus' and seeing the weapon in action, he thought about getting one for himself. While he preferred his dual pistols and a trustworthy carbine for any fight, his skillset also included marksmanship that he had learnt during his ARC training. There was no harm in exploring one's abilities after all. Maybe he'd even get attached to his new choice of weapons.

"I hate to point this out to you two but we don't have any money." Rex said dryly.

Both clones faltered for a moment as they realized their crucial mistake. It was true, none of them had any money. Even if the republic paid them, which it didn't, they'd still have no use for it considering their currency was useless out here. The only way they'd be able to buy anything was if they'd ask the commander or his XO. Cody sighed at their foolishness. Honestly, his brothers could be so rash and reckless at times that it made him wonder how he was supposed to be like them. Another sign that while they shared the same face, they didn't necessarily have the same mindset.

"Aside from that, why are we stopping on this planet in the first place?" Fives wondered.

Kix nodded in agreement, also curious as to what their business was. The generals had made it clear that they would be helping the commander while they were searching for a way to get back to the republic. However, most of the men were clueless about what their mission really detailed apart from the fact that the 'Collectors' were their enemies.

"Because commander Shepard wants to recruit more members for his crew." Cody explained, having being informed on the commander's mission by Miranda. "In order to beat these Collectors they are recruiting the best warriors, scientists and mercenaries. Apparently there are two more future members on Illium that he needs. I believe they're an assassin and a justicar if I'm not mistaken."

"What's a justicar?" Kix frowned in confusion.

"A justicar is some sort of Asari peacekeeper." His answer came from Garrus as the Turian walked towards their table. The former Archangel sat down next to Rex as he continued his explanation. "I heard tales about them during my time in C-sec. They follow a certain code of justice that becomes their life. No rules or regulations that they follow except their code, they simply do what they have to do to."

"That sounds dangerous. No rules to keep them in check?" Cody said with a disapproving tone.

Garrus shrugged in reply. He himself had left C-sec in the past for the exact reason that the rules kept him from doing his job. Of course, Shepard had shown him the error of his ways but still. Sometimes one had to bend the rules if they wanted to get results. If it meant he could take down someone who had done a serious crime, then he would consider breaking the rules as long as no one could get hurt.

"So, Garrus, ever been to Illium?" Kix asked curiously.

"Can't say I have. Though I did hear a few rumors." He replied. "People say it's a safe place. Until you fall of the grid that is. Sign the wrong contract, join up with the wrong company or walk down the wrong alley and it's as dangerous as anywhere else. Don't let the pristine buildings and the flashing smiles of the merchants fool you. Watch your step or you might end up in a body bag or worse."

"Damn." Fives whistled as his eyes widened out of surprise. "Looks like this garden world isn't as good as they say after all."

Rex nodded in agreement, "It's beginning more and more to sound like Coruscant. And this is the place where we'll find the assassin and justicar? I think I now understand why they'd be here."

"Heh, Shepard does take us to the best places in the galaxy." Garrus jested, a chuckle escaping his mandibles.

His mind quickly conjured up memories of Feros, Novera, Virmire, Ilos and many other places they had visited during the hunt for Saren. It all seemed like such a long time ago. Yet here he was, aboard a second Normandy with a new crew which had only grown with the arrival of the republic and separatist soldiers. In his eyes, Garrus thought the clones were alright. Rex and Hardcase had proven that they were good fighters and from his conversations with Fives he knew that the clones were also quite enjoyable off the battlefield.

"Hi guys." A feminine voice drew his attention. "What are you all up to?"

Garrus looked over Fives' shoulder and saw the orange alien, Ahsoka if his memory served him well, approaching them. He had to admit that it was still surprising for him to see such a strange alien. She was humanoid like the Asari and humans, with five fingers and probably fives toes as well, no bended legs or other distinct differences. The only things that gave her different race away were the strange tentacle-like things on her head and her orange skin.

"Commander." The clones all greeted her out of respect.

"Nothing in particular." Rex answered her inquiry as he gestured to the table. "Just talking about our destination. Garrus here was telling us about it."

Ahsoka's bright blue eyes shifted over to the turian, her smile never leaving her face. She nodded towards him as a greeting.

"Pleasure to officially meet you. My name's Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan to master Skywalker. You're Garrus Vakarian, right? Kasumi told me about you." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Garrus nodded as well before his voice became a bit drier. "I hope it were all good things, but considering it's Kasumi, I fear the worst."

Ahsoka chuckled at his words, sitting down next to Fives at the table as she joined their little group. Her back leaned against her seat as she made herself comfortable, montrals hanging over the backrest. Garrus noticed that she was shorter than most of the crew. You wouldn't expect her to be any form of danger when judging her by her lithe form but he knew better. He had seen enough of her short duel with Grievous to know she wasn't to be underestimated. For someone who was so young she was already a commander, one that had clearly earned the respect of her men.

"It was alright." Ahsoka smiled slyly. "To an extent, of course. She did mention a few things that I consider embarrassing."

Garrus sighed, staring at the ceiling in an overly dramatic way. "Of course she would tell the newcomers from another galaxy my most embarrassing moments. What better way to bond with such people than to joke about poor me?"

A few laughs were shared amongst the table, everyone smiling except for Cody. The 212th commander remained stoic as always. Garrus grinned with how the others seemed to like his humor. Not that there was any doubt of course.

"Well, it worked. Didn't it?" Ahsoka smiled. "Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that if you're going to go out, you need to keep a low profile. My master said that we shouldn't attract any unwanted attention. At least as far as we can prevent it."

"Does that mean you won't be joining us, commander?" Fives asked.

The padawan gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. You guys can pass as humans from this galaxy but people will be shocked if I show my face. It's better if I remain on the ship for now. It's not really a preferred solution for me but it makes sense. All I'll do is raise questions about where we come from."

"Sounds about right." Garrus agreed. "People will try to find out where you come from and might even do whatever they have to do to gain that information. You'll be safe on the Normandy. So, Ahsoka, could you perhaps use that Force thingy? I'm curious about it."

"Sure." Ahsoka shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Garrus' mandibles creased, forming the equivalent to a Turian smirk. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he told her what he had planned. Ahsoka grinned at his proposition and nodded, it sounded like a fun thing to do. Even the clones, minus Cody, smirked as they heard what the Turian had planned. There was no delay as they carried out their little plan.

Gardner was busy humming a tune to himself, working in his kitchen in the meantime. All ingredients were finally neatly stored away and his work was almost done. All he had to do was finish putting these plates away. Air left his pursed lips as he continued whistling contently, a feeling of peace calming him down. Keeping himself busy in the kitchen with nothing to worry about always put him in a good mood. There was no whining from the crew members about food or having to deal with minimal supplies for a change. Only him and his peaceful kitchen.

The mess sergeant hummed the chorus again as he reached for the next plate, only to feel his hand touch nothing but air. A frown formed on his wrinkled face at the lack of plates. He looked at where he had left them and noticed that they were all gone. But how? There had been no one close to the kitchen and if someone had then he would have heard it. Had he placed them somewhere else?

"Where the hell…" Gardner muttered as he kept searching.

Unbeknownst to him, the company seated at the tables in the mess hall kept their mouths shut in an effort to subdue their laughter. Both Garrus and Fives had it the worst while Kix and Rex handled it better than them. Cody only shook his head at their antics as Ahsoka smirked devilishly.

It was a rather comical sight to see the mess sergeant look around his kitchen for a bunch of plates that were floating over his head. Ahsoka kept levitating the dishes with an outstretched hand, maintaining her Force ability. She was focused on the plates but still found concentration enough to let out a small chuckle as well.

"Hey Garrus, where is-" Kasumi spoke as she walked around the corner, before silencing herself as she watched the spectacle with her own eyes.

Her gloved hand quickly covered her mouth as laughter rose from her throat. As a master of pranks she recognized one, not to mention appreciate them. This was one she could appreciate wholeheartedly. It was hilarious to see the otherwise gruff mess sergeant look around for his dishes like a madman.

Gardner felt his frustration reach a new peak as he failed to find his plates. It was as if the damned things had vanished into thin air! Either someone was pulling a prank on him or he was going senile, because he was sure that he hadn't placed them somewhere else. His first suspect was Kasumi, of course, considering she was a thief after all. But there was no way she could have stolen all of those dishes on her own.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly out of sheer frustration. "Where the hell are those goddamn plates!?"

He exhaled loudly and threw his head backwards, feeling exasperated by the whole ordeal. He immediately regretted the choice as he saw a dozen of dishes float in the air. His dishes to be exact. Gardner let out a startled yelp as he stumbled backwards, however, in doing so he stepped on an empty box and lost his footing. With the grace of a drunk Vorcha he fell on the floor with his back against the counter. A pot that had been placed there quickly fell downwards due to the shaking and landed right on top of the unfortunate mess sergeant.

His confusion was quickly replaced by anger as he could hear boisterous laughter coming from the mess hall. He quickly got up, forgetting to take the pot off of his head, before glaring fiercely at the gathered crew members. The original group consisting out of Garrus, the clones and Ahsoka had expanded over time. Now even Kasumi, Jacob, Zaeed, Jack, Hardcase, Waxer, Boil and various other crew members were laughing their asses off at the sight of a flustered Gardner who still had that pot on his head.

Garrus was laughing so hard that his mandibles threatened to fall off his face. His breaths were shallow as he failed to rein in his laughter. Tears were almost spilling from his eyes. Gardner's gaze settled on the Turian and in an instant he knew that the sniper had been the mastermind behind this prank.

"GARRUS! You damn Turian bastard! I'll gut you like a goddamned fish, you hear me!?"

The accused Turian only laughed harder in response and looked over to a chuckling Ahsoka. The two's eyes locked and a nod was exchanged over the sound of amused laughter. A friendship had been born between the two.

* * *

"We're on approach to Illium now, commander. Beginning descent towards the Nos Astra spaceport."

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard replied as he spoke back to the pilot through the PA system, before he turned to the gathered crew. "Attention, everyone. We'll be staying on Illium for a while to search for the potential recruits. That means you're allowed to exit the ship. However, the ground team has to remain ready for when they are called upon. I also don't want to hear that my crew caused trouble. Remember that Illium is still a dangerous place even without mercenaries. Do not, and I repeat, do _not_ sign anything. We don't know how long we'll be staying so feel free to wander the shops. Also, Grunt, Zaeed, Jack. You three will behave yourselves. No one wants a repeat of our last visit to the Citadel. Understood?"

The crown responded with affirmatives, in the three troublemakers' case a few indignant huffs. Shepard nodded and dismissed them. As the crew left for their stations to gather their stuff, the commander instead walked over to the clone group. All of them had been assembled along with the Jedi and Grievous. He still needed to give them a few more instructions in order for their visit to the planet down below to go smoothly.

"Before we start, you've told Ahsoka why she can't come along?" Shepard asked cautiously, giving the padawan an apologetic look.

"She understands." Anakin nodded.

"Again, my apologies. It's just that unlike your friends you won't blend in with the crowd. They'll either think you're an alien or some sort of lab experiment. Until we meet the Council you won't be able to go out in public just yet." The human N7 explained.

And even then they'd get a lot of attention. Ahsoka and Grievous stood out the most of their group since both Obi-Wan and Anakin were humans. The clones too had it better since cloning wasn't exactly farfetched, just simply incredibly expensive. Shepard also didn't look forward to meeting the Council about this. The three of them had proven to be foolish and stubborn before, especially when it came to the Reaper threat that was still out there.

"It's not a problem." Ahsoka shrugged, smiling slightly. "Just make sure Skyguy and master Kenobi won't get into trouble."

Shepard chuckled as her master gave her a mock hurt look. However, the moment was quickly interrupted by a certain cyborg.

"If that's all, I will be in the shuttle bay." Grievous grunted dismissively, turning his head sharply away from them as he left.

"Right, I forgot he was here too." Anakin grumbled.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan admonished his former apprentice.

"Oh, and as for you guys." Shepard spoke up, turning to look at the clones. "People will be curious about you because of your armor since it's an unfamiliar design but you should be alright. If people comment on you being clones or anything, just reply that it's classified information."

"You can count on us, sir." Cody nodded, being the highest ranking clone.

"Alright then. I suggest staying with the crew but go ahead and explore if you want." Shepard said before turning to leave for the cockpit.

There was still some time before they'd arrive. Perhaps he could chat with Joker in the meantime. No doubt the sarcastic pilot had found new ways to annoy EDI, being the good friend that he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter will contain more Jedi action, since a lot of my recent reviewers showed that they'd like to see Anakin react to the slavery on Illium, which I haven't forgotten. Also, I really hadn't expected how Grievous would be the most favorite Star Wars character in this fic for so many of you! Rest assured, he will make his own debut on Illium during the Thane recruitment mission. For now it'll be some good old clone action.**

 **Also on a small side note, if there are certain characters you'd like to see interact, like some people enjoyed with Tali and Grievous, feel free to tell me.**

* * *

Shepard shifted his shoulder, trying to get comfortable in his armor, as the docking doors finally opened. Arriving on Illium had gone far more smoothly than he had originally expected. A docking bay had been prepared for his ship almost instantly upon entering the planet's surface. Something odd was going on here.

"You know, that scowl on your face doesn't make you any prettier." Garrus told him dryly, the Turian standing behind him with a smirk on his scarred face.

"Says the dino." Shepard shot back in good humor as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Garrus chuckled, moving in line as they made their way out of the docking tube. The corridor that they entered was a pristine white and cleaned to the point that the walls almost reflected the midday sun outside. Shepard saw multiple skycars fly outside, navigating the Nos Astra skyline. He could see the tall skyscrapers in all of their glory, keeping the mixed populace above the dangerously hot surface down below. Not even Turians or Krogan stayed down there.

Only he and Garrus were currently out of the Normandy. He wanted to have a talk with an official before giving his crew the all-clear to leave. There was still the question as to why they didn't have to pay docking fees, something that he wanted an answer for.

"Company up ahead." His close friend spoke up. "Hmm, they're using mechs now, huh?"

Shepard followed the Turian's line of sight and sure enough, an Asari in a white and blue dress was making her way over to them while being flanked by two LOKI mechs. Unlike most mechs he had fought, these ones were equipped with assault rifles. The Nos Astra security symbol was emblazoned on their chest section.

"Welcome to Nos Astra, commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit, as we previously told you over the comms." The Asari greeted them, a smile on her white-tinted lips. "My name is Careena. If you need any information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at hearing once again that someone had paid the fees for him, especially considering his visit was unannounced. He glanced at Garrus who nodded back. Both of them were suspicious of the person who did it.

"Who instructed to waive the fees?" He asked the Asari aide inquisitively.

"The order came from Liara T'Soni, who paid all the fees on your behalf." Careena replied happily before typing on her omni-tool. The mechs behind her simultaneously broke off, walking away to the side. "She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor."

The surprise was evident on both men's faces at hearing the name of their old friend. Shepard was surprised to hear that Liara was on Illium. He also wondered why she was here in the first place. The Liara he knew wasn't very social, not to mention someone who preferred to be at dig sites studying prothean ruins. A single glance at Garrus told him that his friend was equally surprised and confused.

"I'll talk to her as soon as possible. Is it alright for my crew to exit with their weapons and armor?" He told the Asari aide.

Careena nodded, "Of course, commander. However, please refrain from unholstering them or making any threatening movements. Our police department and security mechs will intervene if they do so."

"Thank you. We'll be going then." Shepard said gratefully.

"Again, welcome to our city, commander. Please enjoy your stay." The Asari gracefully bowed before taking her leave.

The former spectre watched as the aide left the corridor, her mechs once again falling in line behind her. Once she was gone he was left all alone with Garrus. The Turian seemed to be rather troubled if his posture was any sign.

"Something wrong?" He asked his closest friend.

Garrus crossed his arms, "I'm not sure about this, Shepard. Why is Liara contacting you? Why now? The news that you're still alive had to have reached her before we even reached this planet. The fact that she managed to learn of our arrival so soon unsettles me."

Shepard nodded slowly, seeing Garrus' point. However, the only way they would gain any insight would be by meeting up with her.

"Let's go see what this is all about then." He spoke simply. "EDI, tell the crew that they're allowed to leave the ship."

"Understood, commander." The artificial intelligence replied almost instantly.

It didn't take long for them to wait for the rest of the crew. Mere minutes later did they exit the docking tube, chattering with each other as they entered the space port. Shepard noticed that a few had decided to stay inside. He couldn't see Grunt for example which was probably a good thing. The Krogan was getting more anxious and volatile every day that passed by. He really needed to look up what could be wrong with his resident Krogan, otherwise it would present more trouble in the nearby future. He also noticed Miranda wasn't here, probably still in her cabin doing paperwork.

As expected, both Ahsoka and Grievous were not present. They would most certainly attract most attention if they were to wander out in public. The ones that did exit the Normandy quickly gathered around, waiting for him to speak. All of the clones had their helmets on for now. As long as they played their identities off as a corporate secret then there would be little problems. However, Anakin and Obi-Wan would stand out a bit due to their robes which weren't a common sight.

"Alright, we'll be parting ways here." Shepard spoke up, using an authoritative tone to get his message across. "You all know what's allowed and what's forbidden. Don't cause any trouble for the team while you're here. Miranda should have transferred credits to each one of you to spend by now. I want at least one of you to stay with our republic guests. If they have a question or need help, aid them. That'll be it. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves."

The gathered crew nodded their understanding and thanks before dispersing. They walked away, leaving Shepard and Garrus behind in the white corridor. He could faintly hear them talking about hitting the bar and visiting the shops. He didn't particularly like the bar idea considering it came from Zaeed, yet he trusted them enough to stay in line.

"So." Garrus said, drawing his attention. "Liara?"

"Liara." Shepard nodded.

* * *

Cody frowned behind his visor, his eyes unblinking and his face set in stone. This was against protocol, against any manual that the GAR had. Why was he even here in the first place? It made no sense for a commander like him to be in a store like this.

"So, Cody." Kasumi said slyly, holding two shirts in her hands. "Which one do you like the most? The blue one or the white one?"

He sighed loudly. Upon setting foot in the spaceport, the lithe woman had instantly pointed out that they all needed new clothes. Cody didn't see her point at all. Clone troopers rarely spent their time outside of their armor. The few occasions that they did not wear their armor was when off duty or when sleeping. Each clone's armor was part of their identity, a part of their very souls. Cody himself never went without it. He just felt naked if he did not have the familiar weight or feeling of the suit and armor.

So why did they even need clothes? Hell, why did the general even agree with her?

"None." He replied curtly, his voice clipped and arms crossed defensively.

He hoped his reply would dissuade the woman from continuing her quest to find him civilian clothing. However, the smile on her face squashed those hopes.

"You won't get away that easy. It's my job to make sure you all have adequate clothing!" Kasumi winked at him.

"It's no use." The purple-clad quarian nearby spoke up dejectedly. "There's no arguing with her when she's like this. Believe me, I've tried."

Tali had tried to escape the thief herself but it had been for naught. She had been roped into another one of Kasumi's little shopping sprees as well, much to her dismay. Cody looked at where the quarian stood and noticed that Waxer and Jesse were at least browsing the shop's wares. Sure, they were as clueless as he was, but unlike him they actually tried to find anything that interested them.

"Tali, my sweet little Tali." Kasumi tutted in a mock-motherly tone. "You should know by now that us girls and clothes are a match made in heaven. Besides, since we're on Illium there are so many shops that should have accessories for environmental suits as well. So stop complaining and start looking! We even have three fine males to carry our bags for us. It's the perfect situation!"

Cody's frown deepened at the cheerful thief's words, not having known he would be carrying unnecessary products as well. He was really starting to regret coming here. To him this was just a waste of time. They could be running drills or learning more about this world with the time that they were spending on useless pieces of clothing. Irritation was starting to settle in, turning his mood foul.

In order to turn his thoughts away, and do something about the slight boredom that he felt, he began observing the different customers that wandered around in the spacious shop. He had noticed quite a few different races. Only five meters away were two Asari, one of them with green facial tattoos while the other had considerably less markings. The two of them were currently looking at pants while talking with each other about their daily lives. Cody looked at their heads, the tentacles to be more precise, and didn't really think of them as unsettling. During a few campaigns of the war he had seen much weirder species with even longer tentacles. General Fisto's race being a primary example.

If he remembered correctly then these two were natural biotics. The article he had read on the strange abilities of biotics had intrigued him, sparking an interest in learning even more about these powers. Some of them were similar to the feats that the Jedi could do but others were different. Cody didn't exactly know just how much power a standard biotic possessed or what kind of vulnerabilities they had but he intended on learning more about them.

"Is someone admiring the girls?" Kasumi teased Cody slyly, popping out of nowhere.

It took all of his experience and will not to jump out of his skin at Kasumi's sudden appearance. How had she sneaked up on him like that without him noticing?! Cody gave her a glare through the visor of his helmet, obviously displeased with her comment. However, it had little effect on the lithe troublemaker who simply smirked in return, holding up another shirt. The 212th commander sighed loudly.

Jesse and Waxer regarded their commanding officer with pity. As brothers, they could easily read the body language of their commander. Hopefully Kasumi wouldn't push him too far or else the otherwise stoic clone could snap.

"So, Tali, how come you're not interested in any of this?" Jesse asked their companion out of curiosity and the desire to make some small talk.

Tali looked up at the clone and said sheepishly, "Because it's Quarian nature. You see, on the Flotilla we all have the security and survival of the fleet in our minds. We live in densely populated rooms in order to take up as little space as possible. That means we have no possessions, including clothes since they're useless for us. Our immune systems have deteriorated so much that a simple suit breach can spell certain doom. We waste no resources, all of our effort goes into the fleet."

The two clones slowly nodded, starting to form a picture in their minds. True, with that in mind it did indeed seem silly for a Quarian to wander into a clothing shop. It wasn't as if she could take off her suit and wear something else.

"Ah, we're sorry to hear that." Waxer said empathically, his voice softer than usual.

"It's alright." Tali replied. "We manage to keep the fleet afloat."

"Still, having to share such little space with so many. I don't think we would be able to do such a thing. Especially with some of our rougher brothers." Jesse commented, browsing through a rack of shirts.

Waxer scoffed, "No kidding. Ever been to the Wolfpack's barracks? I'd go insane in less than an hour."

Tali giggled at their description of their brothers, finding it amusing how these armored soldiers talked about people who were more similar to themselves than anyone else. She herself had no siblings, due to the policy of the Flotilla, yet she saw the Normandy crew as her family. Well, some of them at least.

"Have you guys found anything you'd like?" She asked them.

Waxer nodded and revealed a white shirt with a purple bear-like creature on it. Unknown to the others, the very reason why he chose this shirt was because the symbol reminded him of a certain Twi'lek girl's doll. The color was a perfect match with that of the doll. Waxer smiled softly as he stared at it. Fond memories went through his mind, ones of a small girl who became his very first friend. Numa.

As for Jesse, he held a blue shirt in his hands. There was a black circle on the back with certain areas that had stripes in it. The garb reminded him of the republic symbol, while the blue reminded him of his unit. Aside from that one he had a few others he found appealing.

"Well, looks you're having a lot more success than them." Tali said, pointing at the couple up ahead.

Kasumi was trying her hardest to get Cody interested in another piece of clothing she had found but he refused to give any comments. She might as well have been talking to a stone statue. Waxer sighed at the display, knowing full well that his commander found this ridiculous.

"You've got to forgive the commander." Waxer apologized. "He's not really someone who's open to things like this. General Kenobi has tried to get him to open up many times before, yet without any real success. He's not comfortable when he doesn't have to be an officer."

Tali shook her head, "It's no problem at all. Everyone on the Normandy has their own characteristics."

"You do look like a lively bunch." Jesse smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Tali replied dryly, taking a look at a few skirts to keep herself busy. "Back in the old days we had a Krogan with us, his name is Wrex. At first he remained in his corner down in the cargo bay but over time we bonded. Eventually he trusted us enough, mainly thanks to Shepard, and began doing things with us when we had shore leave. There was this one time he brought us to a small gym on the Citadel's lower wards where he and Shepard then had boxing match. It escalated when Garrus and a few other Krogan joined in. By the time everything settled down we had accidentally caused a lot of damage to the gym. Luckily the owner was an old Krogan who knew Wrex so we got away with it."

Jesse and Waxer chuckled, knowing full well how shore leave could turn into such drastic events. Their downtime on Coruscant whenever they weren't on a campaign also included some property damage. It shouldn't be such a surprise that not all bars on the planet would serve clones, yet there were some that catered especially for them. Since clones didn't receive any payments for their hard work, they were instead granted access to bars that were in return funded by the republic. This was to improve morale which it did.

Of course, bars and clones didn't always mix that well together. Many times there had been brawls between the clones themselves or with other customers. Luckily it never turned ugly since other clones present would defuse the situation fairly quickly, especially when officers were present. When that didn't prove to be enough, the Coruscant guard would quickly show up to settle maters.

"Tell me about it." Jesse said as a small grin formed on his helmeted face. "Shore leave definitely leaves fond memories."

"What do you do when you're allowed to go out?" Tali asked curiously.

"We hit the bar, meet up with our brothers or lounge in the barracks." Waxer shrugged. "It isn't like we have a lot of shore leave anyways. With how busy the war is, we rarely have any downtime except for when we're not in battle."

"It must be a difficult life." Tali said, feeling sympathetic towards the clones.

In the end they didn't have any freedom, did they? They had been bred to be soldiers and therefore that was all they were meant to do. Tali wasn't exactly feeling any sympathy for the republic itself. To her, it sounded as if the clones were slaves who were granted at least some forms of peace.

"It's not really something we think about." Jesse said slowly. "To us, this is what we were born to do. The safety of the republic is our purpose and we will do whatever it takes to fulfill that goal."

"Excuse me?"

Tali turned to look over her shoulder, seeing an Asari employee who was regarding her with a cold smile. She recognized that look. It was one of disgust that many people gave her people. A pit formed in Tali's stomach, bracing herself for the inevitable racism that was about to come.

"Yes?" She replied quietly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Asari asked in a fake sweet tone.

"I was just looking at these-"

"You were thinking about stealing them, weren't you?" The employee pressed on, her smile dropping as it was replaced by a sneer of utter disgust.

Tali's eyes narrowed. It was just as she had expected, another senseless racist who had her prejudices. She wanted to rebuke but decided to remain civilized. She wasn't going to make a scene for something so ridiculous as some pompous Asari.

"No, I was-"

Again she was interrupted, "How about you stop trying to steal, you beggar. You should leave before I decide to call security and have you removed. You Quarians are nothing but thieves and beggars. Such filth. Honestly, why they even allow you to-"

"That's enough out of you." Jesse suddenly appeared at Tali's side.

His voice was rough, filled with anger. Waxer soon appeared as well as the two fully armored men began glowering at the Asari employee, who recoiled in surprise. Even Tali was taken aback by the venom that dripped off of Jesse's voice. The two clones were clearly agitated, their hands clenched into fists and their helmets tilted down somewhat to stare the Asari in the eyes.

"I was just telling the truth." The employee tried to defend herself with a huff. "You shouldn't interfere-"

"Listen lady," Waxer began to speak in a way that was uncommon for him, "Tali here is a friend of us. We don't particularly like it when people offend our friends."

"So how about you get the hell out of here before we talk to the one in charge of this store." Jesse threatened, pointing a gloved finger at the clerk.

The Asari gulped slightly. Having two imposing men in full armor in front of her was intimidating enough. Without any other words she quickly turned away, distancing herself from the three customers. Tali stared at her defenders with wide glowing eyes. She hadn't expected them to stand up for her.

"You alright?" Waxer asked her, the threatening tone gone and replaced by concern.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that though." She answered him as she lowered her head slightly. "Us Quarians are used to this kind of treatment."

Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we understand. Us clones are often looked down upon by the very people we protect just because we're copies of one man. But we stick together and overcome those challenges."

Tali nodded slowly, grateful for his words. Her new companion in engineering definitely was one of the better people she had met during this campaign against the Collectors. The clones were more than she had expected them to be. Tali found herself happy that her previous assumptions about them were wrong.

"Waxer, what was that all about?" Cody asked as the 212th commander walked up to them with his arms crossed.

"Just some annoying woman who insulted Tali, sir. Don't worry, we _gently_ asked her to leave." The subordinate replied slyly.

Cody's head cocked slightly to the left, clearly not entirely believing the trooper's tale. However, seeing that there were no problems he nodded in approval. Tali noticed that while Jesse and Waxer were much looser, Cody was much more stoic than them. It also showed in his body language which Tali easily read since she had to as Quarians lacked facial expressions to read.

"Alright, alright!" Kasumi quickly interfered, appearing out of nowhere. "Time to continue shopping, there are more shops to visit!"

Nobody missed how Cody's covered head dropped even lower.

* * *

Captain Rex calmly sipped his drink as he sat at their booth inside the bar, conversations all around him as he focused on the one that was going on at his table. The generals had allowed his men to indulge themselves as long as they would stay sober. To make sure of that, Rex had come along to keep an eye on his troopers. Boil had joined them as well while Zaeed had taken it upon himself to show them how to amuse themselves. The clone officer eyed the mercenary who was already at his fourth shot of whatever that spirit was.

Rex shook his head in disbelief. The mercenary had no restraint whatsoever, even trying to get the others to join in. Normally he would say that this man was just another bounty hunting scum, but not this time. Rex believed that experience counted the most in a warrior. Just one look at Zaeed told him that the grizzled veteran had plenty of it. The dozens of scars, the glassy eye and most of all his posture. The man had seen countless battles and survived all of them. Rex could at the very least respect that.

It also didn't escape him that Hardcase and Boil were getting better along with him than the rest of his men. The three of them were already busy sharing stories, talking about explosions and drinking to their heart's content. If they kept this up then Rex would have to cut off their alcohol supply, not that they were having a lot anyway.

"Captain?" Rex heard Kix speak up at his side, the medic holding a non-alcoholic drink in his hands. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." He gestured for his subordinate to continue.

"What do you think of the crew?" Kix questioned out of curiosity.

Rex's eyebrows scrunched as he mulled over the inquiry. From what he knew so far, the Normandy crew was quite diverse. Aside from the standard crew there was the ground team of which every member was completely different in their own way. It was composed out of ex-soldiers, mercenaries, thieves, vigilantes and more members that were hardly part of a standard military crew. It was… different.

"I'm not so sure." Rex said slowly before elaborating. "They've proven to be helpful to us but we cannot yet say that they are deserving of our complete trust. So far I have no problems with them. From what I've heard and seen, Garrus and Shepard are good individuals that are worthy of our respect. But people like Jack and that lizard thing, Grunt I believe, are dangerous. I wouldn't trust them. They're unpredictable and unreliable, not people you should have to watch your back in a firefight. However, it's Shepard choice."

The leader of torrent company respected Shepard. Their interactions had been limited so far but after fighting alongside the commander, he knew that Shepard was a great fighter and leader. Not to mention he had some good values as well. Rex hadn't spoken much to the rest of the crew. His primary concern had been his men's integration into the Normandy and that they were safe from harm or doing any harm. He still didn't trust Grievous to keep his word and not send his clankers upstairs to murder them, even though it would be a tactical blunder.

Kix gave him an understanding look. Out of all of his men, Kix was probably one of the most coolheaded in the 501st. The medic wasn't as energetic as the others unless it came to medical affairs. Come to think of it, he had seen Kix spend a lot of time in the ship's medbay with the ship's doctor. It didn't really surprise him considering his brother's mindset.

"I agree, though I would say that maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Hardcase didn't seem to have had any problems with that Jack fellow." Kix argued.

Rex raised an eyebrow at him, "We're talking about Hardcase."

"Point taken." Kix chuckled. "Look, I just have a good feeling about this. Were it not for the Normandy we would probably be still on that planet."

"True." His captain relented. "Let's give them the benefit of the doubt for now then."

"So how do you think the others are doing in the stores?" Kix asked with a sly grin forming, obviously amused at the mere thought of Cody and their brothers going shopping.

Being one of Cody's closest brothers, Rex knew the commander was probably less than pleased to be on such an assignment. A small smile appeared on his face as he too found some amusement in the situation. Clone troopers had very little experience when it came to stores, even less so with fashion. Those were things that civilians did.

"About as well as one of general Skywalker's plans." Rex said dryly before finishing his drink.

"Oi, mate. Want another one?" Zaeed suddenly said, noticing that the glass in Rex's hand was now empty.

"I'd rather not." The clone officer replied as he shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Surely another one couldn't hurt? Don't tell me you clones can't hold your liquor." Zaeed laughed in reply.

The mercenary grinned widely before grabbing his shot glass. The clones watched as Zaeed downed it in one go, burping loudly at the end. Clearly the scarred veteran didn't feel the need to restrain himself in the company of others. Some nearby patrons shot their group a few glances but aside from the curiosity as to why a bunch of clones were in a bar they didn't pay any other attention to them.

"Hey, Zaeed." Hardcase said while leaning back in his seat. "Do you have any good stories?"

"Do Asari have nice strippers?!" Zaeed laughed. "Sure, I've got a few. There was this one time I was hitching a ride on a freighter that some dumbass Krogan from the Blood Pack hijacked. Damn lizard thought he could mess with me. I challenged him to a one-on-one duel. Big fella too. I took out his knees and made sure to shatter them, that way it takes lot of time before they regenerate them." He took another swig before grinning with mirth. "I began slaughtering his Blood Pack minions while he was lying on the floor with his useless legs. Let me tell you, Vorcha squeal loudly when you burn them alive. Even the Krogan weren't as loud when I scalped their crests. But their leader was the one I took pleasure in. The look on his face made it worth, even took his helmet. Pretty sure I've got the damn thing somewhere in my room too."

The clones looked impressed by the veteran mercenary's tale. They had seen Grunt so they knew what a Krogan was, one large alien of raw power. To hear that the bounty hunter had taken down a Krogan on his own, along with an entire mercenary gang while he forced his foe to watch, was something that they could admire as warriors. It was their Mandalorian blood that demanded to give Zaeed respect.

"Kriff, that's quite the thing to do." Boil grumbled as he too took another swig of his drink.

"Pay attention and you might learn a thing or two." Zaeed boasted while he crossed his arms behind head.

"I don't doubt that." They all heard Shepard say.

The gathered party looked over Rex's shoulder to see the commander walk over to them with Garrus in tow. The two of them were completely geared up and had their weapons strapped to their backs. Rex immediately noticed something was up.

"Ah, piss off, Shepard." Zaeed jeered, finishing another glass. "What's the deal anyway?"

"We're going to find ourselves a justicar." Shepard informed them. "I need you all to follow me. From what I've heard, we could use the manpower."

"Let's go men." Rex called out as he got up.

The other clones followed suit. Boil and Hardcase quickly finished their glasses, not wasting a single drop. Even Zaeed got up from his seat without moaning or grumbling. They knew they were probably going to have to fight if Shepard's tone was any indication. Luckily none of them were too influenced by the alcohol they had consumed. Zaeed was an expert at it while the clones simply had a higher resistance due to their enhanced genetics.

"Wait, where is Fives?" Kix asked, looking around for the ARC trooper.

"I think he's enjoying himself." Garrus said dryly, pointing a talon at another booth.

Fives was chatting with some Asari girl who was clearly enraptured in their conversation. The way her eyes sparkled as she talked to the ARC quickly explained why Fives was smiling at her. Rex's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fist clenching slightly. He faintly heard Hardcase laugh behind him while Zaeed whistled in an impressed manner.

The clone captain began walking over to his subordinate with a scowl on his face. Neither the Asari nor Fives saw him coming, being too captivated by each other. Rex knew that Fives often mingled with female company whenever they had shore-leave but this time Fives' conversation would be cut short.

Rex stopped behind their booth and cleared his throat. Fives looked up with a mildly annoyed look at being interrupted, but immediately snapped to attention when he came face to face with a scowling Rex. The ARC trooper almost jumped in the air, surprise and embarrassment evident.

"Sir!" He said as he stood up.

"We have a mission to do, soldier. Say your goodbyes and get moving." Rex barked before turning around.

Fives nodded quickly. The others saw him lean down to the Asari and whisper something in her ears which apparently made her blush. She smiled shyly and waved at him as he moved to join his brothers. Upon arriving they gave him a look, but he merely shrugged with a sly grin on his lips. Apparently Fives possessed charms that they hadn't known about.

"Right, now that everyone is here we'll get us a transport to the docks." Shepard said with a small grin. "Let's get this over with so Fives can go back to his lover."

Everyone shared a laugh at Fives' expense. The clone opened his mouth to protest but a glare from Rex quickly shut him up. It made their company laugh even harder, seeing Fives' flustered state as the ARC quickly covered his face up with his helmet.

* * *

Garrus idly watched people come and go along the docks, various species consisting out of mainly dock workers and merchants. He even spotted a few Krogan who probably had been hired as guards for the merchants. Many skycars raced past the platform and now and then he'd even spot a freighter.

After meeting a Volus merchant called Pitne For, Shepard had decided to go see a certain detective Anaya who was looking into the murder of the Volus' partner. The whole case seemed fishy to him. As a former C-sec detective he knew rats when he saw them and Pitne certainly caused those senses to tingle. Something about that Volus rubbed him in the wrong way, as if he was talking to a slimy opportunist.

Samara was seen in the area and therefore the local police would be able to show them the way which was why he and the clones were waiting outside. The police force was already giving them wary glances, obviously unsettled by the strangely armored humans who were fully armed. If they'd get into a firefight then they'd have quite the firepower. Rex and Hardcase still had the weapons they had brought with them back during the attack on the Blue Suns base from a while ago.

As for Fives, the ARC had equipped himself with a viper sniper rifle along with an SMG while two pistols were holstered on his belt. Kix on the other hand was less armed than his brother, wielding a simple pistol and a vindicator assault rifle. However, his backpack was filled with medical supplies which caused Garrus to relax a bit. They never really had had a medic in the field before. Back during the old days it had been mostly Liara who had treated them on the battlefield. Mordin and Kix were now licensed combat medics which would be a great help. Boil had gone all-out with an eviscerator shotgun, a flamethrower and a heavy pistol. Even though most of his weapons were for close combat, the shotgun had a longer range than standard shotguns and the pistol would help him as well in such engagements.

It made Garrus feel more at ease now that they had more diversity when it came to weaponry. Fives would be an excellent companion when it came to long-range fighting while Hardcase and Boil would be helpful CQC. Kix's expertise would support the squad immensely while Rex did the same. All in all, Garrus had a good feeling about this.

Being on Illium meant that there was a chance they'd run into Eclipse. The former vigilante knew that the mercenary organization had a major hold on the planet and was entangled in corporate protection along with smuggling operations. No doubt that they were involved in this murder case as well.

He faintly heard Zaeed talk to Hardcase and Boil while Fives and Kix were having their own conversation. Garrus was also aware of Rex sitting down next to him, pulling off the white helmet before looking at him.

"There's something about that Volus that I don't trust. The way he wanted to get out of here so fast? Something tells me he isn't just fearing that justicar we're looking for, but is rather using her as an excuse." Rex told him while shooting Pitne For who was standing in the distance a distrustful scowl.

Garrus nodded, "I think so as well. He's basically shaking in that suit of his."

"I've heard that Eclipse group hangs around here. Do you think it could be them?" Rex asked, looking back at the Turian.

"That's a most likely scenario. You're quite well informed, aren't you?" He couldn't help but point out.

"It's my job." Rex shrugged. "I have a duty both to the republic and my men. It's my job to keep them safe. The more I know about potential enemies, the better I can protect them. Cody shared a few codex entries with me that I'm reading now." The clone captain admitted.

"That's a good thing you're doing. And you're right, Eclipse has a lot of influence here on Illium. Between the three main mercenary groups they're the ones to go to when it comes to security. The Blue Suns are more of an attacking force while the Blood Pack hires out Krogan bodyguards. I wouldn't put it aside those Eclipse to assassinate people." Garrus said while leaning against the wall.

Rex nodded in understanding, having come to a similar conclusion. They stayed silent for a few seconds that they spent staring at the passerby. A few people shot them curious glances but they kept on walking, probably to catch a flight or to be somewhere on time. Garrus occasionally took a look at the end of the dock to see if Pitne For had made any moves. However, the Volus was still there with his two Turian bodyguards. It didn't escape him that the merchant was warily looking around him, as if an unseen attacker could appear at any time.

"What do you think about Shepard as a commanding officer?" Garrus suddenly asked.

"A respectable man." Rex answered honestly. "He seems to be a good leader. He hasn't shown any contempt and has made efforts to socialize with us. The fact that he's memorized our names has earned him a few points in my book."

"Why's that?" Garrus wondered, looking at the captain bewilderedly.

"Some officers in the GAR command staff don't see us as equals. Because we're clones." Rex revealed, sounding bitter about it yet still repressed. "They see us as expendable, as assets rather than actual people. We're expected to be completely loyal. Good soldiers follow orders as they say. All troopers are raised with the mentality that we must dedicate ourselves wholly to the republic."

Garrus frowned, "I guess it's the same with the Turian Hierarchy but not to that extent. We regard each other as warriors, as equals instead of pawns. Don't you get frustrated with how they look down at your and expect you to lay down your life like that?"

Rex sighed lowly, staring up at the skyline of Illium. The sun would soon set but the traffic was as hectic as it had been hours ago. It reminded him of Coruscant. He remembered seeing the republic capital for the first time and knowing that he would be protecting it with his life. Did he resent the careless attitude of those superiors? Yes. But he was also loyal to the system.

"Sometimes." He eventually answered quietly. "There are times that I reflect upon the matter and can't help but hate those people for how they treat my brothers. However, I am aware that victory requires sacrifice. There will be times that we're expected to lay down our lives to protect the very republic we were born to protect. I know where my loyalties lie." Rex glanced at his men. When he looked at them he saw individual brothers instead of the clones that they were. "But that doesn't mean I have no loyalty to my brethren. I will do all I can to protect them as well. Even if those superiors only bother to address them by their numbers, I will see them as the persons that they are."

Garrus nodded solemnly, feeling a newfound respect for the human at his side. He saw something in Rex that reminded him of Shepard. There was that same love for the people under his command while also feeling a duty to the cause that he serves. The Archangel of Omega saw the clones in a new light.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention as they saw Shepard walk outside of the police station. The ex-Spectre seemed to have found a clue if his expression was any sign. Shepard quickly made his way over to them and gained their attention.

"I've spoken with detective Anaya. We have clearance to the crime scene but be warned, Eclipse mercenaries have been hanging around that area for a while now. We're going to find Samara and see if we can get her to join us." Shepard instructed everyone.

"Sounds like fun to me." Zaeed said, scarred lips forming a grin.

"Me and the boys are ready whenever you are, commander." Rex added respectfully.

Shepard nodded and soon they were on their way. The walk over to the end of the platform was a short one since it wasn't that much of a distance to cross. They came across a few dockworkers who were mumbling something about mercenaries they had seen move around. It was disconcerting but Shepard was confident they'd be able to handle it. He'd seen both Rex and Hardcase in action before, both of them exceeding his expectations, so he had little doubt that they would be able to handle themselves.

The Asari police officers who were barring the way to the crime scene let them through without any further ado. They had received word from the detective that the group had been on their way, no reason to stop them now. As the holographic tape flashed and beeped as they walked through, one of the officers warned them about the Eclipse. Shepard already knew this but still thanked them for the information.

Inside the warehouse were numerous boxes of various products. One of them even contained a few mechs, both from the LOKI and FENRIS variants, though they were completely inactive. The team quickly armed themselves in case they came across the Eclipse mercenaries that they had been warned about. The corridors were long and had many corners, a perfect place for an ambush even though it was unlikely. Shepard assumed they would be the ones to take the mercenaries by surprise.

The clone troopers gave the rows of products a few curious glances but otherwise they checked every corner for any danger. Who knows were the enemy could be hiding. For all they knew, there could be more criminal activity on the docks.

Shepard frowned as he heard someone speak up ahead. He held up his fist, gesturing to the rest that they were to stop. The squad immediately halted and readied their weapons as the atmosphere grew tense. Shepard peeked around the corner as he tightened his grip on his assault rifle.

The chatter was apparently coming from a whole squad of Eclipse, even more when adding the four LOKI mechs that stood on standby. He spotted seven in total; four humans, two Salarians and one Asari. The regular mercenaries would be easy to deal with. The mechs as well. However, the Salarians would most likely have combat drones or other tech attacks, while the Asari was able to bring biotics to the playing field.

"Eclipse up ahead." He whispered to his squad mates. "Four troopers, two engineers and one biotic along with four LOKIs. We go in fast and hard to take them by surprise. Watch out for the Asari."

His team nodded as they moved to get in position. The mercenaries had yet to detect the intruders and were still busy conversing with each other, wondering where their comrades were. Shepard heard one of the Salarians mention a justicar which had to be Samara. If Eclipse was looking for her then he'd need to hurry.

He waved his hand forward, giving the signal to engage.

The whole squad spun around the corner with weapons blazing, attacking the enemy before the mercenaries could retaliate. The merc troopers were the first to count amongst the casualties. Two of them were immediately killed before they could even realize they were under attack. One of the Salarians was also killed off, a bullet entering his long head before exiting on the opposite side, green blood spewing out of the gaping hole.

"Droids!" Fives yelled, aiming his sniper rifle.

The four LOKI mechs had entered the fray as they walked calmly towards the squad, their pistols barking as bullets were fired. Fives took only a second to aim for a mech's head and blow it right off. He was about to target another one but the retaliating Eclipse troopers forced him to dodge. The remaining mercenaries had taken up cover as they returned fire, all the while the mechs kept on advancing.

"Shit! How are we supposed to help alpha squad now?!" One of the mercenaries yelled loud enough to be heard.

Zaeed and Hardcase jumped on top of a pack of crates, gaining higher ground and cover in one move, before suppressing the Eclipse grunts. Their covering fire allowed Boil to sprint forward along with Rex as they came in closer to their foes. The orange trooper had taken out his shotgun and aimed at one of the mechs as soon as they came into range. He pulled the trigger, feeling the backlash against his armored shoulder, as a slug tore the mech's chassis apart. Pieces of metal showered the ground before the mech fell on the floor with its optics dimming.

"Ha!" Boil barked a short laugh out of content. "I love this gun!"

Rex aimed his rifle at the remaining mechs and quickly gunned them down. Their unprotected forms stood no chance, their weak armor barely offering any protection. The Eclipse members soon lost their mech support which left the organic soldiers. Rex was about to take aim at one of the thugs when suddenly a blue streak of light shot past him, startling the veteran clone officer.

"What was that?" He wondered out loud.

He glanced over his cover and found his answer in the form of a biotic engulfed commander Shepard barreling into the Asari mercenary. Rex didn't know what that ability was, yet he could see that it had stunned the yellow-wearing Asari. The commander wasted no time in disposing of her. He whipped out his omni-blade, orange glow appearing as the blade formed out of thin air, before plunging it in the Eclipse mercenary's chest. A startled gasp escaped his enemy's lips before she went limp.

As he looked for his foes, Kix spotted the surviving Salarian engineer aim his omni-tool at an unsuspecting Shepard who had only just taken his blade out of the deceased Asari.

"Commander, watch out!" He yelled out.

Shepard heard his warning and immediately rolled away as the engineer fired an incineration shot at him. The plasma round missed the N7 and instead hit the corpse, setting it aflame. Shepard reacted quickly and fired a burst at the engineer. The bullets pierced the Eclipse grunt's armor, effectively putting the Salarian out of the fight.

The last standing Eclipse trooper joined his companions in death as Garrus' sniper rifle rang out. The body slumped against the crates of the warehouse, a hole where the forehead was.

"Clear!" Rex announced after surveying the area.

"That was easy." Fives commented cockily.

And it had indeed been easy. Aside from the engineer's attack, the Eclipse forces hadn't even come close to hurting any of them. The fight had taken only a minute or so and that was only because the mercenaries had found cover fairly quickly. Shepard was glad to know that his trust in the clones had not been misplaced.

"Thanks for the warning." He said, nodding gratefully at Kix.

"Anytime, sir." The trooper replied humbly.

"If you don't mind me asking, commander," Rex said as he approached him, "what was that thing you did just now?"

"That? It's called a biotic charge. Basically I use my biotics to launch myself at the enemy." Shepard explained, knowing that the troopers didn't know that much about biotic abilities just yet. "It often comes in handy to surprise the enemy and take them off-guard."

"Fighting the enemy up close, I like it." Boil said in approval.

"Hold up." Garrus said suddenly, putting everyone on edge. "Does anyone hear that?"

The noise was soft but still audible enough to reach the ears of the Normandy squad. It sounded as if someone was throwing stuff left and right, followed by gunfire as well. A scream echoed throughout the warehouse that did little to ease their nerves. Shepard knew that whatever was happening, people were in trouble, most likely Eclipse mercenaries if what he had been told about Samara was true.

"It came from up ahead." Rex pointed out, gesturing towards a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Let's move." Shepard said.

The squad made its way over to the door which was coincidentally surrounded by holographic tape as well. No one bothered pointing out the blood stains on the door. As they came nearer, the sound of the fight was getting louder and louder. Shepard wondered who was winning, as did the others, but clearly the battle was not developing in favor of the Eclipse.

The commander looked over to his men and gestured for them to stay alert. As soon as they were ready, he pressed the interface of the door which shortly after opened up. What laid behind was clearly another storage room. Shepard entered first, followed by Garrus and Rex before everyone else piled inside. Fives was the last one in and the door shut behind him. The ARC trooper turned to look at a screaming Eclipse member that came out of nowhere as she flew straight into the wall.

"Ugh." The Asari grunted, clearly having broken something.

The mercenary looked up at the armor-clad clone and almost yelped if her lungs weren't on fire. Fear and anger filled her eyes, finger clenching around the trigger of her pistol as she tried to raise it at Fives. However, the ARC trooper was no rookie. The bullet would simply bounce off his kinetic barrier but there was no time to disarm her in time. Since the Asari was that set on taking him with her, Fives reacted appropriately. He eliminated the threat by a well-placed shot to the head from one of his own pistols.

Barely batting an eye at Fives' kill, knowing that the merc had sealed her own fate, Shepard gazed around the room as he took in the sight. Multiple Eclipse mercenaries corpses were all over the floor. Some had bullet wounds while others had different injuries, such as broken limbs and other injuries that had most likely been caused by biotics. Whoever had done this was obviously an expert in both biotics and combat. Shepard stared at the dead body of an Eclipse engineer as he tried to see what had caused his death, but his attention was quickly diverted to a more important matter.

The clones and Normandy crew aimed their weapons at a nearby balcony on which a terrified Asari mercenary stumbled backwards. Shepard frowned as another Asari made her presence known, though he couldn't see just yet what she looked like in detail.

"Those… Those were my-y best t-troops." Stuttered the scared thug, voice laced with disbelief.

Shepard heard Zaeed whistle as the Eclipse killer made her presence known. The Asari that appeared walked with a grace that commanded both respect and fear, every single step fluid yet calculated. Glowing in the familiar blue shine of active biotics, she circled around the terrified mercenary while gazing upon her prey with a calmness that was unprecedented. Shepard noticed that her outfit consisted out of some sort of red suit with golden accents that seemed to be leather but definitely offered protection.

"Damn." Hardcase spoke up, sounding very impressed by what he saw.

A slight slap to the back of his helmet caused the trooper to be all too well aware that his superior had heard him. Though Shepard could hardly blame the clone. Whoever the Asari was, yet there was little doubt in his mind that this was the justicar, she did not exactly put much effort into hiding her developed curves.

The Asari kept on gazing upon the mercenary with an impassive gaze as she spoke calmly, "Tell me what I want to know and I'll be gone from here. Where did you sent her?"

While Shepard was slightly confused and intrigued by the question, the Eclipse mercenary recoiled out of fear. Her eyes were wide and the shotgun in her hands visibly shook.

"You think I'd betray her?" Came the incredulous if not fearful reply. "She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine!"

However, the justicar refused to give up and pressed on. She kept walking around the mercenary who was about to run away as if her life depended on it. As a matter of fact, it definitely did.

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs on the answer, lieutenant." Samara demanded to know.

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, justicar." The mercenary spat, refusing to budge.

She raised her shotgun, though it still trembled slightly, and soon found herself flying through the air as Samara picked her up through biotic means. The Asari tried to shield her head with her arms as she was flung through the window. Glass shards were scattered all over the place, disturbing the otherwise peaceful quiet of the warehouse, while the Eclipse member kept on soaring through the air. She screamed loudly before finally landing with her back against a pack of crates.

The Normandy squad still did not interfere, opting to stay on the sidelines for now. Shepard wasn't going to step in just yet.

"Ouch." Kix winced.

"Wrong answer." Waxer mumbled in agreement.

Samara took a small sprint before jumping through the cracked window, biotics engulfing her as she used them to land safely. The mercenary's eyes widened in fear as the justicar neared her. The cold look in Samara's eyes remained during the whole ordeal as she stepped over to the downed Eclipse member. A muffled groan escaped the Asari's lips as a heeled boot was placed on her neck, causing her supply of air to diminish.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" Samara once more asked, this time a tone of finality to it.

Her bystanders knew that tone. It meant that the person was done asking questions. There would be either answers or devastating consequences.

The Eclipse lieutenant snarled, "Go to hell!"

"She's a goner." Zaeed huffed impatiently from the squad's corner of the warehouse.

Shepard and the others were inclined to agree. They saw how Samara's neutral facial expression did not change, yet her eyes hardened. The Eclipse mercenary had officially signed her own death sentence. The boot on her neck added slightly more pressure in anticipation for what was to come.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The justicar said before violently twisting her boot.

A strangled gurgle sounded throughout the silent warehouse, the only noise left being the world outside. Samara stepped back, sparing the corpse a single glance as she did, before turning towards her audience. Her azure eyes skimmed the armored men as she tried to figure out why they were here. Once her eyes locked with Shepard's, the commander began walking towards her in a nonthreatening manner. There was little to no emotion on Samara's face as the squad approached.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the justicar code." She introduced herself calmly. The justicar slowly walked towards them, gesturing towards the dead mercenary. "My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see multiple well-armed people before me. Are we friend? Or foe?"

Shepard noticed the subtle movements of the clones as they tightened their grips on their weapons, accompanied by similar reactions from both Zaeed and Garrus. He quickly held up a hand to signal that they were to stand down.

"That merc was wounded and helpless. Do you just kill anyone who won't help you?" Shepard replied neutrally, gauging for the justicar's mindset.

"If my cause is important enough, yes. Are you different?" Samara shot back.

"I've killed enemies." Shepard admitted. "I know how much blood is on my hands. However, I try to kill people only when I have a good reason."

The Asari in front of him stared at him for a short while, their eyes locked onto each other. They were getting a feel for each other's psyche. Shepard needed to know if the justicar wouldn't be a loose cannon, while Samara needed to know if the human was no threat.

It was her who broke the silence, "I answer to a code that is clearly defined. If my actions are true to that code, I am just. If they are not, I am unjust."

"That sounds a bit too simple." Fives muttered under his breath at hearing the justicar's response.

"I don't pretend that it is a simple matter, or that it seems right to everyone." Samara continued, glancing at the ARC. "But I sleep well at night, which is more than others can say. How may I be of service to you?"

Shepard had to agree with Fives on this matter. To him, it sounded as if Samara was programmed just like he was back in the Alliance when he had been an official N7. During that period he had thought the same thing. But he no longer had that black and white view, not after what he had seen during the Skyllian Blitz. Shepard shook those thoughts away and focused on the current situation. There was no need to dig up unpleasant memories.

"Have you heard of the Collectors?" He asked Samara who nodded in response. "They're abducting entire human colonies. We know they're working for the Reapers, the ones who were responsible for the attack on the Citadel years ago. I'm putting together a team to go up against suicidal odds and defeat them, but for that I need the best of the best. People like you."

"I sense the truth in what you're saying, and it humbles me. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive." Samara stated before she slowly looked over to the Eclipse mercenaries that had proven to be uncooperative. "I cornered her here, but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"You won't find any information here." Rex spoke up, giving his own opinion. "Such information will be most likely in possession of the mercenary leader or inside their base of operations."

Shepard nodded his consent. He had come to the same conclusion. These mercenaries were probably lower ranked grunts, people that hardly knew such vital information. If the fugitive was that dangerous then it would come to reason that the Eclipse sisters didn't want anyone to know the ship's name. If that did happen, then the fugitive would probably pay a visit to the local yellow-armored mercenaries.

"Heads up, we've got company." Boil spoke up, hearing footsteps coming from behind them.

The door of the warehouse opened up again shortly after he had spoken, causing the occupants to grow tense. However, instead of merc reinforcements it were Nos Astra SWAT members who piled into the room. Leading them was detective Anaya herself, wearing a vest for protection while keeping a pistol strapped to her belt.

"I wish you were willing to go with the human, justicar." The detective said stoically as the police came closer. "I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave."

That explained the presence of the armed officers to Shepard, but also caused the tension in the room to thicken. He couldn't afford to lose Samara to some Nos Astra officials. He knew biotic potential when he saw it, and Samara basically shined brightly with it. Her experience as a justicar and biotic powers worthy of an Asari matriarch would be an immense help during his fight against the Collectors.

The SWAT forces held their weapons in a way that displayed their willingness to use them. However, Garrus and Zaeed did the same, along with the band of white-armored clones, which in return caused a standoff. This matter would have to be settled diplomatically and fast.

"You risk a great deal by following your orders, detective." Samara said calmly as she remained motionless. "Fortunately, I will not have to resist. My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation."

Anaya frowned, "I won't be able to release you that soon."

"You won't be able to stop me."

It was a simple sentence, yet it conveyed enough. The police task force slightly raised their rifles but in doing so they encouraged the Normandy squad to do the same. Shepard knew that this would get ugly really fast, prompting him to intervene before it could come to that.

"How about me and my team find out what the name of the ship is? That way you don't have to keep Samara here and you will get what you need to hunt down the fugitive." The human commander proposed.

"Works for me." Anaya shrugged, though some relief managed to seep through the stoic tone.

"Do that, and I will join you. The code will be satisfied." Samara agreed.

Any remaining tension soon ebbed away. The Nos Astra police officers lowered their weapons along with the Normandy squad. Shepard was just relieved that there wouldn't be any fights, not that he doubted their chances but it would severely complicate things. Not to mention that it was against his own moral code.

"Do you have any leads?" Garrus asked, lowering his rifle.

The Asari justicar nodded, "The Volus merchant, Pitne For, is tied to this. Eclipse mercenaries are preparing to kill him. Get the truth out of him. He may know a way into the Eclipse base."

Hardcase chuckled, cracking his knuckles. He would love to make the lying merchant talk, as did Boil who chuckled quietly. The detective let out a small sigh as her shoulders sagged.

"Well, I've got to get back to my station. And, I guess I have to take you with me." Anaya said as she looked at Samara.

Her frustration wasn't difficult to understand. Shepard himself wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now. The justicar nodded at the police officer, showing she was ready to leave. As the Asari left alongside the detective and the SWAT members, she stopped for a moment and gazed at the former N7.

"Thank you, Shepard." She said gratefully, a small smile on her blue face before she left, knowing that the human commander could be trusted to finish what she had started.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator ride to the Eclipse base was slow, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Shepard.

Pitne For had been surprisingly cooperative, after both Boil and Hardcase had threatened to toss him over the edge of the port of course, but it had produced results in the end. It might not have been the nicest way to ask but Pitne hardly deserved to be treated nicely after the stunts he had pulled off. Upon being confronted he had revealed that he had swindled the Eclipse Sisters by selling a drug that enhances biotic abilities, though he conveniently left out the small detail that it was toxic. That explained as to why his partner had been murdered.

Shepard wanted to throw the Volus inside a cell in the police station, which the detective would when told about his shenanigans. However, he needed substantial proof first. Without solid evidence he wouldn't be able to have the swindler convicted. Though, that didn't mean he was going to let the Volus get away with this. After some careful consideration he had decided to leave Hardcase and Zaeed behind to keep an eye on the troublemaker. Pitne For would be kept under surveillance for now.

But that left the problem that he would be walking into an Eclipse nest with less squad members than before. He trusted their chances, but he wanted to be sure. The solution had presented itself in the form of Obi-Wan and Jacob who had been close by, browsing through a Baria Frontiers shop that was located at the port. Jacob would be able to give additional biotic support while Obi-wan would be a great help, both in close fights and through his ability to use the Force.

The commander was certain that he had enough firepower now to storm the Eclipse base. Not that it was much of a base, more like privately owned docks. Still, any help was welcome when it came to dealing with pesky mercenaries.

Shepard idly twirled the key card in his fingers, subconsciously playing with the small card that Pitne Fore had given him. Without it he wouldn't have been able to get access to the Eclipse base's floor. However, if it came to it he would have simply called Tali or Kasumi to hack their way inside.

DING

"Alright people, showtime." Shepard said, alerting the squad.

Everyone readied their weapons, the ranged fighters pulling out their guns while Kenobi ignited his lightsaber. The blue glow of the energy blade illuminated the darkened elevator. Eventually the mode of transportation came to a halt as they reached the floor. Shepard tightened his finger around the trigger of his assault rifle, preparing himself to strike at a moment's notice. The doors opened up soon after the elevator stopped, revealing two LOKI mechs.

"Enemy detect-"

The monotone voices of the mechs were silenced by concentrated gunfire from the squad. Shepard shook his head at the sight of the wrecked LOKIs. They hadn't even properly unfolded yet, yet they were already destroyed.

"If this is the best security they can come up with, then I pity their odds." Garrus spoke up, voicing a similar opinion.

"But we should not underestimate our foe." Obi-Wan said while staring at the door that would let them walk deeper into the base. "I can sense multiple presences up ahead. Nothing specific, though I believe they are aware of our presence."

Garrus blinked at the Jedi, "That's one of those Force thingies, right?"

"Indeed it is." Obi-Wan chuckled heartedly, amused by the Turian's awe.

As for Shepard, he was already analyzing the situation. His Jedi's companion reinforced his belief that enemies could be waiting on the other side. The LOKIs might have done nothing to stop them but it certainly got the point across that an intruder was inside. They'd need to play this smartly.

"Breaching maneuvers. Jacob, with me." Shepard ordered quickly.

The black-clad former Alliance soldier nodded and lowered his shotgun. Together they held up their left arms, letting a blue barrier of biotic energy form in front of them. Garrus and the others quickly followed up behind them with their weapons aimed in front of them. The barrier would block any incoming fire but allow them to shoot freely. Once everyone was ready and prepared, Shepard opened the door by slamming his free elbow against the interface.

The Eclipse mercenaries immediately opened fire on the Normandy squad. There were numerous Eclipse troopers along with LOKI mechs, even a vanguard in the back. No time was wasted as the men quickly ran inside. Jacob and Shepard were able to hold up the barrier long enough for them to find cover.

"Spread out!" Shepard yelled loudly, he and Jacob having dropped the barrier since the barrage became too much for them.

Three mechs came out of nowhere from their right, though Obi-Wan was already on them. The drones were close enough for the veteran Jedi to disable them. A slash to the abdomen, a quick jab to the chest plus a swift vertical slice later and the three LOKIs were laying on the floor.

"Nice!" Jacob complimented as he crouched behind his cover.

"Nothing special." Kenobi smiled back.

Fives narrowed his eyes behind his visor, the HUD of his ARC trooper helmet aiding him as he carefully targeted an exposed mercenary. He took the shot as soon as he had the thug's head in his sights. Moments later a bullet pierced the yellow helmet, shattering the armor and burrowing deep inside the woman's head, before it came out on the other side. Fives grinned at his kill. His sniper rifle was really growing on him.

The ARC stayed back and provided covering fire for his squad mates, along with Garrus who did the same. Their ranged support allowed the others to move forward and push the Eclipse back. Inch by inch, body after body, they advanced like a merciless tidal wave. The mercenaries were no pushovers though. They barraged the Normandy squad with biotics and seemingly waves of LOKI mechs. The more seasoned fighters such as the Asari vanguards stayed behind cover to aid their comrades.

One of the Eclipse members dashed towards new cover, however, in doing so she stumbled into a red crate. The container toppled over but the contents were left unharmed. A nearby Asari glared fiercely at the trooper, visibly upset by her clumsiness.

"Careful, you fool!" She yelled at her. "That stuff's poisonous!"

"Is that so…" Rex mumbled to himself, having heard the vanguard's angered yelling.

He looked past his cover and noticed that there were many more crates of the stuff inside the room. This had to be Pitne For's drug, the one that the Eclipse hadn't been all too happy about. The clone captain gave the crates one more glance before turning to his superior at his side. Being forced into cover wasn't anything new for Obi-Wan, but usually he could at least deflect shots back at the enemy. Now he had no choice but to wait for an opening. Until then he would have to rely on his pistol. However, Rex was aware of the Jedi's other abilities.

"General Kenobi, can you guide those red crates closer to the enemy?" He asked the brown-haired man.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think I know where this is going. Ready whenever you are, captain."

Rex watched as the Jedi levitated a drug container and threw it at nearby Eclipse members. The mercenaries were stunned as the crate came out of nowhere, no signs of biotics or any other means that could have done such a thing. That was all he needed. Rex aimed down his scope before firing a burst at the crate. The exterior shattered and broke down, releasing red fumes that quickly concentrated into a thick cloud. Any mercenary caught inside it was immediately exposed to the toxic properties of the drug. They stumbled around, coughing and crying as the fumes affected them heavily, which made them easy targets for the Normandy squad.

"Great thinking, Rex." Shepard complimented the 501st officer.

Obi-Wan kept on throwing the toxic canisters at the mercenaries while Rex used them to disorient them. While the LOKI mechs were hardly affected, the Eclipse members on the other hand were quite vulnerable. Some of the mercs even began screaming as much as their damaged lungs would allow them. The only mercy they could give them was by putting them out of their misery.

The clones worked in tandem with the Normandy crew to dispose of every mercenary that came to meet them, showing teamwork and precision that the Eclipse couldn't hope to match. Both Fives and Garrus provided excellent ranged support by taking out the major targets. Any vanguards that tried to hurl biotics at the squad were quickly silenced, only the barks of sniper rifles announcing their demise. Fives watched as he reduced the head of another Asari to a purple and blue mess.

As for the CQC specialists, they easily took care of any merc foolish enough to come closer. The LOKI mechs were felled by shotgun shells as Jacob and Boil slowly advanced. They took some hits, the mercenaries weren't completely useless, but their shields protected them well enough until they could dive behind suitable cover. Shepard and Kix provided covering fire while also taking out targets of their own. The mix of different fighting styles was quickly overwhelming the Eclipse counterattack which was poorly planned.

Shepard couldn't suppress the small grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He liked having the clones around. They were excellent fighters, great at following orders while preserving their own creative initiative and were determined. The mere thought that the Galactic Republic had an entire army of such well-trained soldiers was a bit daunting. He wouldn't want to see such forces attack the Alliance any time soon.

He saw a flash of blue from the edge of his vision, prompting to inspect what it was. The commander saw Obi-Wan jump high in the air and what astounded him was that the Jedi managed to reach a height that no normal person could achieve. Obi-Wan landed atop a tall stack of crates but he was gone in an instant, Force-enhanced limbs carrying him over great distances with extraordinary speed. It still amazed Shepard how these Jedi could do stunts that were only the talk of movies or comic books.

"I'll be damned." He whistled, watching as the Jedi landed right next to the last squad of LOKI mechs.

One of the mechs noticed him and pulled out its shock baton, electricity cackling around the tip of the blunt weapon, before swinging at the Jedi. Obi-Wan smirked as he easily spun around the mech. His ignited lightsaber spun around with him as if he was dancing, yet it worked as the blade sliced cleanly through the robotic foe's chest. The other LOKIs changed course and began assaulting him instead of the squad. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't deflect the incoming shots as usual. Therefore he relied on his agility and the Force, dodging the line of fire from the mechs using his speed while also receiving warnings through the mystical energy.

Garrus whistled as he watched him through his scope, observing how the republic general sliced through any incoming mech. More than four of them were already dismantled. He could even see how the cuts on the LOKIs were still warm from the plasma that the lightsaber produced.

"Are all Jedi like this?" Garrus asked his newest comrade, rifle barking as another bullet found its way into an exposed merc.

Fives laughed, "That's right. Though general Skywalker and Kenobi are probably some of the more daring Jedi."

"Everyone push!" Shepard ordered loudly, seeing that the Eclipse were almost completely routed.

The Eclipse members managed to hold off the Normandy squad for a little while longer, but their fates were already sealed. They were completely decimated by the relentless assault from the squad. As the last merc fell with all signs of life escaping her body, Shepard and the rest finally allowed themselves to slow down.

"That was a lot of mercenaries." Kix remarked, putting a new clip in his rifle.

The medic wasn't lying when he said that. Over a dozen mercenaries were now lifeless corpses, along with an equal amount of LOKI mechs that had been wrecked by Obi-Wan. Their parts were laying all over the place. Everyone had to watch their step unless they wanted to stumble over a dead merc.

"And there will be more inside." Garrus replied.

Jacob nodded in agreement, "We're dealing with a whole base of them after all."

"Let's get to it then." Shepard smirked. "All those mercenaries aren't going to kill themselves."

"Nah, that would make it too easy for us. At least this way they're providing a challenge, even though it's on the lowest difficulty setting." Garrus quipped.

Shepard rolled his eyes at the Turian's teasing, though he smiled slightly behind his helmet. He heard Fives chuckle slightly while Jacob could only shake his head , equally amused as most of the clones. However, they could joke later. Right now they had a ship name to find for a future recruit.

"I do not sense anymore mercenaries in the next corridor." Obi-Wan spoke up, his eyes opening as he stopped expanding his senses. He turned to Shepard with a neutral expression. "Our foes must be trying to set up proper defenses instead of a reckless attack like they just did. It looks like we've got them scared."

"Then we'll capitalize on that advantage. Move out, people." The commander responded, walking ahead to take the lead.

Just like Obi-Wan had sensed, the corridors that they entered were devoid of life. Any Eclipse mercenary that had been wandering them had probably rushed to meet the squad at the gates. Either that or they had retreated, though it mattered little to the Normandy squad. They knew there were still other mercs to take care of. Shepard would not particularly mourn their deaths. These thugs had killed, smuggled and who knows what other kind of crime while doing it with pride.

The corridors were much cleaner than he had expected from a mercenary base. They were as pristine white as any other part of Illium, yet just like many other parts of the planet it was corrupted with people who did as they pleased. All to continue their selfish desires and greed. Shepard knew from experience that many of these mercenaries were either in it for money or just the thrill of it.

They soon came across a small room which was apparently used as an armory. There were multiple weapon lockers lining the walls, along with some small desks and work benches, while an office was built next to it. Boil and Jacob were the first to enter along with him. They quickly checked their corners for any surprises but found none. Whatever trap the Eclipse were planning, it was further up ahead. The rest of the squad soon entered the armory as well.

"That's a lot of weapons." Fives pointed out, testing the weight of a nearby scimitar shotgun.

It was as clean as the room itself and equally as white. Fives placed it back where he found it. Aside from the weapon and an active terminal that was displaying a random extranet page, there was nothing of particular interest.

"They must have grabbed their weapons in this room just a while ago." Rex deduced, thinking both logically and looking at the messy state that the room was in. "And they were in a hurry as well. Didn't help them one bit though."

Garrus chuckled, "Was there any doubt?"

"Of course not." Fives scoffed, shaking his head.

Kix walked over to a nearby medi-gel dispenser, recognizing it from his studies inside the medical bay aboard the Normandy. Upon further inspection he noticed that it still had some left as well. The medic quickly took off his backpack and began retrieving some extra doses from the dispenser.

"What're you doing, Kix?" Jacob asked the 501st trooper.

Kix glanced over his shoulder before returning to work, "Just storing up on some more medi-gel. It would be a waste to let good medicine go to waste. Besides, being prepared never hurts."

"That's Kix for you." Fives said heartedly as he patted the medic on his shoulder. "Always looking out for us."

"Well, someone has to. Seeing as you all manage to get yourselves in trouble all the time." Came the clone's snarky response.

Jacob did his best not to chuckle at the brotherly banter between the two clones. It was similar to what he had done with his fellow Alliance soldiers, but there was that caring undertone that only siblings could have. He himself didn't know what he would do when he had millions of brothers. It would drive him nuts. Having such a large family seemed like a troublesome matter, though it had its appeal. Jacob shook his thoughts about family away. He didn't have any left, not after his father's disappearance, but he had gotten over it.

"Is something the matter, Jacob?" The former corsair heard Obi-Wan ask him, his voice kind and inviting.

"Just thinking about some old stuff. There's no need to worry about it or whether it will affect my performance during the mission. Enough time has passed for me to get over it." Jacob replied respectfully, standing a bit more at attention.

As former military, Jacob still found it had not to address people who had such a rank as Obi-Wan without the proper respect. The Jedi master might not be Alliance, but that didn't mean he was undeserving of his respect. Besides, after seeing him in action and hearing how loyal his men were, he began liking the humble general more and more.

"I see. That is good to hear." Obi-Wan nodded before placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder in a supporting manner. "But don't sit with any problems if there are some. Bottling it all up is a bad idea. Sometimes, it might even cause you harm, if it hasn't already. You seem like a good man, Jacob, and you have friends around you who are more than willing to listen. If there's anything you'd like to discuss, feel free to come to me. I would enjoy some light conversation."

Jacob nodded slowly. He was in awe of how the man had picked up on his inner turmoil, but also of the open invitation. Jacob felt his respect for Kenobi skyrocket and made a mental note to take him up on the offer one time.

The squad finished searching the armory and continued forward. However, before they could delve deeper into the base, Shepard approached the small office nearby. They had yet to inspect it and he would rather be safe than sorry. He opened the door and noticed that it was quite spartan except for a terminal in the far corner and a desk in the middle.

No one missed the subtle breathing that came from behind the desk.

Shepard stayed silent but gestured for them to ready their weapons. He also motioned towards Boil and Kix before pointing at the door, to which the clones obediently follow his silent order. The two troopers walked outside, door shutting close behind them as they stood on guard for any other mercenaries. Shepard frowned and hardened his gaze.

"You can come out now. No funny movements." He ordered with harsh authority in his voice.

A second passed, followed by another one, and Shepard was about to step in but then the hiding Eclipse member finally stood up from behind the desk. She was an Asari with light blue skin and white dotted marks on her head, resembling eyebrows.

"Wait! Stop!" She pleaded in a fearful tone. "I didn't fire my weapon once! I pretended to because the other Eclipse Sisters were watching, but I didn't really shoot!"

"Is that so?" Shepard asked, voice laced with skepticism.

He didn't have to look to know that Garrus was thinking the same. This Asari was hiding something.

"Yes! I'm not one of them. I'm new! I thought being Elnora the mercenary would be cool… but I didn't know what they were really like!" The now identified Elnora tried to argue.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth!" Elnora said, now slightly panicking.

"What the commander means," Rex spoke up while keeping his rifle aimed at her, "is that he sees through your little lie. We know that every member of the Eclipse Sisters has to earn their uniforms. The way they do that, is by killing someone. And you're wearing bright yellow at the moment."

Elnora dropped her little charade, eyes filling with anger as she scowled at them. The image of a fearful young Asari was quickly replaced by that of a cornered predator. She reached for her back and managed to only just grab her SMG before she was suddenly slammed into a wall. The impact wasn't hard enough to kill her, but it was more than sufficient to knock her out.

Obi-Wan lowered his hand and sighed. He had seen the reckless move coming before anyone else thanks to his reflexes, and he was glad to see that he was the first to react. He doubted the others would have taken kindly to her attempted attack. This way he could neutralize her, but refrain from killing her.

"Nice reaction time." Shepard complimented him. "Things could have gotten rather messy. Garrus, bind her so she can't escape. We'll pick her up later after we clear out the base. I bet detective Anaya would love to have a little chat with her."

Garrus nodded as he stared at the unconscious Asari, "On it."

The Turian vigilante quickly tied her up and as they left the office, locking the door behind them so Elnora wouldn't be able to get out. Normally he would add a firewall but there was little time to spare. Besides, his tech abilities weren't as great as Tali's anyway. If the Quarian had to do the task, she would do it not only much faster but it would also take an expert to get that door open. Either that or explosives. Kasumi would also be a much better choice for the task.

The path ahead consisted out of multiple sets of stairs and small storage rooms, all of them containing illegal goods. They came across weapons, drugs and multiple MECH containers that either carried LOKI or FENRIS mechs. Luckily these mechs were inactive. The Eclipse engineers had probably forgotten about them with all the commotion going on.

Obi-Wan took it on himself to keep his senses stretched out as he tried to act as a radar for the team. Detecting others was a skill that required all of his concentration, which was already difficult due to the Force itself being muddled. However, no mercenaries had shown themselves so far. Just as Shepard suspected. Whoever was in charge, he or she were setting up proper defenses after the failed assault that happened a few minutes ago.

The empty corridors gave him some time to think about Samara's fugitive. He wondered what kind of person could warrant being hunted down by a justicar. If he had to be blatantly honest, he'd rather not find out. However, Samara would most likely want to continue her pursuit and while he was willing to help, they still had other things to do. The Collectors weren't just going to sit by and wait for him to come. More colonies would be abducted, more people would be lost to whatever goal their Reaper masters had in mind.

He couldn't let that happen.

Shepard quickly ended his trail of thoughts as they came across the next Eclipse mercenary squads. This time the mercs had been patient, giving themselves ample time to set up proper defenses. The docking area that they entered was filled with cover that the mercs had set up, dozens of yellow-armored Eclipse troopers were positioned behind crates and fences, all the while numerous LOKI mechs advanced towards the Normandy squad.

"Shit!" Shepard cursed loudly, dodging a bullet that struck the wall next to his head. "Spread out!"

"Kill them all!" The Asari merc leading the counterattack roared, spit flying out of her mouth as a chorus of gunfire erupted.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Garrus muttered under his breath as he chose a position that would favor his role as a sniper.

It was indeed nothing like the battle before. The Eclipse were dug in and even had the high ground, thanks to an upper level of the docking bay, which they utilized effectively. The Normandy team was lucky that they had good cover as well, but the pressure was showing.

Rex and Shepard stood side by side as they fired at the horde of mercs, their rifles barking the whole time. The 501st captain carefully aimed at a mercenary wielding a rocket launcher before firing a small burst. The first bullet missed, yet the others found their mark and tore the thug's chest open. Luck was on Rex's side as the rocket launcher accidentally went off and blew two other mercenaries away. The blast also distracted some of the mercs which was another bonus. Rex's kama, the leather armor skirt around his belt, slightly wavered in the wind that was created by the explosion.

"We're going to need a plan." Jacob said, sitting next to Shepard.

Shepard fired a burst before crouching again, "Agreed. We need to get rid of those mercs on that balcony. Once they are gone, and they have exhausted themselves of mechs, we'll push up. Any path we can take?"

"None, unless you want to go out there." Rex grunted.

"Garrus, Fives." The N7 and former Spectre addressed the two marksmen. "Any chance you two can take care of those mercenaries on the balcony? Preferably as soon as possible, before we're overwhelmed."

"We can, but it'll take time." Garrus replied, ejecting a spent thermal clip from his rifle, before loading the next one.

Obi-Wan glanced at the balcony and their surroundings, searching for an opportunity. He saw that the Eclipse were indeed heavily fortified. Barricades lined the path towards the stairs that they had to reach, while the mercs on top of the balcony kept firing relentlessly. However, he did not necessarily have to use those stairs. Obi-Wan smirked slightly when he saw a way in. Just up ahead, at the end of the docks, was a crane of which he could use its claw as a platform. The nearby containers would allow him to reach the machine. Then it was simply a matter of using his Force-enhanced leaps.

"Commander, I may be able to assist." He eventually said after some deep contemplation.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but did not turn away the offer.

The Eclipse mercenaries were starting to get frustrated. They had the numbers, the most favorable positions and even time on their side. So why had they yet to kill any of the intruders? The mechs were starting to drop one by one, as were some of their own people as the invading forces occasionally returned fire.

"Why is this taking so long?" The lieutenant, an Asari with green facepaint on her forehead snarled.

The Eclipse officer was scowling, her arms crossed and her scimitar shotgun attached to her hip as she stood behind a whole line of mercs. Her eyes were glaring daggers at the Normandy squad's position. The battle was proceeding quite slowly, which got on her nerves.

"Should I call in for more reinforcements?" A trooper at her side asked, her voice slightly garbled due to the yellow helmet she wore.

The lieutenant waved her off, "Of course not. We should be able to deal with this threat ourselves. We still have the height and numbers advantage. Besides, captain Wasea will flay us alive if we fail her."

"Ma'am, look!" Another trooper called out while pointing at their foes' position.

All of a sudden, the whole Normandy squad began to fire simultaneously, forcing many mercs to find cover. Some were not lucky enough and quickly hit the metal floor. The lieutenant growled for a moment, but soon stopped when she saw a lone figure dash away from his hiding hole. She frowned as she tried to figure out why the man was running out in the open, however, it mattered little to her.

"Kill that guy!" She yelled at her underlings.

Obi-Wan ducked and dodged, using his kinetic shields more as a last resort. His excellent agility and senses were more than enough to give him an edge over the mercs' aim. Bullets flew all around him, yet he remained untouched. The Jedi darted between the crates of the docking bay since they provided adequate cover. It was quite different from evading blaster bolts, though he managed enough, knowing that his allies would keep on covering him.

He was already getting closer to the crane. Luckily for him, the mercenaries did not think of him as enough of a threat, which meant that he was only being targeted by a part of their forces. His light brown hair was blowing in the wind as he ran as fast as his limbs would allow him to. The added plating of armor over his robes wasn't much of hindrance, being of less heavy material that would otherwise weigh him down.

Obi-Wan jumped onto a nearby crate, landed before launching himself and heading towards the next crate. He repeated this process multiple times until he finally reached the crane. The Jedi master hid behind the contraption, allowing himself to regain his breath, even though he would soon be on his way again. His maneuver did not go unnoticed by the mercenaries though.

"Who is that guy?!" A trooper exclaimed, having seen how the Jedi had dodged every shot headed his way.

Another one stepped forward, holding a rocket launcher in her arms.

"This ought to do the trick." She chuckled darkly.

Obi-Wan prepared himself to move again, but felt the Force call out to him in a warning. He glanced at the ground below and watched as a rocket flew in his direction. The rocket would hit the crane without a doubt, prompting him to hasten himself.

"This is just great." He mumbled to himself, before leaping into the air.

He hadn't even reached the ground yet before the rocket slammed into the machine, tearing through metal and violently twisting it. The explosion was strong enough to shake the whole docking bay, probably even many different floors, as the crane's supports gave out. Obi-Wan felt himself being propelled by the shockwave that the blast had caused. He had to adjust his course slightly, a difficult feat considering he was flying through the air, but he managed just fine.

The Jedi master soon landed gracefully on the balcony. When he got up, he came face to face with multiple Eclipse members, all of them gawking at the human who had done something that should be impossible. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and smiled charmingly at the Asari mercs, his blue eyes glinting in the light of his blade.

"Ladies, a pleasure." He greeted them formally. "Now, I would advise you all to lay down your weapons. If you do so, then the sentence you'll receive will probably be-"

"Kill him!" One of the mercs yelled, bringing them all out of their daze.

"Oh well, I can't say I didn't try…" Obi-Wan sighed, yet steadied himself.

The mercs began firing at him with their rifles, pistols and shotguns, but the republic general was much faster than they gave him credit for. Obi-Wan dashed forward in a burst of speed that immediately brought him close to his first target. The thug's eyes went wide open in shock, her hands quickly trying to properly aim her weapon. She was too slow and felt the hot blade of the Jedi strike her chest. There was only a small moment of pain before everything went dark.

Kenobi rolled away from his victim, jumped into the air and spun as he dodged the bullets that came his way. His landing was once again graceful and a showcase of his sublime agility. The Asari tried to keep up with him, yet his movements would make even the most seasoned gymnasts blush. He danced around his foes and delivered cuts and slices that were meant to kill quickly. Obi-Wan regretted that he had to kill them, but all he could do to lessen their suffering was by granting them a quick death.

An Asari shimmered with biotics, gaining Obi-Wan's attention and warning him of the danger to come. He jumped high into the air which allowed him to successfully dodge the biotic shockwave that the merc launched. The Jedi called upon the Force and performed a trick of his own, throwing the mercenary against the wall, knocking her out cold.

The Jedi did not fight alone. Down on the lower level, Fives and Garrus did what they could to help him, even with their disadvantageous position. Any Asari that came into view was quickly put down. The two snipers were relentless, showing no hesitance to kill the cold-hearted killers that made up the Eclipse sisterhood.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but mentally remark how different it was to fight against these people. He was used to blocking and sending blaster bolts back by using his lightsaber, not dodging metal projectiles that could only be blocked by his new kinetic barriers. Miranda had assured them that it was a topnotch shield capable of taking many hits, yet he was not going to test it out in a firefight such as this. His greatest concern were the mercs wielding shotguns. They were excellent at close range which was parallel with his own style.

As he tore a mercenary apart, Force-pushed two others over the railing and kicked another in the gut, he became aware of the decreasing amount of foes left. The Eclipse troopers were almost completely defeated. A good thing, all things considered. The continuous effort was starting to wear him down, a fact reinforced by the single drop of sweat that ran down his head. Having to dodge and jump was much more tiresome than simply blocking.

"Yaargh!" He heard someone shout from behind him, the cry coming from a mercenary with her omni-blade activated.

Obi-Wan instinctively dodged the swipe, leaning back to prevent his head from being sliced off. The Asari kept up the pace as she delivered kicks and slashes. It took the general's full concentration to keep up with the martial arts skills that the merc possessed. Her stance was obviously well-practiced, allowing her to move freely and use both her omni-blade and her legs. However, Obi-Wan was an expert of defense and could block all of her attacks.

"Impressive." He commented to the Asari, throwing a smirk her way.

She growled in response, eyes ablaze with anger and frustration. The Eclipse sister roared another war cry and increased her momentum. Her strikes were getting faster, yet also sloppier, as Obi-Wan noticed. His eyes scanned for any openings that she would give him. After a few more slashes, he found the perfect opportunity. She pulled back her arm in order to stab him, but that allowed him to counter. The Jedi master quickly pushed her away through the means of the Force. The Asari merc soon found herself knocked out as she crashed into the railing.

Not much later, every single mercenary had been defeated. Some of them dead, some of them merely knocked out cold. Those mercs wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Obi-Wan observed the damage he'd done for only a moment before he turned back to the matter at hand.

However, while he had been dealing with the mercenaries upstairs, Shepard and the rest had already dealt with the ones down below. All the LOKI mechs were torn to pieces and metal garbage while the Eclipse were as good as done for.

Obi-Wan waited a little longer as the squad made its way up to his position. When they arrived, the non-clone members regarded the defeated hostiles, impressed by the Jedi's work.

"You know, I'm starting to understand why you respect him so much." Jacob told Boil, completely in awe of what the Jedi had done all on his own.

Boil grinned behind his helmet, "What else did you expect from the general of the 212th?"

"I don't think the Eclipse will have a lot of soldiers left to throw at us." Garrus spoke up. "It looks as if they sent all of their mechs into battle, along with most of their foot soldiers. We should be getting close."

Shepard nodded in agreement. The amount of mercenaries they had just beaten, combined with the ones from before, was enough to amount to at least a full company. However, that would leave the mercs with a captain. So far they hadn't come across anyone who could fulfill that role.

The squad continued onwards, after checking up on their ammo of course. The fallen mercenaries wouldn't mind it if they were relieved of their unused thermal clips. There were no more docking bays left that they had to go through, only small offices that had been turned into rooms for the Eclipse lieutenants. They were full of vindicating evidence that would solve crimes, all of them done by the Eclipse Sisters.

They even found an audio file that indicated Elnora had been the killer in the Pitne For case. Speaking of the Volus swindler, they even found a manifest, showing he had smuggled Red Sand for the Eclipse. Shepard happily took the evidence with him. Both Elnora and Pitne For would pay for their crimes.

Seeing as nothing else worth noticing was left, Shepard led the team deeper into the base, eyes scanning every little corner of the complex. Not a single mercenary came out to greet them with polished weapons. Apparently the damage they had caused to the Eclipse numbers was far greater than they had initially thought. Not that they minded it, getting rid of these thugs was a secondary objective after all. Garrus was the strongest advocate of eliminating the mercs, knowing them better than anyone else, considering his time on Omega.

"I'm surprised they didn't use any YMIRs." The Turian remarked as they wandered through an empty hallway. "They're expensive, but the Eclipse are known for using mechs. A base like this should have at least one."

"Maybe these Eclipse Sisters do not use them? After all, we haven't come across a single Salarian. They're probably an Eclipse unit that specializes in biotics, rather than mechs, of which they still had quite a lot." Shepard hypothesized, not really feeling bad about the lack of the large mech.

"That's too bad." Kix chuckled. "Us clones are quite efficient at taking down droids."

Boil scoffed loudly, "Efficient? We're experts at scrapping tinnies, these white ones included. They're no different from battledroids."

"Ha, in what ways?" Fives asked.

"Well, the droids and LOKIs both have annoying voices." The 212th trooper counted off. "Then there's how they just walk towards you, up close to the barrel of your gun. I bet they're cheap as well."

"I've got to admit, an army of LOKI mechs does sound less intimidating than a fleet of Reapers. Imagine, legions of mechs walking in single line and saying in that ridiculous voice of theirs, 'we are the Harbingers of your ascension'." Garrus jested.

Shepard broke down chuckling at the rather ridiculous thought. The clones didn't know as much about the Reapers as them, but they appreciated the humor of the idea. Even Obi-Wan showed a small smile of amusement.

The squad walked around a corner, entering a stark white hallway which had some sort of vending machine at the end, where a lone Volus seemed to wobble slightly. Eyebrows were raised at the sight of the round alien. His suit was as white as the corridor, although red stripes had been painted on it. The Volus turned around when they approached as he wobbled even more than he previously did.

However, the Volus clearly didn't have full control over his body. He had turned around too fast and managed to stumble into Rex's armored leg. The Volus grunted softly, all the while Rex gave the others an uncertain look through his visor.

"I am a biotic god!" The Volus suddenly spoke up, sounding delirious while gesturing wildly. "I think things- and they happen! Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the occasional flare of biotics, "I don't know what drugs you're on, but you should probably lie down for a moment."

"How dare you! I am a great wind that will sweep all before me like a… a great wind! A great biotic wind!" The obviously drugged Volus yelled.

"Is this guy serious?" Kix whispered to his companions.

Fives shrugged, "Whatever this guy smoked, it has gone straight to his brain."

The others were inclined to agree. The Volus was clearly out of his mind, spouting nonsense while the occasional flare of biotics appeared. He did not show any signs of stopping either.

"Yes, the Asari injecting me with so many drugs was terrifying. But then I began to smell my greatness!" He rambled on, earning a few desperately subdued laughs from the Normandy squad. "They may laugh when I fall over, but they don't know what I know in my head- that I know that I am amazingly powerful! Fear me!"

The Volus ended his little speech by waving a stubby three-fingered hand at Fives, who shook his head bewilderedly. He gave the others the same look that Rex had given him. This Volus was definitely losing it. Shepard had quickly deduced that the poor fellow had been injected with biotic-enhancing drugs, probably for the amusement of the Eclipse Sisters or maybe just to spite him.

Obi-Wan decided to step forward, "Are you perhaps part of Pitne For's trade group?"

"When I was mortal, I worked for Pitne. Poor soul is probably terrified that I have not returned." The drugged Volus revealed.

"Really?" Kix grunted, sounding disgusted by Pitne's actions. "Funny how he never told anyone of your disappearance."

"Pitne values money over his friends." Garrus said angrily.

The Turian had seen such behavior a lot during his time on both the Citadel, when he had been employed as a C-Sec officer, and on Omega where it was a common thing. It angered him how people could do such things. His thoughts drifted off to a certain Turian turncoat, but he quickly shook his head. Sidonis would pay one day.

"Bah!" Pitne's former partner scoffed. "I will wreak a just revenge upon his people! But first… the leader of these mercenaries is in the next room."

That got the attention of the squad. They all turned to look at the door up ahead, now knowing that the intel was probably stored in there. Retrieving the name of the ship that Samara was looking for was their primary objective. However, taking down the leader of the Eclipse Sisters was an opportunity to deal a heavy blow the mercenary group's operations on Illium.

"Is that so?" Shepard mused as he held his rifle a bit tighter.

The Volus nodded and looked at the door, "I shall toss Wasea about like a rag doll!"

"Commander, this guy wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for a second." Kix spoke up, worried for the Volus' life.

"I agree." Rex added.

The Volus, having heard their words, turned around and glared at them. He might have thought he looked intimidating, but all he did was cause them to take pity on him.

"I will tear her apart! My biotics are unstoppable!" He boasted in his disillusioned state.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. He neared the Volus, before crouching down to his eye level, getting confused looks from the non-clone team members. They were curious about what he was going to try, but the clones already knew. Having seen the Jedi do it multiple times, they knew exactly what Obi-Wan was going to attempt.

Kenobi waved his hand in front of him, "You feel very tired."

"I feel… very tired." Came the monotone reply from the Volus.

Shepard, Jacob and Garrus stared in shock at the display in front of their eyes. The humans' mouths were hanging open while Garrus' mandibles spread in a similar manner. For a moment they thought if it were the drugs that were numbing the Volus, but having heard that Jedi could influence minds made them steer away from that thought.

"You should go to the police station and take a nap." Obi-Wan further instructed.

"I should go to the police station and take a nap." The Volus mumbled, his voice taking on a tired tone.

He began to stumble his way through the squad, muttering about wanting to sleep for a whole day. Obi-Wan smiled at this little performance. This way the poor Volus wouldn't get himself into trouble. However, he became aware of the three incredulous looks thrown his way. It was Garrus who first found his voice again.

"Did… that just happen?" The Turian asked amazed.

"So that's a Jedi mind trick?" Shepard inquired, to which Kenobi nodded. "Damn. That's both incredible and creepy, no offense."

"None taken." Obi-Wan replied kindly.

The Jedi was used to such reactions from people who had never seen abilities like his before, having come across them occasionally during his life in the order. Some didn't take all too well to them. However, it gave the galaxy the impression that the Jedi were mystics, magicians even, which was hardly the case.

"Sirs, shouldn't we keep moving?" Rex spoke up, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand.

Shepard quickly agreed, though he made a mental not to ask Obi-Wan a bit more about Force abilities, and guided the squad towards Wasea's office. He was enthralled by the Jedi. Their customs, their abilities and even their lifestyles were of great interest to him. The fact that they could influence minds would have surprised him even more if he hadn't known about Reaper indoctrination.

The doors towards the office opened, revealing a very spacious room which was full of supplies and goods, along with some containers of the drug that Pitne For had sold to the Eclipse. There was a large claw on the ceiling, holding a an equally large crate. Just a bit in front of the claw was a single desk. Shepard quickly realized that this was a warehouse that had been turned into Wasea's personal space. The squad entered the warehouse, weapons drawn as they moved carefully.

Standing behind the desk was an Asari with purple skin, similar purple bounty hunter armor which had orange markings that were in turn, similar to the facial markings of the Asari. If that wasn't Wasea, then Shepard was a fan of the Reapers. The merc leader was holding a datapad in her gloved hands while sipping from a drink. She looked oddly calm for someone in her position. She finished the drink, stared at the empty glass with disdain before putting it down. It was then that she graced the team with her attention.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off-world." She spoke with clear annoyance, a hint of boredom and barely contained anger. "First a justicar shows up, now you. At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass!"

With the anger finally let loose, Wasea lit up with her biotics before hurling a crate full of the toxic drug at them. However, they quickly dodged and got away unscathed.

"Let her have it!" Shepard shouted.

The clones immediately began firing at the merc captain, alongside Jacob and Garrus, but were forced to choose different targets as more Eclipse mercenaries entered the warehouse. One of them fired a rocket that forced Kix and Jacob to fall back. Their previous cover was soon reduced to a pile of burnt metal.

"They're coming closer!" Kix warned everyone, just as the mercenaries charged them.

Boil grinned, "This is where the fun begins."

The 212th trooper grabbed the flamethrower he had yet to use, unfolded it and waited for the mercs to get closer. Once they did, he spun around his cover and unleashed a torrent of searing hot flames. Cries of agony came from the Eclipse group as the flames licked at their bodies. They desperately began to try to extinguish the flames. However, Boil never gave them the chance to escape. He showed no mercy and quickly ended their lives.

Rex unclipped one of his new grenades and primed the explosive, taking only a single look before throwing it right between two mercs. The Eclipse thugs were blown away, armor shattered and lifeless bodies landing on the floor. Rex managed to fire a few more bursts before being forced into cover again.

Now that the mercenaries were completely occupied with his team, Shepard turned his sights to Wasea.

The Asari was doing her best, barraging the squad with her powerful biotics. She kept her distance from them while sending her remaining Eclipse underlings to their doom. Shepard closed his eyes and concentrated, channeling his biotics before launching himself towards her like a human cannonball. Wasea didn't even have the chance to dodge as he crashed into her. However, her own passive barrier that she maintained allowed her to soak up the damage.

"Let's see what you got." She growled, aiming her shotgun at the ex-Spectre.

A blast rang out throughout the spacious chamber as she pulled the trigger. Shepard was fast to react, rolling away while aiming his own weapon. The two leaders began fighting each other in close combat with biotics, bullets and even punches whenever they got too close. Wasea was a powerful biotic, even more so than Shepard, but she did not have the cybernetic enhancements that the human commander possessed. He was able to go head-to-head with her without any difficulty.

Shepard leaned back, evading an uppercut from the Asari merc, and countered with a fist strike of his own. Wasea dodged as well and continued her assault. She managed to put Shepard on the defensive, yet failed to do any serious harm to him. Their weapons had been dropped on the ground as their fight grew more intense.

Eventually, Wasea slipped up and Shepard was more than glad to capitalize on that opening. He channeled his biotics into his fist before delivering a solid hit to her abdomen. The punch connected, breaking through the Asari's biotic barrier and causing lethal harm to her insides. Wasea spat out blood as she fell on the floor. For a moment it seemed she would get back up, yet she quickly succumbed to her fatal wound. The internal bleeding was too serious for her to survive.

Shepard sighed, giving the dead merc at his feet a single bland look, before picking up his weapon.

The other mercenaries had been eliminated as well. Apparently little of the Eclipse Sisters had remained, most of them having died during their siege of the base. Shepard stepped carefully over another Eclipse corpse as he approached the squad.

Aside from a flesh wound that Fives had sustained, they had escaped without any injuries. A few bruises would show later on but that was a small price to pay. Kix was already busy with treating Fives' injury when he reached them, trying to take care of the wound as soon as possible.

"Commander, I found something." Rex gained his attention.

The captain was standing at Wasea's desk, holding a datapad. Rex had taken off his helmet for the moment and had placed it on the desk.

"You got the name of the ship?" Shepard asked him, voice filled with hope.

Rex nodded, "It's right here. The ship's called the AML Demeter."

"Nice work, Rex." Shepard complimented the 501st officer.

"I believe this should satisfy our justicar." Garrus grinned. "We should also inform the detective about this place. With this much contraband stored in here, looters will be here very soon. Either thugs or attorneys looking for a money grab."

"And we need to tell them about Elnora and give the evidence that will evict Pitne For." Obi-Wan added helpfully.

Shepard agreed with them, "Time to head back then."

* * *

"You can't do this to me!" Pitne yelled desperately, struggling as two Nos Astra police officers dragged him off towards a cell.

The Volus merchant had been inside the police station by the time the squad had returned. Apparently he had tried to slip away, only to come across a grizzled veteran bounty hunter and a knuckle-cracking clone trooper, while his bodyguards had fled almost immediately. Shepard watched as detective Anaya lazily waved the datapad containing the manifest in the air.

"That's where you're wrong, Pitne." She grinned smugly. "I've got all the evidence I need right here. The fact that you tried to escape only adds to your already impressive sentence, so I can sure as hell throw you in our cell. I'll give you a spot right next to that sleeping partner of yours."

Any shouts from the criminal were instantly subdued once the heavy doors leading to the cellblock closed behind him. Anaya sighed contently, sitting down in her chair while ignoring the justicar sitting next to her. She smirked as she looked at Shepard.

"I've got to admit, Shepard, I thought you would only increase my headache, but looks like you were my medicine. Thanks for helping us out." She told him sincerely.

"No problem." The commander responded politely. "Besides, I needed Samara anyways. Finding the evidence was just a bonus. Elnora is still dangerous, so make sure she doesn't get away."

Anaya nodded, "Will do. Sounds like she was just starting her career. It's a good thing you brought her in, before she could kill more people. Things should be more peaceful around here now that the Eclipse Sisters have been taken down. It'll also lessen the paperwork. I'll make sure you're compensated for your work, you've earned it."

"And you have earned my respect as well, Shepard." Samara spoke up softly, standing up from her meditation. "You impress me. You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfil mine."

Shepard nodded his gratitude. From what he had heard about justicars, impressing them and earning their respect was something not everyone could do. It was also abundantly clear that it was a great deal for Samara.

"Anytime." He replied.

"Only took us storming an entire base." Fives muttered under his breath.

Samara turned to the detective, "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors, detective?"

"You're free to go, justicar. It has been an honor having you in my station." The Asari said before muttering lowly, "And it's nice you didn't kill me, too."

While Samara ignored that last part, the others couldn't help but sense the honest relief. Even the nearby police officers let out a sigh of relief. It was as if they all escaped a death sentence, which they probably had considering how Samara would have forced her way out. The Normandy squad vividly remembered how the justicar had singlehandedly taken down a whole Eclipse squad.

Shepard could only hope she wouldn't do anything of the sorts while staying aboard the Normandy. However, when Samara pledged an oath shortly after, he relaxed slightly. That was at least another new squad member that would help them fight the Collectors. The only one remaining was the assassin, though they would have to wait before finding him. Liara had informed them that the Drell assassin would be executing his assassination attempt tomorrow, leaving them with ample time before they would search for him.

The squad bid farewell to the detective before exiting the police station. It was already getting dark outside, Illium's setting sun now partially hidden behind the towering skyscrapers. Shepard would enjoy some relaxation before going to bed tonight. He was pretty sure that both Garrus and Rex would like to hit the bar together, the Turian being a good drinking buddy while Rex was starting to open up to him.

Yet as he moved towards the nearest skycar, he got a call from Joker. One that made the blood in his veins freeze.

"Shepard, we've got a situation! And with a situation, I mean an over six feet tall cyborg who scares the shit out of me!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is something many have asked me, so I'll be saying it here to put your minds at ease, there will be NO Tali x Grievous in this story. It won't happen now, it won't happen ever. I hope that will clear things up. Once again I'm surprised at how many of you have been sending me reviews asking about that.**

* * *

Ken and Gabby were uncomfortable. No, that couldn't even possibly describe how they were feeling. They were outright scared. The two engineers basically pressed themselves against the wall of the elevator, as far away as possible from the union of flesh and steel that was Grievous.

Upon finishing the small checkups on the Normandy's drive core, they had called it a day and had decided to go upstairs, hoping to quell their hunger. However, they had been surprised to see Grievous standing inside the elevator. Saying that they would take the next one hadn't been an option, unless they wanted to risk offending the general, so they had quietly walked inside without any complaints. That didn't mean they were liking this, not one single bit.

The tall general intimated them with his daunting appearance. Ken often glanced at the sharp talons of the cyborg, afraid that the man could stab him with just his hands alone. Normally he would be talking now, trying to get on his friend's nerves, but with Grievous standing inside the same elevator he preferred to remain quiet. There was no need to antagonize the separatist.

"Oi, Gabby." He whispered to his fellow engineer.

"What?" She replied, trying her hardest to keep her gaze solely on the elevator doors.

"We need to do something about this elevator. It's too slow!" Ken told her nervously.

The engineer rolled her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, do you know that this guy has claws for feet? Claws!" Ken kept on blabbering.

"I am very much aware, Ken." Gabby growled, the tone of her voice sending the message that he was to remain quiet.

Ken sighed, praying that they would escape unscathed. He had heard how terrifying Grievous was, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Even Jack or Zaeed weren't as scary as the droid general. At least they interacted with the crew, albeit after some encouraging words from Shepard, while Grievous simply glared at everyone he came across.

He suddenly felt anxious, as if he was being watched. Ken's eyes widened slightly before he looked to the left. He immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes locked with Grievous', striking yellow irises seemingly piercing him with just a simple glare. Ken felt his mouth go dry as the general scowled at him. Inwardly he was panicking, hoping that Grievous hadn't heard him whisper to Gabby. A sweat drop began to roll down the back of his head during the short and silent exchange.

Grievous let out a scoff and stepped out of the elevator, fully aware that they had arrived while Ken clearly wasn't. The Kaleesh warlord left the two engineers behind and walked over to the mess hall. He didn't want to leave his claimed space, yet he was forced to. Grievous needed to know if he would not starve to death while staying aboard the ship.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't completely a machine. He might no longer be able to eat food through a mouth, but he still required nutrition like anyone else to properly function. Grievous hated the way he had to ate. His artificial body kept him going, using nutrition injectors to sustain him. Grievous always kept a supply of food with him wherever he went, the Normandy included. However, his supply would quickly run out if he did not find additional food.

Therefore he had decided to pay a visit to the Normandy's mess hall, hoping he'd find something that would sustain him. His arrival was announced by the telltale noise of his metal feet clanking on the floor of the deck. There were some crew members present, though most of them had gone outside, as they ate together. Grievous' presence attracted some curious if not frightened stares. He cared little for these people, not bothering to even greet them.

Instead, he made his way over to the kitchen, black cloak hanging over his broad shoulders. Grievous scowled as he noticed some of the other ground team members lounging in the mess hall. He spotted the bald woman and the reptilian-looking one, though he did not even put in the effort to recall their names.

"You there, cook." He grumbled as soon as he reached the kitchen. "Do you have any nutrition paste?"

Gardner gave him an uncertain look, "We do. But how the hell are you going to eat that when you have no mouth?"

"My body has injectors that allow me to eat, not that it is of concern to you. And you will address me with the proper respect, human." Grievous scowled at the mess sergeant.

"Yeah? Doesn't mean I have to like your attitude." Gardner shot back, returning the glare.

Both of them tried to intimidate the other, giving the scariest looks that they had. Gardner was aware that he had to treat Grievous properly, Shepard had instructed the whole crew to do so, but he wasn't going to roll over and let the visitor do as he pleased. Maybe it was partially because he was still a bit miffed from the prank that Garrus had played on him before arriving on Illium. The mess sergeant crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't going to budge.

Grievous narrowed his eyes and clenched his metallic hands. He instantly disliked the bald human in front of him, leaving him with the urge to show the man his place. There was no way he would allow a mere cook to insult him. His anger was steadily building up, begging to be unleashed on the nearest victim he could find. In this case, it was the mess sergeant. Shepard's warnings were starting to fade to the back of his mind as he glared at the cook.

"It would be unwise to try to antagonize me, cook." The general spat at Gardner, venom dripping off of every syllable. "You are frail enough for me to crush, like the rotten meiloorun fruit that you are."

"Ha! He's got you there, Gardner!" He heard a feminine yet rough voice call out.

Grievous looked over his shoulder, searching for the culprit. The bald woman that he had seen before on the lower deck was grinning at him, a smirk gracing her puffy red lips. He frowned in distaste as she seemed to regard him as nothing more but a form of amusement.

"Keep to yourself, girl." The cyborg snarled at her.

Jack scowled, her dinner long forgotten, as she stood up from her seat. Her hands were clenched into fists while she stood there aggressively. All nearby crew members immediately picked up on the hostility that hung in the air, and made themselves scarce in order to avoid the inevitable confrontation. They were well aware of Jack's anger issues. Having Grievous stoke the fire that was her temper only encouraged them even further to run.

"What was that?" Jack sneered, eyebrows crunched and eyes ablaze.

Grievous let out a scoff, "I will not repeat myself to the likes of you."

"Oh, really?" Jack said menacingly.

The ex-convict cracked her tattooed knuckles, her voice full of open hostility. Grievous picked up on the hidden threat, but hardly cared, figuring that the woman was not worth his effort. The two of them seemed to have a standoff that neither wanted to avoid.

"Now, hang on for a moment." Gardner intervened. The mess sergeant knew this would go wrong very soon. "This is no place to-"

"Fuck off! This guy's mine." Jack interjected angrily.

She was getting fed up with the cyborg's pretentious behavior. She hated people who were so full of themselves, like Miranda was, and would gladly show them their place. The anger was starting to well up, causing her to clench her fists even tighter to the point that her biotics flared up.

"You think you can best me?" Grievous snarled, stepping up to the biotic until he stood in front of her, towering over as he stood to his full height. "You are nowhere my level, human."

"I've faced worse than you." She growled loudly.

The general chuckled darkly, "Believe me, girl, you haven't."

Grievous was more than eager to fight the human female, feeling the desire to lash out. It had been a while since the mission to the Blue Suns base, and he hadn't gotten all of his pent-up anger out of his system yet. He hardly considered Jack as a proper challenge. However, she would do just fine. Being confined to the ship was getting on his nerves, adding to his frustration. A good brawl would ease his mind.

"Bring it, tincan." Jack said in a threating tone of voice, holding up her fists.

However, before any could act, a loud roar interrupted their small standoff. Grievous was only just able to turn around before a heavy mass of Krogan barreled into him. The general had gotten used to being thrown around, having suffered many Force-pushes over time, and barely flinched as the large being threw him against the wall. Grievous grunted slightly as he landed, his vocalizer only partially picking up on the sound. He got back up and stared angrily at the one responsible for throwing him away.

Grunt chuckled menacingly at him, blue eyes filled with excitement of all things. The Krogan was grinning like a child in a candy store.

"I love a good fight." He said while cracking his knuckles.

Grievous was about to respond, but never got the chance as Jack biotically threw Grunt against the bulkhead as well. The force wasn't enough to harm him, nor did it damage the interior except for a minor dent, but it certainly floored the massive Krogan. Besides, Grunt probably didn't even feel any of it. His species were bullet sponges because of their rapid regeneration. The only way to really hurt a Krogan was to either go for the crest, or kick them right in all four testicles.

Jack smirked as she stared down the two males, "Aww, did the big bad boys hurt themselves?"

Her mocking tone infuriated Grievous, prompting him to unleash his anger. The general's yellow eyes glared at the bald woman as he clenched his talons.

"You will pay for that." He snarled at her.

The three volatile personalities clashed together, leaving only their fists to do the talking. Everyone nearby fled the battleground and vacated the deck. Chakwas locked the door to her medbay, fearing that they would bring their fight to her workplace, while Gardner fled for the elevator. The chairs were already tossed away and one of them even got squashed beneath Grunt's weight.

Grunt had brute strength on his side, along with the ability to ignore pain as if he had been pumped with stims. Adrenaline was flooding his system. This was a fight that he had been waiting for, an occasion to finally let loose and destroy. Lately he had been struggling with controlling his rising aggression. When he saw Grievous and Jack arguing and threatening each other, it had been as if Kalros herself had smiled upon him. Not that he knew much about her. Only what Okeer had implanted in him.

As for Jack, she managed to keep up with her taller and more imposing opponents because of her extremely gifted biotic powers. Her biotics allowed her to be stronger and faster than regular humans, which she gladly used to kick Grunt away and slam her fist into Grievous' chassis. She already had a small cut on her arm from where Grievous had scratched her, but hardly felt anything beside the coolness of her biotics.

Grievous was also no slouch. His metal feet kicked wherever he could, his metal hands punched at every opportunity and he even headbutted Grunt with his hard facemask. His sparring partners were quite different from what he was used to. However, he knew how to fight up close. As a Kaleesh warlord, he had learnt many different fighting styles. His cybernetics only enhanced his effectiveness in close quarters combat against his foes.

The general grabbed a nearby chair and used it as a bat, slamming the furniture in Grunt's head. The Krogan merely laughed and did the same to him. Then Jack got between the two and sent them flying with a biotic shockwave. Their brawl hadn't produced any serious injuries, none that would have them confined to the medbay, but it had certainly trashed the mess hall.

Grunt felt the air leave his lungs as Grievous punched him in the gut, followed by a six-clawed feet grabbing him by the forehead. The cyborg's powerful mechanical limbs somehow managed to throw him away, right into a nearby table. It collapsed under the supersoldier's weight and split in two upon Grunt's landing.

"Not bad, tincan." Jack laughed. "But how about this?!"

The ex-convict delivered a nasty punch to Grievous' faceplate, his head whipping to the left. Obviously he wasn't amused by her attempt to hurt him. The general split up his right arm into two separate limbs, grabbed her by the shoulders before lifting her up, and proceeding to punch her stomach with his free hand. Jack coughed loudly as he struck her, the injury not all too serious but it would leave a bruise. He chuckled as he threw her away.

But then Grunt reappeared again, grabbing Grievous' left leg and throwing him in the same direction as the general had done with Jack. The trio would continue their little fight for a long while, cursing at each other and delivering punches. Grunt was grinning madly, allowing the rush of combat to calm down his pent-up frustration. It wasn't quite yet what he needed, but it helped. Jack on the other hand simply did it for the thrill of it. Brawling was one of her favorite pastimes. And Grievous, well, he secretly had to admit that even he was enjoying this little feud. Being cooped up inside the cargo bay had soured his mood more than he'd like to admit.

The general punched Grunt away from him, only to receive a kick from Jack, who in return was tackled by Grunt. Their fight was getting more hectic by the second, creating noise loud enough to be heard throughout the ship. Grievous tried to backhand Jack, but the ex-convict simply ducked low, before pushing him away.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Jack grinned at him, even though she had a small cut on her forehead.

Grievous chuckled lowly, "You impress me, human. But don't fool yourself into believing you can best me."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Grunt shouted at them.

Just as they were about to go at it again, a biotic force pulled them away from each other, gaining their attention.

Shepard stood there, absolutely livid by what had happened. The commander's posture hinted at anger, frustration and absolute fury. The way he looked at them would have caused many to shiver in fear. But for the three of them, it was a common sight.

"What the hell are you three doing?!" He shouted, eyebrows frowned and face set into a snarl. "Explain why Joker had to contact me about a fight between all of you, now!"

Jack scoffed, "Relax, Shepard. It's just a little brawl."

"I've told each and every one of you that I don't allow brawls aboard my ship. If you want to fight each other, do it either outside or have a match in the cargo bay. Not in the mess hall of all places!" He told her angrily. The commander then turned to Grunt and Grievous. "Grunt, I've been told that you have been acting like this for days now. Get back in your room. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." Grunt grumbled.

The tall imposing Krogan was clearly dejected that his fight had been cut short, but he would follow Shepard's command. He dusted some debris off of his armor before making his way towards the elevator. Shepard's gaze remained firmly placed on his back until he had left, before he focused on Grievous.

"As for you," He began, pointing an accusatory finger at the separatist officer, "don't think that this will be allowed. You might be a general, and I respect that, but this is unacceptable aboard my ship. This is your last warning. Stop trying to get into fights with my crew, otherwise I'll leave you at the nearest spaceport and you can find your way home on your own. Do you understand?"

Grievous scowled at the shorter human. For someone who was smaller than him, Shepard could be very brave. His eyes briefly glanced at the crowd that had gathered. He could see numerous crew members watching the small dispute, spotting the mess sergeant and the Cerberus woman in the group. However, his gaze settled on a familiar purple veil. Grievous halted momentarily to watch Tali with an inscrutable expression, before he looked back at Shepard who remained steadfast before him.

"Crystal clear." He growled, reluctantly backing off.

Shepard nodded as he let out a small sigh, "Good. Look, I know you want to go outside. It's not that difficult to see. So let's make a compromise, we'll be leaving soon to find an assassin that I need to recruit. If you promise to stop antagonizing everyone you find, then I'll bring you with me on the mission. We'll probably be fighting more mercs and you can do whatever you want with them."

"That sounds… acceptable." Grievous rasped slowly. The general then began walking away, the crowd parting as he made his way towards the elevator. "I'll be in the cargo bay."

Shepard sighed, eying the damage that the three troublemakers had caused. The tables and chair would have to be completely replaced. He just knew Miranda would give him so much shit for this, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He frowned and shot Jack a dirty look.

She simply grinned and waved mockingly at him.

* * *

The sun had long settled when they made their way over to Thane's location, casting a relative darkness over Nos Astra. However, the city was still vibrant with life. Hundreds of lights lit the city to the point that it was visible from orbit. The traffic hadn't decreased in the slightest either. Hundreds if not thousands of skycars drove around the city, going from one destination to the other. It was a pretty sight to many. But as for Shepard, he paid no attention to it.

His skycar, commandeered by Seryna, was followed up by the one that contained the rest of the team. He had chosen a relative small team for this mission. They weren't going to attack a merc base this time, so there was no need to bring many members along. His skycar was joined by Samara and Mordin, while the other one was occupied by Kasumi, Tali and Grievous. He was worried about Grievous, the fight from yesterday was still fresh in his mind, but the general had calmed down by now.

Seryna steered the car to left, nearing their destination. He could already see the Dantius towers up ahead. One was still under construction, presenting their best opportunity to get inside. Shepard hoped that they would find the assassin in time and get him to join the Normandy. The team was already strong, but Thane Krios was a legend amongst all assassins and would be a fine addition to the crew.

"The towers are heavily guarded, and you'll find more resistance closer to the penthouse." Seryna spoke up, still focusing on the wheel. "So, this assassin. You planning on stopping him?"

Shepard shook his head, "I'm just here to make sure he survives."

The Asari let out a small humph, indicating that she was indifferent to it, yet her curiosity was sated.

They passed a few skycars as they suddenly went downwards, joining another lane. Their destination was now only just up ahead. The other skycar quickly followed them, Kasumi making sure she didn't lose them. Hopefully the tower that was still under construction had a working elevator, because Shepard had no interest in taking the stairs.

Seryna spoke up again, "You'll have to cross the bridge at the top of the tower. From there on it's easy to get inside, though I should warn you. That's where most of the mercs will be positioned. Don't worry about any automated defenses or traps either, she only has mercs to keep her safe."

"Thanks for the info." Shepard nodded.

"Mhm, most likely rockets on the roof." Mordin commented thoughtfully. "Will have to be careful. Bridge is excellent choke point to hold off any intruders. Would have helped if Zaeed or Garrus came along. Sniper support always welcome."

"We'll deal with that as we get there. Samara, would you be able to create a biotic barrier as a shield so we can push forward?" Shepard asked their newest member.

Samara slowly nodded and spoke calmly, "That is within my capabilities."

"We're here." Seryna announced, slowing down the skycar.

The entrance to the tower was just below them now. Seryna carefully lowered the skycar, Kasumi doing the same with her own, as they landed just outside of the tower. The car touched down without a hitch, doors opening only seconds later. Shepard stepped out of the mode of transportation and casted a glance at the tower. It was quite tall indeed, getting through the security would prove to be tricky the closer they got to the penthouse.

"Don't linger too long." The Asari behind the steering wheel called out to him. "They'll be here to greet you soon enough. Good luck, Shepard."

"Thanks for the help, Seryna." Shepard replied gratefully.

She gave him a small smile before closing the doors again, revving up the engine and speeding away from the Dantius Towers. Shepard looked to his right and saw Kasumi exit her skycar, along with the rest of the team. It was kind of funny to watch someone like Grievous try to get out of a skycar. The vehicles were uncomfortable for people of his height, causing him to struggle to get his feet out of the car. However, the general managed just fine.

Tali, Kasumi, Grievous and the lone magnaguard he had brought along with him quickly joined the group. No mercenaries had come out to greet the visitors which Shepard saw as a good thing. Once everyone was gathered around, he led them towards the front gate. He already had his rifle drawn as had the others, Grievous carrying his confiscated mattock while the droid carried what the general had called an E-5C heavy blaster. Shepard had allowed the use of the foreign weapon. The droids had enough ammo, and would need time to get the programming necessary to even wield projectile weaponry, plus he wanted to see the gun in action.

"Alright, remember, our primary objective is finding Thane." He told the rest as they walked. "Look out for any sign of him. We'll make our way to the penthouse, where his target is."

"I've heard that Nassana is a dangerous individual. We should be cautious in dealing with her." Samara commented neutrally, voice stoic and unwavering.

Tali hummed, "Didn't you meet her on the Citadel?"

Shepard nodded slowly. He remembered that moment. Nassana had been a diplomatic emissary at the time, one that had approached him to rescue her sister. Only turned out, her sister didn't need any rescuing from a band of mercenaries, but was instead the leader of the group. Nassana had lied to him about that detail. However, the Asari merc leader had been a threat so he had eliminated her. In the end he and Nassana had parted ways on not necessarily bad terms.

"I did." Shepard confirmed. "She seems to have somehow changed from a politician to a killer, even if it's through others."

"Politicians cannot be trusted." Grievous growled. His comment was a bit of surprise, since he hardly spoke to them. "They lie, cheat and have not a single shred of honor. Their art is to backstab anyone in order to further their own gains. People are tools for them, nothing more and nothing less."

The squad glanced warily at the agitated cyborg, afraid that he was going to have another fit, but instead Grievous scowled and remained silent. At least he was very clear on what he thought about things. Shepard wondered if there was a particular reason for his hatred towards politicians, though he didn't get the chance to ponder much about it. A commotion was happening just up ahead.

Shepard frowned as they entered the building, spotting two Salarians in the back. They wore simple clothes instead of uniforms. It didn't seem logical for clerks to be working this late, especially in a tower that was still under construction, so they were probably part of a work crew. The commander wondered what could have spooked the Salarians, but the answer quickly showed itself in the form of multiple security mechs. There were two LOKI mechs, alongside two FENRIS models, all of them clearly engaging targets.

And the Salarians were those targets.

They ran away from the mechs, but were ultimately scared civilians. One of them got hit in the back and the other soon followed. Green blood dripped on the dirty floor, gaping bullet holes adorning the workers' backs. The mechs kept on advancing as they were about to finish the job, only to turn around as they spotted the squad.

"Engage those mechs!" Shepard quickly ordered, already firing a burst at a charging FENRIS.

The mechs easily fell to their gunfire. Only the LOKIs posed a real threat, a very small one at that, while the dog-like FENRIS mechs were a joke. Only Shepard, Samara and Mordin actually fired before the others had any opportunity to do so. Shepard often wondered why people even bothered with security mechs since they were so weak. In large groups they were deadly, but in small sizes such as now they were laughable at best.

"Why were these mechs firing at those Salarians?" Kasumi asked out loud as they passed by the downed machines.

"I intend on finding out." Shepard answered, spotting a small trail of green blood.

They walked around the corner and saw one of the workers, his breathing labored as he was slumped against the wall. It was a miracle that he had even survived. The bullet must have hit something nonvital, though the damage was still done. At this rate he would bleed out.

"Help…" The Salarian managed to say, his voice almost breaking as his lungs tried to gather as much air as they could.

Mordin quickly provided his diagnosis, "Bullet wound nonfatal. However, will bleed out unless treated. Can use some medi-gel to keep him alive."

"I can't feel my legs… my chest is killing me." Came the pained voice of the injured worker.

Shepard nodded at Mordin, giving the sign to continue. The former STG agent immediately got to work on treating the injury. There was no need to let the man suffer, nor should they let him die. Besides, this was a chance for them to learn what was happening here. Shepard crouched next to Mordin who was busy treating the Salarian, before beginning to ask questions.

"Who did this to you? And why?" He asked.

"We're just the night workers!" The wounded Salarian rasped in disbelief, ragged breaths leaving his mouth. "Nassana… sent them after us. She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear… They just started shooting."

Kasumi frowned beneath her hood, "They just attacked you?"

"Yes… we were too slow. It was horrible. Everyone… screaming…" He replied while clearly seeing the horrors unfold before his eyes. The Salarian's frame shook from more than just the physical pain. "The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way… immediately. Then… the dogs…"

"What Nassana is doing here, it goes against the code. She must answer for her crimes." Samara spoke up in a tone that managed to convey contempt, yet stayed neutral.

Shepard didn't know much about the code, but his own moral compass agreed with her. What Nassana had done was unforgivable. Killing unarmed workers who didn't even do anything wrong? He frowned heavily, forehead creasing and his fists clenching, as he added a new objective to the mission. Any surviving workers would be rescued and Nassana would pay for her coldhearted murders.

Mordin suddenly stood up, "There. Should ease pain and keep you alive. Still, would recommend finding help. Should go to hospital."

"Thank you… I'm feeling better." The Salarian said, his breathing now less labored than before. He shakingly got back up, Shepard helping him through the whole process. "Please, help the others."

"We will." Shepard replied determinedly.

"How do we get inside the penthouse?" Grievous bluntly demanded to know.

He received a glare from Shepard for his uncaring attitude, but showed no sign of caring. Not that Shepard had expected him to. The commander knew by now that Grievous showed no sympathy towards others, not even innocent bystanders. Maybe that's why this was one of those missions he could take the general on. Keeping social interaction to a minimum kept Grievous subdued, which was the case for this mission.

The Salarian stared at Grievous with wide eyes, only now realizing who he was talking to, but he kept his composure well. The poor man was in too much of a shock to get scared by a tall cyborg.

"There's a service elevator up ahead. You can use it to get to the upper floors, then you can cross the bridge. It isn't finished yet, but if you're careful…" The worker explained, only coughing once now. "But watch out for the mercs. They're everywhere."

"We'll do what we can for the others." Shepard promised him, softly patting the Salarian's bloodied shoulder. He then gestured towards the exit. "Now go get some help."

"Thank you…" The worker said gratefully, holding his side as he limped away.

Shepard wondered if the Salarian would be alright, but considering Mordin had treated him he would be. The nearby hospital was more than capable of healing the man. For now, he was going to take care of the one responsible of hurting the worker. Shepard grabbed his rifle and began walking towards the nearest door, his squad falling in behind.

So far there was no sign of the assassin, but if Nassana was paranoid enough to kill her own workers then he had to be here. One of the mercenaries would probably be able to tell him more. Getting one of them to talk wouldn't be too hard, through either diplomacy or threats, he would get his answers. Shepard scanned the rooms that they passed by for any signs of life. Sure enough, the tower was still far from finished. Only the support beams and the flooring had been done while even those were still a work in progress. At least the building materials would provide adequate cover.

They also had yet to come across any merc, or even another security mech. They were probably still securing the building. It also made sense that Nassana would keep most of her guards on the upper floors where she was. The squad was making good progress, passing by more rooms that were either completely empty or simply had materials stored inside.

However, as they passed another room, they came across another dead Salarian.

"Keelah, how could they do this?" Tali murmured sadly.

The dead worker had been shot in the back, a quick death luckily. At least the mercenaries made short work of the nightshift workers instead of making them suffer. Green blood stained the worker's clothes and floor, creating ugly smears on the otherwise white floor.

"Tragic loss of life." Mordin added, sniffing in disgust. "Nassana openly paranoid. Fears she has been infiltrated by the assassin. Paranoia and fear causes her to act rashly and waste lives."

Grievous snorted, "Her methods are crude but somewhat effective. If the assassin has infiltrated the ranks of the workers, then killing them would expose the assassin."

The squad shook their heads at the general's words. They had expected such a response from him, but it still caused them to look at the cyborg in disbelief. Samara in particular wasn't growing fond of him. She seemed to be examining the general, trying to look for the underneath.

"I take it you have experience with assassins?" Shepard asked dryly, his eyes still scanning every corner for hostiles.

"And all of them failed." Grievous growled both in anger and pride. "I've faced mercenaries, bounty hunters and even Jedi that tried to kill me. The best way to kill them is by setting a trap. Once they are cornered, you move in and take them out swiftly with pure overwhelming force. This Nassana should be luring the assassin in, instead of wasting her men on disposing of clueless workers."

Well, there was some logic in that idea. Shepard didn't have much experience fending off assassins, but someone like Grievous would obviously make a lot of enemies. The idea of being cornered by the general didn't exactly sound comforting either.

The squad made their way into a wider part of the tower, where there were still gaps and many materials were stored. Shepard could see the service elevator up ahead. That was their ticket upwards, now they just had to get inside. However, the large group of Eclipse mercenaries and mechs that stood between them and the elevator, weapons drawn and eyes looking at the Normandy squad, probably had something to say about that.

"Let's get to that elevator!" Shepard said loudly, already aiming at the nearest merc before pulling the trigger of his assault rifle.

The squad immediately opened fire, taking the Eclipse mercs by surprise. The magnaguard stepped forward, heavy blaster pointing at a trio of LOKI mechs, and unleashed a torrent of blasterfire. Its weapon whined as ruby red energy bolts exited the barrel. All three LOKI mechs went down easily, plasma eating away at their metal frames. One of them even exploded into a shower of mechanical parts. Everyone stared in surprise at the strange weapon as the magnaguard targeted another mech.

"I need to get me one of those." Shepard whistled, thoroughly impressed by the capacity of the heavy blaster rifle.

Suddenly multiple Eclipse mercs ran through a nearby door, having heard the commotion that was being caused. They ran for the nearest cover and began putting pressure on the squad.

"More incoming!" Kasumi warned everyone.

"Samara, biotic shockwaves on my command." Shepard told the Asari justicar, looking her in the eye before turning towards Grievous and Tali. "When we launch our shockwaves, you two sprint forward and take them by surprise while they're dazed."

They all nodded and Samara put down her weapon, body engulfing in biotic light. The same happened to Shepard as he channeled his biotics. Some of the mercs were steadily pushing forward, accompanied by a few FENRIS mechs, while the others stayed behind. Everyone did their best to keep them away, but there were just too many mercs that prevented them from doing this quickly. Grievous and Tali prepared themselves, the latter making sure her shotgun was loaded. As for Grievous, he split up his left arm and used one hand to steady his mattock rifle while the other grabbed a lightsaber.

"Now!" Shepard shouted, his right arm pulsing with blue light.

He and Samara stood up and both launched their respective shockwaves. The mercs let out yelps and screams as the closest ones, who had been slowly pushing forward, were tossed about like ragdolls. Some of them were thrown in the air while others were pushed on their backs. Bones cracked, spines broke and concussions were felt as the biotic tsunami swept them all away. It was powerful enough to daze some mercenaries in the back, presenting Grievous and Tali the opportunity to advance.

Tali sprinted forward, omni-tool overloading two mercs' weapons before she gunned down her closest foe with her shotgun. A bullet grazed her kinetic barriers, but they held strong and protected her. She narrowed her eyes as an Eclipse trooper got back up. The man noticed her and quickly brought up his rifle, only for a shotgun slug to throw him back on the ground, chest plate cracked and bloodied. Tali used her people's natural agility to get to her new cover in record time.

While she took care of her own problems, Grievous followed closely behind her. His cybernetic limbs carried him further than her and with great speed. The general chuckled sadistically as he fired his semi-automatic rifle, bullets tearing through armor and skin, while keeping it steady with just half of his left arm. He held his lightsaber with the other part and used it effectively. Any mercenary that came in close was either cut down or gutted, a burning blue blade tearing through armor as if it was simply wet tissue paper.

"They make quite the team together." Kasumi quipped as she watched Grievous and Tali work together.

The others had to agree with her. While Grievous was obviously the tank of the duo, because of his larger and more armored frame, Tali covered him and sabotaged the enemy with her tech attacks. The Eclipse mercs even went as far as to run away when the two CQC specialists neared them.

"This is our chance, let's move!" Shepard told the squad, already moving forward.

Mordin and Samara quickly came to his aid, the Salarian doctor harassing the Eclipse members with his cryo and fire attacks while the Asari justicar protected the team with a biotic barrier. Shepard swapped his rifle for his shotgun and joined his Quarian and separatist companions. Together they began methodically taking down the mercs, covering each other while lashing out violently.

"Pathetic." Grievous snarled, yellow eyes narrowed as he noticed an Eclipse trooper sneaking up from behind.

The general could hear the man's loud footsteps and wasted no time in acting, grabbing the guy's head with a clawed foot. He turned the limb around, throwing his victim in the air before smashing him into the floor. Muffled whimpers came from the Eclipse merc as sharp talons pierced his neck. Grievous coldly regarded the thug before clenching his foot, ending his life in an instant.

A few mercs tried to flank the advancing Normandy squad, but they were halted by Kasumi and the magnaguard who both made up the rear. The lithe thief unclipped one of her flashbang grenades and tossed it at them. Becoming blind and deaf as the device exploded, the Eclipse mercenaries helplessly stumbled into each other, out in the open and in clear sight of the magnaguard. The elite battle droid showed no mercy as it gunned them all down. Blaster bolts pierced and shattered their yellow armor while burning where they were hit.

When the last merc fell dead, Kasumi grinned and held out her hand to the droid. Confused bleeps came from the magnaguard's mouthpiece as its red optics stared at her.

"Uh, high-five? You know, putting our hands together?" She explained, raising and eyebrow at the droid.

It looked in confusion at its own hand, four thick metal fingers making up its oddly shaped appendage, before pushing them slowly against Kasumi's palm. A few more bleeps could be heard, sounding like a mix of both confusion and expectation.

Kasumi shrugged, "Eh, it's a work on progress."

With their reinforcements taken care of, the Eclipse numbers were steadily dwindling. Blood and broken corpses littered the floor of the tower. Shepard slammed a biotic fist into a merc before firing his shotgun at another, never stopping to take a breath as he systematically eliminated his foes. A bullet had actually broken through his shields, but his armor had protected him from any harm. That spot would bruise later on and he would feel it tomorrow morning, though that was a problem for later.

Mordin was at his side, SMG tearing into an exposed Eclipse vanguard. The Asari's shields quickly broke down and shattered under Mordin's barrage. She was then finished off as he shot an incinerate round with his omni-tool, flames engulfing the Asari's body, burning her armor and skin to a crisp. Mordin nodded in satisfaction and got down behind cover to let his shields recharge.

The last mercenary was dealt with by Grievous, who merely stabbed the woman in the gut with his lightsaber. She let out pained gasp before succumbing to her fatal wound. Grievous deactivated his blade and clipped it back to his belt, eyes gazing upon the numerous dead mercenaries in content.

Shepard reloaded his weapon and nodded at the elevator's door, "Tali, see if you can get that elevator to work."

"On it." The Quarian replied hastily.

She turned on her omni-tool and began hacking into the door's lock, bypassing the firewalls that had been placed by the Eclipse mercs with ease. Her fingers typed in a speed that none of the others except Kasumi could hope to match.

"Got it." She announced. "The elevator is on its way, but it's being occupied."

Mordin tapped his chin with a gloved finger, "Must be reinforcements." He concluded.

"More fools, ready to be slaughtered." Grievous grunted, hefting his mattock rifle.

"We'll set up an ambush." The commander stated, pointing at a few different spots. "Take cover and light them up as soon as they exit that elevator."

Everyone took their positions, choosing multiple angles of attack in order to overwhelm the enemy. They didn't have to wait long for the elevator to descend, its arrival being announced by a VI and the flashing green interface of the door, which then opened shortly after. There were two Eclipse mercs inside with tech armor, obviously officers from the looks of it. The only real surprise was the Krogan bounty hunter that accompanied them.

"Now!" Shepard shouted before they could get out.

The whole squad barraged the enemy with bullets, biotics, tech attacks and in the magnaguard's case, blaster bolts. The Eclipse mercs were the first to go down as expected. Their tech armor gave them a few moments, but they failed under the sheer pressure that the squad placed on them. Neither Eclipse officer managed to even set a single foot out of the elevator. The Krogan on the other hand fared better. His shields and armor, combined with the incredible survivability of the bounty hunter's species, allowed him to soak up the damage.

However, it was still too much and eventually his shields broke down along with his armor. The Krogan managed to fire a few shots before being gunned down, bullet holes adorning his red armor. Shepard and the others stopped firing as soon as his body hit the floor. Grievous casually walked over to the Krogan and stabbed the bounty hunter with his lightsaber for good measure.

A few seconds later they all piled into the elevator, Tali hitting the button, and began their ascend.

Shepard was glad that this elevator was a lot faster than the one he had used back at the Eclipse base. Their trip didn't last long, the ping announcing their arrival sounding, and the VI stating the same thing. He tightened the grip on his shotgun and carefully stepped out of the elevator. Just up ahead at a large window stood a lone Eclipse trooper, the man pacing somewhat while talking to someone over the radio. Shepard gestured to his crew to stay silent as they approached.

The merc was totally unware of the people behind his back. Apparently he was too busy reassuring someone.

"We don't need any reinforcements. I'll take care of it." Shepard could only shake his head at the grunt's overconfidence. "It's under control. I'll go down there myself."

"Turn around." He demanded, the others aiming their weapons at the merc. "Slowly."

The Eclipse mercenary did as he was told, helmet concealing the obvious look of surprise. Shepard inwardly smirked at how the guy had to be feeling at the moment. Being held at gunpoint by a human master thief, a Quarian combat engineer, an Asari justicar, a Salarian doctor, an imposing cyborg and a foreign mech was a rare experience.

"Damn it." Came the deadpan response of the merc.

"Have you seen the assassin?" Shepard interrogated him, scowling heavily.

The merc leaned back and crossed his arms, trying to stay defiant to the end. However, that kind of behavior wouldn't help him. Shepard resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mercenary's attitude. His eyebrows creased into a frown as the merc gave his answer.

"Why are you looking for him? You're not one of Nassana's mercs." The man retorted.

Shepard shook his head and leaned in threateningly, "Answer my questions and I'll let you go."

The hired grunt now had his back pressed against the wall, both figuratively and literally, as he bumped into the window. His eyes darted to the members of the squad, sizing them up. They all stared coldly back at him. Grievous was openly scowling at him, and clearly intimidated him the most. Shepard was starting to get annoyed by the merc's laidback attitude. Did the guy really think being uncompliant would help him?

"Look pal, even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." The mercenary said in an uncaring manner, quickly getting on the nerves of everyone present.

"Not the answer we were looking for." Shepard growled at him.

He wasn't lying, he would definitely let the man go if he just told him what he wanted to know, but he would of course notify the police of what happened here. However, this thug was anything but cooperative. That wasn't a good thing for both of them. At this rate, Shepard was contemplating whether he should knock the merc out or shoot him. Possibly the latter.

The yellow-wearing mercenary crossed his arms again in defiance and spoke cockily, "I've got nothing else to say to you. If you shoot me, my team's right through there… they'll be all over-"

His boasting was suddenly interrupted by the sound of smashed glass, coming from behind him. Grievous had grown tired of waiting and listening to his annoying chatter. The general had walked over to him, broken the window with a single punch of his metal fist, and proceeded to grab the merc by the hem of his armor. Fearful pleas came from the Eclipse member as Grievous held him over the edge, the wind howling and his feet dangling. Grievous didn't let go and ignored the desperate struggling.

The others stared in shock at the sudden actions of Grievous, debating whether they should intervene or not. They looked to Shepard for instructions, but the commander simply crossed his arms and stepped forward, giving off the impression that he didn't care about the captive merc. His expression was hidden by his helmet of course, yet his stance told them enough.

"You will tell us what you know, and you will do it now!" Grievous roared at the mercenary, golden eyes ablaze with anger.

"I'd listen if I were you." Shepard said offhandedly as he lazily pointed at the Kaleesh warlord. "You won't like him when he's _really_ angry."

His words finally got through to the Eclipse mercenary who kept on struggling. The carefree and confident attitude from earlier was quickly replaced by an obedient and fearful one, something that Shepard could work with.

"Alright! Alright, just put me down!" Yelled the mercenary.

Shepard gave Grievous a pointed look, to which the general reluctantly put the merc down again. However, he did not step back, remaining where he stood. His imposing presence kept the thug from regaining his earlier confidence.

"Last I heard, the assassin was down on the mezzanine. But the teams on the bridge think they might've spotted him. Nobody knows for sure, I swear!"

"I don't know, Shep." Kasumi grinned playfully. She too had been annoyed by the thug's attitude, and now wanted some revenge. "He could be lying. Maybe we should let Grievous play some more with him, just to be sure."

That caused Grievous to chuckle menacingly, creeping the mercenary out while scaring him immensely. He clenched his hands, showing off his claws, while glaring at the Eclipse member. Shepard smirked as he thoroughly enjoyed the spectacle. Samara and Mordin remained stoic, but Tali shook her head and whispered to the master thief about how evil she was.

"No! I'm telling the truth! I swear it!" The mercenary shouted in horror, face paling behind his yellow helmet.

"Get out of here." Shepard growled.

He didn't have to repeat himself. As soon as he gave the merc permission to flee, the man bolted towards the elevator as if he has seen a ghost. Grievous laughed sadistically at seeing the Eclipse mercenary flee. His laughter caused some eyebrows to rise, even among the members who didn't even have them. Shepard on the other hand wasn't too worried. Sure, Grievous had problems with social interaction, but the way he was acting reminded him of Grunt and Wrex. No, Grievous wasn't insane. He simply had the bloodthirst and bloodrage of a Krogan.

Seeing that there was nothing left to be said or done, they made their way to the top of the tower. They passed a few more empty storage rooms, along with some dead and living Salarians. It gave Shepard some pause.

Why was the assassin saving the workers? He had never heard about a contracted killer going out of his way to save innocents, especially during an infiltration mission. If anything they would use the distraction that the workers provided and sneak up to their target. One could argue that he was making sure no Eclipse mercenaries would come running if he got spotted, but that made no sense, seeing as there were plenty of mercs left on the lower level and even on the upper. No, this Thane was specifically targeting the mercs who were killing workers.

An assassin with a conscience then, that was something he could work with.

As they made their way up to the roof and arrived, they could see dozens of mercs patrol the bridge. There were noticeably less mechs though. Nassana had probably ordered most of the mechs to deal with the workers, accompanied by mercenaries. Shepard spotted some vanguards among the Eclipse, their tech armor causing them to stand out, while the occasional engineer stood with them.

"Crossing that bridge won't be easy, Shepard." Tali spoke up, watching the bridge as well. "They've got some solid defenses."

Mordin nodded in agreement, "Lone pathway proves to be problematic. Mercenaries will try to stop us with overwhelming force."

"We could create that barrier you proposed earlier," Samara proposed helpfully, "but we won't be able to maintain it for long under such firepower."

As they debated what to do, Grievous scanned the construction. While the mercenaries did indeed heavily fortify their position, they only had eyes on the upper side of the bridge, not the underside. His mind quickly began processing data as he observed the defenses on the other side. The snipers and other troopers on the other side would be their biggest problem, therefore they had to go.

"Shepard, I have found a way." Grievous said, gaining the commander's attention. Shepard didn't comment on how he had actually said his name, instead of addressing him as 'human' or simply 'commander', but nodded for him to continue. "I can climb over to the other side from below, avoiding the mercs. Once I begin my surprise attack, use the mercenaries' confusion and attack them."

"Surprise attack would leave mercs dazed. Will assume assassin has appeared. Leaves them unprepared for second assault." Mordin mused. "Yes, best course of action."

"I agree. Alright, Grievous, but I don't like the idea of you going alone." Shepard said as he crossed his arms.

Grievous narrowed his eyes, "Your concern is unwarranted. I am more than capable of disposing a few weak mercenaries."

Shepard once again felt the urge to roll his eyes. The general was strong, he knew that all too well, but his pride and arrogance were as potent as his fighting capabilities. It was as if Grievous couldn't even stomach the mere thought of someone besting him, much to the point that he saw himself as superior to others. But in the end it didn't matter. If the general could take care of the mercenaries at the other side of the bridge, without being detected first, then he could go.

"We'll be waiting here." Shepard sighed, gesturing for the cyborg to go ahead.

Grievous turned away from the group and headed for a nearby ladder, having decided that it was his best pathway. The general climbed down the steps of the ladder before jumping down, landing on a narrow part of the roof, just below the bridge. None of the mercenaries had spotted him yet. The Eclipse were too busy preparing, while keeping an eye on the topside of the bridge, away from his position. Grievous ignored them for now. His own foes were at the end of the bridge, not on it.

He carefully made his way to the end of the narrow extension, keeping his back to the wall and his eyes focused. There was still a large distance between him and the bridge that he couldn't cross no matter how hard he jumped. However, he had other ways to get there. Before doing anything else, Grievous attached his rifle to the magnetic clamps on his back. A secret compartment on his right arm opened up at his command, revealing a hidden cable. Grievous carefully aimed it at the underside of the bridge, taking into account how hard the wind was blowing, before firing the cable. It soared through the air before hitting the bridge and safely attaching itself to it. With a simple press of a button, Grievous was automatically raised towards the bridge.

His claws firmly dug into the construction, preventing him from falling. Grievous secretly detested having this body, but at times like these, it was very useful. The wind blew harshly against his facemask as he slowly crawled under the bridge. Grievous would smirk at the obliviousness of the mercs if he still had the capacity to do so.

It took him some time to finally get to the end of the bridge. By no means was it a short one, and having to crawl his way over was slower than walking. However, his plan worked. Not a single Eclipse merc had noticed his arrival. Grievous stuck to the wall he climbed on like a spider, claws keeping him in place and powerful cybernetics giving him the strength to move his heavy body. The general was surprisingly silent, not that anyone would hear him with the wailing sound of the wind, nor would they see him in the darkness of the night.

Grievous climbed upwards until he got to the edge of the upper platform, exactly where the entrance to the penthouse was, along with the Eclipse marksmen. Their voices were getting louder and he could even hear some of them. His topnotch audio receptors allowed him to hear their chatter, whether he wanted it or not.

"-ve your asses! Nassana won't be paying us if she's dead!"

"How are we supposed to fight someone we can't see?"

"Did all of our guys down below die?"

From the sounds of it, there had to be at least six mercenaries above him. Grievous silently sneaked behind them like a predator, ready to pounce upon his prey and eviscerate them. It was almost exhilarating. Hunting Jedi was a favorite activity of his, but as a warrior he sought out all kinds of prey, such as beasts on his homeworld. Hiding from the mercenaries made him remember those times. Old memories of lush forests, various beasts, past hunting trips and standing alongside his fellow Kaleesh wormed their way up through his mind. Grievous frowned as a strange feeling overcame him. Was he feeling…

Nostalgic?

Grievous shook away those thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, killing the foolish mercenaries that stood in his way. Besides, those thoughts were just a hindrance to him. The man he was before becoming what he was now… died, and was reborn as general Grievous, the ruthless Jedi killer and supreme commander of the separatist droid army.

" _Damn that Quarian girl!"_ Grievous thought to himself, feeling frustrated by his plaguing thoughts. _"All because she asked me about Kalee, and my people. What would she know?"_

He finally cleared his head and began climbing onto the platform, already reaching for his lightsabers. His eyes zoomed in on a better armored Eclipse merc, an Asari, and stalked towards her.

"Check your ammo. The last thing I want is one of you firing a half-empty gun. Rodriguez, find a good position to set up that rocket drone. We can't allow- gah!" She fell silent as a blade of green energy pierced her barrier, armor and her body.

The surrounding mercenaries looked in shock at their leader. She tried to grasp at the burning blade with shaking hands, face morphed into an expression of horror and surprise, before she went limp. Grievous carelessly pushed her body away with his foot and ignited a second blade. He gazed upon the surprised mercenaries and chuckled lowly, a slight cough appearing at the end.

"Mercenary scum, you will all perish at my hands." The general promised them morbidly.

One of them boldly aimed his weapon at him and shouted, "Kill him!"

Grievous immediately dashed forward, long before they could even fire at him, closing the distance between him and the nearest merc. The Salarian fearfully backed away, yet it was too late for him. His mouth opened wide as a scream escaped his lips, pain filling his entire being, insides burning as a lightsaber pierced his stomach. His gun fell from his limp hands as all life left him. The general didn't even spare him another glance, instead moving to another target.

By now the mercs were firing at him, though it were mostly snipers using their pistols which didn't break his kinetic barrier. Grievous' enhanced cybernetic speed made him a blur for most of them. One of the Eclipse snipers tried shooting him in a frenzy, but all his bullets missed every single time. Grievous sliced the man's hand off, ridding him of his weapon, before finishing the job by cutting his chest. The sniper's partner tried stabbing the general with his omni-blade, only for Grievous to slice in a wide horizontal arc. Soon after his head fell off of his shoulders.

More and more mercs fell to his blades, their lives snuffed out like candles in the wind.

"Surround him!" Another mercenary screamed at her comrades, then turned to the mercs at the bridge. "Hey, we need backup here! We've got the assassin!"

However, the mercenaries down below were in no state to help. On the other side of the bridge was a large blue orb of biotic energy that protected the Normandy crew. Samara and Shepard were projecting the barrier, all the while the others barraged the Eclipse mercs. The guards on the platform were left alone to face Grievous' wrath, mercenary after mercenary dying as he continued his onslaught.

Grievous laughed cruelly, "Such tactics will do you no good. I am more powerful than you could imagine!"

And before anyone could do anything, he descended upon another victim, an Asari merc.

The Asari let out a whimper as he grabbed her by the neck, talons painfully digging into her skin. He used enough force to draw blood from her. Other mercenaries hesitated to fire, fearing they would hit their colleague. Grievous coldly stared into her eyes as he savored her fear. It didn't last long though. The general was suddenly pushed away after being struck by a biotic shockwave, throwing him away. Grievous flew a few meters before landing on both his feet, metal scraping against metal as he forced himself to stand.

"Back away!" Another Asari ordered firmly, wearing state-of-the-art armor and carrying an Asari-made shotgun. She scowled at the general while putting a fresh thermal clip in her gun. "This guy's all mine."

"You believe you can defeat me?" Grievous sneered, looking down on her. "I've killed many mercenaries before. You will be no different than them."

"We'll see about that." The Asari commando spat.

Grievous growled and charged forward, his right hand spinning the blade like a buzzsaw. The commando rolled away from him just in time to dodge the blow. She landed in a crouch and aimed her shotgun, firing a shell into the general's shields. They strained under the hit and dropped dangerously low, which infuriated Grievous. He grunted from the blow while glaring at the merc. Seeing that he had to step up his game, Grievous jumped into the air and spun around, displaying a feat of agility that only a Jedi could match, before coming down onto his foe's position.

"Missed me!" Came the taunt of the Asari as she once again rolled away.

However, she had missed the fact that Grievous' arms had split, and that one of those arms had grabbed her by the ankle. Her eyes widened as she was flung against the wall. A pained grunt escaped her lips as she banged her head against the wall, not hard enough to knock her out but certainly giving her a headache.

"I never miss." Grievous growled. He walked over to her, picking up her discarded shotgun on the way, before aiming it at the downed merc. "Not even enough to give me a challenge."

"How's this for a challenge then!" The commando yelled defiantly, pushing the general on his feet with her biotics.

Not having expected the biotic push, Grievous was unprepared and fell on his back. The Asari-made shotgun fell out of his grasp as he landed roughly on the floor. His eyes narrowed, watching as his opponent got back up on her feet and gathered more biotic energy into her fist. She reared it back, scowling at the separatist general, and quickly brought it down on him. However, Grievous was quick to react. His body twisted as he evaded the blow and got back up.

Taking a page from the book of the Krogan he had brawled with, Grievous charged the Asari and slammed his right shoulderpad in her side, throwing her against the wall. It wasn't enough to put her out of the fight though. She cursed in her native tongue, blood dripping off of her broken nose, but she got back up and looked Grievous defiantly in the eyes. The general gave her no pity. He respected her desire to win, but her fate was already sealed.

Grievous ran forward with his two blades ignited, slashing in random arcs to overwhelm his opponent. The Asari was skilled and graceful. He could see that she was a combat veteran just by looking at her eyes, calculative and focused, while a calmness kept her from acting recklessly. But he was a warrior himself. He would not be outclassed by some nameless mercenary, not now and not ever.

He began using his whole body, utilizing his cybernetics to remain unpredictable. The Asari was fast, but not fast enough to keep him at bay. She was unarmed and her only way of staying alive was by dodging his attacks. Grievous didn't even give her the chance to use her biotics, the general having realized that they were incredibly powerful and useful in a fight, and made sure she had all of her attention focused on him. But in the end she slipped up.

"Gaah!" She screamed loudly, loud enough to drown out the noise of the gunfire from below, as her shoulder was pierced by a lightsaber.

Grievous suddenly brought his arm upwards and effectively cut off her limb, the now useless appendage falling on the ground. The Asari commando screamed loudly as she clutched at the stump of where she had previously had had an arm. She fell on her knees, pain overwhelming her senses, and realization of her loss settling in.

"Finish it." She managed to say through gritted teeth, staring up at her foe.

Like an executioner who had just received his orders, Grievous complied and quickly cut her down, granting her a warrior's death. He respected her, therefore not prolonging her suffering. The Asari's body slumped as if it was a puppet whose strings had been cut, and promptly fell on the cold floor.

Grievous turned around and sought out new opponents, only to realize there were none. All of the mercenaries had been defeated. He watched as Shepard approached with his entourage, the crew giving him impressed looks.

"Few have had the opportunity of facing an Asari commando." Samara spoke up, voice collected and seemingly thoughtful. "Their skills are not to be taken lightly."

"And yet, I killed her." Was Grievous' only response, cold yellow eyes piercing her very soul.

No one said anything else as they walked inside the penthouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**A quick author's note:**

 **Sorry for the somewhat small chapter, guys. I had intended for the conversations to be longer, but due to some technical problems I lost quite a lot of the chapter and I couldn't get myself to write it all over again. So the conversations will be a bit less drawn out, but hopefully still enjoyable.**

 **Also, I'd like to announce that I've finally achieved the 100,000 words mark! This story has 159 favs and 210 follows at the moment, and I can't thank you all enough for it! Though I do have some bad news. Due to my tight schedule, I won't be always able to write and therefore it'll sometimes take quite a while before the next chapter is done just like this one. Adding to that, I'm also going to spend some attention to Star Wars: Halo At War, for those who don't know it is the Star Wars/Halo crossover that I've been writing for quite some time now.**

 **Anyways, see you guys until the next update.**

* * *

Miranda slowly sipped her tea, savoring the refreshing taste of her drink, while reading her datapad's contents with a critical eye. More inquiries about the republic and separatist representatives from the Illusive Man, reports about Cerberus operations, a detailed maintenance report on the Normandy, and the list went on. Miranda had been working for a while now. Normally she did this inside her own cabin where she could work undisturbed, but for now she was sitting in the mess hall. The tables and chairs had luckily already been replaced. The Cerberus operative had not been amused by the damage that the three troublemakers responsible had caused.

She put her cup down as her eyes skimmed over a rather unimportant part of another report. Miranda often wondered if she could place some of the work on Shepard's shoulders, but the commander himself was always busy taking care of the crew and the missions, plus she was far better at the administrative work, so in the end the task was hers to fulfil. At least she had already done the requisition orders. Those weren't too hard. Cerberus had enough funding to get everything done, which meant that she only looked for anything harmful or compromising. The Illusive Man wasted no money when it came to the Normandy and its crew.

Miranda craned back her neck, feeling and hearing the satisfying 'pop', as the tension left her. It was getting late and she should probably go to sleep soon. Most of the crew were already laying in their bunks, fast asleep while only a small amount kept watch. Since they were still docked on Illium they didn't need to maintain the Normandy, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't try breaking in. Illium was simply a less dirty Omega after all.

A small yawn escaped Miranda's lips, another sign that she was tired. She let out a small sigh and turned off her datapad. It was time to go to bed. The Cerberus woman picked up her cup again and took another sip, enjoying the hot liquid that went down her throat, soothing any nerves she had at the moment.

Her moment of peace was suddenly interrupted by the telltale sound of footsteps. Miranda looked up, spotting one of the clones entering the mess hall, a datapad in his own hands. It took only a second or two for her to recognize the man as Cody, one of the two clone officers. He wasn't wearing his armor for once. Instead, he was wearing what she figured had to be the black bodysuit that all clones wore beneath their armor. It was quite plain except for the symbol on his chest, which was probably the symbol of his government. Miranda only recognized him because of the scar on his head, finding it easier to discern the clones by their armor.

"Good evening, commander." She greeted him once he arrived at her table, her voice measured and collected.

Cody nodded, "Miss Lawson. May I sit here?"

Miranda wondered why he would be here at this hour. She was also curious about his datapad, having seen the device before. The Cerberus operative shrugged and gestured for him to sit across her, having no qualms with him sitting there.

"Go ahead." She replied.

The clone commander sat down on the chair, placing his datapad on the table. Miranda took the time to inspect him more closely. Her eyes observed his tanked skin, dark military-cut hair and his deep brown eyes. Being an artificially created person herself, she found herself developing an interest in the clones. They were perfect specimens of soldiers, being physically better than a standard human and after having watched them fight, she knew they were excellent in battle.

"So, commander Cody, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Miranda asked him once he had seated himself.

"I was hoping to learn more about Cerberus." Cody responded formally, sounding professional as he did so. "The information you gave us on your organization was a bit too flimsy to my taste."

The black-haired operative leaned back in her seat, "And what would you like to know then? I'll try to answer to the best of my capability, though I will warn you now that I won't disclose any confidential information."

"Sounds reasonable. I'm aware that Cerberus' goal is the advancement of humanity, and its continued existence. You've said that Cerberus is a protector. However, I've heard from Garrus and commander Shepard that you've done horrible things to your own people, in order to 'advance' humanity's development. Why?" Cody asked, intertwining his hands on the table as he calmly regarded her.

Miranda frowned slightly upon hearing the accusations, annoyance flaring up as once again someone looked down on Cerberus. She was used to it, but after some time it was starting to bug her. Everyone saw Cerberus as terrorists. Miranda thought otherwise about the organization she worked for, even if their methods were extreme at times. However, a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her of Overlord. Of the horrors that doctor Archer had inflicted on his own brother, all because the Illusive Man had insisted on results.

Those thoughts were banished to the darkest corners of her mind. Archer had been a fool, and he did not speak for all of Cerberus.

"First of, I will say that those cells went rogue, they did not follow orders from the Illusive Man. It's a good thing that Shepard took care of them. However, their actions do not reflect on Cerberus itself. We do not experiment on our own people so carelessly. We may resort to more violent solutions than others would approve of, but sometimes it is necessary to get results. We are fighting for the survival of humanity after all." Miranda explained, maintaining eye contact with Cody.

The clone nodded slowly, his movements calm and calculated. Miranda knew he was analyzing her as she was doing with him.

"I agree that diplomacy doesn't work all of the time." He agreed wholeheartedly, before frowning heavily. "But I don't agree with your methods. I've been reading on Cerberus' activities, as I'm sure you've noticed. That droid inside the ship obviously monitors everything."

Surprised by his response, Miranda crossed her arms defensively over her chest. He was speaking the truth. EDI was tasked with monitoring everything and everyone, which included extranet access. Therefore Miranda was indeed aware of his search results, many of them linking to news articles on Cerberus operations, at least the ones known to the public.

"True." She confirmed. "I am well aware."

Cody leaned in closer, "Then you're also aware of what those articles were about. 2165, an attack on a cruiser in order to steal antimatter. Numerous people dead as a result. 2170, the Eldfell-Ashland accident above the planet Yandoa. A freighter that was transporting dust-form element zero somehow got destroyed, exposing the colonists on the planet to the element zero it carried, which caused an increase of biotically gifted children. However, it also caused many birth defects which resulted in many babies dying during birth. Two other similar accidents happened over the preceding four months in two other colonies. It doesn't take a genius to see that Cerberus wanted more biotics, and went as far as to act like a bunch of terrorist to get them. These are just a few operations that I know of, through only news articles alone."

Miranda clenched her jaw. Clearly the commander had done his homework. Yet she didn't lash out, nor did she raise her voice at him. She was as calm as ever, but her voice became a few degrees colder as she responded to him.

"As I've said, sometimes drastic measures are needed. The birth defects were uncommon, which was something we couldn't have accounted for, while the biotic children vastly outnumbered the deaths. It was regrettable that so many of them lost their lives. However, it did advance research in biotics while also giving humanity some prime biotics of its own." Miranda argued, her drink long forgotten.

Cody frowned in return. She knew that her response was seemingly uncaring when it came to the dead children, but she was honest when she said she found those deaths a waste. Yet the gains outweighed the losses. There was still much to be learned about biotics and those children had given plenty of results.

But Cody seemed to be thinking otherwise, "That's your opinion. We don't bomb our own freighters and don't experiment on republic civilians."

And there was the opportunity for Miranda to turn the tables. The way he talked about the republic, the very fact that clones were fighting a war, it gave her enough ammunition to fight.

"But the republic does use clones." Miranda argued, giving the 212th commander a pointed look. "Instead of training its own soldiers, the republic uses clones who are simply bred to kill and die. Tell me, commander, did any of you ever get the chance to choose? Or were you simply given a rifle before thrown into battle? Doesn't seem very ethical to me."

She resisted the urge to smile smugly when she saw his gaze harden. Miranda was no hypocrite, she knew that many of Cerberus' actions were far from being justified ethically, but that didn't mean she would let this man point fingers while his own government was no better. Not that it was much for the sake of being right. If Cerberus could create clones as good as him in such large numbers, then the Illusive Man wouldn't hesitate spending his pennies on the cloning process.

Her argument seemed to have an effect, as Cody simply stared at her. They kept looking at each other with neither one backing down. Cody was the first to break eye contact, letting out a deep sigh, before shrugging.

"Things are as they are. I don't think the republic is in the wrong here, and I won't be saying that if that's what you want." He said, not budging an inch.

Miranda could live with that, "I don't. Was there anything else?"

"Not really." Cody said, stoically to the bitter end. "The question I asked was more to see your stance on Cerberus, I know enough from what I've gathered. Your organization might have noble goals according to you, and it might have been founded on that principle, but it's not as you believe it to be. Cerberus is backed by anti-alien, racist and power-hungry people. Your reply also doesn't inspire any confidence. If those cells went rogue like you say they did, then you clearly don't have a good grip on what happens, and you allow maniacs to run wild while giving them the tools to do so. On the other hand, if those cells didn't go rogue at all and instead followed orders, then you're being lied to. Neither options are favorable."

"Then we won't see eye to eye on this matter." Miranda replied in an equally stoic tone, but far more aggressive.

The clone nodded, "Indeed."

An awkward silence hung between the two. They were clearly at odds when it came to Cerberus, but neither were going to walk away. Miranda merely gazed upon the clone commander. She respected him for his by-the-book behavior, but she was still agitated by his comments about the very organization she worked for. However, the silence was getting to her. She felt like saying something, anything but the uncomfortable quiet that reigned in the mess hall.

Eventually it was Cody who sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to offend. I'm just concerned that since we're associating ourselves with a terrorist organization, and let's just say in the public eye, the republic might get backlash because of it. The last thing we need is another war. Enough brothers of mine are dying because of it."

Miranda didn't speak for a while, not finding the right words to use for once. She hadn't expected him to apologize. Her own pride would never allow herself to do the same. The words didn't want to come out, and so she remained silent for a few more moments. In the end she let out a small sigh as well, finding it quite difficult to admit her own fault.

"I may have been a bit too… rash, myself." Miranda replied reluctantly. "Maybe we started off the wrong foot."

Cody nodded, "Agreed. Perhaps we should talk about something else."

The woman across the table gestured for him to continue, "Be my guest."

"Well, I've heard you are 'perfect', in the sense that you're genetically engineered to be that way. Care to elaborate?" Cody inquired, changing the subject.

Miranda wondered where he had heard of this, though it was probably Shepard or Jacob. Of course, she herself often reminded others of this. She didn't see what was wrong by stating simple facts. Physically she was indeed better than the standard human.

"I suppose it starts with my father." Miranda began, shifting in her chair to get in a more comfortable position. "He is a very influential man, having money and power, but also very controlling. You see, he wanted something more than a daughter. He wanted a dynasty. So, he decided to create me. Of course that came with all the perks. Physically, I'm superior in many different ways. I will likely live half again as long as the standard human, while also possessing a better healing factor. For a human, my biotic abilities are also very advanced. Add to that the best education money can buy and, well, it's pretty impressive, really." She finished with a slight smirk gracing her plump lips.

She had long since managed not to sound all too bitter about her father, having come to realize that she should make the best of it. None of what she had just said was a lie. She was indeed genetically better than other humans, as well as having a high intellect, which served her well.

"You don't seem to lack in confidence." Cody remarked dryly.

Miranda shrugged indifferently, "Just stating facts. Besides, don't tell me you didn't get any genetic modifications."

"That's classified." The clone commander immediately replied, crossing his arms protectively while scowling heavily.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Miranda shook her head disbelievingly. If he thought that she didn't know anything then he was sorely mistaken. She had seen the footage of the clones fighting, as well as their behavior both on the battlefield and off it. No, the commander was simply looking out for his republic again. She could at least respect that.

"Commander, I thought we were going to remain civilized." Miranda spoke in a placating manner. "I'm simply stating facts, again. It's only logical that you would have been designed to be the perfect soldier. A simple glance tells me you're physically superior to the standard human as well, you seem to have a better reaction time when in the field than even the standard Alliance marine, your hearing appears to have been augmented as well. Do I need to continue? Surely you can tell me something that isn't classified."

She observed Cody as he seemed to ponder on her words. His steely gaze remained locked onto her, trying to spot something, perhaps deceit. However, she returned his look and made an effort to be open to him. Her words weren't as cold anymore, and she refrained of scowling.

"Fine." He said at last, his voice losing some of the edge it had previously held as well. "What you said is right. Us clones have been carefully designed by the Kaminoans, our creators, to be excellent soldiers. Aside from our modifications, we endure constant training and participate in many classes. The training is hard and difficult, but it produces fine troopers that are loyal to the republic."

"See, we don't have to be unresponsive." Miranda said amicably. "I'm willing to tell you about Cerberus, commander, but it would help if you in return told me about the republic. Cerberus has no intentions of causing harm to your government. As I've said, the advancement of humanity is our only goal."

Cody grunted, "It's the length to which you go to achieve that goal, that concerns me."

Understanding his worries, Miranda made an effort not to inquire too much. Instead, she and Cody began talking about their lives, as well as their exploits. She told him about her activities, her achievements, her abilities and anything else that came to mind. Cody told her about his own achievements, the battles he had fought in, his service record for the GAR and sometimes even mentioned something about one of his brothers.

Miranda paid close attention, mentally making notes about the information that he was willing to divulge. However, she focused more on the rare moments when Cody spoke of his brothers. While she was indeed genetically modified and artificially created, the Cerberus operative was unable to fathom what it was like to have people who were just like you, same face and same purpose, as family. There was a kinship between the clone troopers that seemed to hint at more than just cloned replicas of genetic material.

The man in front of her didn't came into this world the natural way, just like her. He was created for a purpose that he himself hadn't chosen. He was ultimately a tool for the republic. But unlike her, he had a whole family of brothers to support him. And as he fondly recalled a memory about one of his brothers, Miranda felt a pang of regret. How would she have turned out if she had stayed together with her sister?

Her tea had been long forgotten during the remainder of the conversation.

* * *

Hawk whistled as the Normandy was released from the docking clamps, allowing the vessel to slowly hover away from the Nos Astra docking bay. He was sat in the co-pilot's seat, assisting Joker in the departure proceedings. The clone pilot once again marveled at the way his fellow pilot handled the spacecraft.

The controls were vastly different from any other vessel he had ever flown. There was no solid steering handle for them to use, only an interface that Joker worked with. Hawk glanced at the man's hands that were effortlessly gliding over it, steering the Normandy away from the spaceport, as it began to ascend. It was a strange way to fly a ship with. However, Hawk was getting the hang of it. Flying the shuttle that they had stored away in the cargo bay required knowing how it worked. And if there was something that Hawk was good at, then it was flying.

Even now he was at Joker's side, using his own interface to assist the sassy helmsman as they made their way off of Illium. Hawk hadn't been much on the planet unlike the others. The only times he had exited the Normandy was when he had decided to take a look at the different ships on the planet, along with one other occasion. He had practically been dragged off of the ship by Hardcase and Jesse. Even in a different galaxy his brothers pulled him away from his spaceships, with the intent to have him drink at their side.

The Normandy shook as it flew, Illium's wind blowing against its sleek frame. Their ascent went rather smoothly though. Hawk had to admit that there was an elegance to how the ship flew. Other crafts such as the standard republic corvette weren't as smooth as the Normandy, experiencing much more turbulence. Hawk wasn't much of a fan of them. He rather flew a LAAT gunship, a Z-95 headhunter or an ARC-170 starfighter.

"We are now entering Illium's orbit." EDI announced, her blue hologram present on the bridge.

"Copy that, EDI." Joker replied casually. "Heading for the relay now."

Hawk shook his head, "I still find it strange you need to use something like a relay to travel through the galaxy. You're telling me you can use FTL without it, but not to the point that you can travel longer distances?"

"Hey, don't underestimate my baby!" Joker replied, shooting Hawk a cocky grin. "The Normandy might not be able to travel like your ships do, but it's way more faster in combat than those tanks of yours. While your cruiser is trying to get in position, I'll fly by while sipping a fresh cocktail with a mini umbrella in it, and put a few javelin torpedoes right up your bridge."

Another thing that caused Hawk to remain aboard the Normandy was Joker. Hawk had figured that if he was going to be flying the shuttle and aiding the Normandy's pilot, then he would have to get to know the helmsman better. All clone pilots were like this. When they were out there, flying their starfighters while being swarmed by droids, they needed to know if they could rely on their fellow pilots. There had to be a certain amount of trust. That's why Hawk wanted to get to know the pilot with a brittle bone disease better.

Besides, the guy seemed to have a sense of humor.

"Yeah, but at least our Venator cruisers have decent firepower. I've been reading up on those ships of yours, and I think ours would win pretty easily." Hawk grinned back, having taken off his helmet.

"Oh, no you didn't! That's only because you've got plasma-based weaponry. Besides, I bet a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought would be able to do some serious damage. Your ships are basically carriers with some strong guns on it. Our dreadnoughts on the other hand are made to utterly wreck shit." Joker argued in that smug attitude he seemingly possessed all the time.

Both he and Hawk hadn't just bonded, they had talked about their respective navies. Of course, that brought up certain discussions such as the one they had at the moment. The two pilots discussed pros and cons about the spaceships of their respective sides, while trading jabs while they were at it.

"Maybe, but the Venator is more than just a carrier. It has eight heavy turbolaser turrets, all of them capable of 'wrecking shit' as you put it, while also sporting two medium dual turbolaser cannons, fifty-two point-defense laser canons and four heavy proton torpedo tubes. Add that to the approximately 400 hundred starfighters it can carry, and we have a ship that would be able to take on your dreadnought." Hawk pointed out, knowing full well that the Alliance capital ship lacked a sufficient enough starfighter corps that would defend it against republic starfighters.

However, Joker protested, "That doesn't mean shit! A dreadnought has a massive MAC cannon that would be able to fire before you even think of deploying your starfighters. It also has the best GARDIAN defense network that the Alliance has, which means your fighters would be torn to shreds if they came in close. And the Kilimanjaro-class does have a fighter complement."

"While that might be true," EDI interrupted, hologram flashing as she spoke calmly, "the kinetic barriers of the Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought wouldn't be able to stop the plasma-based weapons of the Venator. As a result, the Venator has a substantial advantage over the Kilimanjaro. I believe the Venator would, as you eloquently said so, wreck the Kilimanjaro."

Joker groaned loudly, muttering something about a mute button, while Hawk chuckled loudly. Some of the crew back in the CIC heard him laugh and wondered what was so funny, but ultimately left the two pilots alone. Hawk's laughter subsided, allowing him to shoot Joker a smug grin of his own.

"See? The droid agrees with me." He jabbed amicably.

"The correct classification to call me would be AI. A droid does not have the same technological capabilities as-"

Joker waved her off, "We get it, EDI. You're smart, a droid is dumb."

That was something Hawk had also discovered about the man. Apparently, Joker wasn't much of a fan of EDI. He himself had no qualms with a droid occupying a ship's systems, but AI were not the same for some reason. No one had really explained it to him, yet from what he heard it wasn't a great idea to allow an AI on board, confusing him as to why EDI was here at all. The AI hadn't caused any trouble for him and seemed to be a big help, so he had no hard feelings about her.

"So, Joker, how did the Alliance actually allow you to be a pilot with your disease?" The clone pilot at the man's side inquired.

"Because I'm not good, not even great, but the best helmsman the Alliance ever had." Joker boasted, not out of arrogance but rather well-placed confidence. "I worked my ass off to get to where I am. Back during training, everyone would always comment on how I never smiled. You know why? Because at graduation day, they all had their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. That's when I smiled so much my face nearly split in half. But yeah, that's also how I got the nickname Joker."

"Well, that scratches another question off my list." Hawk chuckled, swiping a holographic screen away in order to watch the next one.

Joker hummed inquisitively, "So how about you?"

"Me?" Hawk replied, frowning in confusion as he did not understand what the snarky pilot meant.

"No, I was talking to the other clone in my imaginary co-pilot seat." Joker rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah, you. How did you get your nickname."

Understanding what he was getting at, Hawk nodded slowly. He had the sudden reflex to point out that it was his actual name, but refrained from doing so. How could he expect someone who wasn't a clone to understand that they were not given names at birth. Instead, they were given numbers to identify with. Their nicknames weren't just any names, they were what made them actual persons, different from droids and soulless machines that many saw them for.

"Because of my eyesight, captain obvious." The clone snarked back, showing off a deadpan look. "Aside from being the best pilot in the 501st, if not counting the general, there are no other clones with eyesight like mine. Except for the ones who were modified, of course. Like the snipers or commandos. Our Kaminoan overlords called it a 'fortunate mutation'. That combined with my reflexes and you've got one hell of a pilot."

Joker snorted as he adjusted the course of the Normandy. The relay was getting closer and closer, but they still had some distance to go. However, he was already making sure everything was in order for when they would arrive. Shepard had already given them their newest destination; the Krogan DMZ. Apparently they were going to visit Wrex. Joker wasn't sure if he was ready to see that maniac of a Krogan again, he pretty much preferred keeping his bones intact, thank you very much.

"Kaminoan overlords?" Joker asked, eyebrows raised.

Hawk chuckled, "Our creators. Long necks, completely white, and as dull as the rain on Kamino. They're all about science and rules."

"Sounds like a bunch of stuck-up giraffes." The former Alliance pilot smirked.

His comment caused Hawk to stare at him in confusion, not knowing what giraffes were. Seeing as Joker wasn't about to elaborate, he looked over the man's shoulder at EDI. Luckily the sentient AI took pity on the clueless clone pilot.

"They are animals native to the African continent on earth, humanity's homeworld. Their most noticeable trait is their long neck which they use to eat the leaves on trees." EDI explained, speaking slowly and clearly to make sure she got the information across.

Hawk gave her a silent nod of gratitude. The pair of pilots continued their conversation, either talking about ships or bickering about certain topics, all the while EDI occasionally joined in. Hawk would shake his head in exasperation every time the Normandy's helmsman made a joke at EDI's expense. They were funny, he was willing to admit that, but he didn't see the need for Joker to do so. Apparently Joker was quite defensive when it came to the Normandy, and an AI was clearly not something he wanted inside his 'baby' as he liked to call it.

Joker's obsession was partially understood. Hawk knew, being a pilot himself, that it wasn't strange to get attached to a ship. The Resolute would always be Hawk's favorite Venator, because he had been serving on it ever since the battle of Christophsis. Some of his fondest memories with his brothers came from that ship. Beside the Venator, he also never allowed anyone else to fly his LAAT. All republic pilots made sure to mark their vessels. Starfighters were usually painted with the mark of the squadron that they belonged to. That meant they could receive some stripes, some sort of symbol, even words that had either a specific meaning or were just the names of the squadrons. As for the LAATs, it wasn't strange to see one that had been painted on the nose. If anything, it would be uncommon to see one without it. The veteran pilots were even allowed to fully paint their gunships from the nose to the wings of the transports.

"We are approaching the relay." EDI suddenly announced, her voice echoing throughout the whole CIC. "Standby for FTL jump."

Hawk braced himself as a blue tendril of light seemed to wrap itself around the Normandy, allowing the human-made spaceship to prepare itself for its launch. The moment was short-lived as they soon entered FTL. Outside of the cockpit's viewports, the normal inky darkness of space was replaced by a dazzling blue vortex that wasn't exactly unlike hyperspace. It still baffled Hawk how such a thing could be so beautiful.

"And another success." Joker grinned, leaning back in his comfortable chair as they travelled towards the Krogan DMZ.

Hawk chuckled, "You've got to teach me how to do that."

And soon enough the pair resumed their pilot talk, completely unware of everything that was going on around them, except for the mesmerizing light of FTL.

* * *

The blue light of FTL travel was quite soothing, even though it wasn't hyperspace. The observation deck was illuminated by its light, casting its glow over the furnished room, for once not occupied by a certain master thief. No matter how many times he watched it, it calmed him down. There were no worries plaguing his mind. Quite often did he watch the hyperspace vortex when he was feeling restless after another nightmare, standing behind one of the viewports aboard the Resolute.

If there was one thing that calmed down Anakin Skywalker, then it was space.

Even when he had been just a little boy he had dreamed of travelling amongst the stars. He would be completely free, his own master, and would visit many different places that weren't just dustballs of sand. Planets that were beyond the reach of the Hutts. Anakin closed his eyes as distant memories passed through his mind. They were not pleasant, but some were at the very least bittersweet. Tatooine was a place he hated, but for multiple reasons. He remembered how a certain person had kept him going, caring for him, bathing him, teaching him, feeding him, filling his life with a bright light amongst an oppressive void of pure darkness.

Shmi Skywalker. His mother. His brilliant star.

No words could ever describe his longing to be held in her arms one more time. To watch her kind smile, lifting his troubled spirits. When he was just a little boy, she would always soothe him after a particularly nasty nightmare. She would stroke his blonde hair and whisper sweet words of love in his sun-kissed ears. It made a life of slavery tolerable. No matter how bad it got, she would be there for him and pick him up from where he had fallen. Shmi had been the glue that had pieced him together.

And then she had died.

Anakin opened his eyes, his gaze once again meeting the vibrant glow of FTL travel. There was still sadness within him, alongside the smoldering embers of his hatred towards the Sand People. He pushed those thoughts away. He didn't come here to remember his pain. It was better to just keep those at bay, far away from him, so he could have a moment of peace. Lately that was a luxury he didn't have.

"You seem troubled." A croaky voice said, calm and observant.

Anakin looked in surprise at the figure standing next to him, shocked that he hadn't heard or sensed the man coming, a feat that was impressive to say the least. The man had a lizard-like appearance, with green and yellow scales acting as skin. There was no body hair to speak of and while he was mostly humanoid, the intruder had large black eyes. Anakin had difficulty with spotting his pupils. The man had his arms crossed behind his back, gazing out of the viewport as well.

"I don't think we have met." Anakin replied cautiously, wary of the new arrival.

The man nodded slowly, "Of course, you are right. Please forgive me for my poor manners. My name is Thane Krios, I was recently recruited by commander Shepard to join him on his mission." Thane then reached out his hand. "May I know your name?"

"Anakin." The Jedi knight answered, taking the Drell's hand in his own before shaking it. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Ah, one of the otherworldly visitors that I've heard of." Thane smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I recently met your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, an interesting man."

Anakin chuckled, "You could say that."

The pair fell silent as they opted to look at the blue vortex outside. It was a comfortable silence, and Anakin didn't really mind Thane's presence. The Drell's calm and polite demeanor was infectious. Anakin's shoulders relaxed, releasing some pent-up tension, while letting out a deep breath. Meditation wasn't his forte, but it proved to be much easier when he could watch something like this. Obi-Wan could attest to that. Back during his days as a youngling he had often skipped meditation altogether.

"You seem to be stressed." Thane said in a matter-of-fact manner.

The Jedi at his side shrugged slightly. Anakin's face was somewhat set in stone, as if he was keeping up his guard at all times. It caused the assassin to start wondering.

"With everything that's going on, the war and now all of this, it's difficult to not feel some stress." The general of the 501st remarked, sounding a bit tired as he did so.

This did not go unnoticed either by Thane. The Drell picked up on the subtle signs, concealed yet still there. He could see the faint bags under Anakin's eyes, the way he spoke, how he stood there with his shoulders sagging and his eyes unfocused. But there was more. Thane sensed something else from him.

Thane spoke softly, "Life is a difficult hardship. We often forget ourselves as we try to make the best of it, and let our troubles get to us. The responsibilities that we have towards others causes us to worry. If I may ask, when was the last time you slept?"

His question prompted the Jedi to look at him with mild confusion, mixed with some surprise, as his eyebrows furrowed. Thane ignored the skepticism that was thrown his way and merely waited for any response. A few seconds passed before Anakin looked away, his gaze returning to the soothing light outside, and took a deep breath.

"A short while ago." He confessed, not really caring that he was telling a stranger this. "I don't sleep that well, and I recently woke up as a result. Apparently I'm not that great at it."

"Perhaps it is your soul that needs peace." Thane remarked.

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that. He hardly knew the guy, yet Thane was already talking with him about such topics. He couldn't help but feel wary about it. He was too tired for any of this, though he didn't want to offend the assassin. For all intent and purposes, Thane seemed to be genuinely interested in helping him.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked dumbfounded.

The Drell didn't answer immediately. Instead, he seemed to regard Anakin for a little longer. The Jedi had no clue about what was going through the assassin's mind, nor did he know where this was going. He found the concept of his soul needing peace ridiculous, but a small part of him was acknowledging what the man was implying. Thane hummed lowly, his croaky voice speaking up.

"You have a troubled soul." Thane revealed, his tone calm and contemplative. "There is much conflict in you. I can see the signs, though they are well-hidden. Your lack of sleep comes from nightmares that keep you awake at night, haunting your soul, while plaguing your body."

Anakin shot him a skeptical look, "And how would you know that?"

"I don't." Thane seemed to smirk slightly, and stared into the Jedi's eyes. There was understanding in those black orbs of his own. "But I have faced similar things when I was younger. You are aware that I am an assassin? Trained to kill at a moment's notice."

"I've heard about it." Anakin nodded.

The Drell let his arms drop at his side, took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. He could feel his sickness creeping up on him. As time passed on, it would develop to the point he wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. However, that time was not now. There was still life left in him. There was still enough time for him to rectify his biggest mistake, though he'd have to speak to the commander about it on a later date. At the moment he was busy with helping another.

Thane put his hands together as if he was praying, choosing to avert his gaze.

"I was trained to become an assassin for the Hanar Primacy. My training began at the age of six, and they made sure I would become a lethal weapon. Over time I learned about hand to hand combat, firearms, and even perfected the use of my biotics. It was a grueling period of trial and error. Many people such as the humans would call it creating child soldiers, but they do not understand that us Drell have a debt to repay to the Hanar for saving us." Thane explained, noticing that he gained Anakin's full attention.

He also noticed how the Jedi's hands had begun to clench. Anakin was frowning heavily, obviously in distaste for what he had just heard. But for what? Thane saw how the man's eyes flashed with something. Recognition perhaps?

Anakin shook his head, "So you were a slave to them." He said with pure venom in his voice as he said the word 'slave'.

"Maybe, maybe not." Thane shrugged. "At the time, I cared little, nor do I now. It was not my choice to make, but the Hanar did care for me while giving me a purpose in life. They gifted me the skills to both take and protect life."

"That doesn't make it any better." Anakin retorted angrily.

He couldn't understand how Thane was at peace with himself. How could he, when he had been a slave himself to a master that he hadn't chosen. All he could remember of his first days of life were the small house he lived in with his mother, the dirty workshop of his slave master, the scum of Tatooine and those burning twin suns that made the scorching sand unbearable. Anakin was no longer a slave, yet the experience that he grew up with kept following him. Just another inner demon of his to deal with.

Thane regarded the troubled Jedi with a kind gaze, softly gazing upon the young man. He didn't know what had scarred him. However, he did know that it was a wound that would always remain with him.

"Perhaps, but I do not let it define me. My past is no stranger to me, and I will carry it with me until I take my last breath." The Drell assassin stated. He sounded as calm as one could be, completely at peace with what he had done and experienced. "We all have made mistakes. We all have our regrets. Fears, grudges, it does not matter who it is. In the end, we are but living souls in living bodies, trying our best to find our own path. Your path is your own, Anakin Skywalker. Do not let the darkness in your heart define you."

Anakin sighed loudly, "That sounds all good and well, but it's not really helping."

How was he supposed to do that? How could he ignore his nightmares? The mere thought of Padme dying…

"Then search for help." Thane said, settling his gaze back on the Jedi, but now with an intensity that hadn't been there before. "Find peace in the light of others. There are always people who care for you, you just need to find them."

That last statement left Anakin without any response, and his mind in turmoil. He began pondering on Thane's words. For as far as he had known, he had always suffered hardships and loss. His loved ones were the dilemma here. He could stomach the thought of losing Padme, his wife and love. Nor could he lose Obi-Wan, his mentor and brother. And neither was losing Ahsoka an option, the padawan he hadn't wanted at first, but had come to care for and love like a little sister.

He was afraid of losing them. Ever since he was young, he had had little of his own. Only his mother had been truly there for him. And Qui-Gon was like the father figure he had never had, showing him a bright and vibrant galaxy, only for him to lose the man. No, he didn't want to involve them in this. His inner demons were his to fight.

"I…I can't do that." He eventually said hesitantly.

Thane merely nodded in understanding. The Drell hadn't expected him to do so, but perhaps this was the first step on a journey to inner peace.

"I understand." Thane said, showing no offense or disappointment, which Anakin was thankful for.

The pair once more stood in silence at the viewport, their thoughts in a different place. Minutes passed by as they pondered. Anakin was conflicted, while Thane was at peace. The blue light from outside was the only thing that kept Anakin from pacing like often did. Was he wrong to want to keep his nightmares hidden? It wasn't as if he didn't want to tell Obi-Wan, but how was he going to explain them when they were about his forbidden wife. It was at times like these that he cursed the Jedi code.

Thane noticed his inner turmoil, and decided that it was time for the troubled Jedi to alleviate his concerns.

"Would you perhaps care for some conversation. I'm afraid that I'm quite rusty at it, but I do hope I make a good conversation partner. Talking with another often soothes the soul." Thane asked kindly, showing a small smile on his green scaly lips.

Anakin showed some slight hesitation. His shoulders tensed and his eyes flashed at the Drell, but he quickly calmed down again. There was no need for him to remain on guard at the moment. The alien assassin was not here to kill him after all. Otherwise he wouldn't have had the previous conversation with him. Besides, he was confident enough in his own abilities.

"I would like that." Anakin smiled back.

* * *

Palpatine was not happy with current events. His face was set in a deep scowl as he looked out of his office's window, his mind already hard at work. Things were not going well, and even though he could usually call upon the dark side of the Force for help, it gave him no answers.

No one truly knew what had happened to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with their forces. Neither were there any detail about Grievous' disappearance. It was as if they all vanished from the face of the galaxy. Palpatine tried sensing the young Chosen One, but his attempts were all in vain. No one could sense the missing Jedi and it frustrated him.

Anakin was supposed to be his future apprentice. If his vision of a galactic empire was to come true, then he'd need a powerful apprentice to be his enforcer. Dooku was skilled, and his connection to the dark side was strong, but the man was old and did not fit in his grand scheme. No, he needed the Chosen One. His strength and Force affinity was something that hadn't been encountered in a thousand years. Skywalker would make an excellent Sith lord one day that would without a doubt overthrow him, as was the way of the Sith.

But that plan would be ruined if Skywalker was truly gone!

Palpatine took a deep breath and calmed himself. Getting furious would not serve him now, only calm and cold logic. If Skywalker had perished then he would have sensed it, even if the young Jedi died light years away, he would know. Something else had happened. If there was one thing he was certain of, then it was that the ancient Rakata artifact was responsible. That much was certain.

His cold eyes tracked the thousands of speeders outside, all of them of various design and owned by a multitude of species. Coruscant truly was a gem of civilization. Palpatine couldn't wait until he could declare it as the heart of his empire, one led by the Sith. His troops would march the streets, keeping order and making sure that the populace would be under his complete control.

The problem didn't stop with Anakin.

Grievous was also important to his grand plan, and the loss of the powerful Jedi killer was a hard blow. No one eliminated Jedi as well as Grievous did. Palpatine knew of many bounty hunters capable of such feats, like Cad Bane and Durge, but the latter had perished during the starting months of the war while Bane was locked up in prison. That wouldn't do. If his plans were to succeed and his empire to manifest, he'd need to get rid of the Jedi. Order 66 would see to that, but for now, he needed to kill off as many as he could. That's where Grievous came into the picture.

However, the general wasn't just meant to kill Jedi, he was the best option for him have as the leader of the CIS military. Dooku was a brilliant politician and kept the systems under its banner in check. Even the corporate leaders that had pledged their allegiance, such as Gunray, were all reeled in by the count of Serenno. But Dooku wasn't a general. They needed someone to fill the void of supreme commander, a second-in-command so to speak, who would bring the fight to the republic. Only Grievous was qualified for that position. The general inspired fear into the hearts of his enemies and had a cunningly brilliant mind. His losses couldn't be overlooked, but his victories certainly proved his worth.

"How troublesome." Sidious grumbled to himself, allowing his true personality to seep through.

Without Skywalker and Grievous, the war had changed in multiple ways. The 501st legion and the 212th didn't see as much combat as they used to. Due to the situation, they were being kept on the less important fronts for now by the GAR leadership. There was talk about new Jedi generals taking over, but Sidious made sure that wouldn't happen. The 501st legion were the best of the best. If order 66 came to be, then his apprentice would need the best clone troopers.

But the loss of Grievous was probably the biggest impact on the war. Without the general, a whole fleet that had been supposed to invade multiple worlds was now dormant, hovering over the CIS homeworlds until it could be used. Dooku couldn't trust the fleet to a droid commander and the organic officers of the separatist faction were occupied with the other fronts. Besides, only Grievous had the combination of tactics and aggression that was needed for this particular operation. Admiral Trench was a viable option, but he wasn't cleared for combat yet.

Sidious rubbed his forehead exasperatedly.

The Sith lord was getting a headache from all of this. His plan had been going brilliantly, albeit with a few bumps on the road, but in the end it was going well. Now he had to fall back on some of his contingency plans, and stall for time until they found the missing key figures of this war. It had been only just over a week since their disappearance after all. There was a good chance they were just stranded somewhere in the Unknown Regions, waiting for a rescue team to pick them up.

All he had to do was wait. In the end, he would win regardless of what would happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've apologized many times before on my other story as well, but I just can't help it. I'm sorry for more than two months of delay. Life has been way too busy, plus there was some personal stuff that caused me to lose the motivation to write as well. Even now I have loads of assignments and in January I'll have my exams. I can only promise that I'll try to write a lot more then and not disappear like that. It never surprises me to hear that people are so excited by this humble fanfic of mine and to those who kept waiting for the next chapter while still being excited, I can't thank you enough for it. So! With that out of the way, who is up for a Rite of Passage that includes a certain clone heavy gunner and a lightsaber-wielding cyborg? Let the carnage begin!**

* * *

Mordin happily hummed another song he had picked up from human culture, muttering his self-made lyrics under his breath, as he worked diligently in his laboratory. The Salarian doctor often reflected on how he had gone from a dirty clinic to such an advanced lab. But it wasn't as if he had been overjoyed to leave the clinic behind. On the contrary, Mordin loved the challenges. STG also had such labs, most likely with more equipment as well, but it was the mission that gave him a new challenge. Collector technology was tricky after all. Shepard wouldn't have recruited him otherwise.

His fingers wrapped themselves around a small datachip, plugging it in his terminal only a second or two later. There was still much for him to do aboard the ship. The screen on his terminal changed to the schematics, which were stored on the datachip, of a new weapon he was working on for the commander. Mordin hummed as he tapped his chin in thought. This 'M-622 Avalanche' was a very dangerous weapon, firing a powerful cryo blast that would freeze targets to the bone. Cerberus was creative, he had to give them that. However, their designs often had many faults that made it impossible for their weapons to work.

But Mordin relished the scientific challenge.

"Mhm, mass effect containment bubble would allow the weapon to work properly. Should try to incorporate idea into design. Simulations turning out to be favorable." He talked to no one in particular.

He liked to talk aloud, finding it simulating for his mind. Apparently some people found this to be an annoying habit, though he couldn't fathom why. Mordin was used to working in solitude, so perhaps that was a cause for his trait to have developed.

As his fingers typed on the screen, and his mouth moved nonstop during his mumblings, he faintly heard the sound of the door opening. Mordin momentarily halted his work and looked to see who his visitor was. He rarely got any of them, except for Shepard and doctor Chakwas. The latter often talked to him about medical matters, while the former enjoyed some simple conversation. Mordin had initially thought himself to be less interested in small talk. However, when Shepard had begun his conversations with him, he had realized that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Though the conversations about the genophage were becoming less and less appealing.

Mordin ignored that train of thought and instead focused on one of the newest arrivals. He had to admit, upon hearing about sentient people coming from another galaxy he had been skeptical, but it definitely presented new opportunities. And this was one of them.

Ahsoka bowed politely as she entered the lab, "Professor Mordin? My name is Ahsoka Tano. I heard from doctor Chakwas that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Padawan Tano, have heard much about you. Little stunt with mess sergeant Gardner raised some eyebrows. Not Gardner though. More frustrated than impressed by your abilities. Must say, am very intrigued by them." Mordin replied, before turning off his terminal and extending a hand. "Mordin Solus. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You as well, professor." Ahsoka smiled as she shook his three-fingered hand. "So, what was it that you needed me for?"

"Was hoping for a chance to learn more about your species. Discovery of other sentient species extremely rare. Fellow Jedi are humans, as are the clones, which leaves only you and general Grievous." Mordin sniffed in an almost displeased manner. "General very unresponsive towards questions. Delicate manner. Perhaps you would like to help me? More than personal interest, of course. Medical examination and physical knowledge necessary in case of future injuries."

Mordin wasn't lying. He truly needed to know more about Ahsoka's species in order to see if there were any diseases that could affect her. Doctor Chakwas had already done her own examination, while inquiring about Ahsoka's race, but Mordin wanted to do his own tests. Besides, this was an incredible opportunity for any scientist.

Ahsoka shrugged, "If that's what you want. Anything in specific you'd like to start with?"

"Yes, would like to know about species itself. Togruta, if I've heard correctly?" Mordin began, holding a datapad for notes.

The padawan nodded in confirmation, "That's right."

"Good. Fascinated by head structure. Tentacles? No, too rigid. Doesn't show any signs of having muscle control over them. Must ask, what are they called?" Mordin questioned rapidly, pointing a gloved finger at Ahsoka's head.

She blinked dumbly, taken aback by his rapid fire speech, and needed a second or two to properly process what he had just said. Ahsoka propped up her left montral as she recalled her own species' biology. Unlike the rest of her kind, she wasn't exactly an expert and knew only the basics. The Jedi only taught her so much, plus she had been too little when master Plo had found her to have learnt anything from her own people.

"Well, they're called montrals, but most people call them head-tails. Quite often do they also mistake them for lekku, which is what the two head-tails on Twi'leks are named. Ours are able to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them us, because they detect space ultrasonically." Ahsoka explained, remembering the short lessons from her teachers at the temple and her own experiences.

Mordin nodded, a smile forming as he soaked in the information. No species encountered before, at least when it came to sentient, had such abilities. Every species had something special. For example, humans were very genetically diverse which meant they were perfect test subjects. Turians on the other hand had an element in their skin, which was necessary to protect against radiation due to their homeworld of Palaven. All of these traits hadn't been there from the start. No, they had to be developed. Mordin already had a theory about a Togruta's montrals, and couldn't wait to see if he was correct.

"Echolocation very useful when hunting. Makes it easier to find prey, or be aware of surroundings. Have also noticed canine teeth. Would assume Togruta to be carnivorous race, correct?" The Salarian doctor further asked while staring expectantly at Ahsoka.

She smiled, "That's right! From what I've heard, we developed them mostly to hunt smaller animals at first, like the rodents on Shili. Togruta are predators by nature, but over time we adapted to eat herbs and other kinds of plants as well."

"Most interesting." Mordin said as he typed on his datapad. His gaze then shifted to Ahsoka, "Would ask for physical examination, but trust Chakwas' experience. Very brilliant human doctor. Has already done a physical?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that pleasant though." Ahsoka muttered, eyes suddenly focused on the floor. "And I thought Kix was bad… How come medics are so pushy even in other galaxies?"

Her medical examination upon coming aboard the Normandy had been anything but comfortable. Luckily for her, Kix had been present to aid Chakwas. The clone medic was the highest ranked medical official in the 501st, only taking orders when it came to medical matters from the lead doctor aboard the Resolute. Kix had seen her naked before, having done surgeries and examinations himself. If he hadn't been present it would have been too awkward.

Mordin shrugged, "Insistence on caring for the patient, very important. Would be 'pushy' as well in order to make sure the patient is healthy. Common occurrence among soldiers to shy away from medics. Scars also visibly present. Always carrying weapons around. Has seen much combat? Clones very professional, also clearly veterans. Leaders would have to prove themselves to earn respect. Yet clones have saluted you in the hallways, always respectful. But still very young, too young to have joined the military. Irrelevant. Republic seems to rely on clones. Perhaps another party? Jedi Order? Would suggest that-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk really fast?" Ahsoka interrupted dryly, sitting atop one of the nearby desks.

Her words caused the Salarian professor to halt in his ramblings, effectively shutting him up. Mordin blinked at her before a small smile blossomed on his worn skin.

"A few times." He admitted. "Us Salarians have a very hyperactive metabolism. Causes us to think and talk fast. No offense, but your speech patterns impossible for me. Have to talk fast or would go insane."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to grin, "And here I thought I was hyperactive."

Mordin chuckled at her response. He was unlike many other Salarians, especially the STG type, who hardly cared for humor. Everyone was always serious in the STG as they worked on a project or went off on a mission, which was quite the shame in his opinion. He was a fan of entertainment. Human music and drama had struck a chord in his heart, causing him to develop a particular interest in it.

"Quite so. Now, was wondering about the Force. Very interesting subject. Similar to biotics in certain ways, yet so very different. Would like to know more." Mordin said, looking expectantly at the slightly overwhelmed padawan.

The next few minutes were spent on talking about the Force, much to Mordin's delight. If he was any younger, he would have dedicated more time to researching the depths of the Force. He was pleasantly surprised that such a thing actually existed. However, from a logical perspective he wouldn't have been able to research it. Two factors attested to that. The first one was that there were simply no Force-sensitives in this galaxy. Not once had such a thing come to light, no matter what race. And on the other hand, Mordin was not that young anymore. Salarians didn't live long lives. He was aware of this, but death was not quite that daunting for him.

But what about regrets?

Mordin loved talking to the commander, but their conversations about the genophage were causing unwanted thoughts to surface. He still believed that it was the right thing to do. But… what if Shepard had a point? What if the genophage had truly been going on for far too long?

He casted way those thoughts and instead focused his attention on the subject of the Force. There was no need for him to be thinking like this.

"And that way, we are able to-"

Ahsoka's lecture was interrupted by the door opening, revealing it to be Kix, who was carrying a datapad in his hands. The clone medic obviously hadn't expected her to be here of all places, which was quite clear due to the raised eyebrows on his tan face. However, that didn't stop him from giving her a quick nod of respect.

"Commander." He greeted her, voice professional like any other trooper.

Early on in the beginning of her enrollment in the 501st, she had made it clear to the clones that she didn't need to be saluted at all times. She didn't even ask for their respect. Ahsoka was quite aware of how young she was, younger than a commander in the GAR would be, and she completely understood that many troopers would have difficulty respecting a kid as their commanding officer. That's why she had dedicated herself to prove her capabilities to them by being the best commander she could be. Her efforts had been fruitful, since all senior stuff such as Kix now treated her with respect, regardless of her rank.

"Hey, Kix." Ahsoka waved him inside. "What brings you here?"

"Doctor Chakwas sent me to deliver this to professor Solus. It's about his trauma module research. She checked it, made a few extra notes, and asked me to give it to him." Kix replied, showing the datapad that he was holding.

Mordin smiled, "Ah, good. Was expecting quick response. Not disappointed. Chakwas known for extensive medical knowledge and dedication to keeping crew healthy. Could have used her expertise in previous projects, back during days in STG."

Kix quickly gave the device to him, depositing it in the Salarian's three-fingered hands. Mordin skimmed over the text in a speed that amazed his visitors. His amphibian eyes moved rapidly, fingers sliding nonstop over the screen, while he absorbed the details and filed them away. After a few seconds he seemed to be satisfied and put the datapad down.

"Professor, what is the STG?" Ahsoka asked, curious about the professor's past.

"STG is important part of Salarian military, as well as Council forces." Mordin instantly replied while storing the gathered information away on his terminal. "Serves as espionage organization. Will take care of developing situations that are harmful, such as rising terrorist threat. STG operators brutally practical, devoted to accomplishing their mission regardless of the cost involved to others or themselves. Nevertheless, STG operators highly flexible. Also accustomed to carrying out missions on shoestring resources and changing tactics when necessary."

Kix nodded in understanding, "Something like Republic Intelligence."

"And you were part of them?" Ahsoka pressed on.

This was something her master had yet to fully drill into her. Ahsoka was curious by nature, finding it very difficult not to ask questions even when she shouldn't. At least she didn't speak out of turn anymore. Luckily for her, Mordin took no offense to her inquiry and freely explained.

"Yes. Used to be an operative for 3rd infiltration regiment. Served under prominent captain named Kirrahe. Though expertise was more scientific, participated in combat missions as well." Mordin recalled, easily shifting through his memories. "Mostly stayed within base to further research. However, did some missions concerning assassination, espionage and even worked on modifying genophage."

That seemed to strike a chord with Kix. Surprise was written all over the medic, who was looking wide-eyed at the Salarian.

"You actually worked on the genophage?" He said perplexed.

Mordin merely nodded his reply, not bothering to give a verbal one as he was too fixated on the streams of data in front of him. It was enough for Kix to understand. The clone medical officer seemed to be in awe and disturbed at the same time, which was what piqued Ahsoka's interest.

"What is this genophage?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

Kix was quick to explain, "Doctor Chakwas told me that it's effectively a sterility plague. All Krogan have it. I'll spare you the details, but essentially the probability of viable pregnancies is almost non-existent. Many Krogan die in stillbirth, with most fetuses never even reaching this stage of development. Moreover, every cell in each krogan is infected, to prevent the use of gene therapy to counteract it."

Ahsoka recoiled in horror. Her eyes were wide open, disbelief written all over her painted face. Kix was quite neutral when it came to the genophage, having heard all of the details already from doctor Chakwas, but while the soldier in him marveled at the brilliance of the disease, the medic in him was appalled by it.

"That's horrible!" Ahsoka exclaimed, voice laced with disgust.

"Was necessary." Mordin spoke up almost automatically, never looking away from his terminal even as the two visitors regarded him. "Krogan were violent, unpredictable and most of all dangerous. Their desire for expansion caused devastating war to occur. Known as Krogan Rebellions. Genophage controls those urges, neutralizing need for expansion. Most effective solution."

"You mean…" Ahsoka didn't even need to finish her sentence as Kix slowly nodded. "But, that's horrifying. All those children dying just because of the mistakes their ancestors made?!"

The young padawan was obviously angered, disgusted and most of all saddened by this revelation. For once, Mordin was glad he had his terminal to focus on. The alien youth he had met minutes ago had been jubilant, providing a perspective that Mordin appreciated. However, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He was used to the anger. The accusations. The raw hatred. Never before had he believed he would be hailed as a hero for his part in modifying the genophage, nor did he ever want to be seen as one.

Memories of an angry Krogan female resurfaced, her eyes filled with hatred aimed at him for doing his job. But there was something else in those eyes. A sadness. A woman's despair, knowing that any child she would bear would die before it could even take its first breath.

He had done his work, but at what cost?

Mordin's fingers faltered for a moment as his conversations with Shepard came to mind. He didn't look up, not wanting to meet those saddened blue eyes of the young girl in front of him.

"Made the right decision." He said after a few seconds of tense silence. "Krogan dangerous, must be kept in control. Have displayed tendencies of violence in every moment of history. Would not have resorted to such tactics if Krogan had been peaceful. Forced Salarians to come up with solution. Desperate times, desperate measures."

Ahsoka shook her head sadly, "But then that means they're dying."

And at that moment, Mordin didn't have an answer ready.

* * *

"So this is Tuchanka? Not exactly my favorite vacation spot. They could use a little bit more green, and less radiation." Garrus commented upon the very first step he set out of the shuttle.

Tuchanka was a barren world, littered by deserts and dangerous animals that were lethal to even the Krogan. It had been different once. However, the Krogan had fought a nuclear war over a thousand years ago, long before they had been uplifted by the Salarians to fight in the Rachni Wars. Now it was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The only remains of ancient Krogan civilization were abandoned cities and broken machinery. It was a tragic tale, but that wasn't why Shepard was here. There were only two objectives he had in mind while being here.

The first one was to see Wrex. He had been curious to learn about how his friend had been doing after his death, and he had been surprised to learn from TIM that the Krogan bounty hunter had returned to Tuchanka. Apparently he was bringing the clans together. Shepard hadn't thought his conversations with Wrex would cause the grumpy Krogan to go back home, not even after retrieving the ancient battle armor of his crewmate, but it was a pleasant surprise. He knew that if anyone could do it, then it was Wrex. The former bounty hunter cared about his people and wanted to steer them away of a life of mercenary work or savagery. Wrex genuinely wanted to settle this as peacefully as possible, though some heads would slam against each other, and Shepard would support him all the way.

The other reason for his presence on the Krogan homeworld was Grunt. His Krogan supersoldier was becoming more aggressive every single day, to the point that it was becoming so irregular that not even Grunt himself understood the reason. None of Okeer's notes explained why either. EDI had done her best to gather any medical knowledge about what could be wrong, as did Mordin, but with little to no results. That left only one option. They had to go to Tuchanka and ask a healer. Shepard hoped they would find the answer they were looking for, as he needed Grunt to be in tiptop shape for when they would go after the Collectors. Perhaps Wrex would be able to help.

So as they exited the shuttle, close to the Urdnot camp, Shepard glanced at the Krogan guards and scanned for any signs of trouble. Krogan were not exactly the best hosts after all. The landing path was pretty empty, except for the couple of guards who stood at the entrance to the underground tunnel where the camp was. Another Krogan who wore silver armor stood next to them. His reptilian eyes were locked onto them, watching their every step while waiting patiently.

"Looks like the welcome committee is already here." Shepard said, turning to the rest of the squad. "Don't forget, keep your weapons stowed away and don't make any sudden moves. You can only fight when someone attacks you. But don't worry about some intimidation. Krogan respect strength, so as long as you show you have a spine you'll be fine."

"Why would I be showing my spine?" Grunt asked confusedly, frowning as if he was presented by a riddle.

Shepard shook his head, "It's just an expression, Grunt. It means that you need to be brave and don't let yourself get intimidated."

He didn't wait for Grunt to acknowledge him, opting to get moving instead. Grunt and Garrus followed him down the steps along with Anakin, Tali, Rex and Hardcase. Hawk and Jesse would stay behind to keep an eye on the shuttle. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Wrex, he just didn't trust any of these Krogan to get ideas. Besides, this was Tuchanka. Anything could happen out here. Be it a varren trying to get a meal, a pyjak looking to break something, or a tresher maw that wanted to ruin his day.

As they approached the entrance, the Krogan guards began muttering and grumbling amongst themselves. All of them were curious about Grunt, but they shot Garrus angry glares. It was to be expected. The Turians weren't exactly a favorite among the Krogan people after spreading the genophage. As long as Garrus stayed close he should be alright. But just to be certain, Shepard made sure to keep his weapons in arm's reach.

The silver armored Krogan grunted as they came closer. As if on cue, the two guards at the door drew their shotguns, alarming the Normandy crew. Shepard's eyes hardened as he glared at them, but refrained from doing the same. His squadmates did the same yet place their hands on their own weapons. The Krogan guards didn't do anything except for stand at their post in an intimidating manner. It was the silver armored Krogan who did the talking, scowling at the visitors in the process.

"The clan leader wants to speak to you." The Krogan grumbled, eyes glancing at an agitated Grunt. "And keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him the Rite soon, or put him down."

"Do you know what's wrong with him? What he needs?" Shepard asked.

The guard waved dismissively, "There's nothing wrong with him. Just go speak to the clan leader."

And with that he walked away, gesturing for the guards to open the door. Shepard huffed at the helpful reply. Well, Wrex would know what to do, and it wasn't as if he hadn't been planning to speak to him in the first place. He stepped forward and began walking through the dirty corridor with his team on his tail. They passed a few other Krogan, all of them glaring at the squad, but mostly Garrus.

"I don't get the feeling that these Krogan really like us." Anakin remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow at a growling guard. "Or you."

Garrus chuckled as the Jedi pointed a finger at him, "Well, what did you expect? Turians and Krogan don't get along that great. There's a lot of bad blood between our people. And while I think what we did was justified, I do understand why they hate us so much."

"At least Wrex doesn't want to shoot you anymore." Tali pointed out before adding almost teasingly, "Well, not anymore, that is."

"Very funny." The Turian marksman replied sarcastically.

As they delved deeper into the underground camp, they came across less Krogan than before. Apparently the ones they had passed were the guards. Most of the other Krogan would be inside the camp itself. Snippets of conversations between the guards managed to reach Shepard's ears, informing him of a few things hadn't known before, and some that he had known already. Some of the Krogan were talking about taking revenge on the Council races, primarily the Turians and Salarians. On the other side there were the ones who seemed to be more in Wrex's camp and favored rebuilding their civilization to their former glory, instead of acting as savages.

Eventually they came across another set of doors that led them to the camp itself. Since it lacked an interface, Shepard had to press an actual button instead of a holographic one. A terrible squeaking noise echoed throughout the corridor as the ancient doors opened up. Everyone winced at the shrill sound, ears aching from hearing it.

The camp wasn't that much to look at if Shepard had to be honest. In the end it was simply an old highway tunnel that had collapsed, and was littered with rubble and Krogan who wanted to make the best of it. All of them were either hard at work or lounging around. Shepard could see the shape of a vehicle up ahead, finding it an impressive one, while what seemed to be a throne room was close by. Knowing that that was the best place to start, the human commander began walking towards it.

Rex hummed thoughtfully, "This camp isn't so bad, considering their limited resources. They've got plenty of fortifications and guards to secure the perimeter."

"That's the Krogan for you." Garrus said, his own eyes analyzing the layout of the camp as well. "Fighting a Krogan in an open terrain is dangerous. Fighting an entrenched Krogan in such a small place? You either need to be skilled or mad. Luckily for us, Shepard fits both of those conditions."

"I don't know about that. The general could give your commander a run for his credits." Hardcase chuckled, helmet hiding the wide grin plastered on his face.

Anakin rolled his eyes, shaking his head in mirth at Hardcase's comment. He didn't mind the opinions from the soldiers under his command. Everyone in the 501st legion was well aware of how unorthodox his tactics could be, but they didn't mind them since those strategies usually tended to help them attain victory at the end of the day. It was mostly the Jedi council that disapproved of his tactics. Not that they were alone, even admiral Yularen sometimes disagreed.

"Keep it down, guys." Shepard interrupted their banter. "We're about to get an audience."

The commander's words were true as they halted in front of two Krogan guards. The two warriors scowled, making sure to look as intimidating as possible. Up ahead there were three other Krogan. One of them was silently standing at the side of the throne, the second one was visibly frustrated as he ranted in front of the throne, and lastly the third one sat atop the throne while seemingly almost falling asleep. This Krogan's face was heavily scarred, a red crest on his head and wearing battle-damaged crimson armor. His red eyes drifted off to the side in boredom, only widening as they settled on the gathered entourage.

A large toothy grin showed itself as he stood up immediately. The Krogan spread his arms, as if welcoming an old friend, which he was. When he spoke it was with joy and a volume that seemed to be hearable throughout the whole Urdnot camp.

"Shepard!" Wrex boomed happily.

The Krogan guards glanced at each other in uncertainty, but Shepard simply pushed past them. He grinned as Wrex did the same with the Krogan that he had been speaking with. The green-crested Krogan growled loudly, but didn't make a fuss over it, and decided to stand at the sidelines for now. Shepard idly wondered what that was all about. Something about demands if his ears could be trusted, but that was the least of his worries now.

The two of them approached each other, extending their arms before grasping them vigorously. Wrex laughed loudly as he tightened his grasp on Shepard's own armored arm.

"Shepard! My friend!" He bellowed, showing off his teeth as he grinned widely. "Ha, not all too bad looking for someone who's supposed to be dead. Should've known even the void couldn't hold you. But what to expect from the man who put a bullet straight up Saren's cybernetic ass, huh?"

Well, at least Wrex hadn't changed all too much. He was still the same old bloodthirsty Krogan as ever. Shepard couldn't contain his own smile of mirth as they parted, more than happy with seeing his good old friend again.

"It's been some time, Wrex. Looks like helping me destroy Saren and his Geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire." He said honestly, knowing that that event was well behind them now.

Wrex scoffed, "Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan, though not everyone sees it that way." A quick glance at the Krogan with the green crest told Shepard enough. "Destroying Saren's Genophage cure freed us from his manipulations. Those non-cloned Krogan we came across during our travels? You remember them?"

How couldn't he? It was as if at every location they had to visit, one of Saren's Krogan warlord minions had awaited them. Those bastards had been a pain in the ass to deal with. Hundreds of years of experience combined with biotic abilities was a dangerous mix.

"I remember them." Shepard nodded.

"Yeah, well they were all prominent warriors and leaders. Until they began working for Saren, that is. Anyway, by burning that place to the ground we created a big fucking message. I used that to spur the clans to unify under the banner of Urdnot." Wrex stated, voice filling with pride at the end.

The Krogan on the sideline grunted angrily, "You abandoned many traditions to get your way, Wrex. Dangerous. How you can stand for this is-"

Wrex rolled his eyes, turned around and unceremoniously headbutted the annoying Krogan. Shepard knew enough about Krogan culture to understand that this was the equal of the middle finger. The green-crested Krogan staggered back, eyes spinning for a split second before they glared at Wrex with brimming fury. The Normandy crew tensed and reached for their weapons, expecting a fight to break out, but it was unnecessary in the end.

"Speak when spoken to, Uvenk." Wrex growled quietly, displaying his own anger. "I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not."

Uvenk clearly wanted to rebuke the clan leader of Urdnot, but he managed to refrain from doing so. Instead, he scowled as he made himself scarce again and stayed quiet. Satisfied by Uvenk's reaction, Wrex gestured for his visitors to come closer before he himself sat down on his throne. Shepard smirked at Uvenk, who was still glowering in silent anger. The others passed him by without any problems. Seeing as everyone was ready, Wrex spoke again.

"So, Shepard, what brings you here? How's the Normandy?" He asked curiously.

"Destroyed in a Collector surprise attack. I ended up being spaced." Shepard answered, voice as dry as the deserts of Tuchanka.

That was probably a question he was getting tired of answering. Or rather the one about how he was still alive. Everyone seemed to be asking him, and he wasn't exactly glad to remember the experience every single time. Dying was no fun whatsoever.

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!" Wrex chuckled.

Shepard grinned wryly, "Yeah, humans don't have that."

"Oh." His Krogan friend blinked. "It must have been painful, then. But you're still standing here, so death can go kiss your squishy ass!"

Once again Wrex's laughter echoed throughout the tunnel of the camp. Some Krogan were curious about what got their leader laughing so much, but they had learned over time that it was better not to disturb Wrex. Shepard wondered if playing the politician had drained Wrex's mood so much that the Krogan needed the humor. However, on second thought he realized Wrex had always been like that. The jokes about his death seemed morbid, but he knew the old bastard cared.

"Yeah, we're okay as well, you know. Thanks for asking."

"Ah, shut up, Garrus. You're the most stubborn Turian I know of. As if you'd die like that." Wrex grinned, crimson eyes now staring at Shepard's company.

Garrus' mandibles creased into a smile, "Never change, Wrex."

Those two had had a rough start at the beginning of the SR1's journey, but over time the two had managed to befriend each other. Shepard knew many Krogan here had to be gawking at the sight of their clan leader joking with a Turian. However, that wasn't the only familiar face, or rather visor, that Wrex noticed.

"And my favorite little Quarian as well. Still practicing those shotgun tricks I showed you?" He asked warmly as he addressed Tali.

The young Quarian engineer crossed her arms defiantly, which was a big change compared to the old days. Shepard knew she could be feisty back then, but she had matured and become more confident in herself over time. He also remembered Wrex being partially responsible for that. There were times between missions that the Krogan bounty hunter would dedicate to teaching Tali on how to properly use her shotgun. That had to be the moment that they had started to bond.

Tali nodded, "I never forgot them. Hard to, when you were drilled by a grumpy old Krogan bounty hunter." She jabbed.

"Ha! I always liked that spunk!" Wrex grinned in a way that would terrify anyone else, but look like a friendly gesture towards his friends. The Krogan's eyes then locked onto the rest of the Normandy squad. "So, Shepard, who are they? New crew members? And I see you've already replaced me. Careful, you might hurt my feelings."

"No one could ever replace you, Wrex." Shepard shook his head. "No, Grunt here is just one of my recruits. And these are Anakin Skywalker, Rex and Hardcase. They're visitors from another galaxy who were stranded on a desolate planet. I picked them up, and now they're helping us fight the Collectors until they can find a way back home."

"I'd say you were spouting varren shit, but I know you good enough to understand that you mean it, and it's probably true. Ah, same thing with Reapers anyway. Are they any good in a fight?" Wrex spoke, critically analyzing the two armored clones and their Jedi general.

The Krogan chief's doubt was understandable, so it surprised Shepard that Wrex easily accepted his explanation. He was certain that the council would have a very different opinion. If they didn't believe that the Reapers were real, then they would most likely disregard the republic and separatist representatives as well. But that was a bridge he would cross when he'd get there. For now, it seemed he had to deal with an annoyed Krogan troublemaker.

"You believe these lies?! How will the clans flourish when you believe such a ridiculous story! They're nothing but puny humans, wearing some sort of crap armor" Uvenk interrupted them, scowling heavily at Wrex as he revealed his own thoughts on the matter.

Hardcase growled, "Crap armor? How about you say that to my face, kriffing dewback-wannabe?"

"Easy, Hardcase." Rex suddenly grasped the clone heavy gunner's shoulder. "Keep your head cool."

The 501st trooper looked as if he wanted to say something else, but the glare that Rex was giving him through his helmet alone was enough to make him stop. Hardcase grumbled quietly as he calmed down. Clearly his pride was wounded. Shepard faintly recalled hearing about how a clone's armor was his identity, so Uvenk's insult must have gotten a rise out of him. Uvenk wasn't impressed by the lack of response.

"Tch, cowardly humans." Uvenk sneered, as if he looked down upon them.

Clearly the Krogan was trying to provoke the republic soldiers, while at the same time doing it because he most certainly thought of them as weaklings, and Shepard feared the argument would develop into a brawl. Hardcase looked as if he was going to tear Uvenk's head off, and it took all of Rex's patience to keep him in line. However, it was Anakin who stepped forward.

"Says the guy who whines about his precious traditions." Anakin poked fun of him, displaying his own sneer. "I bet you like to bore all of your enemies to death with your ramblings. Personally, I'd rather have a decent opponent instead of a trashtalker like you. All bark and no bite."

Uvenk gaped at the Jedi, indignation written all over his scaly face. Shepard smirked, thoroughly amused by the general's defiance towards the stupefied Krogan who didn't seem to have a response ready. He could hear Garrus chuckling, while Wrex once again doubled over in laughter.

"Ha! You just got put in your place by a human, Uvenk! Why don't you go scurrying off, before you embarrass yourself any further? It's not as if our talks were going to get anywhere. Your clan will join regardless of your opinions. Now get out of my sight, before I throw you in the varren pit." He finished with a murderous grin, dismissing his 'honored guest'.

Uvenk snarled as his teeth gnashed in obvious anger, "This isn't finished."

With a heavy scowl he left the podium, storming past the Krogan guards who were also amused by the display. Shepard noted that Uvenk was probably quite disliked by many Krogan in the Urdnot camp. However, a small part of him worried that Uvenk could prove to be a problem in the future. Though, that was for later. Now he had to see what was wrong with Grunt.

Wrex leaned back in his seat, "You've got some good help, Shepard. Anyone who can get that piece of tresher maw shit to run away with his tail between his legs is alright for me. So, what else did you need?"

Seeing as this was his cue, Shepard gestured for Grunt to come closer. The large Krogan supersoldier slowly moved forward while staring impassively at Wrex. The latter gave Grunt and equally unimpressed look, though Wrex seemed to be closely studying him.

"This here is Grunt." Shepard introduced his companion. "Lately he's been aggressive, even more than a Krogan should be, and I was hoping you could take a look at him. We think he has some sort of sickness. If that's true, then I need to find him treatment."

Wrex hummed, the rumbling sound more akin to a growl. His red eyes closely inspected the Krogan in front of him with an inscrutable gaze. He didn't say anything, but Shepard could see the recognizing glint in his reptilian eyes. Did Wrex know from just a simple glance? Even now Grunt was almost twitching with buildup rage and frustration.

"Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what was expected of you?" He eventually asked, now quite interested in the youngling before him.

"I have no clan." Grunt replied, sounding as if he hardly cared. "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kedrak, Moro, Shiagur-"

"That sounds really interesting," Wrex interjected in a bored tone, "but all you're doing is reciting old warlords that lie dead."

Grunt was visibly upset that he had been cut off like that, but luckily the young Krogan refrained from doing anything rash. Shepard thanked the stars for that. He had no illusions about who would win a fight, Wrex or Grunt, but he preferred his crew intact. The muffled chuckling from Hardcase and Garrus did little to reassure him.

"I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe." His Krogan crew member boasted.

Wrex grunted disinterestedly, "Okeer is an old name. A very hated name."

The massive chieftain stood up, armor glistening in the rays of Tuchanka's sun that passed through the cracks in the ceiling. Soon enough the two Krogan stood close to each other, as if seizing each one up. Grunt glared at Wrex who in return glared back. Eventually it was Grunt who broke the silence.

"He's dead." He said, as if stating a fact.

A massive grin formed on Wrex's face, "Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?." He finished teasingly.

Shepard sighed loudly as his companions broke down laughing, even Grunt joined in with his psychotic chuckling. Even the republic soldiers were laughing. Hardcase couldn't contain his mirth, and though they weren't making a sound, Anakin had a smirk plastered on his face while Rex grinned beneath his helmet. Shepard gave everyone an unamused glare, though there was some playfulness in it. Truthfully he didn't mind. After all, Okeer was indeed dead like many other people he had met.

"Alright, very funny. Now can you tell me what's wrong with him?" He dryly asked Wrex , who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's becoming a full adult." Wrex waved away his concern dismissively.

"Like a pilgrimage?" Tali wondered, helmeted head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"So, what?" Garrus spoke up. "We go to Omega, buy him a few lap dances and that's that?"

"Heh, now you're speaking my language." Hardcase chuckled, nudging Garrus' side.

Tali shook her head in disbelief, "Keelah, you two are horrible."

"That won't do, not for us Krogan." Wrex said, gaining everyone's attention again. The former Krogan bounty hunter's voice had turned more serious as he described what was happening to Grunt. "For us Krogan, when someone reaches adulthood they undergo the Rite of Passage."

"What is this Rite of Passage?" Shepard asked.

He'd never heard of a rite before. It was probably a Krogan custom, one that they still practiced even after the hell they went and are still going through. In fact, little was known about Krogan culture. Nowadays everyone was too afraid of the Krogan due to many of them becoming mercenaries or bounty hunter, just like Wrex had once been. However, Shepard knew there had to be something about this Rite that was important enough to have lasted this long.

"Eh, depends. At its most basics it's a big fight. However, there is more to it. A Krogan can undergo the Rite only when they're part of a clan. Then the shaman decides if you're allowed to participate. Although, I don't think our shaman will refuse you. Undergoing the Rite of Passage means you will dedicate yourself to your clan, to a single purpose." Wrex explained, eyes momentarily glazing over as he remembered his own Rite, before turning his gaze to Grunt. "So, what do you say, Grunt? Will you stand with Urdnot?"

"It's your decision, Grunt." Shepard added, shrugging in a way that told him he couldn't decide.

Said Krogan supersoldier grunted as he turned around. Everyone watched as Grunt looked at the Urdnot camp, blue eyes glancing at all the Krogan who were gathered here. They talked, ate, drank and fought together. After some quick pondering, Grunt turned back to the Urdnot chieftain and his Battlemaster.

"It is in my blood. It is what I am for." He finally declared, standing proud and tall.

Wrex grinned, "Good kid. Speak with the shaman, on the second level. Give him a good show, and he'll get you all set up."

The massive Krogan pointed at a broken room on the second level, where some Krogan seemed to be residing. Shepard figured it had once been some sort of checkpoint or the likes of it. They were located inside an old tunnel after all. It was a miracle that it stable enough to even house the clan. The nuclear war that had raged on all those centuries ago didn't leave much standing, nor did the giant tresher maws.

"Will he be fighting alone?" Rex asked as he crossed his armored arms.

"If he wants to, he can ask his krannt to join." Wrex revealed, moving to sit back down on his throne. "I'd say he's granted five companions, including his Battlemaster. Any others and it would be considered cowardice."

"And that's something Krogan don't like, after all." Garrus pointed out dryly.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be confused with some pansy Turians, now would we?" Wrex quickly shot back, sounding almost threatening though it was clear that he was simply joking. "But as I was saying, Grunt is allowed to bring people alongside him, though I suggest choosing wisely. This is a rite designed for Krogan."

"As I said, your decision." Shepard said once Grunt deferred to him.

Grunt nodded solemnly, "Then I'll choose you, Battlemaster, alongside that mercenary."

"Sounds reasonable." Garrus agreed with his choice.

"And the bald one, Jack." Grunt added.

Tali jested, "Now that's not a big surprise."

"Then I choose that clone." The tall bulky Krogan declared, pointing at a surprised Hardcase. "He enjoys battle as much as I do. Together we'll feast on our enemies, and break their spines."

That got everyone to pause for a second. Shepard was surprised that he had chosen one of the clones, not expecting Grunt to have befriended one of them. Then again, Hardcase did hang out quite a lot in the lower levels of the Normandy. He'd seen the energetic clone walk around the engine block, so it wasn't unexpected that he'd seen Grunt a few times. Their love for battle must have been what got those two to befriend each other.

Hardcase wasn't backing down, "Alright! Now we're talking!"

"Try to come back in one piece, Hardcase." Anakin commented dryly, only half-serious about it.

The Jedi was obviously concerned for his subordinate, but Shepard could see that he trusted Hardcase to stay safe. Besides, he wasn't going in alone. Zaeed was very experienced, having been in the bounty hunting business for a long time, while Shepard was no slouch either. Now all they needed was their last member.

"Who else is going to join you?" Tali asked Grunt, who was smiling savagely at the promise of a good fight.

He grinned, "That cyborg. He can throw a punch."

"Oh, great." Rex sighed, already fearing for the life of his trooper.

"Are you sure about this?" The former N7 inquired, equally worried. "I thought you two didn't get along?"

"I'm sure." Came the assured voice of Grunt.

He was worried that something could bad happen during the mission. Shepard knew of Grievous' antagonism towards the republic forces, and it wouldn't be farfetched to believe that Grievous might accidentally kill Hardcase. He'd never had a case of friendly fire before and didn't want it to happen now. If Anakin's wary look was any indication, then he was concerned about the same thing.

"I promise I'll keep any eye on him." Shepard quickly reassured the Jedi.

Anakin looked as if he wanted to dispute that, but he reluctantly backed off. Perhaps he was starting to trust Shepard after all.

"Alright, I'll leave Hardcase in your care." Anakin relented.

"Good!" Wrex spoke up, loud enough for all to be heard. There was an almost excited glint to his crimson eyes. "Then what are we waiting for? There's a rite waiting to be done!"

* * *

The first thing Grunt saw upon exiting the tunnel that led to their destination, was the massive hammer that had been built on the sacred grounds. A surge of awe rushed through him as he witnessed the creations of the old Krogan. Most of it was mere rubble by now, but there was still a sense of awe that couldn't be ignored. He excitedly looked around him. His blood was boiling, nerves almost sparking and his fingers clawed at his claymore shotgun with an intense desire to use it.

This was his Rite of Passage.

And Shepard would oblige him.

True to their word, only a few people were present to aid Grunt. The shaman had confirmed Wrex's predictions about how many of Grunt's krannt could come along, and help him during his Rite of Passage. Shepard had sent the shuttle to pick up Jack, Zaeed and Grievous. Their resident biotic bitch didn't complain about having to fight, nor did Zaeed or Grievous for that matter. While the mercenary did it because Shepard was asking and he was getting paid, Grievous simply came along because he too liked a good fight. Shepard had come to understand that about Grievous. The general wasn't shy of showing his power to everyone else.

He sighed as the harsh sun shone down on him, the light sucked in by his black armor. If he had to be honest then this heat was quite uncomfortable. Tuchanka really was an unpleasant place, not to mention deadly. Getting stranded in the wastelands between the broken Krogan cities would mean certain death by either dehydration or getting eaten by whatever lived out there. Shepard heard Jack grumble about the heat as well, while Zaeed and Grievous stayed silent. Those two probably didn't mind it that much. Either that, or they kept that knowledge to themselves. Hardcase was the only one who agreed with Jack and him.

Loud footsteps from behind announced the arrival of the Urdnot shaman, ancient battle armor that bore many scars and dents clanking loudly with every step. For a Krogan, this one wasn't so bad. Definitely not kind, but neither the type to start shooting up the place for no reason.

"This is where you will face your trial." He declared, old worn voice echoing through the empty expanse.

They all followed him as they walked the steps, getting closer to the massive hammer that the ancient Krogan had constructed. Shepard had to admit that it was impressive. Krogan weren't known for their architects, but this was truly a monument worthy of praise. Their armored feet crunched the sand beneath their feet. The tiles were cracked and some were even completely gone, probably due to the fights that had taken place here, since fighting Krogan tended to be quite destructive.

"Would you take a look at that. That ought to give quite the bang." Hardcase spoke up, pointing the muzzle of his LMG at the hammer for a moment.

"What's that? Are you afraid of a little noise? And here I though you clones weren't a bunch of fucking pussies." Zaeed grinned, the scars around his lips creasing.

Hardcase scoffed, "At least we're not so old that our joints pop at every move, grandpa."

"What did you say, little punk?" The grizzled mercenary shot back, cracking his knuckles. "You're a dozen years too young to talk back to me."

Their little banter was cut short by a biotically thrown rock that flew past their faces, causing them to turn their heads so fast they could have broken their necks. Jack grinned slyly at the duo. In her hand was another piece of stone, floating as a blue light surrounded it.

"I could take the both of you on with one hand only, pussies." She jabbed at them, clearly trying to get a rise out of the two.

"Well, why don't you show us? The two of us could always have a private sparring match, if you're not too much of a chicken." Hardcase rebuked, his mischievous grin visible since his helmet was hooked to his belt for now.

The bald biotic rolled her eyes and flung the stone at him, though not with considerable force. It simply bounced off his white armor like a pebble would. Zaeed laughed loudly, proud that he had told the clone what that expression meant, but also amused by the clear innuendo.

"Ha! You've got balls, kid." He chuckled as he clapped the republic soldier on his shoulder.

Grievous scoffed at the ridiculous banter and passed them by. He had no interest in socializing with them, much less participate in such nonsense. He was here to fight, nothing less and nothing more, so he ignored his supposed comrades and followed Shepard up the stairs.

The platform was quite large, plus quite tall and decorated, which meant that the Krogan really did care a lot about this place. Even though it was damaged and on the brink of collapse, there were signs of reverence and ancient religion. The pillars that stood on the platform had long since crumbled down to shadows of their former glory. Once these tiles had been decorated, but now they were cracked and worn by the deadly grasp of time. And yet there were signs of people having tended to the keystone.

The shaman spoke proudly, "This keystone is the heart of this ancient city, which was the last one to fall during the battle of the ancients. It has survived wars and the passages of centuries. It endures just like us Krogan do." He gestured towards the foot of the massive monument. "If you wish to join clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials."

"What will happen?" Grunt asked, for once interested in something cultural.

"Who knows?" The shaman grinned in that unique way only a Krogan could. "You must adapt. You must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true Krogan will."

With everything said that had to be said, the shaman turned around and made way for the tunnel that they had travelled through. There was a large button at the base of the giant hammer. That would be their means of beginning the Rite of Passage. Once the shaman entered the tunnel, a large hatch descended and closed it off. Now they were stranded in an ancient city with who knows what lurking inside, and Shepard still didn't know how the rite would go.

"I guess that's that." He sighed, equipping his assault rifle. "It's your trial, Grunt. The honor is yours."

Grunt nodded and unholstered his shotgun before slamming his fist into the keystone. The machinery hummed loudly as the ancient device activated, already sending slight tremors through the ground. The hammer slowly rose upwards, all the while a recorded voice spoke about how the Krogan mastered Tuchanka, a world only they could hold. Shepard snorted at that boast. He was surprised that anything could live out here, especially after the nuclear winter that the Krogan had caused.

Then without any warning the hammer came crashing down, sending a massive tremor through the ground. A gust of wind and sand blew over the gathered party as the shockwave hit them. Shepard was glad it didn't have enough force to send them sprawling all over the floor. However, he would spent quite some time trying to get the sand out of his armor.

"Bah! Fucking sand in my mouth." Jack cursed, spitting in what could hardly be described as a lady-like manner.

"Helmets." Hardcase joked as he tapped his own. "You should try them."

The biotic scowled, "Up yours."

Grunt suddenly stepped forward, eyes glaring at their surroundings. The massive Krogan was examining their surroundings with the eyes of a hawk while sniffing the air. A large grin formed on his face, one that hinted at future bloodshed.

"They're here." He stated forebodingly.

Shepard was about to ask what was wrong, but then they all heard it. The growling, barking, teeth gnashing and claws scraping against the ground. It came from everywhere. Dozens of figures ran over the wasteland that had once been a Krogan city, their bodies resembling mutated wolves that had somehow been mixed up with fish. Their large eyes were bloodshot and foam dripped past their massive teeth, displaying the rabid-like state that the creatures were in.

Varren. A whole army of varren was coming for them.

"Shit! Everyone, take up defensive positions on the platform. Don't let them get close. Hardcase and Jack on the left, Grievous and Zaeed on the right. Grunt, you'll cover the middle with me. Move!" Shepard ordered without delay, already moving to take position at the middle staircase.

The others also sprang in to action. Everyone unholstered their guns and jogged towards their positions. The platform was the best defensible spot, plus the varren would only be able to get up through the staircases. This meant that they not only had the high ground advantage, but their enemies would have to go through chokepoints if they wanted to get close. Luckily varren were just animals and incapable of shooting back.

"Light them up as soon as they get in range!" Shepard yelled loudly over the sound of dozens of varren feet pounding on stone.

Everyone gave a form of acknowledgement, be it a simple 'understood' or a simple grunt. Everyone knew by now that Shepard called the shots, even Grievous did, and his tactics had served them well in the past. No one could find any faults in his plan. The staircases were perfect to defend and the platform was too high for the varren to crawl on. Jack glowed with her biotics, already preparing to send any varren that got too close flying with the means of a biotic shockwave, while Hardcase had his LMG prepped and loaded. On the other side of the platform, Zaeed toyed with an incendiary grenade and Grievous kept himself ready to grab a lightsaber at a moment's notice in case their foes got too close for comfort.

Shepard let out a deep breath as the varren got closer. They were almost out in the open. Just a little bit further…

A loud bang sounded as he pulled the trigger, bullet piercing the skull of a varren. The stones underneath the dog-like creature were painted red by its blood. However, that didn't stop the other varren that quickly stormed past the corpse of their slain kin.

Gunfire erupted from all sides as the squad began shooting at the pack of varren. Yet even with the crescendo of guns firing nonstop, the horde of varren kept advancing. It was as of the hammer had summoned a whole legion of the rabid animals. For every varren they killed, another one would take its place. However, that didn't stop the Normandy squad from trying.

Hardcase and Jack managed to work together, finding a pace that suited them the most. Jack would barrage the pack of wolf-like animals with her biotics while Hardcase picked them off with his LMG. The varren were running to their deaths. Their bodies were torn apart on a molecular level as Jack used her abilities to a deadly degree, literally ripping them apart. Whimpers came from the varren as they were thrown around like ragdolls.

"Take this!" Jack shouted, sending a massive shockwave their way, blue light coming from both of her arms.

The varren squealed and growled as they were struck by the shockwave. A dozen or so were throw off their feet, flying through the air only to land violently. Those varren didn't get up anymore. Her biotic artillery barrage was supplemented by Hardcase's continuous stream of bullets. Varren bodies littered the field and staircase as he kept up the pressure, stopping only to reload before resuming his symphony of death. His revenant's muzzle flashed as the projectiles left the barrel, only to enter a varren and then exit its body, spewing blood all over the place.

"Not bad, for a girl." Hardcase jested as he gunned down another varren.

Jack grinned, "Same, for a clone."

A loud growl gained their attention and quickly searched for the source. A large varren, easily twice as big as the others of its kind, was rushing towards them with its teeth bared. This one was considerably faster and managed to reach the staircase in a matter of seconds. It growled as it used its powerful legs, jumping towards the duo with murderous intent.

Though it never managed to reach them, since the alpha was suddenly wrapped in a biotic field. Furiously it swiped with its claws to no avail. Hardcase put it out of its misery, aiming his LMG at the beast's head and firing a single shot. Jack threw the limp body at the still charging varren pack and chuckled as she managed to knock another one on its ass.

"This is too easy." She boasted, aiming her shotgun at the nearest varren.

"Ha!" Hardcase laughed, grinning behind his helmet as another enemy went down. "Keep 'em coming!"

By now there was a hefty amount of carcasses lying around the keystone. Not to mention the noise that the varren made, either growling or squealing loudly as they charged the defenders. However, none had made it close. With every possible point of entrance covered, the varren hordes had little chance of even reaching their enemies. Yet that changed after a while.

"I'm out!" Zaeed grunted, ejecting a spent thermal clip from his rifle.

Grievous didn't reply to him, but was at least gracious enough to give a small electronic hum of acknowledgement. His semi-automatic rifle barked whenever he pulled the trigger. Almost every shot was accompanied by the noise of a dying varren, having found their marks. The general was forced to momentarily fight for two since Zaeed had to reload. However, this meant that the varren had the opportunity to overwhelm them, seeing as one gun had fallen silent.

The first varren had only touched the third step of the ancient staircase before Zaeed's assault rifle roared again, a bullet piercing its cranium and lodging itself into its brain. Of course, there were still more. Grievous and Zaeed stood side by side, unrelenting as they pushed back against the varren pack, their weapons never resting unless more ammunition was required.

Grievous growled as a varren tried to lunge for him. The savage beast had somehow gotten through, using its fallen kin's bodies as shields before its powerful legs had propelled it into the air. But the general had dealt with similar predators before, suddenly recalling a hunting trip from his time back on Kalee. Grievous roared as he activated one of his lightsabers and swung it vertically. The searing hot blade carved through the varren like a hot knife through butter. As the two halves of the cleaved animal smacked against the floor, the smell of burnt meat spread through the air, adding to the bloodlust of the varren horde.

"Fuckin' bastards." Zaeed said, hurling one of his incendiary grenades at the varren.

It exploded in a fiery wave, coating the nearest varren in a layer of searing flames. They howled in pain as the heat ate away at their skin. Nearby varren hesitated, bloodlust ebbing away as the fire stood in their way. That cost them dearly. Grievous and Zaeed gave them no mercy.

"There's no end to these bastards." Shepard swore, firing a burst at yet another foe.

Grunt laughed out loud, "Just like I wanted!"

"I'll never understand you, Grunt." The N7 sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

More varren headed their way, also determined to kill every last one of them, but just like before they held strong. Shepard wondered if any varren would be left after this. He didn't how many had already been killed, but his own kill count totaled around twenty or so already. The rest of the squad had to have similar numbers. Grunt's shotgun blasts, Hardcase's hail of bullets, Zaeed's incendiary grenades, Grievous' lightsabers and Jack's biotics. Everyone tore the hordes of varren attackers apart.

The soil was already drenched in blood, covering almost every tile with the spilled life of predatory animals. Before long it seemed that the varren numbers were starting to dwindle. Not a single one crossed the hills of rubble anymore, nor did they howl in the distance. The last varren to utter a simple growl was put down by Grunt. The massive Krogan stomped on the beast's neck, pounds upon pounds of Krogan squashing the rabid wolf-like animal like a bug.

Shepard took a deep breath before exhaling, calming himself down as the threat ended. All around them were corpses of felled varren. Not a single whimper could be heard.

"That," Hardcase spoke up, "was quite the thing."

The clone's voice was full of adrenaline, as well as excitement. Shepard chuckled at hearing this. Now he understood why Grunt had chosen Hardcase to participate. Hell, he now understood the reason for picking Grievous too. Both were clearly made for battle, which was the way of the Krogan.

"These beasts barely proved to be a challenge." Grievous scoffed, peeling a piece of bloody varren meat off of his cybernetic legs.

He flicked it away as if it was a stain on himself, snorting in disgust as he did so. Everyone agreed with him. None more so than Grunt, who was already walking towards the keystone. The massive Krogan was eager to continue his Rite and face the next challenge.

"Check your ammo." Shepard declared, already putting a fresh clip into his rifle. "Those varren might not have been strong, but they should have drained our supplies quite heavily. There are some ammo crates at the pillars. If you don't have enough ammo left, go get some. The last thing we need is fall short on bullets when some big-ass monster comes after us."

"I need a bigger goddamn paycheck for this crap." Zaeed grumbled.

The commander chuckled, "And here I thought killing Vido was payment enough."

"Who's Vido?" Hardcase questioned, slightly confused.

"Biggest piece of fuckin' shit I ever met." Zaeed growled angrily. A scowl formed on his scarred visage, creating a terrifying appearance. "The bastard once double-crossed me. Took everything from me. My organization, money, reputation, you name it. I spent years trying to track the sniveling rat down. I owed that dumbass some payback for doing all that, as well as shooting me in the head."

Shepard had heard the tale before, so he wasn't surprised. Though, it still baffled him how the grizzled veteran had survived such a normally fatal wound. Anyone else would have probably died. But Zaeed? That stubborn old man managed to stay alive.

"Wait, then how come you're not dead?" Hardcase asked incredulously.

Zaeed chuckled menacingly, "Rage is a powerful anesthetic."

"Impressive, bounty hunter." Grievous spoke up, almost admiringly so. The general was looking at Zaeed in appraising manner. "It is a shame you don't live in our galaxy. I believe you would have made an excellent challenge for the Jedi, and perhaps even me."

Before Zaeed could make a comeback, a loud banging noise sounded while the ground shook heavily. Grunt had activated the keystone again it seemed. Once again the tremors travelled through the barren wasteland of the fallen Krogan city, summoning their next challenge. A lone building collapsed far off in the distance, the mighty titan that had survived centuries of war and time, now nothing more than rubble and a cloud of dust.

No one needed to hear the order. They were already back at their positions, waiting for the next foe to walk up to their doorstep. This time there was now howling or growling. They didn't hear the stampeding of an approaching predator, hungry for their flesh. The Normandy crew waited as the seconds ticked by.

"There!" Came Jack's cry, tattooed finger pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked up to see some sort of beast approaching. They looked like bugs with their worm-like neck, multiple eyes, insect-like legs and wings. However, the things weren't near the size of a bug at all. They were easily bigger than a Krogan, seeming to be more of the size of a shuttle than anything else. More of its kind joined in as they flew towards the keystone.

"What the hell are those?" Shepard asked out loud, staring incredulously at the giant bugs.

"Harvesters." Grunt laughed. "Finally something worthy to kill!"

The harvesters screamed their war cries, but instead of fighting the squad themselves, they simply landed close to the keystone. Numerous red-colored bugs crawled off of them and quickly scurried towards Shepard's crew. These insects were vastly different from the harvesters, begging the question if they were even from the same species. The new arrivals had scarlet chitinous hides, walked on four legs and resembled some sort of beetle or crab.

"And here I thought the Geonosians were ugly." Hardcase remarked, repulsed by the insect-like noises the bugs made.

"They're no different than a varren." Jack grinned as her whole body was encased with biotic light. "And once I'm done with them, no one will recognize them!"

The ex-convict launched a massive shockwave, hurling a group of bugs into the air. However, the bugs didn't stop whatsoever. They rushed towards the platform with reckless abandon just like the varren had. Shepard and the others wasted no time in firing at the horde, trying to prevent them from reaching the keystone.

"These things are bloody tough!" Zaeed cursed, watching as one of his bullets ricocheted off the hide of a bug.

Hardcase chuckled, "This is the most fun I had in days! Come and get some!"

Shepard refrained from shaking his head. Their left flank was pretty much secure, considering both Jack and Hardcase were having the time of their lives. He knew their type all too well. The biotic human and clone trooper were both people of action, seeking fights left and right. Of course, Hardcase was simply excited to fight, while Jack often sought out battles for no apparent reason. Yet both were all too happy to lose themselves in the thrill of battle. Not that he was going to stop them. Shepard saw how well they worked together, plus so far not a single bug had reached them.

He pulled the trigger, only after having carefully aimed his rifle at the head of one of the insectoids, before squeezing it tightly. The familiar sensation of feeling his weapon's stock push against his shoulder announced the departure of his bullets. No matter how many times he experienced it, it never got old. The bug let out a screech as its head exploded, liquid spraying everywhere, before its body erupted in flames.

"You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled, thoroughly annoyed as he fired a few more bursts. "You're telling me Tuchanka doesn't just have giant bugs, but they're flammable as well? Damn it, Wrex. Next time you'd better give me a heads-up."

"Less talking, more shooting!" Grunt yelled ecstatically.

The massive Krogan was obviously enjoying himself. A few bugs were headed in his way, mandibles clicking murderously, but Grunt simply blasted them to pieces with his claymore shotgun. His weapon was more than enough to kill their foes. If there was one thing that the Krogan were good at besides fighting, then it was designing some of the most lethal CQC weaponry in existence. The claymore shotgun was no exception. In fact, the shotgun was so powerful, that only Krogan could wield it due to the massive kickback. Anyone else's bones would snap if they fired that gun.

Grunt laughed out loud as he fired a shell into a bug, before swatting away another. The insect-like foes tried hurting them, yet it was to no avail, since Grunt possessed a freakish healing factor like all the other Krogan. Razor sharp mandibles, claws and pincers tore at his flesh but he simply regenerated. Grunt roared while hefting up a bug and then throwing it at a few others. The bugs stumbled into each other, which provided the Krogan ample time to fire a carnage shot. None of the bugs survived as they were shredded apart.

Grievous growled, pushing an advancing bug away with his clawed feet, "Pesky annoyance!"

The agitated general swung his lightsaber, cutting the beast's head off in one swift move, ending its existence. However, the insides of the bug and the heat of his lightsaber didn't mix that well. His foe exploded as a result. Grievous let out a small grunt as he protected his eyes with his arms, though it caused scorch marks on his cybernetic limbs. He barely spared it a glance. The damage was insignificant, mostly just cosmetic in nature. The nerve sensors in his limbs would alert him to any severe damage.

Besides, there was no time for checking his injuries. Another bug quickly charged towards him with two companions in tow. Grievous let out a battle cry as he slammed his shoulder into one of them, pushing the bug on its back. His mattock barked loudly, spitting out death for the other bugs. They all died with bullet holes adorning their chitinous hides. The surviving bug below him screeched as he sent it towards the afterlife, putting a bullet in its exposed head.

Grievous turned away from the killed insectoids and took a look at his position. The bugs were still coming, having received fresh reinforcements from their harvester kin, but the momentum had been lost. Every possible flank was properly defended by skilled individuals. The people he worked with were quite strong, which was admittedly a nice change of pace. Years of fighting alongside battle droids made him a lone wolf. The last time he trusted the people he fought alongside was when he had been a proud Kaleesh warlord, standing tall next to his fellow Kaleesh warriors.

But the bug reserves were steadily dwindling upon further inspection. There were no more harvesters coming, which meant that the bugs already present were left all alone against the impenetrable defense of the Normandy squad.

Hardcase grabbed one of his grenades, all of them provided by Jacob since he ran the armory, plus thermal detonators were limited, before throwing the explosive at a closely huddled group of bugs. The explosion was strong enough to create a cloud of dust and sand, alongside charred remains of the predatory bugs.

"Not bad." Jack remarked, grinning as she tore another foe apart with her biotics.

"Ha! Same to you." Hardcase returned the favor.

All around them lied lifeless bodies of slain varren and crispy bug remains, while they themselves were coated in animal blood. Shepard openly sighed this time. Grunt really did know how to choose them.

Not that he himself didn't have an affinity for killing.

Shepard used his own biotics to push back the bug horde, azure energy coating his arms. He was starting to run out of ammo at this rate. He knew the Rite would be difficult, but spending around fifteen minutes continuously fighting off Tuchanka's wildlife was draining him. Leave it to the Krogan to come up with such events.

One of the bugs got a bit too close for comfort, mandibles clacking and fire escaping its maws as it crawled over to him. Shepard let out a curse before filling the beast with bullets. However, it hadn't been alone. Another enemy suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled the commander to the ground. It raised its pincers, poised to strike, but Shepard was a quick thinker. His armored boot connected with the underbelly of the beast, successfully pushing the bug off of him.

It screeched loudly, defiantly trying to crawl over to him again. Yet this time, Shepard was ready and didn't hesitate to end its life. He opened fire and turned the insectoid's head into a pulpy mass.

"God, I hate bugs." He sighed, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself. It took him only a second to get back up on his feet. "Tali would have hated coming here, since she doesn't like spiders. As for Garrus, he'd probably crawl up that hammer to snipe them from afar."

Grunt chuckled, "Not me. I prefer squashing them up close."

To prove his point, the imposing Krogan supersoldier stomped on the twitching body of a bug. Its frame caved in under the weight of pounds upon pounds of Krogan muscle. Slime coated the floor and his boot once he lifted his leg again, burning slightly though it was nothing to Grunt.

"Everyone alright?" Shepard asked the others, seeing as all the bugs were dealt with.

He received a few affirmative responses, and it relieved him to hear that no one in his squad was hurt. The bugs had taken a toll on them though. He himself had a few bruises and scrapes, while the others sported similar marks. Jack was nursing a gash on her left arm, which was bleeding slightly. A minor dose of medi-gel would take care of that. Hardcase's armor had seen better days. It wasn't because of the damage, it had protected him well and there was just a small burnt spot, but for the rest it was coated in blood of the animals he had killed. The blue on his armor was barely visible anymore. No doubt the clone would have to spend some time on cleaning it.

As for Grievous and Zaeed, the latter had escaped relatively unharmed from the battle, though Grievous had some scars. His arms were heavily scorched, plus a few more burnt spots could be seen on his artificial body. However, it didn't seem to be much of a bother.

"Say whatever you want about those bugs, but they were much harder than those varren." Shepard remarked as they stocked up on ammo.

"I think one of them almost got through my armor." Hardcase admitted, poking his left thigh.

Jack grinned deviously, "What? Scared you could have lost a little bit of blood?"

"Oh, I don't know. You looked quite afraid yourself when that one varren almost bit your leg." The clone heavy gunner quickly retorted.

"Fucking Christ, just make out already." Zaeed rolled his eyes at the two.

Shepard could find some amusement in how Jack turned to glare at the seasoned bounty hunter. He had to admit, Jack and Hardcase had a tendency of getting along. That was something he'd never expected from Jack.

"Fuck you, old geezer." The bald woman flipped Zaeed off.

"Alright, lock it up." Shepard interjected before things could get worse. "Grunt, keep this Rite going. The sooner we finish, the better."

Grunt wasted no time in slamming his fist on the keystone. Just like the two times before, the massive hammer slowly rose upwards. It went further and further until it reached its highest peak. Then it came crashing down for the final time, creating a tremor unlike the ones before. This once was much more powerful. Everyone could feel it in their bones and instantly tensed in preparation for what was to come. They were ready for the next challenge, though something told them that this would be much harder than both the bugs and varren hordes.

A deadly silence settled over the abandoned city.

Shepard didn't like it. At least the varren and harvesters had announced their presence, be it through loud howls of bloodlust or the steady beating of large wings, yet nothing made a sound. If anything, it was as if all living creatures in the area tried to conceal themselves. But what were they hiding from?

"I can feel it." Grunt suddenly spoke up, everyone's eyes now looking at him. "It's in the ground."

"The ground?" Shepard muttered in confusion.

What did he mean with that? Grunt had to be talking about something capable of burrowing underground. The only creature capable of doing that was… Shepard's eyes widened at the sudden realization, just as the ground began to shake.

"Everyone, scatter!" Shepard yelled loudly

They did as they were told, running over the platform to get to better defensive positions. The rubble around the hammer shook as the earthquake seemed to intensify. The squad crouched behind the fallen pillars, using the old Krogan architecture as cover.

"What is going on?" Hardcase asked, wondering what was creating such a tremor.

"It's a damn tresher maw!" Came the commander's reply.

Zaeed grumbled sarcastically, "Of course, it's a fuckin' tresher maw."

However, their swearing only caused more confusion among the ones who didn't knew what a tresher maw was. Grievous and Hardcase didn't know because they weren't from this galaxy, while Jack had only heard tales about them. She'd never actually seen what it looked like. That quickly changed.

A huge eruption of dirt, sand and rocks occurred right in front of the keystone that caused everyone to shield their eyes. The dust in the air was so thick that it made it quite difficult for the ones without a helmet to breathe. Shepard felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as he watched the large worm-like creature slither out of its hole, still intimidating him after all this time. He'd come across quite a few in the days of his hunt for Saren, but back then he had a mako to kill them, while all he had now was his team.

The giant creature revealed itself, limbs poised to strike and large mouth opened, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth capable of tearing through bone. Acid dripped from its maws, gathering down below in a small pool of sizzling liquid. Shepard desperately wished he had a mako right now. The thing drove like a drunken rhino, but at least it was capable of felling the ugly creature.

"Oh, great…" He could hear Jack whisper disbelievingly.

"Concentrate your fire on the head!" Shepard called out, exchanging his rifle for the grenade launcher he'd brought with him.

The tresher maw bellowed a thunderous roar as the gunfire erupted, dozens of small projectiles trying to pierce its skin. Not that it seemed to have much of an effect. All the bullets appeared to be bouncing off of its head. Shepard knew they were most likely just annoying it, but there's was nothing else they could do. No one had a massive cannon available to blast a hole in the beast.

Shepard was forced to dodge a large ball of acid spit, barely rolling away in time. The green mess instantly burned away at the aged tiles where he had been standing only seconds ago. He remembered how dangerous that could be, since it was even capable of burning through the armor of a mako. One hit from that and he was toast.

"This doesn't seem to be working!" Hardcase yelled, forced to dodge acid spit as well.

"No shit!" Jack cursed as she tried barraging the beast with her biotics.

However, the tresher maw wasn't going to just sit there. The giant worm suddenly went back underground as it dug through Tuchanka's soil. With no target for them to shoot at, the Normandy squad ceased firing and tried to anticipate where it would turn up. Shepard hated it when they did that. Tresher maws were perfect at creating ambushes, thanks to the fact that they lived underground, but this also meant that they could recreate the element of surprise. Most people were too late to realize that the tresher maw was already upon them.

"We're going to need a new plan." Zaeed said forebodingly.

Hardcase, "I doubt we're going to come up with something to- kriff!"

The clone heavy gunner was interrupted by the sudden earthquake that threw them all off their feet, while the massive shape of the tresher maw burst out of the ground much closer to them than before. It greedily looked down at them with murderous intent. Grunt roared, firing shotgun shells into its hide with reckless abandon. The beast screeched loudly in response and raised on if its massive pincers.

"Grunt, watch out!" Shepard shouted concernedly.

Like the blade of an executioner, the pincer came crashing down on Grunt's position. Luckily the tall Krogan evaded the blow even as it had almost costed him his life. The others were safe as well, though it had been a close call. Part of the podium was now damaged, with the tiles displaying a spiderweb of cracks. If any of them had been in the path of the tresher maw's arm then they would have died without a doubt. This was something that Grievous was more than displeased with.

"You think I will cower before you, beast?!" The cyborg shouted, enraged by the worm-like creature before him. "I hide from no one!"

Shepard tried to stop him, but the general was too enraged and thirsty for blood to listen to reason. Grievous began sprinting towards the tresher maw, rifle stored away and replaced by his lightsabers as he charged the beast head-on. It seemed to recognize the threat that he posed. That or it saw him as easy prey. Either way, the tresher maw launched another ball of acid at the fast general who was getting closer by the second.

Just as it seemed that the acid would actually hit true, Grievous' limbs twisted alongside his body, using his cybernetic agility to dodge the slimy substance. This seemed to infuriate the creature. Its throat convulsed as more acid arose from its bowels, yet when it spat the blob it faltered as a grenade impacted against its face. Shepard didn't know what Grievous was planning, but he could at least try to support the general. With that in mind he fired the next grenade stored within his launcher.

"Cover him!" He quickly instructed the others.

"Does the bloody idiot even know what he's doing?" Zaeed grumbled, his rifle barking with every pull of the trigger.

By now Grievous had crossed the distance between him and the tresher maw. It angrily spat acid at him like before, yet not a single drop touched the separatist officer's metal skin. Now it had difficulty with spotting its prey due to how close Grievous stood. The general wasted no time in jumping as high as his cybernetic legs would allow him. He soared through the air, claws digging into the tresher maw's body upon landing.

Grievous narrowed his yellow eyes as he began climbing the massive predatory beast, his body held flat against it. The tresher maw seemed to be aware of him, yet the gunfire from below was distracting it, giving Grievous plenty of time to reach its neck. He chuckled viciously as he stood up and reignited his two lightsabers. Grievous then stabbed the tresher maw in the neck, twin blue blades burning through its armor-like hide.

The tresher maw roared in pain and began trashing around wildly in an attempt to get rid of the cyborg who still had his blades piercing its neck. Grievous grunted as it moved erratically, grip still tight even though it was getting increasingly difficult to hang on. However, a sudden burst of acid spewed out of the wound. Apparently the shaking had caused his lightsabers to widen the wound enough that the acidic blood was no longer stopped by the cauterization.

"Agh!" Grievous recoiled, artificial nerves alerting him of damage.

Part of his left arm was struck by the acid, not enough in quantity to cause serious damage, but damage nonetheless. It was enough for him to loosen his grip and stumble down the tresher maw's back. Grievous was no fool though. He quickly shot the cable in his right arm at the Krogan monument, safely escaping by swinging away from the hulking beast. The separatist general landed on the ground safe and sound. Grievous scowled as he retrieved the cable, disgruntled that the beast had managed to knock him off, but pleased with the damage he had done himself.

The wound on the tresher maw's back was large, plus he had managed to penetrate its skin. The predator was now wounded.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." Zaeed laughed once Grievous got back into cover. "That was one helluva nice job did back there."

"Never thought I'd be happy to have the leader of the tincans at my side." Hardcase agreed.

Grievous swelled with pride, "No beast scares me."

"Yeah, well, that beast over there is pissed off." Jack said, voice full of snark.

The biotic ex-convict pointed at the massive tresher maw, which was still roaring in pain and fury. Its entire body was trashing around like an agitated snake. Before anyone could do something, Grunt grabbed his own grenade launcher and stormed off towards their foe, bellowing his own war cry. It took only a second or two for Shepard to realize what he was planning.

"Grunt! Get back here, you dimwit!" He yelled at the Krogan who didn't stop.

Grunt's blue eyes were locked onto his prey, filled with a bloodthirst that only tresher maw blood would be able to quench. He laughed maniacally as he fired his grenades at the creature's head. Loud bangs echoed throughout the vast expanse and was mixed with the roars of the tresher maw. For a moment it looked as if Grunt's barrage would actually kill the damned thing, but then it suddenly lunged forward. Everyone watched with wide eyes as its jaw was wide open, ready for a meal as the maw descended upon Grunt.

And then swallowed him all up.

No one said anything as they watched Grunt get eaten by the immense beast. There were simply no words that could be said. They all knew Grunt was incredibly tough, but to see him get eaten just like that by the tresher maw made them pause for a while. Shepard couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it was a suicidal attempt, even by Grunt's standards, but a part of him had believed that his crewmate would survive and-

BOOM

Pieces of tresher maw meat rained down from the skies, orange blood fell in cascades and the nightmarish beast went limp before collapsing.

It happened so quickly that Shepard needed a few seconds to process what he just saw. The back of tresher maw had basically exploded, right where Grievous had cut through its armored hide. A large gaping hole was now present in its wide neck. Blood leaked out of the monstrosity of a predator, causing an acidic stench to settle on the arena, and a tall imposing Krogan stepped out of it.

His skin was badly burnt by the acid, yet there was no mistaking who it was. Grunt had survived. Not only that, but he had also blown the tresher maw apart from within where it had no protection.

"Kriffing hell…" Hardcase whispered astonished.

Grunt laughed loudly as he approached them, armor coated in a mix of blood from varren, giant bugs and a tresher maw. Everyone stared at him in amazement. Even Grievous blinked at the form of the deadly Krogan supersoldier.

"I. AM. KROGAN!" Grunt roared to the whole surface of Tuchanka, filled with pride and pure ecstasy.

It was so absurd, yet Shepard couldn't help but break down chuckling. The others soon followed suit. Everyone except Grievous that is. They had just fought through hordes of rabid varren and giant bugs, along with a damned tresher maw, yet they had somehow made it. The Rite of Passage was over.

And they won.

"Can't wait to tell the boys about this one." Hardcase grinned, taking his helmet off to reveal the massive grin he sported.

Jack nodded with her own smile, "Fuck, Shepard. You know how to choose a battle."

"I've got to admit," Zaeed spoke up, pulling out a cigar and lighting it, "I've never seen so much shit as I have with you. Taking down a tresher maw? Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you'll be mudwrestling with a fuckin' Yagh, using only your fists."

Shepard didn't know what a Yagh was, but that question would have to be asked later. The tunnel's hatch opened up before he could even give a reply. He expected the shaman to step out, or maybe Wrex, but instead he saw a familiar Krogan with a green crest. Uvenk, the person who had been against them back at Wrex's throne. At his side walked a few other Krogan, each and every single one of them armed. Mostly just some old Krogan shotguns, plus a few assault rifles and SMGs.

His finger curled around the trigger of his rifle. There was no way Uvenk was here to just congratulate Grunt. No, the Krogan troublemaker was here for a reason, and Shepard wasn't going to take any chances. Uvenk's entire body language screamed confidence. The dumb smile on his face unsettled Shepard even further.

"You live, and you brought down a tresher maw." Uvenk spoke, sounding genuinely impressed by their accomplishments, though he had only eyes for Grunt. "No one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last."

"My krannt gave me strength beyond my genes. Which are damn impressive." Grunt boasted, rightfully so.

Uvenk grimaced, "Aliens shouldn't be called krannt. It is an insult to our traditions, as is the fact you'd actually be proud about it."

That comment didn't sit well with Grunt, who was already showing signs of impatience and barely held back aggression. No one on the team liked it. Zaeed was toying with an incendiary grenade in his hand, Jack was cracking her knuckles, Hardcase was patting his LMG like a favorite pet and Grievous' hands were dangerously close to his lightsabers. Good. Shepard didn't like where this was going, and it would be for the best if they were ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I wonder…" Uvenk murmured thoughtfully as he regarded Grunt. "You say you are pure? Okeer constructed you? No alien meddling?"

Grunt nodded pridefully, "My bloodline was distilled from great warlords, before the Genophage. I am like no other Krogan. A true supersoldier, faster and stronger than any of you."

Clearly Uvenk ignored that last part. However, a greedy glint appeared in his eyes. Shepard moved his rifle ever so subtly, waiting for the right moment to come. He was sure that Uvenk was going to attack, but the silver-tongued Krogan would learn that no one messed with him or his crew.

"You are a mistake." Uvenk said, seemingly talking to himself as well. "But your potential could tip the current balance of the clans."

This seemed to anger Grunt a great deal. The young Krogan showed his teeth and scowled deeply at Uvenk.

"You spit on my father's name! On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?!" He growled.

The idiot in front of him never lost his delusional smile, "With restrictions, of course. You would obviously not be allowed to breed. Or serve on an alien ship. However, you'd be clan in name." Uvenk said, still sounding delusional to Shepard.

"ENOUGH!" Grunt bellowed, unfolding his claymore. "You're a dead piece of varren shit, Uvenk!"

That was the signal. Shepard didn't even need to tell the others, they already understood what was about to happen.

The Krogan loyal to Uvenk began reaching for their own weapons, yet they were far slower than the Normandy squad. Their shotguns, SMGs and assault rifles didn't even get to fire before Shepard's team was already upon them like bloodthirsty predators, similar to the beasts they had just slain minutes ago.

Jack immediately unleashed a biotic blast, throwing Krogan away with some of them landing against the rubble, breaking their sturdy bones as if they were small twigs. One of them was more unfortunate than the others. The Krogan underling let out a scream as he landed right on top of an old pipeline, a sharp rusty metal bar impaling him through the chest. Hardcase followed soon after as he unleashed his own attack on the Krogan assailants. The clone trooper of the 501st legion peppered the nearest two Krogan with his LMG, orange blood seeping out of their wounds, which were too numerous for their healing factor to take care of.

Zaeed had been playing with an incendiary grenade before the confrontation, but now that grenade was put to another use than his entertainment. The grizzled veteran bounty hunter threw the explosive at a group of Krogan who had made the mistake to stand too close to each other. A blazing inferno erupted from with their ranks, angry flames eating away at their flesh and muscle tissue. Once again the Krogan's healing factor did little to save them, since fire halted the process.

As for Grievous, he had forsaken his rifle in favor of his lightsabers. The general laughed cruelly as he ignited all four of his blades, their blue and green glow barely reflecting off of his dirtied body, before dashing forward with the agility and speed of unnatural proportions. The two Krogan who had been reaching for their weapons didn't even get the chance to resist. Their bodies were quickly pierced by Grievous' blades, burning their hearts away and cutting through flesh.

"Wha-" Uvenk gasped, frozen by the sudden carnage around him, before being cut off by Grunt.

The Normandy's resident tankbred supersoldier fired his shotgun, blowing Uvenk's left arm to smithereens. Uvenk screamed in pain as he cradled the bloody stump that used to be his arms. Bits of bone and muscle tissue poked out, creating even more antagonizing pain for the Krogan usurper.

"You are weak, Uvenk!" Grunt declared, stepping forward while reloading his shotgun. "You thought you could win by playing games, hiding in the shadows as you waited for your big chance. Die like the coward that you are, knowing that it was URDNOT GRUNT who put you down!"

The claymore in his hands barked as it reduced Uvenk's head to a bloody pulp. It was over. Uvenk and his fellow conspirators never got the chance to put up a fight. Not that they would have stood a chance, considering the squad had somehow taken down a tresher maw of all things.

Shepard grinned wryly as he stood next to Grunt, "Well, Wrex is definitely going to love this. Something tells me that this guy was a pain in the ass for him. And Grunt?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice job."

"Heh, heh, heh." Grunt chuckled happily, though it sounded more murderous than jovial.

Yeah, that was his Krogan supersoldier alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I won't bore everyone with the reasons for my absence, I'm just going to skip straight to the chapter. It's a bit shorter because of various reasons, but I hope you won't mind it too much. Next chapter will have a lot more content while also ending the Tuchanka missions.**

* * *

The engineering deck was quiet for once, and the humming of the ship's engines had been toned down for a bit. The Normandy was orbiting around Tuchanka, waiting for its commander to choose a next destination for them to depart to, but that did not mean its engineers had no work to do. Maintenance was a daily task. Engineers had to keep the machinery in top shape even when the ship wasn't on the move. Something could break down at any moment, regardless of the odds of such a thing happening. The only difference was that the engines weren't rumbling this time around; not that the Normandy made much noise anyway.

For Tali, that rumbling sound was something she had grown accustomed to. Back on the Flotilla it was a constant noise that meant that the ship was still in good order. She remembered just how uncomfortable her first days had been on the first Normandy due to the lack of noise, which had caused more than one restless night for the young Quarian. The SR-2 made more noise due to its increased size, but it was still considerably quieter than a simple Quarian freighter.

Tali sighed audibly, her helmet's vocalizer picking up on the sound, as she corrected a few mistakes with the heatsinks of the drive core. It baffled her how she had even missed this mistake.

"Adams would be so disappointed…" She muttered to herself, fingers already fixing the problem on the screen.

No one else was on the engineering deck. Zaeed, Grunt and Jack were still upstairs in the mess hall. They had come back only a short while ago, announcing that the Rite was a success and Grunt was now part of clan Urdnot. The large Krogan was much happier than he had been the past week. Everyone could see that. It was also a relief for them as well, since a moody Grunt had a lot of pent-up aggression that had to be dealt with, lest they wanted to pay the bills for more wrecked furniture.

Not that Tali cared. If Cerberus had to pay for more expenses, then she wouldn't complain. Stupid bosh'tets…

Neither Gabby or Ken were here to help her fixing the problem with the heatsinks. However, Tali couldn't blame them. Their shift was long done and both of them were having dinner at the moment. It wasn't as if Tali actually needed help, being fully capable of correcting the minor fault herself. Besides, she could do without their constant bickering for a few minutes. She liked having them around, plus they were very competent engineers themselves, but her patience wasn't endless.

It were moments like these that gave Tali time to reflect on recent events. She still had difficulty believing that so much had changed, for the better or worse, in such a short time. It felt like yesterday that she had stood aboard the SR-1 and worked under Adam's tutelage, yet now she was the chief engineer of the SR-2. She'd been a young girl back then on a dangerous pilgrimage, but she had turned into a fully capable woman. And Shepard had died, only for him to return from the afterlife and turn her world upside down.

But she wasn't sorry that she had left the fleet. His death had caused her incredible pain, more than she had expected it to. The young Quarian had cursed her ignorance. For far too long, she'd been oblivious to her feelings for the commander. However, even though she was more than aware now, she still lacked the courage to admit them to Shepard. Tali shook her head of those thoughts. She could think about that later.

Tali smiled as the readings showed that her job here was done. The heatsinks would now work properly and without any incidents. The Quarian engineer stretched her arms, hearing the loud pops that her bones made, and felt the tension drain away from her limbs. It was time for her own break and dinner.

She turned off her terminal before walking away from engineering, confident that she wouldn't be returning here for a while. It was then that she realized just how hungry she truly was. There was still some of her favorite nutrient paste left, if she wasn't mistaken. The main ingredient was a bird native to Palaven and was the Turian equivalent of a human-owned chicken. A smile blossomed on her masked face as she felt her mouth water at the thought of her favorite paste; almost impatient to feast on her meal. She hurried off towards the elevator in pursuit of her dinner.

However, Tali halted momentarily as she walked along the windows that lined the hallway, allowing her to peek into the cargo bay. She could hear angry shouting, but she was sure that everyone was still upstairs. No one was supposed to be down here anymore. Tali looked through the glass in curiosity as she searched for the source of the noise. The droids were still inactive, bar for the two bodyguards and a single battle droid. Her visor helped her enhance her vision, allowing her to identify the droid as RF-4472; the one that had talked to her before. It was clutching some sort of tool in its metal hands, while slowly backing away.

"Useless scrap metal!"

There was no mistaking that particular voice. Tali raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw Grievous sitting on a crate, flailing one limb angrily at the terrified RF-4472, if it was even possible to say that a machine could be terrified, while his other arm hung limply on another crate. She wondered why he was so angry all of a sudden. It was her understanding that the general liked fighting, so there had to be some sort of reason as to why he was mad.

Her hunger partially forgotten, Tali's curiosity spurred her on to take a look at what was wrong. Maybe she could help him somehow. Not because she felt like she owed him or something, but rather because it was in her nature to help. That, and the probability that Grievous could destroy something nearby. She did not want to be the one to repair any damages he did to the ventilation system in the cargo bay.

Tali sighed as she went down, using the elevator to get to the cargo bay. It moved way too slow for her taste. The doors opened up and allowed her to step outside, announcing her arrival to the Normandy's resident cyborg. Grievous immediately turned to look at her with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her, his tone almost accusative.

" _Great, it's going to be one of those conversations."_ Tali rolled her eyes, keeping her thoughts to herself. "I heard you shouting from up the fourth deck. Is there a problem?"

Grievous scoffed, "Nothing that you have to concern yourself with."

Well, that wasn't very forthcoming. Tali felt her patience being thinned out by his blunt response, annoyed that he was still acting that way. Not that she hadn't expected him to be like that. While Tali knew there were rare instances of him being mildly polite, which was actually him not looking down on someone, Grievous was still very much anti-social.

"The repairs of his arm aren't coming along very well."

"Silence, droid!"

Tali raised an eyebrow as Grievous swung his still functioning arm at RF-4472, missing it by a few inches. RF wisely shut up and stood at a respectable distance away from the angered general. At least she knew the problem now. However, how were they going to fix it?

The Quarian engineer frowned as she inspected the mentioned limb more closely. Come to think of it, Grievous' body was quite dirty. There was still some resident soot on his chest along with some dried up blood. She knew that the ground team had fought multiple vicious animals, such as varren, but the signs didn't stop there. The limp limb that was in need for repairs had some acid stains on it. The outer casing was opened up, revealing some of the cybernetics inside to the public eye. As an engineer, she was fascinated by the machinery of Grievous' body.

"What happened down there?" Tali asked. "I heard you guys took on a thresher maw?"

Grievous puffed out his chest, "And defeated it! That beast stood no chance against us. I personally climbed on top of it and pierced my lightsabers through its hide, wounding it enough so your Krogan pet could take it down."

"You did what?!" Tali exclaimed, her glowing eyes widening in disbelief.

She would have expected something like that from Grunt, but she had believed Grievous to have a bit more common sense. What had the general been thinking?! Now she understood why he was injured, though in her mind someone who actually thought climbing a thresher maw was a good idea would have had more than just a damaged arm.

Grievous didn't seem to be of the same mind as her. He was holding his head up high, radiating pride like an accomplished warrior.

"You heard me correctly, Quarian. That thresher maw suffered at my hands." Grievous stated boastfully.

Tali shook her head, "Suddenly your injury makes a lot more sense."

That caused Grievous to stop his moment of glory, and instead turn his head so he could glare at her. However, his attempt at intimidation was useless on Tali. She had been through much worse, had faced many dangerous people, and didn't feel particularly threatened by Grievous. Sure, it was quite unnerving to have those yellow eyes burn holes into her mask. Yet she didn't even flinch.

"It is none of your concern." Grievous reaffirmed. "Leave me alone."

"Look, obviously you're having trouble repairing your injury. You've stated yourself that your droids aren't competent, so how about you let me take a look? I'm pretty sure that if you just tell me what's wrong and how everything works, I can fix it without any further problems." The Quarian engineer proposed, trying her best to sound as amicable as possible.

It didn't take a genius to understand that Grievous was less than happy with her offer of help. The general almost recoiled, his entire posture screaming clear distrust and paranoia, as the glare intensified. He was staring at her with such a ferocity that it confused Tali, making her wonder why he was suddenly quiet. Was he against people helping him? Her previous experiences with the separatist leader had told her that he always held his distance, unless it was to stab somebody with his swords.

"I don't think so, Quarian." Grievous growled distrustfully. "No one gets to poke around my body. I will not give anyone the opportunity to sabotage me, nor will I let anyone gain intelligence on how my cybernetics work. Your pitiful attempt at gathering information is downright insulting!"

Tali's anger spiked at the accusation, "What?! I wasn't trying anything of the sort! The only reason why I was even offering to help you is because Shepard needs you for the team, plus I was simply trying to be nice. Of course, a senseless brute like you doesn't seem to even comprehend what that word means!"

The droids suddenly backed off as they recognized the dangerous glint in Grievous' eyes. Even with his arm still disabled, he stood up and towered over the smaller Quarian woman in front of him. His still functioning hand was clenched into a tight fist, the metal almost creaking from the barely held back anger, while he scowled heavily at her. However, Tali stood her ground.

"Careful, little girl," He spoke coldly, "or you will learn what it means to face my wrath."

Tali boldly took a step forward, "I'm not afraid of you, you bosh'tet. I'll have Chatika zap you before you can even reach for your swords."

The tension that hung in the air managed to even affect the droids. RF-4472 clutched the repair tool in its hands and held it as if to shield itself, trying to stay away from the argument between the two organics. Grievous' magnaguards had their staffs in their hands, but didn't move a single inch. Their blood-red optics simply kept on watching the two. If anyone entered the cargo bay at this exact moment, they would see a Quarian engineer and cyborg general seizing each other up, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

But in the end, Grievous backed off, albeit reluctantly. Tali did the same thing. The general frowned as he turned around and sat back down on the crate. His actions confused Tali, especially when he suddenly reached out into a hidden pocket in his waist. A small compartment opened up, revealing a small datachip that looked miniscule. Grievous grunted as he retrieved it and grabbed a nearby datapad. Tali remained silent while he placed the chip into the small tablet, the device humming as it was powered on.

"Come." Grievous said, though it sounded more like a gruff noise.

The purple-clad engineer hesitantly walked over and accepted the datapad that he held out in his claws. She raised an eyebrow at his reluctance, as well as the fact that he didn't look her in the eye as if he was very uncomfortable, but focused on the contents of the device in her hands. For a moment she just stared at it. Tali couldn't understand the strange symbols that were being shown to her, but she quickly recognized the images of Grievous' body parts. It appeared that these were some sort of blueprints for his artificial body. There were pages dedicated to his mask, arms, legs and many more distinct features of his body.

"This is…" She trailed off, staring wide-eyed at the general.

Grievous hmphed, "You will need it if you're going to fix my arm for me."

He gestured towards the mentioned limb, its inner circuitry still visible. Tali nodded slowly and wondered why he was cooperating all of a sudden, but she wasn't going to anger him by refusing to do the job now. It was actually quite the surprise for her that he had agreed. Moments ago he was ready to fight her, but now he was giving her permission to work on his cybernetics. It baffled her.

"I, ah, right." She mumbled awkwardly.

Tali sat down on another crate as she prepared herself for the work ahead. The datapad's contents would help, even though much of it was written in an unknown language. She carefully placed it down and reached for her omni-tool, only to be very surprised as Grievous' hand grabbed her arm. His eyes bore into her visor.

"Listen to me, Quarian. I am only allowing you to repair me because I have no other choice. Neither my droids or I have the capacity to properly perform the repairs, and I cannot take the risk of walking around with a limp arm. The Jedi would be able to take advantage of this. Either they will do it, or maybe your commander. Do not think this is a sign of trust or friendship." He stated seriously, using the tone that only a military leader could.

Tali, to her credit, remained impassive as he spoke. She gave no signs of fear and listened to him. Of course, she was annoyed by the physical touch, but she made sure not to do anything that could set the general's temper off.

"Trust me, I never imagined the possibility." Tali said sarcastically, her own annoyance seeping through. "And why are you always acting as if we're going to stab you in the back? Shepard would never do such a thing."

Grievous scoffed as he leaned back, "Then you're more naïve than I believed you to be, little Quarian. One must always be on the lookout for backstabbers and traitors. Do not think that I am unaware of your organization's attempts at gaining my aid, as well as how they've been observing me. I've found more than three cameras already, and I have crushed each one of them."

"First off, I'm not part of Cerberus. I'd rather die from a suit rupture than join those bosh'tets. The only reason I'm here is because of Shepard, nothing else." Tali argued vehemently. "Secondly, I'm not as naïve as you think. Maybe if you actually tried to get to know Shepard and the others, you might find out that we're not so bad after all."

"We'll see about that." Was the only response she received.

They fell silent once more. Tali sighed quietly as she got to work, omni-tool scanning for any damage while she studied the schematics. While it was coming along very slowly, she was starting to understand the schematics more and more. Grievous' body was advanced yet simple in design at the same time. She focused her attention on the outline of his arms in specific, seeing as that was where he had been injured by the thresher maw.

However, Tali was only partially focused on the repairs. Questions about Grievous were popping up left and right, and her curious nature was demanding answers for them. Tali peeked at Grievous and saw that the general was staring at the bulkhead with a blank gaze. Perhaps some conversation would help?

"You never explained why you hate the Jedi so much." She began cautiously. Grievous turned to look at her. "I mean, I understand that you're enemies, but it's different. The clones are also soldiers of the republic, yet you ignore them and focus on the Jedi. Why?"

A low growl escaped Grievous' vocalizer, "Careful, Quarian. I might be just inclined to throw you out after all."

"Good luck with that." She rolled her eyes in response. "Is it that hard to answer a simple question?"

Keelah, this stubborn bosh'tet was really getting on her nerves. How Shepard managed to keep him in line during missions was nothing short of a miracle. Even now he was giving her that glare that he always gave her, one of anger and distrust. Did he really think she was going to take her chances against a tall, cybernetically enhanced cyborg without even holding her shotgun?

Grievous eventually broke the silence, "Because the Jedi are responsible for my suffering." His golden eyes narrowed and his voice became as cold as ice, "A long time ago, before our war even started, I was a proud Kaleesh warlord. My people lived in prosperity for many generations. We kept to our own, following our own lifestyle of war without affecting other worlds. However, the Huk invaded and began slaughtering my people. Those who did not die were sold into slavery and suffered at the hands of the hated Huk."

"Keelah, that's horrible." Tali gasped, pausing momentarily to watch his hateful gaze being aimed at nothing in particular.

She knew that slavery was still a practice even today. Batarians were known for being slavers, which disgusted Tali. To hear that Grievous' people had to suffer such a tragedy caused her to find some sympathy for the cyborg general. While he was still an asshole as Shepard would put it, it was difficult not to have some pity for the man. No one should have to live through something like that. However, Tali figured that there was more to the story than just the Huk invasion. He hadn't mentioned the Jedi yet.

"I took up arms and led my people in the war against the Huk." Grievous continued passionately. "We fought hard, losing many warriors in the process, before eventually driving them off Kalee. But it wasn't enough. The Huk were still a threat and they had killed too many, littering our soil with Kaleesh blood. We lost so many men, women and even children to the Huk slavers. They had to pay for that. I led my people's finest warriors as we assaulted their colonies, slaughtering the Huk and avenging our fallen." He then clenched his hand and slammed it on a nearby create, putting a dent in it. "And then those cowards turned to the republic! They lied, stating that it was us who had instigated this war, and the republic fools in their worthless senate believed them. The Jedi, the lapdogs that they truly are, helped the Huk to win against my people. They placed sanctions on our planet, creating an economic crisis that plunged my people into poverty. Most of our farmlands had been destroyed during the war and many hunters had been killed. Without crops or food, the only option left was buying it on the galactic market. But because of the sanctions that the republic created, we couldn't afford it and began to starve!"

Grievous was yelling at this point. He was reliving the agony of his people, remembering how they had suffered at the hands of both the Huk and the republic. Tali watched him with empathy. Now she understood his hatred for the Jedi, as well as the republic. It reminded her of how the Council had forbidden her own people from settling on new worlds, forcing them to wander the stars and be reduced to beggars. It didn't make things right, but she could understand where he was coming from.

But Grievous wasn't done, "I watched children die from starvation. Their bellies underfed, ribcages visible as their parents couldn't save them. My people were dying. So I struck a deal with the Intergalactic Banking Clan, promising to be their enforcer as long as they saved my people. Day after day I would serve those corporate thugs to aid Kalee. But then the Huk decided to humiliate us by desecrating our sacred burial grounds! They not only crushed our future, but also spat on our ancestors! I couldn't stand by and let that happen, so I took a shuttle and returned to Kalee. However, my shuttle was sabotaged by those Jedi scum! I survived the crash, but most of my body was destroyed during the landing. Later on, the chairman of the IBC retrieved me, placing me in this artificial body, so I would be able to lead the confederate army into battle against the republic and the Jedi. Now you know why I will hate the Jedi even to my last dying breath!"

As he fell silent, Grievous seemed to realize just how riled up he was. The crate next to him had been partially crushed by his iron grip, the anger that had been flooding through his system ebbing away, though the agony of having being reminded of his failure to protect his people began to wear him down. How long had it been since he'd been so open about this? Tali was silent as she regarded him. It was strange to hear a tale like that. She didn't see a vicious cyborg who wanted to kill anything on sight, but an emotionally-scarred man who had lost so much.

She still didn't approve of his behavior and actions. He was rude, arrogant and a prick. However, she could relate to him. Their people had suffered so much at the hands of others, leaving them with scars that would most likely never heal. Yet unlike him, she herself hadn't been there when her people were slaughtered by the Geth. Grievous on the other hand had lived through all of it. His cynical state of mind suddenly made sense.

"Grievous, I-" She tried to say something to him, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't. Just… fix my arm and leave." He rasped, his voice having lost all of the anger that it once had held.

Tali did just that. However, the silence was more than uncomfortable, and left both of them with ample enough time to think.

* * *

Fives was grinning in pure satisfaction. The ARC trooper's face held a smug smile, one that was starting to annoy Shepard. There was nothing more that he wanted than to wipe that smile off of his face. However, he knew that it was not within his own power to do so. The clone was holding all the cards in his hands; literally.

"Well, commander? Anything that could help you out of this nasty situation?" He heard Fives speak up, a victorious grin gracing his lips.

Shepard grumbled, "I've got nothing."

And with that, he threw his cards on the table. The mess hall wasn't being used solely for dinner for once. Instead, Shepard and the others had decided to use one of the tables for a game of Skyllian-Five poker. He knew for a fact that serving aboard a ship could get quite dull at times, plus it was a good exercise to bring everyone closer together. However, Shepard was slowly being convinced that this had been a mistake, considering he had the sudden urge to throw Fives out of an airlock.

"Unbelievable." Jesse grumbled, the 501st engineer's eyes locked onto his own cards. The poor trooper hadn't won any games so far, "How is he winning again?"

"Through cheating, if you ask me." Jacob added grumpily as he folded as well.

Murmurs of agreement passed alongside their table, the others seemingly thinking the same thing. There was no way that Fives could be winning that much, especially if he was winning three times in a row. Shepard grimaced as Garrus folded as well, the Turian vigilante placing down his cards with a resigned sigh. Another one bit the dust it seemed.

"I've brought in quite a few swindlers when it comes to poker," Garrus spoke up dryly, "but even I can't seem to find out what he's doing. Unless he's somehow pulling cards right out of his gauntlets – or where the sun doesn't shine – he appears to be playing fair and square. Doesn't make me feel better though."

Fives smirked pridefully, "No tricks. Just pure skill, which isn't much of a surprise."

That got a mocking laugh out of Rex. The clone officer shook his head, placing his own cards on the table as well. Unfortunately for him, he had betted a bit too much after believing that he would win, which was now coming back to bite him in the ass. Rex crossed his arms over his chest as gave Fives a pointed look.

"Just admit you're having a lot of luck, Fives." He said, a wry smile on his face.

"Who? Me?" Fives replied almost innocently, placing a hand on his own chestplate in mock hurt. The gesture was as silly as it could get, "Captain, you wound me with your lack of faith in me!"

Everyone chuckled at Fives' dramatic response, finding some amusement in the ARC trooper's antics. At least they were having fun with it. Shepard remembered some of the poker games back in the Alliance that had gotten out of hand. He hadn't really played a lot during his time as an Alliance marine, but he knew how the game worked and didn't mind doing it now. Besides, the company made it all the more fun. Bonding with the people under his command was something that Shepard loved doing.

"Be that as it may, I'm with Rex on this one. Not even the Force would grant you this much luck." Anakin joked from his side of the table.

The Jedi had folded almost immediately after the game had started. It was quite frustrating for the man, considering he seemed to be ridiculously bad at the game of poker that they were playing. He hadn't won even one single round. Luckily Anakin didn't mind losing that much, though he probably wished he could score at least one win.

Fives chuckled as he held up his hands, "You're all just jealous of my superior skills."

"Wow, he really does have good cards." Kasumi surprised them, dropping her cloak behind Fives.

The ARC trooper almost jumped from the sudden voice behind him. He glared at the master thief, though this only rewarded him with a sly grin before she disappeared again. Fives sighed and returned to his game. This had been the fourth time she'd gotten the jump on him. He was probably embarrassed by the fact that he seemed to be incapable of detecting her, but luckily the others didn't tease him for it. Everyone was an equal target for the hooded infiltrator after all.

"Perhaps you should all admit defeat then." Obi-Wan quipped from where he sat.

The Jedi master calmly sipped his tea, relishing the soothing liquid that went down his throat. He had taken a liking to the tea in this galaxy. Especially the brand that had mint flavor, which he couldn't get enough of. Thane and Samara sat together at his table, the three of them conversing in peace, while the others had their game. The trio had quickly earned the reputation of being the calmest people aboard the ship, as well as the wisest. This wasn't the first time that the three were enjoying some tea and small talk.

Jacob chuckled confidently, "No way. I'm going to win this round, no matter how good his cards are according to Kasumi."

"Suit yourself." Fives shrugged, completely relaxed.

Shepard was content with how everyone got along. Aside from his friends who were playing the game and Kenobi's group, the mess hall was actually packed with team members and crew. He had spotted doctor Chakwas, Kix and Ahsoka inside the doctor's medbay. Anakin had asked her what she was up to, to which she had replied that she wanted to learn more about treating wounds. That actually gave Shepard some pause. Everyone was used to treating injuries with medi-gel. Hell, most of the time he used it as well. There was hardly any time during a firefight to treat wounds, especially when you didn't have a medic with you. Back on the old Normandy it had been primarily Liara and Kaidan who had both taken up that role. But his new team didn't have many, except for Mordin and Kix. He himself had only basic training, which was the same as for Garrus he supposed, since Turians had a conscription policy.

Further away in the corner were Miranda, Cody, Hawk, Waxer and Boil. Shepard wondered what the five of them could be talking about. He didn't figure Miranda to be a very sociable person, certainly not with her reputation as the ice queen of the Normandy, but she seemed to be getting out of her shell as of late. Not that he had anything against that. Contrary to popular belief, he and Miranda didn't hate each other. They simply disagreed when it came to personal beliefs, with Cerberus being the main factor.

The others were eating, which was evident by Grunt's noise. The Krogan super soldier had a habit of eating loudly and as messy as possible. Jack and Zaeed were better in that regard, though Hardcase knew how to make a mess himself. The four troublemakers were starved after Grunt's Rite, and Shepard himself had only finished a short while ago. It was a miracle that they hadn't eaten all of the rations yet, considering how energy-consuming the fight with Tresher Maw had been.

Speaking of said battle, Grievous had immediately left for the cargo bay. He wondered if something was up with the general, but he had decided not to intervene. Something told him that Grievous wasn't exactly in the mood for conversation at the moment, and Shepard couldn't say that he was honestly looking forward to making small talk with the cyborg either.

Shepard's attention returned to the table as Jacob placed down his cards, grinning widely at Fives' scowl. Everyone was surprised at the sudden confidence that the dark-skinned man showed. Sure, he had boasted earlier, but they hadn't expected him to actually back it up; Fives was just unbeatable. The ARC trooper had yet to reveal his own cards, but the glare he was giving to Jacob inspired hope in the table's occupants.

"Sorry, Fives, but I think I'll be taking the spoils now." The Cerberus operative chuckled, not even bothering to hide his smug grin.

"A real shame indeed." Fives nodded slowly, but his scowl quickly melted away. The clone placed down his own cards, causing everyone to groan in despair; he had won again. Fives took the prize from Jacob, "Looks like you lose – again if I may add. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to spend this hard earned money wisely."

"Dammit." Jacob cursed, shaking his head.

Shepard laughed as more groans erupted alongside the table, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He didn't mind losing at all, but the other clones seemed to take their losses personally. They shot their brother nasty glares as they were forced to give away their credits. As for Fives, he didn't seem to be sorry at all; he was relishing in their defeat and his own victory.

"I'm out." Anakin said, standing up from the poker table. "As much as I like to play, I don't think losing all my credits is worth it. That, and I'm sure Obi-Wan will give me another lecture."

"Well, if you insist."

The whole room broke down in laughter as the elder Jedi smirked from his own table. Anakin looked away with flushed cheeks, and tried to hide his embarrassment. Leave it up to Kenobi to throw in a comment like that. Shepard wondered where the man had gotten that sharp wit of his. While Obi-Wan could be very serious at times, giving wise counsel or calming hot heads, the Jedi certainly had a sense of humor and a wit that was as sharp as a Vorcha's teeth.

Anakin rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Very funny."

"I'm up for another game." Garrus spoke up. He looked slyly at Fives, "You might want to see this one out, Fives. Us Turians can be very competitive when challenged like this, and I wouldn't wan to see you completely humiliated."

"In your dreams, Vakarian." The ARC trooper retorted with similar look. He cracked his knuckles as he grinned maliciously, "Don't think us clones are going to let others roll right over us. If you think you've seen competition before, then you're in for a big surprise."

Shepard was about to join in, but halted as he spotted Mordin walking into the mess hall; which was surprising. Their resident Salarian doctor hardly came down to the lower deck. In fact, seeing Mordin anywhere else but his lab was a feat in itself. Shepard became confused as he saw Mordin walk over to him, stepping with an urgency that hinted at something bad that could have happened. He hadn't seen such an expression on Mordin's worn face before.

"Shepard, have to speak with you." The Salarian doctor spoke up, speaking in that rapid-fire tone that he usually spoke with. However, there was that same urgency that managed to seep through, "Was contacted by contacts in STG. Issue brought to my attention; have to act now or will be too late."

Shepard rose from his seat and held up his hands placatingly, "Calm down, Mordin. Just tell me what's going, but from the beginning please."

There were some curious onlookers, with most of them being from the poker table. However, they quickly returned to their own businesses. Stranger things happened on the ship than Mordin visiting the mess hall instead of remaining in his laboratory.

"Ah, right." The doctor said, as if he had caught himself rambling again. Then again, Mordin did have a habit of rambling about something without keeping his audience in mind. He still remembered their first interaction, "First off, maybe some privacy first? Issue very important, but also very sensitive."

Alarm bells went off inside Shepard's head. This was becoming a bit too serious for his liking, and he was rather curious about what the Salarian doctor had to say. He glanced at Miranda, who was still engrossed in her own conversations with the clones, before nodding towards his XO's room. Mordin quickly caught on, and they both entered the private room. The doors shut behind them, effectively quieting the sounds of the mess hall.

Shepard walked over to Miranda's desk and leaned against it as he faced Mordin, "So what is so important? I have never seen you so alarmed before, Mordin."

"Have told you about previous work for STG, yes? Modifying Genophage?" The old Salarian asked, to which he received a mute nod of confirmation from the commander. Mordin sighed anxiously and looked out of the viewport, "Just received data, still processing, analyzing likely scenarios. Not sure how to begin. Too much intel!"

"Mordin." Shepard cut in, making sure to be as forceful as possible to avert another rant. Mordin never took offense to this, since they both knew this was a good thing to do, "Calm down. Just start from the beginning."

Mordin nodded a bit more slowly than before, "You remember our talks? My work on Genophage. Was part of a team. Scientists, all different types. Blood Pack mercenaries working for Krogan clan captured former team member. Maelon. Last seen on Tuchanka. Might torture him. Make an example, or worse. Recovering Maelon would be a… personal favor to me."

That wasn't good. Shepard was well aware of the animosity between Krogan and Salarians, having spent enough time with Wrex to know how deep the hatred went; he couldn't say if Maelon would be lucky or not to be still alive.

"Do you think they found out your team updated the Genophage?" He asked curiously, the gears in his head already turning.

"Unclear. No way to determine until we save him." Came the worried response.

"Don't worry, Mordin. We'll leave immediately and ask Wrex for help. He'll have all the information we need, and maybe he'll even help us out. We'll get Maelon back." Shepard promised as he nodded confidently.

A relieved sigh escaped Mordin's mouth, "Appreciate it, Shepard. Maelon was my assistant. My student. Want to see him safe."

Looks like they weren't going to leave Tuchanka just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to** **Omegashark18 for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

All things considered, getting Wrex to help hadn't been as difficult as Shepard had thought it to be.

Of course, he could hardly say that the chieftain of clan Urdnot was ecstatic to go save one of the people that had doomed his own – he left out the small Genophage detail for good reasons. However, Wrex was a loyal friend and had a good heart, so he had agreed to Shepard's request for aid. At first it had simply being a location or some sort of clue, but as talks progressed it became clear that his friend had a better solution.

Apparently the Blood Pack had been founded by a Krogan from clan Weyrloc, and the mercenary organization was an ally to said clan ever since. This wasn't a good thing for Wrex; while his message of coexistence with the other races had gone over well with various clans, there were still some that violently opposed this. It was just their luck that clan Weyrloc belonged to that category. Urdnot and Weyrloc did not get along peacefully, and this was an opportunity to end this rivalry.

Shepard didn't mind the additional reason that Wrex had for helping them. In fact, he would do it gladly if it meant helping out a friend and building a better future for the Krogan. People like those of clan Weyrloc were dangerous and wanted nothing more than revenge on the other races for the Genophage, which would plunge the galaxy into another Krogan Rebellion. That was a bad scenario; especially with the Reapers and Collectors lurking around.

So in order to help him, Wrex would help the Normandy squad by attacking clan Weyrloc with the assistance of Urdnot warriors from the front, while his team would sneak in from behind. It was a perfect distraction, and it would give Shepard ample enough time to find Maelon and get him out. Any Blood Pack and Weyrloc that they came across would be fair game, which helped Wrex in return.

Wrex was even gracious enough to lend them some transport. The Tomkah wasn't exactly a very graceful vehicle – more like a drunken rhino, similar to the Mako – but it could survive the barren wastelands and devastated cities of Tuchanka. Even now he had to hold on tight to his seat, preventing himself from being thrown around like a ragdoll as they drove over the unstable terrain. Yeah, he wasn't exactly a fan of this vehicle, but at least it had enough armor to protect them in case of an ambush. It also had a lot of space for passengers.

Seeing as they were going to assault a Krogan camp, Shepard had decided to go all hands on deck for this one. Almost everyone was present to participate in the assault. Of course, Grunt and the others that had joined his Rite were still aboard the Normandy. Tali was also staying behind, saying that she was helping Grievous with some repairs. Well, while he would miss their presence in the upcoming fight, he was certain that the current company would suffice.

"Alright, everyone; let's go over the plan again." Shepard said as he stood up from his seat. He had to hold on to the bar above him to prevent falling over. The squad all looked at him as he gained their attention, "Wrex will attack the camp from the front, drawing out most of Blood Pack and Weyrloc warriors. However, there'll still be a hefty amount of guards left. It's up to us to deal with them, and after that we'll go rescue Maelon. Remember, this is a rescue operation first and foremost. We get the VIP out quick and swiftly. There will be two squads for this mission; one being tasked with securing our exit, while the other gets inside and finds Maelon. Understood?"

"We understand, commander." Rex said, speaking for the others.

Just like he just said, Shepard had split up the ground team to focus on the two objectives. After all, getting Maelon out would be difficult if their exit was overrun by Weyrloc reinforcements. It was the very reason as to why there were two Tomkahs approaching the back of the enemy camp, which was an abandoned hospital.

The first team – led by himself – was made out of non-republic members for the most part. Rex and Ahsoka were the only exceptions. The others would be Mordin since he had a personal stake in this, Thane, Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob. Eight people was more than enough to get inside the camp and rescue the VIP. He didn't underestimate the Krogan clan nor the Blood Pack organization, but they would be spread thin between Urdnot warriors and the second squad.

Speaking of said group, Shepard had given the command to Obi-Wan. While Miranda was a good leader and could also do the job, he had a very good reason for choosing Kenobi. The second group was primarily composed out of republic soldiers. All clones – with Hawke and Hardcase not included – were part of the second squad, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were used to giving the troopers orders. Samara and Miranda would act as biotic support, so it was only logical that one of the Jedi would lead them into battle.

"Remember, these Krogan are extremely hostile." Shepard added for good measure, "Not only will we be facing them, but we'll also have to fight Vorcha and varren. Crowd control will be important, so keep your grenades ready. These foes love a good up-close fight, and they won't hesitate to throw all of their cannon fodder at us."

"Luckily for us, we've got a swordswoman with us." Kasumi quipped, motioning towards Ahsoka.

The padawan smirked, "Right, because that cloaking device of yours will definitely not help. Let's just hope that while I'm fending off angry beasts, you won't hide away and leave me to deal with them."

"I would never!" Kasumi retorted, putting her hand over her chest in mock-surprise.

The two girls quickly broke out giggling, as if they shared some secret joke between the two of them. Shepard simply rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Kasumi and Ashoka had gotten quite close over the short amount of time that they had shared on the Normandy; it was good to see them getting along.

"You know, I was actually hoping we'd leave Tuchanka." Garrus spoke up, his tone dry and flat. The Turian was cradling his sniper rifle in his lap as he looked at the commander, "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy we got to see Wrex again, but the radiation is really bad for my scales. I think I'll lose my fringe before I even notice."

Mordin shook his head, "Physically impossible. Radiation unable to cause Turian scales to fall off. Only seen with mammals' hair and- ah, was making a joke."

"Don't worry about it, Mordin. No one likes Garrus' humor anyway." Jacob commented slyly.

Their resident Turian vigilante shot him a dirty look, but it was wasted on Jacob; he simply smiled back. Shepard chuckled at Garrus' pouting, and even the girls gave their own laughs. No matter what, it was always amusing to poke fun at Garrus, who to his credit didn't take any offense to the teasing. Not that he could complain; he made fun of others on a regular basis. Shepard noticed that Mordin and Thane didn't laugh, but they showed signs of bemusement.

Huh, they were really warming up to each other, weren't they?

"So, Mordin, anything that you can tell us about this Maelon fellow?" Jacob asked, shifting their attention back to the mission.

The doctor nodded, "Very well. Maelon was part of STG as well. Accomplished scientist and operative. Took him on as apprentice. Performed various tasks and missions together alongside other STG agents. Taught him many things about scientific subjects."

"Including the Genophage?" Ahsoka inquired.

Her voice was somewhat disgruntled as she mentioned the sterility plague, and it made Shepard wonder what was wrong. If Mordin took offense to her tone, then he didn't comment on it. Instead, he simply answered the question with his usual patience. He never got worked up about anything except for science.

"Of course. Reason why Maelon was captured in the first place. He has extensive knowledge about the Genophage. Taught him as much as I could." Mordin shook his head, "Also taught him how to defend himself. Still surprised that he got captured. Maelon has STG combat training and should have been able to escape. Krogan must have been very dangerous."

Garrus spoke reassuringly, "Then it's a good thing that we're here. Krogan are tough, but they're hardly invulnerable. That little incident with Wrex in that pirate base is a good example; isn't it, Shepard?"

Everyone was surprised to see the massive grin on Garrus' face. His mandibles were spread so wide that it almost looked as if they were going to fall off, and Shepard found it difficult to contain his own mirth. He knew what the Turian was talking about, since it had happened during their time on the old Normandy.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this one. So, what is it, Scars?" Kasumi leaned in forward with great interest, using Garrus' nickname to address him. Her eyes sparkled with mischief beneath her hood, meaning that she was expecting something juicy.

Garrus was happy to oblige, "We did plenty of side-missions during our hunt for Saren, and one of them brought us to some desolate planet in the Spartan system. Some pirates had been active there, boarding and pillaging merchant ships that had to pass through, so we hunted them down. Turns out there were plenty of pirates for everyone; Shepard decided Wrex could go in first, being a literal tank of Krogan muscle, biotics and one nasty shotgun. First pirate he saw was broken with a biotic charge, second one died after a shotgun blast and the third one was dumb enough to try and fight Wrex in close combat."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Jacob commented, still puzzled about what had happened.

"Oh, it gets really interesting now." Garrus chuckled. "You see, Wrex won by slamming the pirate into a wall, but she hadn't fallen unconscious like he had first thought. He tried to walk past her, but she delivered a very hurtful kick to his quads. Wrex went down in record time!"

Realization dawned among a few squad members, of which the males quickly winced as they realized the agony Wrex must have felt. Kasumi began giggling loudly, and once she told Ahsoka and Rex what had happened they winced as well. Rex's hand instantly hovered over his own personal area, which caused their master thief to laugh even more. Shepard shook his head, remembering that particular incident. It had been quite the blow to Wrex's ego. Well, it was also a blow to a certain area, but that went without saying; just like the fact that the pirate had paid for her mistake.

"I guess such an attack would be devastating to a Krogan…" Ahsoka grinned meekly.

Thane nodded as he contributed to the conversation after having spent quite some time in silent meditation, "Krogan have very little weaknesses. Any vulnerabilities that can be exposed would help when dealing with such a foe."

A fair statement; Shepard knew from experience that Krogan weren't easy opponents, possessing a crazy regeneration factor that could only be negated with intense heat. After all, there was a reason for their uplift at the hands of the Salarians during the Rachni War. Even he often struggled with Krogan mercenaries. Ahsoka and Rex could handle a threat, but some advice never hurt.

Their Krogan driver decided to intervene as he yelled from the driver seat, "We're here!"

The announcement was accompanied by the vehicle slowing down until it came to a halt. Shepard nodded and opened the nearby hatch so they could step outside. The sight that greeted them wasn't anything new; lots of wasteland, destroyed buildings and of course the searing sun of Tuchanka shining down on them. He was hardly one to complain about the locations that they had to go to, but Tuchanka was definitely a place he wouldn't mind leaving.

At least it was no Novernia…

"Everyone ready?" He asked as soon as he held his rifle in his hands. His team did the same, retrieving pistols, rifles and even energy blades when it came to their resident Jedi padawan. Upon hearing their affirmative answers he began to move, "Alright, let's go."

It was supposed to be in the evening according to Tuchanka's timetable, yet the intensity of the sun hadn't lessened one bit. Shepard was grateful for his armor's internal temperature regulator, as well as his helmet's visor that dimmed the blinding light. It shined down on the wrecked highway that they had stopped next to. The Blood Pack camp was just up ahead in the abandoned hospital that had been chosen as the campsite, yet no one had come to meet them.

He supposed it was because of Wrex's distraction. The enemy clan leader probably didn't expect any infiltrators sneaking up from behind, though Shepard couldn't be too careful. Just because Krogan weren't tacticians didn't mean they were idiots. He was glad that the second squad would cover their backs; it put him at ease.

"No guards?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, giving voice to Shepard's own thoughts. "Huh, I thought they would at least have some Vorcha roaming around."

Garrus shrugged, "Knowing those idiots, they probably got eaten by Tuchanka's wildlife or ran off to join the fight. Vorcha aren't known for their brains. What they lack in intelligence, they make up with teeth."

"The Blood Pack does not know of our presence. We should remain in the shadows, and strike when they least expect it." Thane added his own words of wisdom.

Well, the assassin probably knew best about stealth. Shepard moved forward with his squad in tow. They walked over sand and rubble, which was probably the only thing you could find on this desolate world. No wonder Krogan were so tough; one had to adapt to such a dangerous climate, lest they wanted to get eaten by a Thresher Maw.

He intentionally walked in the shade of the ancient highway. His armor kept him relatively protected from the sun's heat, but it wasn't perfect by a long shot. No one was looking forward to fighting mercenaries while sweating profusely from the desert's sun. He was surprised that Ahsoka could keep up while wearing those clothes. Orange-colored skin was left visible, and he wondered if it was something about her species that allowed her to be unaffected by the heat.

It turned out that the Blood Pack really had been careless after all, because they easily reached the hospital without being ambushed whatsoever. Not even a single varren had been set loose on them. Not that it would have mattered, but it did show just how tactically inept these Krogan were. There was not even a single sentry at the backdoor.

Kasumi took a look at the weathered door before shaking her head in obvious disappointment, "Geez, even Gardner's fridge is better secured than this dump."

"That's a bit unfair; he placed five different locks to keep Grunt from stealing the food." Shepard said dryly.

"Krogan require lots of nutrients. Not unexpected for young Krogan." Mordin spoke up, defending their Krogan supersoldier indirectly. Knowing the Salarian, he was probably just stating facts. "Still, new security measures are not unwarranted. Food consumption has been… problematic."

Rex shrugged as he looked at Ahsoka, "And here I thought it was because of Hardcase."

This got a giggle out of the Jedi padawan. Shepard shook his head in amusement; he'd seen the clone eat, and Rex's comment definitely wasn't wrong. The heavy gunner certainly knew how to keep up with his adopted Krogan youngling. Both weren't very welcome in Gardner's kitchen either.

Kasumi was right though. Getting the door to open up was an easy feat; the lock had some of the minimalistic encryption he had ever seen, and the master thief unlocked it in less than three seconds. It had probably been added later on – because there was no such technology had existed on Tuchanka when this hospital had been built – but the Blood Pack must have gotten it from some thrift shop. Hell, it wouldn't surprise him if a Vorcha had installed the lock.

The door's mechanism screeched loudly as the machinery was activated. Shepard winced as the shrill sound assaulted his eardrums, knowing that someone inside could have heard it as well. He held up his rifle as he moved inside, sweeping the hallway for any hostiles. He was relieved to see that there were none.

Ahsoka whistled, "I'm surprised that this place is still standing. These walls look like they're going to fall over at any moment."

"Hopefully not while we're inside." Garrus grumbled, eying the cracks in the stone with no small amount of distrust.

Shepard couldn't fault his Turian friend; the place really did look like it was about to collapse, and he'd rather get Maelon out as fast as possible. They moved deeper inside the Krogan camp, passing wrecked chambers and broken pillars along the way. They would come across the occasional crate full of shotguns, but this part of the building didn't seem to be the living area. Judging by the supplies and weapons – primarily the weapons – this was a storage area for the Blood Pack.

"Commander, over here!" Rex called out as they walked through an empty corridor.

The Spectre saw Rex standing next to a doorway, and he moved over to see what was wrong. However, he narrowed his eyes as soon as he looked inside, not happy with what he saw. The others joined in and had similar reactions. Mordin pushed through, his own gaze neutral but his body language showing that the Salarian was upset.

A lone human body was lying on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked out loud, sounding righteously upset.

Mordin's omni-tool flashed as the professor turned it on, scanning the dead body of the deceased man. Data appeared on the holographic screen as his eyes scanned the gathered information. Shepard gestured to Thane and Rex to guard the door.

"Sores, tumors, ligatures showing restraints at the wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites." Mordin rattled off, a frown appearing on his face. He gave them a grim look, "Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

"Why would they do this?" Ahsoka asked, looking quite disturbed as she looked at the corpse. He couldn't fault her; the man had markings everywhere. "What goal is worth sacrificing someone like that?"

"Effort to cure Genophage. Humans useful as test subjects. Genetically diverse. Enables exploration of treatment modalities." Mordin explained carefully.

That was… disturbing to say the least. Shepard winced at the thought of being experimented on, and thought about his time at the Lazarus project. He was grateful that Cerberus had put him back together in one piece – he still hated them with every fiber of his being though – but the memories were not so pleasant. No one enjoyed being dissected.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the experiments by looking at the body?" Garrus spoke up, sounding like the detective he used to be. The vigilante never did forget about his C-sec training, "Those tumors have to mean something."

Mordin nodded with some surprise, "Position of tumors suggests deliberate mutation of adrenal, pineal glands. Modifying hormone levels. Counterattack on glands hit by Genophage. Clever."

"Clever? You mean they're close to creating a cure?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say. Need more data." The Salarian doctor shook his head. He gazed at the corpse for a split second before looking back up, sounding somewhat impressed, "Conceptually sound, though. Genophage alters hormone levels. Could repair damage with hormonal counterattack."

Well, that was worrying. The implications of Genophage cure were enough to make one worry for various reasons, but there was something about this that didn't sit well with Shepard. Personally, he believed the Krogan deserved a chance at redemption; this fate was too cruel. However, he also knew that the Krogan couldn't be trusted unless they were united, and that they wanted to make peace.

But if clan Weyrloc got that cure…

"We need to shut this place down." Shepard growled. "If clan Weyrloc and the Blood Pack manage to find a cure, they'll get the support of all the Krogan clans. Not even Wrex would be able to stop the clans from joining them."

"And by doing so, the Krogan will begin a new war against all other races." Thane finished his sentence, having come to the same conclusion.

Mordin nodded slowly, looking at the dead human with a solemn expression. He reached out and closed the man's eyes before getting up. There was nothing that could be done about this victim, but they could stop Weyrloc and the rest of the Blood Pack now. That was something they could all agree on.

The squad continued onwards; they moved through the empty corridors of the hospital, expecting an ambush to pop up out of nowhere. Shepard didn't think the Blood Pack was capable of strategy, but he sure as hell wasn't going to underestimate them. His finger was on the trigger and his biotics were just a moment's notice away from being activated.

But what really plagued his thoughts was the reveal that clan Weyrloc was looking for a cure for the Genophage. At least they now knew why Maelon was kidnapped in the first place, instead of viciously torn apart by his Krogan assailants. He knew that Mordin was struggling with this newfound information as well; the Salarian's constant frown told him enough.

Shepard immediately tensed as they walked into a much larger room this time. There was a lot of space inside, and a ramp on his right led to the second level. Something felt wrong about the place. As the rest of the squad entered the large chamber, his suspicions were proven correct; the door on the second level opened up. Their weapons were quickly drawn as three Krogan appeared above them. Two of them stayed in the back – looking very agitated and ready for combat – while their leader stood out, wearing bright silver armor.

"I am the speaker of clan Weyrloc, off-worlders!" The Krogan spoke up in a booming voice. Shepard raised an eyebrow as the speaker began pacing aggressively, "You have desecrated our soil by stepping on it with your filthy xeno feet. By rights, you should be dead already! But Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming."

Shepard frowned, "Krogan don't generally let people go. What does clan Weyrloc have planned?"

"If you walk away now, you can tell your children that you saw clan Weyrloc before our Blood Pack conquered the stars." The Krogan boasted as he spread out his arms in a grand gesture. A sneer formed on the speaker's aged face, "You think the Urdnot impressive? They are pitiful. Weyrloc Guld will destroy them!"

"Says the guy who left his backdoor open…" Ahsoka muttered quietly.

The Krogan obviously didn't hear her comment, and continued on, "The Salarian will cure the Genophage, and clan Weyrloc will spread across the galaxy in a sea of blood!"

"Confirms theory." Mordin whispered anxiously. "Appears they discovered Maelon's work. Unfortunate."

Shepard inwardly cursed, knowing that they had to get Maelon out fast. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow Mordin's protégé to remain in clan Weyrloc's hands. Curing the Genophage was one thing, but having these fanatics have the cure? A disaster in the making.

"It doesn't have to happen like this!" He responded placatingly. "I can understand wanting to cure the Genophage-"

"No, human! You understand nothing!" The speaker roared angrily. Behind him, his Krogan guards showed signs of agitation as they tightened their grips on their weapons, "You have not seen the piles of children that have never lived! The Krogan were wronged! We will make it right, and then we will have our revenge!"

Thane added calmly, "Half the galaxy sees the Krogan as victims. If you start a war, you'll lose their support. This is not the right way."

While surprised that the otherwise silent Drell gave his own opinion, Shepard was thankful for the assistance. However, he knew when people wouldn't listen to words, and this particular Krogan showed the telltale signs. At this point, violence seemed to be inevitable. The commander noticed Ahsoka stepping forward; eyes ablaze with passion.

"You can still save your people without having to fight!" The young Jedi argued. "If you just talk with the people in charge, you might be able to solve all of this peacefully. Enough Krogan have died already!"

"Bah! Peace was never an option. We have the Blood Pack, and we have the Salarian! When we cure the Genophage, we won't need their support." More anger and bitter resentment welled up as the Krogan speaker began pacing on the platform. "When we cure the Genophage, clan Weyrloc will rule all Krogan. The Krogan Rebellions will become the Krogan Empire!"

As the speaker began rambling about how his people would lay waste to the Council races, Shepard saw Rex discreetly pull out his pistols. Their gazes met, and Rex subtly gestured towards the underside of the platform that the Krogan stood on. A large pipe ran across the wall, just underneath the platform, and from the looks of it the pipeline was filled with gas. Realization dawned on the commander.

The Krogan's rambling grew louder and louder, and a blazing fury was lit up in his reptilian eyes; this Krogan wouldn't back down. Seeing as there was no other choice, Shepard gave the sign.

"You talk too much." He said, gesturing for Rex to take the shot.

With the expertise of someone who was used to handling pistols on a daily basis, Rex raised his gun and fired a single shot at the pipeline. Everyone fell silent as the bullet hit. Gas poured out of the hole, and the Krogan on top began laughing.

"See? They can't even aim properly!" Their leader bellowed.

Rex shook his head, "I never miss."

The captain fired another shot, and this time it set the entire pipeline on fire. A large fireball erupted from the platform, throwing back the Krogan against the wall with enough force to kill them. The speaker had it worse; the explosion hadn't killed him, but his entire body had caught fire, making him look like a living torch. His screams of agony echoed throughout the large chamber, and possible further ahead in the hallways. Shepard put him out of his misery as he unloaded part of his magazine into the burning Krogan.

"Why didn't he listen?" Ahsoka whispered quietly, watching as the deceased Krogan fell of the ledge.

Shepard sighed, "Sometimes, the grief and anger becomes too much for someone. When that happens, they can no longer be reasoned with; no matter how much you try."

And once again, Mordin was silent as he watched the Krogan burn.

* * *

"Flamethrower on our left!"

Cody spun around, eyes locked onto the Vorcha who wielded the fire-based weapon, before he unloaded a burst into the alien's chest. Blood spewed from its unprotected hide, and proved to be too much for its regenerative powers. The Blood Pack soldier fell lifelessly on the ground without even releasing a single flame.

"Thanks." He nodded towards Fives, who returned the gesture.

"There are more of them on the way, I'm afraid." General Kenobi announced over the comms; the Jedi master cut down one of the aliens' dog-like pets without hesitation, before moving on to the next target.

Cody didn't know what set the Blood Pack off, but more and more of them were arriving at their end of the hospital. In order to fend them off, the squad had taken up overwatch on a small ridge of the crumbled highway that had a good lookout over the terrain, and now it served them well as they were forced to fend off both Vorcha and Krogan, alongside the occasional varren pet. Then there were the fire-breathing bugs that inhabited these wastelands, who were drawn to the sounds of gunfire.

Kriff, he hated this forsaken planet.

"Commander, they're getting pretty close." Cody heard Jesse say, bringing his attention to a large group of Blood Pack warriors.

Waxer shook his helmeted head in exasperation, "They're charging us again? What I wouldn't give for an E-web right now…"

Ever since a few minutes ago, the Blood Pack had been throwing bodies against them in an effort to secure the back of the Krogan camp, but with little success. The generals weren't giving a single inch of ground, slicing up any assailant that got too close for comfort. Cody saw the two Jedi up ahead, while being supported by their biotic companions, as well as Boil and Kix. Meanwhile, he and the others had taken the high ground.

"We'll make do with what we have left." He spoke assertively, checking his assault rifle for how much ammo he had left. Personally, he preferred his good old blaster rifle, but he couldn't take back the words he had just said, "Relieve these Vorcha of their thermal clips if you need the ammo. Waxer, thin the herd with your grenade launcher."

"On it." The clone replied affirmatively.

Placing his rifle down on a large chunk of brick next to him, the 212th soldier pulled his grenade launcher from his back and unfolded it. Its short barrel extended and its stock unfolded, which was quickly placed against the plastoid shoulder piece of Waxer's armor. He grabbed the M-100 grenade launcher's forward grip to steady the weapon of explosive destruction.

Cody and the others didn't wait for the fireworks to begin; they immediately fired upon the wave of Vorcha that came barreling down on them. Their war cries were loud enough to be heard over the gunfire, but that didn't deter the experienced clones. With deadly precision they took down hostile after hostile as the enemy tried to reach their position. Some of the Blood Pack mercenaries even stumbled over the bodies of their fallen.

"Fire in the hole!" Waxer called out, raising his grenade launcher.

The weapon barked once as the first grenade went flying over their cover. Moments later a bright flash of fire and a small thunder of noise went off amidst the Vorcha horde, killing some and dazing others. The grenade tore off limbs and cut through their leathery hides. With their formation broken, the Vorcha momentarily halted as their inadequate intelligences tried to cope up with the sudden change of events. After all, they had been charging the clones with over twenty men, yet were reduced to a meager seven now.

"Nice shot." Fives complimented as he gazed upon the corpses of the Blood Pack.

Jesse was in agreement, "That should teach the bastards a lesson. They act like a bunch of clankers, running straight into the meatgrinder like that."

If this was what the Blood Pack had to offer when it came to tactics, then Cody was inclined to agree. So far they had yet to see any real military strategy being employed by the Krogan of clan Weyrloc. The homefield advantage lied with the Blood Pack, as well as the greater numbers, but these were left unused by their foes. Cody was severely unimpressed.

Of course, they were making it very difficult for the Blood Pack to make any sort of progress. The generals were making sure no Krogan or Vorcha got to the backdoor, while he and his men covered the rear. Their position gave them full coverage of the surrounding area, making it impossible for the Blood Pack to sneak up on them.

Then again, Krogan weren't known for being subtle.

Cody didn't care; they were fulfilling the mission as effectively as possible this way, and he had no intentions of letting some overgrown lizard win. He just hoped that the other squad would hurry up with getting the VIP out, because he wasn't sure if they would have enough ammo left if the Blood Pack could afford to lose this many soldiers.

"Heads up! The fight isn't over yet." Cody barked, noticing that the leftover Vorcha were beginning to regain their bearings.

Fives hissed, "Krogan in the back, sir."

He followed the ARC's line of sight and saw a large Krogan – easily standing at over seven feet tall – who wore thick armor, while carrying a large machine gun. The imposing warrior's face was riddled with scars, and his outfit was decorated with the bones of past victories. Cody frowned as he saw the Krogan step on an injured Vorcha's head, crushing it beneath the weight of his bulk.

"Priority target; Krogan in the back, possibly an officer." He told the others, eyes narrowed behind his visor. "Fives, take the shot when possible. Jesse and Waxer, you two will help me fend off this cannon fodder. We can't allow them to pass us and flank the generals."

"Understood, commander." Fives voiced their agreement.

The ARC trooper carefully aimed down the scope of his sniper rifle, pointing the barrel at the Krogan lieutenant in the distance. Cody trusted Fives to take the role of marksman; aside from being an ARC trooper, he knew well enough that his brother in the 501st was one of the best soldiers in the entire GAR, and an excellent shot too. With that in mind, he focused on the small group of Blood Pack Vorcha that was getting closer.

Jesse was the first to open fire. A varren pet charged ahead of its masters, growling and gnashing its large teeth. The clone trooper would have none of it; a single squeeze of the trigger fired a burst that pierced the animal's head, sending its brain matter flying. The varren went limp and fell down on the floor.

Waxer shook his head, "I'm really starting to hate those things."

"Ah, don't worry, Waxer." Jesse chuckled amicably. "Your big brother will make sure no scary animals hump your leg."

Waxer huffed indignantly, "Hey, those beasts on Ryloth were much worse! You try escaping a wrecked house while protecting a little girl, and then you can make the jokes."

"Enough." Cody interjected before it could become an argument. "Save your anger for the Blood Pack, Waxer. They're getting close."

A loud crack sounded from behind them, letting them know that Fives had taken his first shot. The three clones followed soon after as they joined in with their own weapons. They unleashed a hail of bullets upon the reckless Vorcha, who wore nothing more than bandoliers or in rare cases a single chest piece of armor; quite inadequate protection when running towards an enemy. Cody and his men cut through the Blood Pack grunts with no mercy whatsoever.

As more Vorcha fell, it became apparent that the Krogan weren't going to sit back anymore. A few of clan Weyrloc's warriors joined the fray, walking over the corpses of their disposable Vorcha underlings with their weapons blazing. The clones returned fire, but it was far easier to kill an unprotected Vorcha than an armored Krogan, who also possessed a healing factor that repair minor wounds.

Seeing as the situation was beginning to slowly take a turn for the worse, Cody turned to Waxer who had his grenade launcher lying next to him.

"Waxer, start firing grenades at those Krogan. I don't care if you kill them or not, just slow them down long enough for us to thin their numbers." The orange-striped commander instructed quickly, already aiming at a new target as he spoke.

"Roger that!" Waxer responded immediately.

The telltale booms of the grenade launcher echoed throughout the wasteland as the trooper resumed firing his explosives. As tough as they were, not even Krogan could stand up to such weaponry. One of them was unfortunate enough to be struck by a grenade in the chest, detonating against his armor and incinerating both the material and his flesh. The explosion resulted in a gory mess of Krogan bits.

However, the loss of one Krogan didn't do much to stop the entire pack. Enraged and drunk on their bloodrage, the clan Weyrloc Krogan warriors kept charging recklessly, not caring if they took damage or lost their lives in the process. Cody grunted in frustration; it was like having angered a whole family of Wookies, but without the necessary walker support.

He shifted his aim over to another foe, and pulled the trigger, killing yet another Krogan. The whole situation was stressing, but his nerves had suffered much worse. This was nothing compared to the chaos back during the second invasion of Geonosis, when he and his men had been surrounded by agitated bugs and numerous tanks. Of course, this time there would be no sudden Y-wing bomber support, and they had to deal with this themselves.

"I've lost sight of their leader!" Fives called out, already switching to a new target. "Bastard just soaked up everything I threw at him."

"What does it take to kill these guys?!" Jesse said exasperatedly.

The 501st engineer unclipped one of his grenades and threw it at the horde, catching two Vorcha and a single Krogan in the explosion. Dust and sand were blown away by the shockwave, rising up in the air above the broken bodies of the dead Blood Pack mercenaries. So far the explosives had been their best asset, but Cody knew they would run out of munitions eventually; it was inevitable.

Cody hissed as his rifle ran out of ammo. He wished he could have a trusty DC-15A at his side instead of this projectile weapon. It wasn't as if he couldn't make do with it, but he much rather used a blaster rifle such as the DC-15A. It could be used as both a long-range rifle, as well as a heavy blaster; a useful weapon that would be appropriate right now. Just as he finished reloading, he heard a brother call out to him.

"Commander, watch out!"

His body moved out of instinct; he rolled away from his cover, feeling the uneven ground through his armor, and missed the large hammer by mere inches. Cody suppressed a groan as he saw the Krogan lieutenant – the same one as earlier – standing close to him, holding a massive warhammer in one hand, while the machine gun was strapped to the massive brute's back.

"Heh, not bad." The Krogan spoke in a deep, gruff voice akin to Grunt's.

Cody didn't reply. Instead, he jumped to his feet and raised his weapon to open fire. The Krogan growled in annoyance and swung his warhammer again. Dodging the blunt instrument was more difficult than expected, and Cody found himself stumbling back to prevent himself from being batted aside. This Krogan's strength seemed quite proportional to his massive body.

The clone commander tried aiming his weapon again, and this time he managed to succeed. As strong as the Krogan was, Cody was faster and made use of it. The assault rifle roared in his hands as he fired at the Krogan with every bullet he had left. Armor held firm against the hail of projectiles, but eventually broke down as the bullets chipped away at it; metal pierced flesh.

Orange blood spewed from the Krogan's chest, coating his red armor with his own lifeforce. However, Cody didn't have time to celebrate, as the Krogan somehow managed to swing his warhammer again. He swiftly jumped to his left, finding shelter behind a broken piece of concrete from the nearby highway, which must have fallen off after all these centuries.

How the hell could this guy still stand? Cody was certain that his weapon had pierced the Krogan's stomach, and many organs must have been punctured. Even know the Blood Pack lieutenant's lips and teeth were drenched in blood. Was this one's healing factor really that strong? Grunt could regenerate and deal with a massive amount of damage, but he was a super soldier; this Krogan had to be exceptionally strong. That warhammer was going to be a problem as well.

"Come out and face me, coward!" The warrior roared angrily, holding up his hammer with both arms as he prepared to bring it down on Cody's cover.

Knowing that he had to act quickly, Cody abandoned all defense and went for the kill while the Krogan was vulnerable. With a practiced move that hinted at recent training, he activated his new omni-tool and turned on his omni-blade, causing the silicon-carbide weapon to appear over his white and orange armored forearm. Cody grunted loudly as he jabbed the blade forward towards the Krogan's unprotected neck.

"Ugh!"

Skin melted and broke away, leaving a burnt smell in the air. Cody let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding as the warhammer fell on the ground with a loud thump. Knowing that the Blood Pack lieutenant would heal most wounds, he had stabbed him in his neck, which turned out to be the right decision. Hundreds of pounds of Krogan dropped down on the debris-filled soil, and Cody felt the tension in his body seep away.

His heart was beating rapidly after the fight. Cody greedily took deep breaths to calm his lungs, which were demanding fresh air as compensation for such a move and all of the stress. He had to admit that the omni-tool that Cerberus had delivered was a lifesaver.

Cody widened his eyes as he heard footsteps to his left, and paled as it turned out to be a Vorcha. The Blood Pack grunt held up a rusty SMG as it hissed angrily.

"Now human dies!" It said in a scratchy voice.

However, a blue light enveloped the Vorcha before it could pull the trigger, and Cody watched in relief as it was thrown against a broken wall. Having withstood years of decay, but unable to remain standing after such an impact, the wall collapsed on top of the Vorcha; the creature died instantly.

"Took you long enough." Cody sighed as his savior walked up to his side.

Miranda raised a delicate eyebrow, "Is that how you thank someone for saving your life? Maybe I should have let that Vorcha play with you after all."

There was no indignation or offense in her voice, and Cody silently nodded his thanks to her. She understood what the gesture meant. Any further talk would have to be postponed as they joined the other clones against what remained of the Blood Pack assault, which had now fallen apart as most Krogan lied motionlessly on the dry soil of Tuchanka, baking in its sun's heat.

Cody glanced at the Cerberus operative, feeling a new sense of appreciation for the woman. As much as he despised her organization for its practices, he now fully understood that Miranda didn't reflect those acts of terrorism. He'd probably realized a while ago though. From what he had learned of their short conversations inside the mess hall, Miranda wasn't as bad as her cold appearance suggested; she did have morals and cared.

It was nice to know that he could trust her to watch his back. Cody figured that made this planet slightly less unbearable.

* * *

"Blood Pack, attack!"

Ahsoka winced as bullets flew overhead, keeping herself close to the floor to avoid getting hit. It was difficult to move around when a whole squad of Blood Pack mercenaries was firing at you, and Ahsoka couldn't deflect their shots with her lightsabers, seeing as they used slugthrowers instead of blasters. Luckily the armor that Shepard had provided was proving to be a lifesaver. It was different compared to her usual gear, but it was flexible enough not to impair her movements.

"Ahsoka, over here!" She heard Rex call out to her, prompting her to search for him.

Crouching behind a broken pillar together with Thane, Rex waved for her to join him. Well, staying out in the open wouldn't do her any good, and she didn't want to fall prey to any eager Vorcha. Seriously, she had met a lot of different species during her time as a Jedi, but never before had she seen people with such vicious teeth.

Nevertheless, Ahsoka decided to take him up on the offer. The young padawan dashed through the aged hospital, staying away from the ledge of the floor that they were on; she wasn't going to risk falling due to the floor collapsing beneath her feet. Angered yells from the opposite side sounded through the large hallway as the mercenaries missed every shot at her. Ahsoka smirked to herself. She was just too fast for them, especially the Vorcha who were slow inside their heads as well.

Ahsoka slid the last meter over the broken tiles of the hospital's floor, ending just behind the broken pillar and reaching a safe haven from any more trigger-happy Blood Pack. She exhaled softly as she got up, though she remained low enough as to not expose herself. Her legs ached slightly from the uncomfortable slide, but her armor had spared her from any scraped or bruises; she was used to the pain regardless of protection.

"Are you alright, commander?" Rex asked her, leaning with his back against the broken pillar; his kama was dirty from all of the dust, and his armor was in a similar state.

"I'm holding on, Rex. Just let me catch my breath for a moment." She answered reassuringly.

Even though she was used to running around a battlefield, it was still exhausting and she wasn't going to turn down a moment to rest. The squad was almost there; Maelon had to be close by if clan Weyrloc's leader was here, but that also meant they were facing some serious resistance. Ahsoka had been forced to cut down a whole squad of Vorcha by now. The Blood Pack mercenaries were reckless and suicidal in their charges, and Ahsoka was deadlier up close than in the back, which meant that she had been the one to stop them. Then there were the pet varren…

"It appears that the enemy is running out of cannon fodder to throw at us." Thane commented calmly. The Drell assassin aimed down his sniper rifle before firing a single shot, which killed a Krogan as the bullet entered through his eyes and exited through the back of his skull. "We should prepare to seize the opportunity, before Weyrloc Guld can call in reinforcements."

"I'll ask the commander. I mean, commander Shepard-"

Ahsoka chuckled, "I know, Rex. Just do it already."

If the clone captain was flustered by his choice of words he didn't comment on it, instead he went on the radio, "Commander, we're in a position to flank the enemy. Should we proceed? Over."

"Shepard here, we'll push from the other side as well. Have Thane provide cover while you and Ahsoka attack their flank. Watch out for the Krogan clan leader." Came the N7's response.

"Copy that, Rex out." He turned to look at her, "Ready, commander?"

A confident smirk found its way to her face, "Always, Rex."

"I will cover you to the best of my ability." Thane spoke up, already shifting his aim to the ramp they would use to get to the other side.

Without further ado, both Jedi padawan and clone captain darted out of cover, running towards the ramp as fast as they could. A Vorcha noticed their approach and yelled out a warning to its comrades, but was soon silenced as a sniper bullet sliced through its hideous face. Thane calmly shifted over to a next target.

"Let's go!" Rex yelled as he took point.

Being the more armored soldier, he acted as a shield for Ahsoka who followed him closely from behind. Normally she would take point, but her lightsabers did little to block bullets; only her shields would help. Rex didn't mind though. The clone captain switched to his assault rifle and began surprising the Vorcha as they ran over the ramp. One of them didn't seem to catch the hint and died as his head was pierced.

Ahsoka could hear the familiar crack of Thane's sniper rifle ring out as she moved behind her clone friend. She panted slightly as she kept up with Rex's pace, keeping her eyes on his back as adrenaline flooded her system. In the past she would have been anxious to carry out such a maneuver – despite her childish bravado that she had luckily lost over time – but now she was used to it, and Ahsoka didn't even flinch as the Blood Pack mercenaries fired at them.

A bullet struck Rex in the shoulder, but failed to even break his shields. Still, she heard him swear under his breath as he shrugged it off. The both of them finally reached the other side where the Blood Pack were holed up, and they quickly darted for cover.

"Shields are recharging." Rex said, crouching close to her behind their piece of broken wall, "I counted at least five Vorcha and two Krogan. What's the plan, commander?"

Ahsoka smirked, "How about the good old grenade-hovering maneuver?"

Her partner chuckled in mirth, "One of my favorites."

Rex reached over to his belt and unhooked a single grenade, holding the explosive in his left hand before pulling a pistol with his right. They glanced over their cover to see where their enemies were; the Vorcha were approaching steadily, snarling and shouting curses as they moved aggressively. The two Krogan followed close behind.

"Aim for the center behind the third Vorcha." Ahsoka told Rex, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"One grenade coming up." Rex nodded resolutely.

The 501st captain moved back a little and prepared himself. His boots were planted firmly on the ground, steadying him as he pulled back his arm. The maneuver that he was about to pull off required every bit of his concentration, and Rex was confident that he would succeed. The Blood Pack kept on marching forward with the expectation of an easy victory over them; Ahsoka and Rex would not allow it.

"Now!" Ahsoka yelled all of a sudden, and Rex quickly acted.

He threw the grenade with the precision of a sniper and the grace of a Jedi. The explosive soared through the air, getting closer to the Blood Pack mercenaries by the second. However, as soon as the grenade was about to hit the ground, Ahsoka grabbed a hold if it through the Force; it hovered in the air, completely immobile.

The Vorcha halted in their advance as they stared in shock and confusion at the floating grenade, unsure about what to do with the strange occurrence. The Krogan on the other hand were quick to realize the danger, and they immediately dashed out of the way of the explosive radius. As for the Vorcha, their hesitance was their undoing. Ahsoka didn't have to wait long for Rex to take aim and shoot the grenade that she was manipulating with her powers.

The blast tore almost all of the Vorcha apart, save for one who was lucky enough to have a comrade as a shield. Their hides were shredded by the grenade as it detonated, and four bodies were thrown around like ragdolls. Ahsoka almost smiled to herself in satisfaction as she saw the damage. The maneuver they just did was something they had come up with when fighting separatist battle droids. Seeing as battle droids tended to walk in large groups, one of them would throw an explosive or droidpopper, which would then be levitated by Ahsoka before being shot by Rex.

This way, the blast radius was larger and it would take their foes off-guard, as well as allow them to detonate the device sooner. Ahsoka nodded towards Rex, who had already raised his rifle in preparation for their attack. Now was their chance to move.

"Covering fire!" Rex shouted, firing his assault rifle so that the remaining mercs would hesitate.

It worked perfectly; the two Krogan were still hidden behind their cover, growling profanities as Rex kept them suppressed. Ahsoka began her offensive not a moment later, sprinting forward towards the still dazed Vorcha. The merc tried to raise its SMG, but she activated her lightsabers and sliced through its side, eliciting a scream from the alien. There was no blood that came out of the wound though, despite how deep it was. Lightsabers tended to cauterize any wounds that they caused.

Ahsoka continued onwards as she neared the closest Krogan. The tall warrior saw her coming and roared his challenge, lifting his shotgun to take aim. Ahsoka shut out all the noise around her, focusing on the Force instead, and felt its presence guide her movements. To her, the Krogan's finger curled around his trigger almost sluggishly. The very moment that the shotgun was fired, she dodged it swiftly as if she was the wind itself.

Her green lightsaber cut cleanly through the barrel of the old-looking shotgun. Its blade came across no resistance. Ahsoka's mouth formed a thin line as she tried to concentrate, already bringing up her other lightsaber to strike the Krogan. Once again her weapon found its mark, only this time it pierced the warrior's gut. The Krogan screamed loudly, cursing her with every breath he had, but Ahsoka had already removed her lightsaber.

"Damn you!" He shouted, swinging his bulky arm regardless of the wound he had just suffered.

Ahsoka hissed as she was forced to duck low in order to dodge his blow. She knew that Krogan were hard to take down by now, but the realization dawned on her that she should have chosen a better target. In order to rectify her mistake, Ahsoka twisted her wrist as she slashed her blade up his chest. The lightsaber easily went through the battered armor of the Krogan as if it wasn't even there. This time he didn't have the opportunity to shout, lacking the strength to do so.

The body went limp as it fell before the padawan's feet. Ashoka's relief at having beaten her foe lasted for only a split second, however, as the other Krogan suddenly bashed his shoulder against her. She couldn't help but yelp in pain this time; her lithe form was protected by armor, but the Krogan's armor and sheer strength was enough for the pain to flare up in her side.

"Little runt, I'll kill you!" The warrior growled loudly, eyes ablaze with raw fury and hatred.

"Commander!"

Blood spewed out of her assailant's torso, flowing freely through the three holes in his armor where bullets had penetrated the layer of defense. Rex didn't lower his rifle as he stood protectively next to her, seemingly glaring daggers through the visor of his helmet. Ahsoka blinked in surprise at the speed of Rex, who had just managed to sprint a short distance in record time to save her.

The Krogan was not amused, "Damn humans! We'll rip every and each one of you- gah!"

His rant was cut off midway as a round passed cleanly through his forehead, exiting through the back and smearing gore and viscera all over his armor. Ahsoka gasped quietly as the Krogan went still as if time itself had stopped. However, only a moment later he collapsed on his back, tainting the broken tiles of the hospital with Krogan blood.

"Thanks for the assist, Thane." She heard Rex say. Ahsoka looked up to see him pull his finger away from the comm in his helmet, and turn his gaze to her as he crouched close to her prone form, "Are you alright, commander? That Krogan came at you with a lot of force. Anything that's broken?"

His concerned tone brought her out of her surprise, "No, I'm fine, Rex. Just a little bit dazed."

"Well, you did fall on your head just now." Rex hummed lowly as he inspected her for any injuries, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"Good, that means you don't have a concussion. But sir, I advise you to visit the medbay once we're done here." Rex told her in that particular tone of his whenever he tried to be professional about caring for his superior.

Ahsoka smiled at this, "I'm not a child anymore, Rexter. I might not like medbays, but I know when to go to them."

"You mean when Kix isn't there?" Rex snorted in amusement.

"You know me too well." She grinned her response, accepting the hand that he held out for her. The taller clone easily pulled her up, "We should get moving again. How about the others?"

He shrugged his armored shoulders, "See for yourself."

Apparently the fighting had already ended; all clan Weyrloc Krogan and Blood Pack mercenaries were dead, killed by the rest of the ground team. Even Weyrloc Guld, one of the strongest and most important chieftains on Tuchanka, was lying on the floor like the rest of his men. The mighty Krogan warlord had met his demise, it seemed.

With no enemies left to fight, everyone gathered at the exit, checking themselves for any wounds they might have missed due to the adrenaline. Some were a bit more worse for wear than others, but no one seemed to have sustained any serious injuries. Ahsoka was grateful that she didn't sport any. Despite having fought numerous foes before – some of them being giant monsters or droids – she had to admit that Krogan were incredibly ferocious.

"Are you alright, young one?" She looked up to see Thane standing next to her. She was somewhat surprised by his sudden appearance, but then she remembered that stealth was the requirement of an assassin, "That Krogan hit you pretty hard. Do you require medical aid?"

"No, I'm alright, but thank you." Ahsoka shook her head, a small smile blossoming on her face, "I also have to thank you for the save. That Krogan looked as if he was almost about to eat me."

Thane nodded, "Your gratitude is unnecessary, but appreciated. However, I do owe you an apology. I was momentarily distracted, and therefore I was late to assist you, despite having promised to watch your back."

"Well, how about you just call me Ahsoka then?" Ahsoka smiled.

Her mood seemed to be infectious as even Thane smiled slightly, "Very well then, Ahsoka."

"Alright, everyone! We're moving on!" Shepard said loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

Ahsoka flanked Rex and Thane as they all went through the door. No one was surprised to see that what lied behind it was another hallway that was about to collapse. The Krogan certainly built to last centuries; the hospital had survived grenades and numerous biotic explosions, yet not a single roof had collapsed over their heads. Still, Ahsoka couldn't help but eye the cracks in the wall with a wary eye.

No other mercenaries or Weyrloc warriors showed up to impede their progress anymore. Whether the team had defeated all of them or the others were too occupied by Wrex's assault or the team outside, Ahsoka didn't know. What she did know, however, was that she wasn't looking forward to fighting more enemies. They had encountered stiff resistance as they had pushed deeper into the hospital that the Krogan clan had turned into a base of operations.

She glanced at Garrus, who was cradling his left side, and noticed that the Turian vigilante was grimacing. He saw her watching and decided to answer her unspoken question.

"It's just a flesh wound; nothing serious." He reassured her, "Mordin has already applied medi-gel, and I'll let Chakwas take a look at it once we get back on the ship."

Ahsoka smirked impishly, "Looks like the best Turian sniper bit off more than he could chew."

Kasumi burst out giggling as Garrus gawked at her, before turning to the master thief with an accusing expression instead of his previous grimace, "You've been teaching her human expressions, haven't you?"

"Whatever could you mean?" Kasumi responded nonchalantly, not sounding innocent in the slightest.

She and Ahsoka winked at each other, causing Garrus to groan exasperatedly. It was all in good fun, of course. One thing that Ahsoka had learned about the people aboard the Normandy was that some members often used humor to distract or calm themselves after combat. Garrus and Kasumi were prime examples. Her master and she did this sometimes as well, and those moments only got better when master Kenobi joined in.

They fell silent as they moved into yet another hallway. However, this time there was a much bigger door at the end. Everyone tensed as they approached the large rusty door, which seemed to weigh at least a ton. The Krogan seemed to have had an obsession with making doors out of thick metal; they were more akin to blastdoors.

"Jacob, Rex, on me." Shepard told them, "Everyone else, prepare to breach."

The Cerberus operative and clone captain quickly moved to his side, weapons at the ready to storm the chamber. Shepard palmed the door's interface, which was physical instead of holographic due to the age of when it had been constructed, and raised his own assault rifle in preparation.

As soon as the door opened with the noise expected of such a rusty contraption, the Normandy squad rushed in expecting a fight; they got none.

Instead, they found a large room filled to the brink with scientific and medical equipment. Ahsoka saw datapads lying around, often in a pile, and there were even large test tubes of some kind. In all honesty, the place looked a bit too creepy to her. However, that was nothing compared to the multiple beds that were placed next to a wall, on which numerous Krogan bodies lied unmoving. She gasped softly as she looked at the scene.

The others shared her reaction, except for Mordin who immediately pushed through the group and approached the lone figure that stood at the end of the chamber, working diligently on a large monitor.

It was a Salarian, Ahsoka could tell that much. He wore a white lab coat not so different to Mordin's, but this was clearly not one designed to be brought into combat. Still, Ahsoka could sense that this Salarian was not a stranger to battle, and the gun at his side was definitely not an ornament.

Mordin was confused as he spoke, "Maelon. Alive. Unharmed. No signs of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

The other Salarian, who they now knew for certain was Maelon, scoffed sardonically, "For such a smart man, professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your perceptions."

"He wasn't kidnapped." Shepard realized, eyes widening as he took off his helmet, "He came here voluntarily to cure the Genophage."

"Say what now?" Jacob whispered quietly, sounding as incredulous as the rest of them.

"Impossible!" Mordin immediately objected. The elder Salarian's sudden emotional behavior took everyone aback, "Whole team agreed! Project necessary!"

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great doctor Solus? I was your student! I looked up to you!" Maelon shot back, obviously angered.

Ahsoka glanced at Mordin, seeing the hurt that flashed across his face for a split second. She figured it had to be hard to accept this reality, but the hurt was quickly gone; replaced by outrage and accusation.

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and executions! Your doing?" The last part was uttered almost disbelievingly, as if Mordin couldn't comprehend how low his student had fallen.

Maelon grimaced, "We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, doctor. If it takes a bit more to set things right, I can deal with that."

"You honestly think these experiments are justified?!" Garrus growled loudly, glaring at the Salarian scientist with a hatred that came out of nowhere. Ahsoka wondered why the Turian was suddenly so aggressive, "People are not toys for you to play with, regardless of the goal that you're trying to achieve. People like you – scientists who use others – are absolute scum."

"We committed cultural genocide!" Maelon retorted with a passion equal to that of him, almost spitting in rage, "Nothing I do will ever be justified! The experiments are monstrous… because I was taught to be a monster."

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to Mordin, who to his credit remained as impassive as he could in the face of such an accusation. However, Ahsoka could still sense the anger that bubbled beneath the surface through the Force. Something told her that he was incredibly hurt by what he was seeing.

"Mordin, did you ever perform experiments like this?" Shepard asked neutrally, not wanting to judge to conclusions.

The Salarian doctor immediately shook his head, "No, never taught you this, Maelon."

"So your hands are _clean_?!" Maelon shouted disbelievingly. He pointed at Mordin accusatively as he continued angrily, "What does it matter if the ground is stained by the blood of millions! You taught me that the end justified the means. I will undo what we did, professor. The only way I know how."

The sheer venom in his voice was enough to make Ahsoka wince; Maelon had hit a low bar. It was clear that he was consumed in his anger and grief, no longer realizing what his actions were causing. She agreed with him that the Genophage needed to end, but this was definitely not the right way. She gave the lifeless bodies in the beds another glance and shuddered.

"I thought the Genophage only affected fertility rates…" Kasumi spoke up uncertainly, which was a change for the otherwise bubbly woman.

"Krogan fight over females. They become mercenaries or pirates because they see no alternative!" Maelon explained to them; voice filled with frustration. He paced slightly, and each movement was erratic, "They would be thriving in a cultural renaissance now had we not decided that this is what they deserved!"

Mordin was quick to counter, "Inaccurate. Krogan population resulted in war. Simulations were clear!"

"Simulations never prepare you for the real thing." Rex said, drawing everyone's eyes to him. The clone trooper shook his head in disagreement, before glaring at Maelon, "Still, that doesn't explain why you're working with clan Weyrloc. Of all the clans you could pick, you chose the one that is a clear threat to the rest of the galaxy."

"They were the only clan with both the resources and the commitment." The Salarian scientist deadpanned, "I managed to get a hold of the Genophage data, and came here with a promise to cure our mistake. After all, it was easy to obtain the data. We all still had clearance. We were _heroes_. All I had to do was ask."

Maelon visibly grimaced at the word 'heroes'. He wasn't shy of showing just what he thought about what the Salarians had done, nor how he felt about having been part of it once. However, that didn't justify what he was doing now, and Ahsoka was tired of it.

"Then why not ally yourself with clan Urdnot?" She frowned, throwing up her hands as if allying himself with Weyrloc was the stupidest thing – which it was in her opinion – he could have done, "Don't they have a larger camp? Urdnot Wrex wants peace, but that's not important to you?"

If Maelon was surprised to see a new alien, he hid it pretty well as he spoke patronizingly, "Urdnot Wrex is too soft. He wasn't willing to do the experiments I needed. It's clan Urdnot's loss and clan Weyrloc's gain. Their clan will be the first to recover from the crime we committed."

Everyone fell silent after hearing that. The sheer stubbornness of this Salarian made Ahsoka's temper rise like it used to back during her first days as her master's padawan. How could someone who wants to do good be so evil in doing so? How many Krogan had sacrificed themselves to give others hope, while this man saw them nothing more as experiments despite wanting to help them? It made her sick.

It was Thane who broke the silence, "It is clear that Maelon does not need rescuing. What should we do now?"

"Have to end this." Mordin declared bluntly with a tone of finality, his firm gaze settled on his former student.

Maelon's eyes widened in panic as he reached over to his gun, grabbing it in his right hand and aiming it at the Normandy squad. Jacob, Garrus and Rex raised their own weapons in response, not firing but ready to do so if things went bad. However, Maelon was in a bad spot; he couldn't take them all on, and he would be shot dead long before any of his bullets got through their kinetic barriers. That didn't stop him from frantically waving around his gun though.

"You can't face the truth, can you? Can't admit that your brilliant mind led you to commit an-"

His desperate rant was cut short as Mordin suddenly punched him in the face, gaining a cry of a pain from the former STG agent. Maelon staggered back against the monitor; dazed but not unconscious. He gasped as Mordin pushed the barrel of his SMG against his chin. The Salarian doctor's eyes were cold and calculating, but Ahsoka could feel the conflict within him.

"Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change." Mordin's eyes widened as if he hit an epiphany, sounding shocked yet firm, "No choice. Have to kill you."

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried out before anyone else could; she couldn't let this happen. She might not know him that well, but the jubilant Salarian she had met aboard the ship was nothing like coldblooded droid that she saw now. The doctor came to a stop, locked in place with his gun against Maelon's throat, "You don't have to do this, professor. You're not a murderer. Please, let it go."

Mordin blinked as if he came out of a trance, "No! Not a murderer. Many mistakes, but not a murderer. Thank you, Padawan Tano." He staggered back, clearly surprised by his own actions. Mordin sighed as he put away his weapon, "Finished, Maelon. Get out. No Weyrloc left. Project over."

"You heard him, Maelon." Shepard agreed, "Get out of here while you still can."

Maelon coughed slightly as he rubbed his throat, though the desperation in his voice was as clear as ice, "Where am I supposed to go, professor?"

"Don't care. Try Omega. Can always use another clinic." The aging Salarian said with an emotionless tone; he was too disappointed.

His former protégé nodded slowly and left. Ahsoka watched him walk away, shoulders hunched and gaze downcast; just like Mordin. However, he stopped for a moment as he seemed to look at something. She followed his gaze, sadness filling her as she was once again confronted with the dead Krogan, who had sacrificed themselves for the future of their race.

Ahsoka suddenly realized why he had stopped. Why he was so angry at Mordin. Why he was so desperate. His hands were stained with gallons of Krogan blood, and he couldn't make it right no matter what he did.

"The Krogan didn't deserve what we did, professor." Maelon gave his parting words, sounding as broken as he was, "The Genophage needs to end."

And with that, he was gone. Mordin shook his head sadly.

"Not like this." He whispered, but whether it was to himself or the others, no one knew. He inhaled softly as he raised his head again, "Apologies, commander. Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. Thank you."

"Don't worry about me, Mordin. How are you doing?" Shepard asked in return.

The doctor gazed dully at the active monitor, "Should have killed him. Wanted to. Easier than listening. Easier for him too. Experiments indicate how far he's fallen. Expected it from Krogan. Not from one of mine."

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you're discussing the ethics of the Genophage."

"Yes. So many variables. Stress responses. Impossible to truly predict. Something to think about." He agreed, fingers typing away at the monitor in contemplation. He suddenly looked up and gestured towards the data, "Maelon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

Ahsoka spoke up hopefully, "If you think it's useful, why not hold on to it?"

"Worked for years to create modified Genophage. Should destroy this." Mordin was in obvious emotional pain as he spoke, yet no insulted him by commenting on it, "Maelon's work could cure Genophage. Don't know. Effects on Krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables!"

Rather than just saying it, Ahsoka walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm to show her support, "You regret what the Krogan have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you see the loss too."

"Wasted potential." Mordin said softly.

Shepard spoke up in agreement with her, "She's right, Mordin. They don't deserve this. Save the data."

"Point taken. Capturing data, wiping local copy." The screen flashed as all of the data was transferred to an OSD. Mordin retrieved the small object and put it in his pocket, then he shut down the terminal, "Done. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

Shepard chuckled, "Sure thing, Mordin. Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this place."

Ahsoka couldn't have agreed more.


	14. Chapter 14

The skycar shook slightly as they turned to the left, flying through the busy traffic lanes of the Citadel's Presidium. No matter how many times he saw it, Shepard was amazed by the beauty of the huge space station that acted as the galactic seat of power. Its majestic design was simply awe-inspiring.

The Jedi agreed with him, if the looks on their faces were any indication. Ahsoka and Anakin gazed out of the windows with wide eyes as they took it all in; Obi-Wan was a bit more reserved but no less impressed. He almost chuckled, seeing Ahsoka practically press her face against the glass in excitement. He couldn't blame her for being so amazed by the Citadel's beauty, which was both on the outside and inside.

"I can't believe there's so much green on a space station like this." Ahsoka gushed excitedly, her blue eyes scanning the outside view, "I mean, just look at all that water too!"

Garrus – who was driving the car – piped up, "Well, that's only the presidium though. The wards on the arms of the station are much less glamorous in comparison, and dirtier as well as more populated and industrial. This is just the place where they keep the embassies and most powerful individuals. Less crime than on the wards for sure, since C-Sec headquarters is located here, but there is still a hidden presence of criminals when you look hard enough."

"You used to be in C-Sec, right?" Anakin asked.

"That's right." The Turian nodded as he drove them into another lane. Another skycar followed them from behind, occupied by the rest of their entourage, "Used to be a detective; tasked with solving crimes and leading several investigations. Glad to be out of there."

"I take it the experience was not to your liking?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"The bureaucratic bullshit was too much for me. In fact, I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did, considering how much red tape was choking me to death." Garrus answered dryly, shaking his head, "Don't get me wrong; I now understand some of the decisions made by the brass, but I don't regret turning in my badge."

Shepard snorted, "What's really shocking is that you didn't throw your badge right in their faces."

His friend grinned in response, "Nah, I should have sent it in along with a cake, with a message that they can suck it."

"Wow, you really don't like them a lot." Ahsoka remarked, somewhat surprised.

"Mhm, most people in C-Sec are alright; like Bailey. It's just the dumb bureaucrats that sometimes prevent the officers from doing anything. It's even worse here on the presidium, with most of the suspects being well-connected and richer than a greedy Volus. It's difficult to interrogate someone when they have armies of attorneys to bail them out."

Shepard knew that was only one of many reasons why Garrus had left C-Sec to join his hunt for Saren. Back then, the Turian had been quite the rebel for his race, which was one of his better qualities. Of course, it was a good thing that he had mellowed out a bit. Garrus now knew that not all rules could be broken. Sometimes other people could get hurt by doing so, and that was something that he had tried to teach his friend on the old Normandy.

"Why am I not surprised." Anakin muttered.

"The C-Sec officers back at the customs were kind enough though. At least they seem like the kind that wouldn't let such people walk right over them." Ahsoka said, leaning back in her leathery seat.

Shepard stated wryly, "Not exactly. I might have notified Bailey of our visit beforehand, since it would be difficult to explain you and Grievous to the C-Sec officers. Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones can pass like regular humans, but you and the general are a bit of an oddity in this galaxy, if you get what I mean. Those officers were shocked to see you, but they won't start babbling about it now that Bailey covered us. They've been told to keep quiet; orders from councilor Anderson."

"A wise decision." Obi-Wan nodded in approval, "After all, we are meeting your Council first, meaning that secrecy would be for the best. I do not think we should attract the public's attention with a sudden appearance."

"From what I've heard, the Council isn't exactly friendly. Joker told me some… crude remarks about them." Anakin pointed out, hesitating slightly at the end of his sentence.

Well, it wasn't difficult to imagine what those remarks were. Shepard would be a hypocrite if he started saying nice things about the Council. Even during the hunt for Saren, the Council had been a pain in the ass to deal with on a regular basis, demanding direct reports through holograms besides the standard written ones. Sparatus would always try to belittle him during these conversations, and Shepard had wanted to respond in a less… dignified manner on several occasions.

"And he isn't wrong." Garrus said bluntly.

Ahsoka frowned in confusion, "What are they like?"

"Well, I suppose I should warn you guys beforehand." Shepard sighed, leaning back in his chair as he explained, "The Council is made out of three members; Sparatus, Valern and Tevos. Tevos represents the Asari and is the most civil one out of the three, though she has fangs that she isn't afraid to use. Honestly, appealing to her would be our best move since she will hear you out at the very least. She's a decent diplomat and always willing to compromise."

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad." Obi-Wan hummed, stroking his beard in thought.

"Next up is Valern, who is the voice of the Salarian people. Honestly, I'm not all too sure about him. I don't want to sound like a racist asshole, but he pretty much embodies the secrecy and backhanded strategies of the Salarians. You never know what he's thinking, and he has his own personal agenda. Of course, that's what a politician is all about. I guess he would be on board with you if you can present solid logic and facts to prove your argument."

Anakin scoffed, "I can see why you would dislike him."

Raising an eyebrow at the blatant dislike of politicians but not commenting further, Shepard continued, "And last but not least, we have Sparatus who represents the Turian Hierarchy."

"Captain stick-up-his-ass himself." Garrus snarked, "And that's coming from a Turian."

"So you're saying you have one yourself?" Ahsoka teased, grinning at their driver.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Came the response from the front, though there was no real bite to it.

"Moving on," Shepard rolled his eyes as he smiled in amusement, "Sparatus is definitely the one we're going to need to look out for. While Tevos is a diplomat and Valern listens to logic, he will make up his own opinion and stick by it even in the face of death. He's stubborn and rude, so don't expect him to be very cooperative."

"Well, we only need to present ourselves, right? It's not like we need their assistance or anything." Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan shook his head in the negative, "Actually, Anakin, I have talked with Shepard about this meeting beforehand, and I believe it would be for the best if we got the Council's assistance. With their resources and knowledge, we might be able to find a way home much sooner. Their assets could find the Rakata artifact that transported us into this galaxy in the first place."

"Why did I know you were going to say that somehow?" The Jedi groaned audibly.

They had only recently discussed the possibility of Council aid, of course. The first few days that their friends from another galaxy had arrived had been spent trying to help them accommodate, while the days afterwards were used to recruit Thane and Samara, not to mention their trip to Tuchanka for Grunt and Mordin. Now that he thought about it, Shepard figured he should probably apologize to them for postponing their visit to the Council.

After all, the Council might be a group of stubborn politicians that looked out for themselves more than what was the right thing to do, but to call them useless was going a bit too far. They had numerous assets available that could be used to help out the republic and separatist groups, and Shepard could at least try to gain access to those.

"Master, do we actually know how to get back?" Ahsoka asked out of concern, which was plain to see as her expression morphed into a frown.

"Yes and no, Ahsoka. It's a complicated matter to say the least." The elder Jedi sighed, "Right now, we're partially in the dark so to speak. Rakata technology has a habit of being mysterious and dangerous, but also difficult to use. In our case, the problem lies in that we hardly knew what the artifact was capable of when we first found it, and there are no studies that mention anything like it. It's one of the reasons why it was so important for us to bring the artifact back to Coruscant."

"Quite the conundrum." Garrus grunted sympathetically.

Kenobi sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. Though not all hope is lost. Before we were brought to this galaxy, I managed to record various symbols inside the temple that housed the artifact. My understanding of Rakata pictograms is severely lackluster, but I'm making some progress in deciphering them. We might just learn how to return to our own galaxy once I decipher all of them. However, that does not rule out the possibility that we might need the artifact itself for this to work."

"Which is why this meeting with the Council is so important." Shepard added helpfully, "The Illusive Man first told me that he detected strange energy readings over the planet where we found you. If Cerberus could find these with its resources, then the Council should have been able to do the same."

Because the last thing he wanted was Cerberus gaining access to another galaxy's technology. He'd already warned the Jedi and Grievous to keep their stuff in sight at all times, not trusting one of the Illusive Man's lackeys not to try and steal something. No, he would rather have the Council get involved instead of Cerberus. Not even EDI was involved, since he didn't trust her either not to report her findings back to the big man himself.

Understanding dawned on the other members of the Jedi order as they listened to the explanation. Despite being hotheaded at times, Ahsoka and Anakin weren't as dense or stubborn as one might expect. They knew the severity of the situation.

Garrus picked up on where he left off, "Knowing the Council and its use of the STG, they'll probably already have come up with a detailed report of their findings. They're at least not that incompetent; something like that would be investigated almost immediately, and we just need to fill in the gaps."

"Let's hope so." Shepard nodded.

They arrived shortly afterwards at the embassies. Of course, going through the front entrance was a no-go, so they were going to take a backdoor. Luckily the embassies aboard the Citadel had private landing pads that officials could use for personal use. It hadn't taken a lot for Shepard to convince councilor Anderson to gain access to said landing pads. In fact, the older human had been the one to suggest using them. C-Sec guarded these spots, which meant that they wouldn't have to walk out in the open, where people could notice the special guests.

Garrus carefully maneuvered their skycar the councilor's private parking spot, which was a separate platform wide enough to accommodate up to five skycars. Only two cars were currently occupying the landing platform, leaving enough room for them to land. The skycar gently touched down on the platform, followed by the other skycar that had been following them.

"And that's how you make a smooth landing." Garrus spoke up as he gave Shepard a pointed look, "Still refusing those free driving lessons I offered you? You know, Shepard, you've got to face the music one of these days. Preferably before you drive us off a cliff."

"Bite me, Vakarian." Shepard grunted with an exaggerated eyeroll, much to the amusement of those present.

Everyone got out of the skycar as Garrus powered it down. The vehicle's engine dimmed, the rumble lessening in volume until it had gone completely silent. Their group stepped away from the skycar as they met up with the others, who had now exited their own transportation, much to the relief of some.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the agitated pacing of Grievous, who admittedly wouldn't have had a nice trip, considering he had to put up with both Cody and Rex in the same car. He saw Mordin emerge from the driver's seat, seeing as the Salarian was important for the meeting and the only one who could actually drive a skycar. As adaptive as they were, he doubted the clones knew how to operate one.

He didn't even want to imagine Grievous making an attempt…

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Rex remarked sarcastically as both commander and captain joined the Jedi group.

"Sorry, Rexter. But I don't think the tinman would have appreciated our company." Ahsoka replied sympathetically.

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation, "Let's just get this meeting started."

Shepard couldn't have said it better himself. Despite this being his idea, he wanted to get this over and done with as well. Seeing the Council again wasn't exactly one of his favorite activities, and the sooner they were done the better.

Everyone gathered around before heading over to the entrance, where two C-Sec guards stood at attention. The two officers regarded the group with bewildered expressions, their attention mostly on Ahsoka and Grievous, who stood out the most. The general gave them a fierce glare as they headed inside. One of the officers couldn't help but flinch under the cyborg's intense gaze, cowering in Grievous' presence.

The blatant display of dominance made Shepard roll his eyes. This wasn't unusual for the separatist general to do, though he guessed he and others aboard the Normandy had gotten used to it.

The hallways of the embassy were devoid of life as they passed through, with not even a single guard or aide coming to meet them. Well, they weren't going to get lost, seeing as he knew the way to his mentor's office. The lack of personnel was most likely thanks to Anderson's influence; secrecy was important.

No one said anything as they walked through the embassy's hallways, though this did not really surprise him. Honestly, that was probably for the best. While he trusted the Jedi and clones to remain calm, Grievous had a much more volatile personality that didn't mix with… well, anyone really. Even Jack was more approachable than him, which was saying a lot.

Out of the entire group, he expected Anakin and Grievous to be the troublemakers. It wasn't like he lumped the former into the same category as the latter, but Anakin did have a tendency to get a bit too heated about certain things. It wasn't a bad quality per se. However, his brash attitude could potentially make their meeting with the Council more difficult, so he hoped Obi-Wan would keep the younger Jedi in check.

After all, the Council was essentially a band of politicians, save for Anderson. Letting one's emotions do the talking was dangerous, and the Council would smell it like a shark does with blood.

Despite all of that, he did believe that they would gain from arranging this meeting. It was rather simple; there was too much evidence to deny the truth, unlike with the Reapers. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't exactly have proof to back up his Reaper claims. Sure, there was Sovereign itself, but despite the Reaper clearly not being of Geth design, the Council still believed that it was a superdreadnought made by the synthetics.

Any other evidence was flimsy at best. He had spoken to Sovereign before, but that conversation hadn't been recorded. Vigil could have told the Council about the demise of the Protheans at the hand – or tentacles – of the Reapers, but the VI had apparently died out after they left Ilos. Aside from that, there wasn't any physical proof that the Reapers existed, or at least concrete enough to convince the Council.

If the Council would just listen to logic they might act, but it was easier to deny such a thing rather than face reality. No one wanted to believe in an Armageddon like the Reapers.

Hell, even he didn't want to, but he had seen too much to be ignorant.

Yet this time there was concrete proof. Oh, the Council would most likely try to deny the possibility of another galaxy filled with life, but he had prepared his arguments before coming to the Citadel. They were not going to dismiss him this time.

Shepard's inner thoughts came to a stop as soon as they arrived at the councilor's office. Wasting no time to get started, he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the bass voice of his mentor.

The door opened up as he pressed the interface, allowing Shepard and his group entry to the office. Inside was a décor that hadn't changed much since the last time he had visited the Citadel; still a pretty spartan office with few decorations, save for the bare necessities and medals that Anderson had been rewarded with during his military career. White walls greeted him, though it didn't surprise him that Anderson hadn't seen the need to redesign the basic office design that the embassy provided. A lone desk stood at the end of the room, with a couch on the left and a table on the right, as well as some comfortable chairs for visitors.

The only real difference this time around was the extra large table, which took up most space since it could easily fit a dozen people. It must have been a troublesome task to get it inside the councilor's office.

And standing in front of it was Anderson himself.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again." The dark-skinned human greeted him, a wide smile on his wrinkled face.

He couldn't refrain himself from doing the same, "Likewise, Anderson."

As the others began to enter, he finally became aware of the people sitting at the table. Shepard's eyes widened in surprise as the rest of the Council had apparently chosen to be here in person for the meeting. Last time, they had decided to speak with him over holograms. The three were seated at the end of the table; Sparatus on the left, Tevos in the middle, and Valern on the right. Much to his chagrin, he also spotted Udina sitting among them. The grey-haired politician gave him a neutral look, but there was no hiding the distaste in the man's eyes.

Well, the feeling was mutual.

"I take it the trip was uneventful?" Anderson asked, glancing at the people behind him.

Shepard nodded, "Everything went well. Bailey helped us out when we arrived, and we came here as soon as possible."

"Then perhaps we can get this meeting started?" The irate voice of Sparatus piped up. Said councilor had his arms crossed as he looked at them unimpressed, "I for one would like to know what this is all about, and why you insisted for us to be here."

"What my colleague is trying to say," Tevos picked up, shooting the Turian an annoyed glare for his rude behavior, which he to his credit seemed apologetic for as he looked away, "Is that councilor Anderson wasn't very forthcoming about the purpose of this gathering, except that it is apparently of the utmost importance."

Valern nodded in agreement of his fellow councilors' request, "Indeed, it must be quite urgent."

In other words, they were not in the mood to wait any longer, or at least Sparatus wasn't. He could never quite tell when it came to Valern, but he knew Tevos had the patience of a saint. After all, that much was to be expected of an Asari matriarch, as well as such a high-ranking official.

Oh, and she had to put up with that stuck-up of a Turian that also had a seat on the Council.

"In that case, I won't waste anymore of your time, councilors." Shepard began as he stepped forward, taking his seat at the table while the others did the same.

"Highly doubtful." Udina snarked, earning an annoyed glare from both him and Anderson.

However, he smirked soon after, "You'd be surprised, Udina."

Due to the somewhat narrow entrance and him blocking their sight, the four politicians had no real reaction to the clones and the human Jedi who stood behind him, except for some curiosity at their peculiar appearances. But he had to admit that he found some amusement in seeing them actually _drop their jaws_ when Grievous and Ahsoka presented themselves. He had hoped for this reaction; both the Togruta and cyborg were most unusual – when it came to this galaxy – and he happily saved the mental image of the Council and Udina being so shocked to the point that they lost their composure.

Judging by the tugging at Garrus' mandibles, his best friend was savoring this as much as he was.

"Commander," Tevos was the first to regain her bearings, shaking her head slightly in bewilderment and looking with wide eyes, "Did you make first contact with two new races?"

"Not quite. Let me first introduce you to my new companions, councilors." Shepard told them before gesturing towards the now seated members of his team. The Jedi were sat on his left, while Grievous and the clones were on his right. Garrus and Mordin took their spots between the general and the republic troopers to avoid an incident, "These are Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi order. They are here to represent the Galactic Republic and their order, which is a protector of said institution."

"Greetings." Kenobi spoke for the rest, bowing his head to the Council in a gesture of respect.

"They are also officers in the Republic's army; master Kenobi and knight Skywalker are generals, while padawan Tano – an apprentice in their terms – is a commander. These two men are commander Cody and captain Rex, who are both officers in their army as well."

The two brothers each nodded out of courtesy.

He continued, "Then finally, this is general Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

The warlord merely grunted, narrowing his eyes in defiance. Not that Shepard had expected anything else from him.

"Galactic Republic? Confederacy of Independent Systems? Jedi? Commander Shepard, what in the galaxy is going on here?" Sparatus immediately asked, looking as confused as the other council members were.

Tevos frowned to show her own bewilderment, "I'm inclined to agree with councilor Sparatus, commander. Could you please provide us with more context?"

Shepard took a deep breath. This was it; the moment of truth that would dictate how their situation would develop. He didn't know if they were going to believe him or not, but what he was going to say now had to convince them somehow.

"Before I fully explain the situation, I would like to ask if you are aware of the strange anomaly that took place in the Kratek system, close to the Aralakh system in the Krogan DMZ."

The councilors frowned as they tried to recall hearing about it, though Valern nodded slowly after only a second or two, "Ah, yes, we did get a report about that. A high concentration of dark energy, similar to what can be found within a black hole, as well as other readings that we have yet to comprehend."

"I remember now." Sparatus said, understanding dawning on his face. The Turian touched his left mandible as he recalled the information, "One of our patrol vessels in the region detected the anomality, and we sent in a science team together with a small flotilla for protection. We assumed it was a freak accident. The ground team that were deployed on the surface of the planet where it happened found nothing of interest in correlation with it, but discovered parts of mechs of an unknown design."

"What you found were the remainders of my battle droids." Grievous scoffed, drawing all attention to him, but not further elaborating.

Tevos gave Shepard an inquisitive glance, "Battle droids?"

"I'll explain in just a moment, councilor." He told her patiently. It would be for the best if they got the basics out of the way first, "But yes, this anomaly has to do with these people. The Normandy was close by and investigated immediately. As it turns out, the cause for said event was not in this galaxy, but rather a neighboring one."

"Another galaxy?" Udina asked skeptically.

Not that he was surprised; the man was very stubborn and self-centered – even for a politician – and would be a headache throughout this meeting. However, even though Udina was nothing more than an advisor to Anderson, he still had considerable sway and influence. He could imagine that his more political lifestyle appealed more to the Council than Anderson's; probably also the reason why he was here right now.

Obi-Wan took this as his cue to step in, "That is correct. The event was caused by an ancient artifact, which had been lying dormant in our galaxy."

"This is absurd!" Sparatus scowled, clearly already not on board. Shepard had to contain his sigh of frustration as the Turian councilor began his usual routine of dismissing what was in front of him without even listening first, "Not only is this an idiotic idea, there are humans among you. How could humanity possibly be in two different galaxies?!"

"While I am equally skeptical, I would like to hear what these people have to say before making any conclusions." Tevos interjected as she effectively put a stop to the Turian's rant.

Let it be said that she deserved a raise for keeping that loud mouth of his in control.

Shepard spoke calmly, "Believe me when I say that I was also surprised, councilors. However, there is proof that there is truth to this story. Padawan Tano and general Grievous are prime examples."

"There is always the possibility of extensive genetic modification or picking up a still hidden race from one of the galaxy's most obscure places, commander." Valern pointed out not unkindly; the Salarian was like that, trying to look at all the possibilities with a calm and analytic mind, "Perhaps doctor Solus can provide more information?"

He wasn't surprised that the councilor recognized the member of his team. In fact, he had bet on it, and now that bet was going to pay off. After all, Mordin had told him that he used to be one of the best of the best in the STG. It made sense that Valern would know him, despite being a councilor for the most part; he had a lot of influence within the STG. Therefore it was only logical to assume that the councilor would want to hear his opinion.

"Mordin?"

Their resident Salarian doctor quickly reacted, intertwining his three-fingered hands as he spoke up, "Can personally attest that they are not from here. Logical to assume genetic modification or local race. But not true upon further inspection."

"Oh? And why's that?" Tevos asked out of genuine interest.

"Cannot prove that their races are not habitants of other galaxy. However, substantial proof from a scientific standpoint and examining equipment. Take clones for example." Mordin pointed a finger at the two republic officers, who were also sat at the table. Their helmets were off, revealing their identical faces to the politicians, "Cloning is not uncommon, but rarely used for people due to limitations with technology. Forensic research proves that both men went through accelerated aging process. Not possible with today's equipment. Too many complications. Salarians have been trying for decades on large intelligent organisms. No success yet."

Shepard had gone over this with Mordin before coming to the meeting, though he still didn't really fully understand what Mordin was saying. However, judging by Valern's nods of agreement – meaning that the other councilors would choose to believe what was being said – it was working.

"What else can you tell us then?" The Council asked of him.

Mordin reached out to Rex, "May I?"

The man in white and blue pushed his helmet towards him, which Mordin then gratefully accepted. The councilors observed the helmet with curious eyes. Understandable, seeing as the design was completely foreign. While clearly something that was designed for humanoids such as Asari and humans, it was completely different from what the Alliance for example utilized.

"Helmets and armor worn by republic soldiers are made out of unusual material. Called plastoid alloy. Have thoroughly examined material's properties. Can say with fairly enough confidence that it is not from this galaxy." Mordin explained, showing Rex's helmet to them.

"What about the armor's properties?" Sparatus was the one to ask the question, but more reserved this time around.

Probably because of the reprimands that Tevos had given him. Shepard grinned inwardly at the thought. Of course, the fact that they were talking about armor instead of science was probably more Sparatus' thing, being a Turian. Their militaristic nature made them inclined to listen whenever armor or weapons were brought up.

Mordin answered without complaint, "Very unique. Armor has multiple features not so rare. But still fabricated to protect against energy weapons for the most part. Provides moderate protection against projectiles. Is also very easy to customize to various environments if needed."

"Hold on, did you say energy weapons?" Udina spoke up with a confused expression, "I thought only the Geth were able to use those."

"Rex, can you help out?" Shepard said in response, leaving the politician to an expert.

Rex cleared his throat uncomfortably, not having expected to be put on the spotlight like that. It was almost funny to see the otherwise composed clone officer momentarily stumble with his words, though it lasted only for a few moments.

"Ah, yes, well… Where we come from, the most common weapon that almost everyone uses is a blaster of some type. Basically it fires a compressed, focused, high-energy particle-beam, which is made possible by igniting a special kind of gas, that then gets compressed into the beam. We commonly refer to it as a blaster bolt. This technology can be applied to a variety of weapons, including the gun emplacements on our warships."

"And there is proof of this?" Tevos asked, her eyes scanning the captain for any deceit.

Rex stood up and gestured towards his holsters, which contained his DC-17's. The Council were understandable unsettled by the fact that Shepard had brought weapons to the meeting, but luckily no one made any aggressive moves. Instead, Rex carefully drew one of his pistols – fingers keeping clear of the trigger – before handing it over to Valern, who thanked him for the evidence .

Shepard was glad that everything was proceeding peacefully for a change. Even Udina had the basic decency of knowing when to shut up; he had expected the arrogant man to call for security the moment Rex had shown his weapons. He was fairly certain that the possibility was there.

Everyone was silent as the Salarian councilor scanned the blaster pistol with his omni-tool. The dull material of the gun basked in its orange glow, every secret carefully documented and analyzed. Even Sparatus seemed to be patient as they waited for the results. Eventually the scan was completed, and Valern's eyes widened as he looked over the results.

"This is… I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Valern spoke up, excitement somehow breaking through his normally composed tone.

The abnormal reaction surprised his fellow Council members, "They speak the truth?" Sparatus asked.

Valern nodded vigorously, "According to this, the weapon is indeed capable of firing high-energy particle-beams. This kind of technology is something that we have never seen before. It is something worthy of being classified as Prothean, but at the same time completely different from anything we've ever seen; including mechanisms and style! While inherently different from how the Geth's weaponry and Volus plasma bombers operate, there is no doubt that this technology is something that is unlike anything we currently possess."

The Council were all in awe of the simple blaster pistol, yet Shepard couldn't blame them; he had been the same when first meeting the Jedi, clones and Grievous. Judging by the looks on their faces, he doubted that he would have to show the Council the Jedi's lightsabers to convince them even further.

"May we test it?" Sparatus gazed at the clone captain, who still stood at attention.

"Of course, sir. You can fire it just like any other gun." Rex responded courteously.

The pistol was soon handed over to Sparatus, while Tevos called for the guards to bring in a target. They had to wait for a few minutes, which were spent quietly conversing amongst each other. The Council was huddled together, discussing what they had heard so far, and by the looks of it there was progress, if Anderson's subtle smile was any indication.

Shepard glanced at the Jedi and Grievous; the former were discussing something with each other as well, while Grievous simply sat there as if he was bored out of his mind. He didn't know if that was a good thing…

Soon enough two guards came into the room, carrying a simple target with a bullseye on it. He didn't know where they had gotten it so quickly, though he suspected they got it from the Spectre's office, which was close by. The guards placed the target down against the wall before leaving again.

Sparatus raised the blaster, holding the DC-17 with the expertise of a Turian veteran, which was not that shocking. Even the elite of the Turian society had once served in the armed forces. The councilor squeezed the trigger and stood steadfast as the blaster whined, a blue bolt of energy speeding off towards the nearby target. A scorch mark could now been seen on the lifeless object; a testament to the blaster's capabilities.

"Such little recoil… I'm impressed." Sparatus commented, looking at the weapon in his hands with awe.

Valern, who had his omni-tool turned on, hummed in agreement, "And it would appear that everything we've been told is true about this new technology. I cannot see the Alliance or even Cerberus making something like this, and a civilization with such technological advancements would surely have been discovered by now. Maybe the Protheans once had something like this, but the design is inherently different."

"Well, commander," Tevos spoke, "it would seem that you have been speaking the truth so far. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and listen to what you and our guests have to say."

The rest of the Council spoke in agreement, even Udina who reluctantly admitted that Shepard was speaking the truth. A massive grin almost broke out on his face, but Shepard managed to contain it. He was certain that they could see the smugness in his eyes, but no one could blame him. This was a very different mindset that the Council had compared to his claims about the Reapers. He almost wanted to try and convince them that those were real too, but he wasn't going to push his luck now that the councilors seemed to be willing to listen.

As everyone gathered around the table again, it was Anakin who spoke up first, "In that case, could we get to the point of this meeting?"

"It's about time." Grievous growled impatiently from his seat.

Tevos nodded calmly towards both the Jedi knight and separatist general, "Of course. Please, tell us why you're here. However, if possible, could you perhaps give us some more context about your current situation and your galaxy."

And thus they began explaining everything that needed to be said. Minutes ticked by as Shepard told the Council about the situation, joined by Obi-Wan and Anakin who were willing to explain a bit of their galaxy's history, as well as their current affairs. There was a lot to be said, but the Council was for once ready to listen – even Sparatus and Udina. Of course, they had a lot of questions in return, but the conversation was going well.

Obi-Wan took on the task of telling the Council of the Galactic Republic and a hefty amount of galactic history. All of it sounded so surreal, like what one would hear in a sci-fi tale, yet the story was compelling enough for them to believe it. Tevos' eyes sparkled with awe of the politics that dominated almost the entirety of the other galaxy, Valern's curiosity was ignited by the tales of the technology that was used on a daily basis, and Sparatus was impressed by the militaristic might that both the Republic and Confederacy wielded.

Whenever the separatist faction or Jedi were mentioned, however, Grievous would cut in viciously with sharp words, showing that there was bitter resentment between both sides. These remarks would then be answered by an irate Skywalker, though Shepard and Obi-Wan somehow managed to calm them down.

Then again, calming down Grievous was more like a hopeful dream… Getting him to back off would be a better description.

He, Anakin and the clones were the ones who explained the Clone War to the Council, who were righteously shocked by the brutality of the conflict. It was easy to compare to it to large conflicts of their own galaxy, such as the devasting Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellion. Of course, none of those conflicts were the same, but they were the best comparisons that they had.

Sparatus would ask questions from time to time, feeling concerned that Citadel space could be drawn into the Clone War as well. However, Obi-Wan quickly reassured them that both sides respected the neutrality of other factions. Or well… at least tried to. While the Republic had no qualms with neutral systems, it was difficult to speak for the Confederacy. It didn't help that the only one there to represent them was Grievous.

He didn't know what the Council thought of their tale, but their actions indicated that they believed enough of it to take them seriously. There were some doubts; a few details seemed unlikely to them, but Obi-Wan lived up to his nickname – the Negotiator – and alleviated their concerns.

"It must be very difficult to be working together when fighting each other in such a horrifying conflict." Councilor Tevos remarked, glancing at both sides.

Kenobi sighed in exhaustion, "It is quite the challenge. However, we're lucky that we have managed so far somehow."

That comment did not sit well with Grievous though, as the cyborg turned to glare at the Jedi Master. His yellow eyes were narrowed in pure hatred, blazing with a fierceness reserved for one's most despised enemies.

"Don't assume we are at peace, Kenobi." Grievous snarled, "As soon as I rejoin my fleet, I will personally snap your spine for putting me through this torture!"

"Try it, tincan." Ahsoka shot back with equal hostility.

Seeing as the tensions were getting high, Anderson decided to intervene before it came to blows, "Perhaps we should discuss the request that Shepard has for us? After all, it is one of the most important subjects of today, and could make a huge difference in what happens next."

Shepard agreed all too quickly in favor of preventing a fight too, "Yes, I would like to ask the Council for help. Master Kenobi has been working hard to decipher the texts that he found in the temple where they fought before their sudden trip to our galaxy. We believe it might contain the answers to returning them to their own galaxy, but we were hoping that the Council could help us in our efforts."

"And how could we assist?" Tevos asked, leaning forward on her folded hands.

Now that was the question, wasn't it? What could the Council do for them? Well, it was a good thing that Shepard and Obi-Wan had discussed this beforehand.

"There is a chance that we were not the only ones sent to this galaxy. After all, the separatist fleet in orbit of the planet of where we were fighting might have been brought here as well." Obi-Wan explained, "From what I have been able to decipher, there is a chance that there were multiple portals that opened here. One of these portals could have brought the artifact with it, meaning that it could help us get back home."

Anakin nodded, "However, we don't have the equipment to look for it."

"But we do. Our scanners recorded the energy signature associated with the artifact, and thus we could look for it. We have observation posts throughout citadel space, and our vessels can be modified to expand the search." Valern finished for them, getting an affirmative of the Jedi.

"In that case, I think cooperation would benefit all of us. Maybe we could even make further contact with your galaxy, forging new bonds that will help us both." Tevos spoke amicably.

Sparatus added sternly, "But we must be careful to not get dragged into their war. We can't afford to become a target."

It was hard to keep his happiness from showing, but Shepard managed to keep it contained. He allowed himself a small smirk though, glancing at Anderson who gave him a knowing look. Both of them had had trouble with the Council before, but the three stubborn politicians were for once agreeing with them; a stark contrast to their previous meetings.

"I propose we put it to a vote." Anderson declared, all eyes on him. The Jedi and clones regarded him with hope, while his fellow councilors showed signs of agreement, "The motion is for the Council to provide aid to our visitors from our neighboring galaxy, so they may return to it and that we can establish peaceful relations. I vote for."

"I vote for aiding our new friends as well." Tevos spoke after him, giving the group a small smile, "Personally, I believe this is an opportunity that we cannot allow to pass us by. Bringing the people of two different galaxies together is a historical achievement."

Valern nodded, "Agreed. I am in favor of this proposal."

Everyone turned to Sparatus; the old Turian sighing before nodded slowly, "I suppose it can't hurt to give it a try. While I am still not sure about making contact with civilizations who are at war, exchanging technologies and cultures is something that the Citadel Council has always advocated for. We've been burned before, but we've managed to survive each time. We will do so again if push comes to shove."

"All are in favor then." Anderson smiled widely. The sentiment was shared with the others at the table, knowing that they had just secured the aid of the Council, "I hereby declare that our pursuit of new relationships with the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent System, as well as help their delegates find their way home again, is now in motion."

Tevos was equally excited as she looked at the Jedi again, "Now, could you tell us some more about your history?"

Things were looking up for once.

* * *

 **Now, before we finish the chapter here, I've been wanting to try out omakes for this story. For those who don't know, it's like a little extra at the end of the story. These are supposed to be funny bits, kinda like crack/humor scenarios involving the characters of the story. However, I'm probably the least funny person on this world, so let's see if this will work out. At the very least they might be amusing.**

 **Also, this means that any of you can send in ideas through the reviews or PM system. They can be completely absurd - though try to keep it not too OOC, even if that's inevitable - and are just meant to be jokes anyway. They're around 1000-1500 words each.**

 **So here's one to try it out!**

* * *

 **Omake: orange hamster**

It was strange to think that even though he was in another galaxy, things weren't that different for Rex. Spending all of his time on a spaceship was nothing new; he'd spent many days aboard the Resolute between battles, and he was fairly certain that he had gotten used to it. The duty of keeping the boys of the 501st was still his, though he supposed that was luggage that he would never get rid of. Besides that, most of his duties were pretty much the same as usual.

Except for the paperwork. Without a legion to command, he found himself spending less time in an office to file reports. What made this even better was the fact that the paperwork he no longer had to do was usually bigger than what it should be; courtesy of a certain general being too lazy and a commander making a disaster of it. No, he was finally free of that burden.

And all it took was literally escaping to another galaxy. Who would have figured?

But even his morning routines were still the same. He'd get up early in the morning, work out for a good half hour before taking a shower and then getting some breakfast. Rex looked forward to his breakfast the most, yearning for the most wonderful morning beverage. As it turned out, the Normandy's mess hall possessed a substitute for caf; good old coffee.

Oh, how his sore muscles relaxed after taking just a sip of the drink of the gods. Gardner knew how to brew a good pot of coffee, and Rex felt his mouth salivate at the mere thought of a full cup.

"You're drooling, Rex."

The captain blinked for a moment, finally noticing that he was indeed drooling. Could anyone blame him though? It was coffee!

"Ah, sorry about that." He quickly apologized, wiping away the small stream of spit.

Cody chuckled in amusement. The two clones walked into the mess hall together, having met up at the men's bathroom earlier. They were early risers, and it wasn't that uncommon for them to meet up for breakfast. There were already a few crew members at the table, eating their food and conversing with each other before they'd need to start with their duties.

"Let me guess, you're looking forward to coffee." Cody smirked, glancing at his brother to look for a reaction.

He got one as Rex shrugged, "Guilty as charged. It's the only thing that keeps me awake when I have to fill in reports and other paperwork. At this point, I can't start my morning without it."

Both officers shuddered; the curse of paperwork was one that every clone commander dreaded, even Bacara and Neyo. And those two were supposed to be colder than ice! The only one who hated it more than them was Wolffe, but considering the sheer havoc the Wolfpack caused – even when they were simply spending time in their barracks – it was a miracle that the scarred commander hadn't pulled out a flamethrower yet to burn the paperwork to ashes.

Now that was something Rex didn't mind seeing.

"True enough. At least I have general Kenobi to help me out." Cody admitted as they stepped up to Gardner's kitchen. The man was busy brewing a new pot of coffee, but gave them a curt nod; letting them know they would get their cups soon, "You on the other have general Skywalker and commander Tano to deal with."

"Don't remind me…" Rex's shoulders sagged; memories of Ahsoka managing to somehow create more paperwork as she tried to do it popped up in his mind.

One time she had accidentally filled in a requisition order wrong, with the result being a delivery of way too many crotch armor pieces than human genitals in the 501st. Seriously, how did she mess that one up?! Then there was also the datapad she had _accidentally_ left inside a garbage disposal. Sure, he knew that that last one was just so she wouldn't have to do paperwork – but the point still mattered!

"You look like you could use something to relieve stress." Gardner spoke up, drawing attention to him. Rex almost swooned as the man held two mugs for them, "Luckily I know just what to do about it."

"You're a lifesaver, Gardner." Rex thanked him as he accepted the warm mug.

Cody smiled in satisfaction as he took a sip, "Ah, that's the stuff."

Following the example of his brother, Rex raised the mug to his lips and welcomed the warm aroma of the coffee. His eyes widened considerably, his muscles lost all traces of tension and he could feel the motherly warmth of his growth vat surround him in a familiar embrace. Life suddenly had so much more meaning. Gone was the war, the paperwork and all the responsibilities. Even the recycled air of the Normandy somehow smelled like lush forests and beautiful mountains.

He was one with the Force, and the Force was with him.

"Is that normal?" Gardner asked uncertainly, pointing a finger at the dreamy look on his face.

Cody chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about him. Let's just say that with all the stuff he has had to deal with, he needed something to find stress relief in. Hence he developed a caf addiction. Supposedly one of the better things to get addicted to, though with how he can drain the mess hall's supplies, I think it would have been better if he'd chosen something else."

Bah, who cared what was normal or abnormal? They didn't understand. All that mattered was the ambrosia in his hands. No one would take his precious away…

"Ah, I see. And here I thought Tano was the only one who has weird reactions when it comes to coffee."

And just like that, his trip to paradise was cut short.

"What did you just say?" Rex turned his head so sharply, his neck almost broke at the sudden force. His eyes were wide – but this time out of panic – as he spoke with urgency, "Did you give commander Tano caf as well?!"

His panicked reaction unsettled the mess sergeant, but Rex couldn't give a damn. If Ahsoka had drunk just a small sip of the stuff… His face paled as he contemplated the consequences.

"Well, yeah, she was here just a while ago." Gardner answered uncomfortably, "Asked if she could try some, so I gave her a mug."

"A whole mug?!" Rex cried out loudly, startling the other crew members in the mess hall.

"Rex, what's wrong? Why are you so spooked all of a sudden?" Cody asked, showing concern for his brother.

"Because the commander isn't allowed any caf!" He answered the fools, shaking his head in despair. Dark memories resurfaced once more, "The last time she tried it, she caused so much havoc on the Resolute that the admiral and general Skywalker imposed a ban on her. Any trooper who even thought of helping her was sentenced to latrine duty for two whole weeks."

Cody blinked owlishly, "Surely it couldn't have been that bad."

"The total damage done to the ship forced it to return to the drydocks for a week's worth of repairs."

And with that, the other two men could only stare at him with pure terror and shock. Rex was already a step ahead; his face was as pale as corpse, and a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Maybe they could still top her. After all, this time they knew how to calm her down, as long as it was just one cup.

Wait…

"Gardner, she didn't get two mugs, right?" He demanded to know, sounding as if their lives depended on it.

Which was perfectly understandable given their current situation.

"No, not two." Alright, then there was still hope that- "She came back for two more, so she had three in total."

THUMP

Cody stared at the body of his unconscious brother. He didn't know what was more unsettling; the fact that Rex had fainted just like that, or that he had done so without spilling any coffee.

"So," Gardner spoke up slowly, "you think we're trouble?"

" _All hands, report to the command deck! Ahsoka is out of control! I repeat, Ahsoka is – no, don't touch that! Agh!"_

The Normandy shook violently.

"I'll get the generals."


	15. Chapter 15

"Shepard."

"Illusive Man."

The man took a calm sip of his drink, probably savoring the taste before continuing, "I take it your trip to the Citadel worked out in your favor? Surely the Council was not as uncooperative as they usually are, faced with such evidence."

"They listened to us, and they've promised to help out." Shepard admitted. It was strange to say such a thing, but as he stood on the QEC aboard the Normandy and spoke to the leader of Cerberus over the long-range transmitter, the words were true, "The Council has agreed to look into the matter of the artifact and other portals. If possible, they want to forge new bonds with both the Republic and Confederacy."

TIM sounded pleased, "Good. Our new friends are very powerful, and they could be useful allies for when the Reapers arrive. There are many benefits that can come out of formal contact between all sides; even when not at war."

Benefits that could advance humanity, he meant. Shepard wasn't naïve enough to believe that the Illusive Man wanted better relationships with an advanced society just because of how historical first contact with another galaxy was. What the man really looked forward to was the technological benefits, as was to be expected of someone who wanted more power for humanity.

Both factions – republic and separatist – were more advanced in multiple ways, such as the ability to make large warships and have them be the standard model of their fleets. The largest ship in the Alliance's navy was the Tereshkova-class fleet carrier, of which the first of its kind was completed back in 2180. It was slightly bigger than the Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought at a length of 1,118 meters, though less powerful when it came to armaments due to the treaty of Farixen.

Still, the Republic's mainstream warship was the Venator-class, which managed to just jump ahead of the Tereshkova at 1,137 meters. And if everything he'd been told was correct, then the Republic owned hundreds of these vessels.

There was a saying about size not being everything, but Shepard would be more at ease if they could also produce ships of such size; without them being sparse fleet command ships.

While the Alliance and the other Council races had the capability of building more dreadnoughts and carriers, the fact was that the treaty of Farixen prevented that. The Alliance's focus on carriers had been an initiative to bypass it. In addition, the construction of dreadnoughts was incredibly expensive, and even the Turians – who had the financial backing of the Volus – would need to dedicate a large portion of their military budget to the building process.

The Republic and Confederacy on the other hand didn't have such limitations. Both sides were fighting a bloody war; treaties that prevented the construction of large and powerful ships were a hindrance, and thus they built new ships ever day, of which many were as big as the Council races' dreadnoughts.

Shepard didn't know much about the economy in the other galaxy though. Perhaps they could afford the massive construction effort, though he figured it had to be a massive drain on the Republic and Confederacy's resources.

"True. _All_ of us would definitely prosper." Shepard agreed, but put emphasis on the word 'all' to show that not only humanity should benefit of such an alliance. If the Illusive Man had any problems with that, he hid it quite well, "However, I don't think that's why you wanted to talk to me. What's wrong?"

TIM nodded, "An accurate observation. You are correct, of course. I have important news about our foes; the Collectors."

Shepard's eyes widened before narrowing. It had been a while since he'd heard about them. Probably since Horizon, and that encounter hadn't been a very enjoyable one. He'd been following the news about the abductions, keeping an eye out for more of them, and sadly enough multiple colonies had been hit by the Collectors. Unfortunately the Normandy couldn't do anything about it, since those damned kidnappers struck hard and fast, running away with their captives before anyone could intervene.

"What about them?" He asked coldly.

The Illusive man stood up from his seat and lit a cigarette, before speaking urgently, "I intercepted a distress call from a Turian patrol. They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system. The Turians were wiped out, but not before they managed to cripple the Collector vessel. I need you to get aboard that ship, and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to their homeworld."

This was… big. Honestly, Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had an opportunity to board the enemy ship, and retrieve valuable intel that could possibly win them this fight? For once, he agreed with TIM; this was something that they had to do fast.

But still, a Collector vessel – one that was seemingly invincible – had been disabled by a Turian patrol. This looked too sketchy to be true.

"Hard to imagine how a Turian patrol could take out a Collector ship." Shepard crossed his arms over his chest.

"Reports indicate the hull's intact, but all systems seem to be offline. The ship is by no means severely damaged." TIM pointed out. As if _that_ inspired confidence in him, "They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

Shepard was still not convinced, "If they had a patrol out there, why aren't the Turians sending in a recon team?

"They will. Eventually. But I intercepted the transmissions, and in the meantime, we're feeding them false reports. You're close enough that you can be in and out before the Turians learn the truth."

Damn it, if that was the case… Shepard preferred to be certain about the information, since everything that the Illusive Man preached had to be taken with a grain of salt, but that was next to impossible if time was of the essence. The Collectors wouldn't just sit around on their asses for days. Shepard could see why TIM was so urgent about this; the intel was too valuable.

Besides, as much as he would like to personally put a bullet in the man's head for all the terrorist acts that Cerberus had done, he knew that the Illusive Man cared about humanity – even in his twisted own way. A lot of resources had been invested in the Normandy and his team, so it didn't make sense for TIM to waste all of that effort.

Which meant he had no other choice.

"Send me the coordinates, and I'll take care of it." Shepard spoke up after a moment of silence.

The Illusive Man nodded impassively, "Already sent. Once you're aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. Good luck, Shepard."

With nothing left to be said between the two men, the transmission ended. The surroundings shifted back to those of the Normandy, and Shepard remained standing on the QEC platform; his mind whirling with numerous thoughts and speculations, trying to form a decision. He didn't trust that man. In fact, he never would, but he couldn't ignore his information either.

"So, are we going after that ship?"

He turned around to face his Turian friend, who had been standing at the door of the conference room, arms crossed and back leaning against the wall. There was no emotion on Garrus' face. Even he knew how important and serious this was, considering this could give them their ticket to the Collector homeworld.

"EDI?"

"Yes, commander?"

"Set course for the Collector ship. We need to get there fast." He then looked to Garrus, "Get everyone suited up. We're going in with a full squad."

His old friend's grin was nothing short of predatory, "Somehow I knew you would say that. Sure thing; I owe the Collectors some payback of my own."

* * *

"Move it troopers! We need to be combat ready in less than half an hour!" Cody barked at his men, whipping them into shape as they all dashed into the armory.

Commander Shepard had called all hands on deck for this one, and that included the clone troopers, who would be joining the ground squad. Of course, the shuttle inside the hangar bay was not big enough to accommodate everyone. A solution had been given to them as another Kodiak shuttle that was now going through its last checkups; courtesy of a Cerberus outpost.

There was a practiced urgency to how his men stormed inside, sprinting over to the large weapons locker that had their weapons stored within. Rex was the first to arrive, and immediately punched in their access code, granting them access to two kinds of weaponry; projectile and plasma.

Most of their blaster rifles were stored in this particular weapons locker. Shepard was honorable enough to grant them a storage space for their personal weapons and giving them the only code, so that no one would tamper with the guns while they weren't looking. Just to be sure, he had Waxer and Boil keep an eye on it. He could freely say that commander Shepard had gained his trust, but the organization that he was working with was dubious at best.

Honestly, the concern of their technology falling into Cerberus' hands was most Shepard's. Cody himself didn't really mind as much as the fellow commander; their blaster rifles were nothing special back home, though he could understand why it would be a problem, seeing as Cerberus was made up primarily of terrorists – despite Miranda's claims.

His conversations with the raven-haired woman had shown Cody that perhaps not all members were bent on breaking rules and laws, but being misguided wasn't exactly a good excuse. Regardless, at least he didn't have the urge to stay away from her anymore. He'd talked to some of the Cerberus-affiliated personnel aboard the ship, and all of them had only good intentions

That was a good thing; the upcoming mission would have stressed him a lot more if he hadn't cleared up his doubts about his allies.

"Why hello there, beautiful." Hardcase cooed as he cradled his Z-6 rotary blaster to his chest. His cheek was nuzzling the barrels at the end of the heavy weapon, "Did you miss me? I certainly missed you…"

His brothers desperately tried not to stare.

The generals had decided to allow the use of their personal weapons for this mission. Shepard's warnings about the Collectors were taken into account, and if they really were as dangerous as they were made out to be, then it would be for the best for his men if they went in with guns that they were comfortable with.

Of course, this galaxy's weaponry had grown on some of the men, which didn't surprise Cody. Fives had become a fan of his sniper rifle, Waxer found his grenade launcher efficient, Boil wouldn't part with his flamethrower, and he knew for a fact that Kix was fond of the vindicator-type assault rifle. Even general Skywalker walked around with a pistol strapped to his belt.

As for Cody and Rex, they preferred the classics over what the Normandy had aboard. He could see Rex put away his two trustworthy blaster pistols with care. The clone officer in charge of the 501st was an expert when it came to duel-wielding; even among their fellow commanders. Cody reached out for a different weapon. His gloved fingers curled around a DC-15A blaster rifle, which according to Jacob who had seen the weapon during an inspection, was similar to the old human musket; a primitive weapon.

Cody resisted the urge to snort in amusement. The DC-15A was a very customizable weapon, which could be converted for long-range targets in case it was wielded by a rifleman, or to a rapid-fire blaster used by heavy troopers. The latter either used this version of the DC-15A or the Z-6.

"You know the drill, boys. Stock up on enough ammunition and make sure that you've checked your weapon at least three times." Cody instructed the clones as they readied themselves in the armory.

"What do we know about our enemy?" Jesse asked in return, inspecting his carbine with a diligent eye.

It was Jacob who answered the inquiry, "Collectors are tough bastards to kill. They're insectoid, meaning that they have wings that they can use to fly around, firing from higher altitudes or getting to a better location. Creepy as hell too."

"Great, so it's the Geonosians all over again." Waxer groaned audibly.

The sentiment was shared by all clones in the room – Cody included. There was no love lost between a Geonosian and a clone trooper; the former hated them for occupying their planet not once, but twice, and the latter felt the same because of how the bugs had been such a pain in the ass. Despite not being there at the time, Cody knew all too well how the Geonosians' planet had been the starting point of the Clone War.

That had been a particularly bloody battle for them. Any brother of his who survived the ordeal felt an immense hatred towards the Geonosians, and after what he had seen and encountered during the second invasion of Geonosis, he was inclined to agree; those bugs were a pain.

"This time, I'm going in with the right equipment." Boil grinned sinisterly as he patted his flamethrower, "Nothing better than charred bugs for breakfast."

"Gross." Jesse's look of disgust was mirrored by a few others.

Rex quickly brought the conversation back to the original topic, "What about their weapons? Can you tell us anything about that?"

"Collectors use assault rifles that are similar to ours for the most part. Of course, just like anything that has to do with them, the weapons look biological in appearance." Jacob grimaced as he retrieved a thermal clip and inserted it into his shotgun, "What you really need to look out for are the assassins. They're specialized Collector drones that use particle beam rifles; those things burn right through shields, armor and skin with ease."

That sounded… disturbing to say the least. Cody immediately filed the particle beam wielders away as high value targets. If they came across any, he would make sure that the assassins became priorities. Come to think of it, the Geonosians had a similar kind of weapon, though he'd only heard so from a commando team that he knew personally.

The similarities between the Collectors and Geonosians was bringing up bad memories, and Cody suppressed the urge to scowl.

"Then there's the husks. They're…" The dark-skinned man trailed off as a haunted look appeared in his eyes, causing concern among the room. Cody raised an eyebrow as Jacob seemed to be trying to get the words out, "The Reapers have these machines called Dragon's Teeth. They use those to impale dead humans, and pump them full with all kinds of cybernetics. Those damn bastards reanimate our people, turning them into techno zombies that they use as foot soldiers."

And here he thought that he had heard it all. Cody visibly flinched as he listened to Jacob's explanation of what a husk was, feeling nauseous at the thought of seeing a dead person revived, only to become a horrifying enemy. Once again he was reminded of the Geonosians and their own version of zombies. That day in those catacombs still gave him nightmares.

"Kriffing sickos…" Waxer murmured quietly.

Conversation in the armory suddenly died out as they focused on their preparations. No one was in the mood for talking; not after what they had just heard about the Reapers and husks. Not even Hardcase made a joke or comment, which was abnormal for the normally hyperactive clone.

Cody glanced at the door as it swished open, revealing a disgruntled Zaeed Massani. The human merc had bags under his eyes, and it looked as if he had woken up only a few seconds ago, which was probably the explanation for his grumpy behavior as the man barely acknowledged them. Just a small grunt as he moved to retrieve his own weapon.

"Commander, could you pass me that spare gas cartridge?"

"Sure thing, Jesse." The 212th officer nodded. He quickly picked up said item, and passed it on to the 501st clone. However, he noticed that the omni-tool of his brother in blue was active, "What's the deal with your omni-tool?"

"Oh, Tali gave me a new combat program for my omni-tool, and we've been practicing together." Jesse proudly showed the device on his arm, which casted an orange glow over his forearm, "It's an energy drain program, which restores shields by sapping electromagnetic energy around a target. With this, I should be able to neutralize an enemy's shields more effectively, and do some serious damage to droids."

A small smirk managed to worm its way to his face, "Well, that would be very useful against clankers, now wouldn't it?"

"Too bad we can't test it on the seppies." Jesse grinned in response.

"That would be breaking the truce. Unfortunately…" Rex muttered under his breath.

There was certainly no love lost between the droids and the clones. Cody was glad that the droids kept to themselves down below in the cargo hold, because even he found it hard to tolerate their presence at times. Yet so far, there had luckily been no incidents worth mentioning; just the way he liked it.

But as for now, he would focus on his own preparations; the Collectors were the bigger threat at the moment, and he doubted a truce would work this time around.

* * *

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, commander." Joker announced.

And with it, a lot of bad memories returned in a heartbeat. Shepard grimaced at the sight of the very insect-like vessel, which seemed to be lazily drifting off in the cold vacuum of space. The large ship still looked intimidating despite it being supposedly inactive. Were it up to him, he'd have ordered Joker to take advantage of its current state and shove disruptor torpedoes up its engine, but unfortunately they still needed to board it.

He could wait until after the mission.

"Very low emissions. Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold."

Joker whistled once EDI finished her summary, "That things is massive. How the hell did the Turians take it out?"

That was a very good question, and one that Shepard still did not know the answer to. Indeed, how the hell could a Turian patrol take down a monstrous vessel such as this? Something about the situation smelled rather fishy to him. Regardless, they had a job to do.

"Bring us in quietly, Joker." He said, placing a hand on the pilot's seat and leaning in a bit.

"Aye, commander." The cripple quickly followed orders, steering the Normandy next to the large ship's hull.

The size difference between the two spaceships was staggering, but not that absurd considering not only was the Normandy designed as a fast frigate – and a corvette if you counted the original Normandy – but the Collectors were pawns of the Reapers after all. Sovereign itself had been bigger than any ship in the Alliance navy, so he shouldn't be surprised that they would give the Collectors something of similar size.

EDI continued her scans, "Ladar scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline."

From up close, the Collector vessel was even uglier; a hull that resembled chitin or rock of sorts, while giving off the image of a giant hive, but one that was capable of spaceflight and immense destruction. The sheer size was enough to make his skin crawl. The damn thing was bigger than an Alliance dreadnought! Shepard dreaded to think of what kind of monstrosities lurked inside, created by the Reapers.

"Rendezvous in thirty seconds, commander." Joker glanced at him, and for once there was no mirth or humor in the man's eyes. Even he knew how tense this mission would be, "Good luck down there."

"Appreciated, Joker. Just make sure the Normandy is ready for whatever happens." Shepard responded, already turning around to head towards the elevator.

He could faintly hear his pilot mutter, "Yeah, because that's definitely not fucking ominous…"

Shepard couldn't help but agree, but in his defense, one could never know when Reapers were involved. Seeing as the Collectors were agents of said genocidal machines, he felt his caution was more than warranted when dealing with their kind; especially with this uncertain situation. Besides, at least Joker didn't have to set foot on the large scary bug-ship himself.

"EDI, is everyone ready?" He asked as soon as he got into the elevator, hitting the button of the lower deck.

"The ground team is accounted for, Shepard. Aside from the Normandy squad, both republic and separatist forces are fully geared for battle. General Grievous has agreed to bring along his droids, and the shuttles are prepped and ready for liftoff." The AI summarized for him.

He grunted his appreciation. Convincing the cyborg to commit his soldiers to this mission had been an… _interesting_ challenge. It involved lots of glaring, sneering and insulting coming from the general's side, but surprisingly enough it had been Tali's participation in the conversation that had made Grievous reluctantly agree. That woman certainly had a way with words. Judging by the surprised looks from both the republic side and the general's own droids – how they managed to give off the impression of being shocked was still a mystery to him – no one had expected the Quarian to get away with it.

Shepard rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck to ease the tension in his body. There were audible pops that came from his neck. By moving his shoulders, so did the Valkyrie assault rifle and Crusader shotgun strapped to back; both kept in place by magnetic locks. Well, at least those two and his Terminus armor would serve him well aboard the Collector ship. He definitely felt safer having those instead of a standard Avenger model.

The lift shook slightly as it came to a halt. Shepard stepped into the cargo bay; a place that was usually empty save for Grievous and his droids, but was now bustling with life. His team chattered quietly among each other, standing in small groups of either keeping to themselves like Jack, Grunt and Grievous did.

Though the latter did hover near his droids, which were in the process of being evaluated by his favorite engineer. He shook his head in amusement. As mature as she was now, Tali was still the same curious tech geek.

"Everyone, listen up!" He barked loudly, and allowed the noise to die out for a few seconds. Satisfied that their eyes were on him, Shepard continued, "We're about to board the Collector ship. By all accounts, the ship has been completely disabled. However, I'm sure I don't have to tell any of you that the Collectors aboard the vessel will not take kindly to our presence, so keep your eyes open and your fingers on the trigger – or lightsabers. Let's move out, people!"

There were some words of acknowledgement as the large group split in two, before entering the two shuttles. Shepard was the last to enter as his shuttle's door closed, sealing in those inside and making sure that they would be protected from the harsh darkness of space. That was an encounter he preferred not to repeat.

"This is the first time anyone has brought the fight to the Collectors themselves." Miranda spoke up from her seat, just as the shuttle departed. The woman was not wearing her usual suit, but rather black armor with a visor that extended over her eyes, offering full protection, "It's not their base of operations, but it's still closer than anyone else has gotten in a long time."

"Then we'll make sure to leave a lasting impression. A well-placed explosive on their drive core should do the trick." Zaeed grinned wickedly.

Shepard unfortunately had to dash his hopes, "No, we're not going to try anything like that. As I've said, there a lot of Collectors and who knows what on that ship. Our main objective is a terminal so that EDI can infiltrate their database, and retrieve info on how to traverse the Omega 4 relay."

"It would be unwise to actively seek out trouble. The Collectors would surely have the drive core heavily guarded." Samara added calmly.

"Spoilsport." The grizzled mercenary grunted, but relented nevertheless.

"Can't we split the team up?" Ahsoka asked curiously. The lithe orange-skinned padawan tiled her head to the side, "One team goes after the data, and one goes after the drive core."

He had contemplated on that, if he had to be perfectly honest. Shepard didn't mind seeing the Collector ship burn, but had ultimately decided against performing sabotage. The risk was just too high. Besides, he doubted they'd be able to achieve both objectives if the Collectors became aware of their presence.

"Not in this case, Snips." Anakin commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Jedi were seated on the other side, meaning that the Jedi knight had to look down at his student, "Don't get me wrong; it's not a bad idea, since it worked out for us in the past. However, remember that we're basically entering unknown territory, and have no clue how many enemies we'll have to face. The situation would turn sourly if the Collectors put up an ambush."

Obi-Wan was in agreement, "When we boarded the Malevolence, Anakin and I split up with me going after the hyperdrive. As you recall, Grievous was waiting for me and had the place guarded by his battle droids. It took some creative thinking to escape. While I'm confident in the team's abilities, I'd rather not go through the same ordeal again."

The Malevolence? Shepard recalled the Jedi mentioning that name before. Another tale of theirs; a dreadnought of separatist design, which had caused massive destruction and chaos to the republic navy. One that had a superweapon that could disable an entire fleet of ships with a single shot. Good thing the Reapers didn't seem to have something like that.

Come to think of it, did Grievous have a spare lying around? It would definitely be a useful asset against the Reapers.

"That's exactly why we're not splitting up to accomplish more than our main task." Shepard affirmed once more. He gave the two older Jedi an appreciative nod, "Our last encounter with the Collectors resulted in Jack being confined to the medbay for a day because of a Collector captain."

"Then there's also the ones that Harbinger likes to possess. Those are a pain in the ass." Garrus grimaced, mandibles creasing as he held his helmet in his lap.

Jacob chuckled, patting the Turian's shoulder, "That's rich, coming from the guy who stays back and shoots them from afar. In the meantime, we get to taste Harbinger's biotics firsthand."

"Well, that only proves once again that sniper rifles are clearly superior to shotguns."

"You want to say that again when Tali is here?"

"Ah… no, I'm fine."

There were subdued murmurs of amusement as Garrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No wonder; the Turian and their resident Quarian had a bit of a rivalry ever since the old Normandy, and many arguments between the two had ended with the latter threatening the former with her shotgun. Then again, a shotgun was a very good argument in itself. Quick to the point and extremely painful too.

Shepard was glad to see that despite facing such dangerous odds on this mission, his team was still high in spirits and willing to put up a fight. The camaraderie hadn't been present during their mission to Horizon, since they hadn't known each other very well back then, but that had changed – _they_ had changed. If the Collectors believed that his team was going to cave in and give up, then they were sorely mistaken.

"We're about to land!" Hawk called from the pilot's seat all of a sudden. The clone pilot was flying the shuttle with an expert's touch, using the controls like a seasoned Alliance pilot. Having mastered the craft like this so quickly spoke of the man's skills, "Looks like a hull breach up ahead. There's some sort of forcefield keeping the area pressurized, but it's going to be a tight fit."

"That's alright, Hawk. Just get us inside." Shepard responded, standing up from his seat.

"Understood, commander. Good luck out there!"

The shuttle trembled slightly as it was steered gently into the gap, followed by the other shuttle that was carrying the rest of the squad. Its occupants all got up as soon as the craft landed; weapons were unfolded and they waited for the door to open. What faced them was a sight that Shepard pretty much expected.

Just like the outside of the ship, the inner corridors resembled some kind of insect hive. Metal and chitin were mixed together to form the walls, ceiling and even the floor. It was dark with only the bare minimum of lights, making him wonder if the Collectors had night vision, and up ahead there were two doors; both made of metal. All in all, it was as equally unsettling as compared to the outside. The Collectors certainly didn't have much interest in making their giant ship of doom presentable.

"I love what they've done with the place." Garrus piped up, helmet concealing the grimace that the Turian probably made, "Makes you wonder if they're trying to win the best house decorations contest. Shame for the cold welcome though. They lose points for that."

Miranda shook her head, "Ever the jokester..."

"Spread out and secure the area." Shepard instructed them as soon as everyone got out. The second shuttle had only just landed, so the others still had to get exit first before they could move on, "It's possible that the Collectors know of our arrival, so we need to be prepared."

"On it, commander."

To say that he felt at ease would be a gross understatement, even as his squad took care of the perimeter. He felt like something was watching every move he made, observing him at any given moment. There was a terrible feeling of dread that the eerie ship inspired in him. Still, Shepard had little choice but to ignore his personal feelings, and focused on the task ahead.

The distraction provided by Hardcase, who almost jumped out of the second transport, was more than welcome, "I am _not_ getting on that shuttle with those droids again. I'd rather be stuck doing guard duty on Kamino, instead of sharing my personal space with those tincans."

Said mechs didn't react to the insult. Come to think of it, Shepard hadn't seen these in action before. While there was one magnaguard present, which he had fought alongside with back on Illum, the three others were very different. Similar to the standard battle droid that he'd seen before, but with a bulkier appearance and colored a dark grey that bordered on being black; commando droids. The machines stood silently next to Grievous and the magnaguard, awaiting further orders.

"Easy there, trooper." Rex patted the heavy gunner's shoulder, probably in a calming gesture. The clone's temper could run high at times, but Rex was well-versed in dealing with it, "Save that frustration and anger for the enemy."

"If it's any consolation, I think the clankers were scared of you." Fives added with a teasing undertone.

The rivalry between separatist and republic was painfully clear; Grievous and his droids on one side, and the Jedi with their clones on the other. Even now they were shooting each other glares and showcasing distrust. Normally he would deal with things like these by pulling rank or making a speech about cooperation, but the former only worked on Alliance soldiers under his command while the latter wouldn't be very effective on two sides that were actively trying to kill each other. Technically, he was the leader here, but he could hardly ask them to make up with each other; only that they'd put their difference aside for now.

Luckily for him, Shepard had thought ahead of how to prevent accidents from happening.

EDI took that moment as her cue to step in over the comms, _"Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with the Collector databanks. Marking location to your hardsuit computer."_

"Thanks for the hint, EDI. Miranda, you know what to do. Keep those shuttles safe, and guard the area while we're gone. They're our only tickets off this dump." He pointed at Miranda, earning a confident nod from the woman. Her leadership skills made her the perfect choice for this job, "The rest of you, move out. Staggered formation like we discussed earlier."

Numbers were important in any fight, but their squad size would only impair their fighting if they stuck too close in such an enclosed space. It could lead to people bumping into each other, or worse, suffer casualties because of a grenade that went off while they were standing too close to each other. Therefore the squad would do things a little bit differently.

There would be a group in the front and one in the back. By keeping enough people in the back, the squad would be able to cover its rear and flanks properly, while also avoiding falling victim to the tight corridors of the spaceship. The Collectors had a habit of ambushing their enemies by air, but Shepard figured some might pop out of holes in the wall if this really was some kind of hive.

"Good luck out there." Jacob called out as they left, "Try not to die, will you?"

"No promises!" Kasumi waved back enthusiastically.

The dark-skinned man chuckled and rejoined the group that would be staying behind. Jacob and Miranda had more than enough people to keep the shuttles safe; the three commando droids, the magnaguard, Jesse, Hawk, Waxer, Boil and Thane. There's was no way the Collectors would have it easy if they tried to go after the shuttles. Shepard had faith in their abilities.

Walking through the Collector ship was a nerve-racking experience, though no one would admit it. Each and every corner seemed to be bathed in pure darkness. The dim lighting often flickered too, creating living shadows that had them tensing their muscles and fingers itching towards triggers. Even Shepard found himself slightly struggling not to aim at every spot that appeared suspicious. Years of experience and iron discipline stopped him from doing so.

At least they would be prepared for a Collector ambush. Speaking of which, how come they hadn't come across a single drone so far? They'd been moving through the empty corridors for about three minutes already, yet no one had come to greet them; no husks, soldiers or even Harbinger himself.

This felt like a trap… and they were walking right into it.

Jack let out a disgusted noise as she almost bumped into a wall, which was disturbingly squishy with what appeared to be organic matter, "Alright, seriously; fuck this shit. What kind of nasty crap did those damn insects apply to this place? Looks like some ugly bug paradise."

"Not like how I would put it, but I feel the same way." Anakin remarked. The Jedi winced as he stepped into some sort of mucus. The sticky material clung to his boot, and he had to tug hard to free himself, "Watch out for the slime. It'll be bad if you get stuck during a fight."

Well, the advice was as solid as it could be, though Shepard figured no one wanted to touch the mucus regardless whether or not they were fighting. Not only was it colored an ugly shade of brown, but the stench was so bad that he switched off his helmet's olfactory systems. There was no way in hell he was going to be stuck smelling that awful stench during his stay here.

"Am I the only one who is spooked by this ship? It feels so… wrong." Ahsoka said out loud, trying to keep the conversation going.

Not everyone of the team responded, though there were a few murmurs of agreement. He knew the padawan was talking to ease their nerves – hers included. The Collector architecture had a way of playing into one's anxiety, and the small talk was more than appreciated by some. Only the tough ones like Grunt and Grievous refused to acknowledge their fears. Then again, he doubted they even feared anything.

Kasumi shuddered visibly, "Tell me about it. Personally, I like the shadows; they're comfy, friendly and an excellent place to hide from bad guys. But here? Pardon my French, but they're seriously creeping the hell out of me."

"Don't let them bite you then." Hardcase was more than eager to tease. Honestly, Shepard was no longer surprised that the tattooed clone would make fun even in such a tense situation, though Shepard figured that was just part of the heavy gunner's charm – as minimal as it was.

"Lay off with the jokes, Hardcase. Don't think I haven't noticed how you flinch each time we turn around a corner." Ahsoka interjected swiftly, getting an embarrassed cough from the trooper. Her blue eyes glanced at their surroundings with uncertainty, "Though to be fair, I can't blame you."

John was sure that no one blamed her; most of them felt the same.

" _Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles."_ EDI announced through the communications channel that they all shared. The AI paused for what seemed like a second, which already rang alarm bells inside his head. EDI never paused unless the news was something he didn't want to hear, _"It is the same vessel you encountered on Horizon."_

His eyes widened, now suddenly seeing his surroundings and the ship itself in a whole new light. This was the very same vessel that had launched the attack on Horizon? He still remembered the bitter sensation of failure as he had watched the ship take off, carrying what had to be hundreds of abducted colonists on board.

Judging by the curses some of the more vocal members of his team gave, they hadn't forgotten either.

"And the Turians were able to disable it?" Jack hissed uncertainly. One did not need to think hard about the reason for skepticism. Their last encounter with this beast of a ship had left a foul taste in their mouths, "Am I the only one who thinks this sounds fucking weird?"

"Maybe the defense towers softened up the ship for the Turians?" Tali proposed, though she sounded uncertain herself.

"Nah, Tattoos here is right." Zaeed shook his head in denial, while simultaneously ignoring Jack's indignant objection to the nickname. The hardened mercenary's eyes were focused, "We all saw how those guns failed to even put a dent in it. I know Turian patrols; they're made out of a few frigates and cruisers, which wouldn't have enough weaponry to do break through this thing's defenses. Hell, I crashed one of the damn ships on my own, so take it from me that the Turians wouldn't have been able to disable this dump."

Shepard remained quiet, though he already knew what they meant. Deep down within himself, he also knew that they were right; the Illusive Man's story didn't add up. What was even worse, was that they hadn't come aboard so easily because the ship was disabled by the Turians, but rather the Collectors had _allowed_ them to come aboard.

It was Anakin who put the nail in the coffin, "So, this is a trap then."

"Probably. But even if it is, we can't turn back now." He turned around to look them in the eye. Despite the doubt and skepticism, he knew they were all willing to continue forward, "That data is invaluable to us to stop the Collectors. If we give up, this ship will just continue invading colonies and kidnapping innocent people. We need to stop the Collectors and the only way to do that is to take out their base, which we can't get to unless we find out how to pass through their relay."

"Well, if you put it like that, what are we waiting for?" Fives shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't that much of an issue, "Lead the way, commander."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, smiling pleasantly, "Indeed. We're already here, so I don't see why we can't move on."

The group consensus was clear; there were no objections at all. It didn't mean his people were happy with this – he wasn't either – but that was to be expected. The Collectors were a dangerous threat, and not just because Reapers were involved in this whole debacle. If they were planning on ambushing his squad, it wouldn't be a small ambush at all.

They walked further into the bowels of the enormous ship, following the dark path at a calm pace. The dimly lit corridors took on a new level of dread after the previous discussion. For Shepard, the hairs on his neck stood up because the unease that formed inside his stomach, like a dark pit.

As he turned around a corner and was greeted by a horrible sight, the commander felt the blood inside his veins turn to ice and the pit deepened considerably. He knew he had suddenly stopped walking. He also knew his friends were concerned and alarmed, but they quickly understood once they joined him around the corner.

"By the Spirits…"

He could hear members of the squad choke up, and Tali's voice came through clear enough, "Keelah! This is horrible!"

"Those sick bastards." Anakin growled audibly.

Dead bodies. So _many_ dead bodies – all of them human.

Shepard gritted his teeth, looking at the pile of corpses with contempt. The bodies had been lying around for such a long time that many of them were starting to rot. Their skin was a sickly grey as if someone had sucked the life out of them, and then dumped them unceremoniously in a corner. It didn't matter who they were; man or woman, young or old, and so on.

He felt bile rise up his throat when he noticed a small hand sticking out from underneath the pile. Those little fingers were cold and stiff, with not a shred of life left within. Shepard averted his sight. He just couldn't bear to keep looking any longer.

It was Garrus who broke him out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his armored shoulder, "We're going to make them pay for this. Every single one of them."

He didn't respond verbally, put patted the hand in a gesture of gratitude. The others watched the mountain of corpses with various expressions. Disgust and anger was the most prominent emotion, with only a few calm gazes. Shepard didn't need to ask; there was no denying the pure hatred for the Collectors that had taken root in their minds.

"Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around like this?" Obi-Wan pondered, staring at the pile with curiosity. The Jedi master quickly gained a few looks and explained himself, "From what I've been told, the Collectors are most likely abducting the colonists at the command of the Reapers. This begs the question why they would simply kill the people once the pods are brought aboard the vessel. It would be easier to kill them inside the colonies."

Mordin hummed in agreement, "Possibility of testing humans like Maelon did. Looking for something in particular perhaps? Humans in front of us might have died during procedure."

"There are worse things than death." Grievous said, surprisingly since the general barely spoke. His normally fierce eyes were glazed over as if remembering a distant unpleasant memory, "Being an experiment is but one of many. The humans are better off dead than a test subject."

Grievous' comment did not gain him any favor among the rest of the squad, but Shepard agreed silently. He would rather take a bullet than be the lab rat of a Reaper pawn. Bad enough that he'd already gone through the experience because of Cerberus, even if it did bring him back to life.

"Sir, we've got unknown machines ahead." Cody called out.

The clone commander was pointing a gloved finger at wider room a short distance away, which indeed seemed to be filled with various devices and machinery. It was also a bit different from the rest of the ship. For starters, there was a lack of chitin-like material covering the floor, but solid metal instead. There was also proper lighting instead of the dimly lit corridors that they had been walking through for the past few minutes.

Shepard came closer as he scanned the room for anything that stood out. Aside from the strange apparatus at the end, however, there was nothing of significance. A lot of pipelines and humming machines, but those seemed to be more in function of the ship itself. The large ones in the back were different. They didn't seem to be linked to the vessel, but were more akin to lab equipment. Multiple pods were lying around, and one of them was placed on a gurney next to a terminal.

"This looks like something out of a horror movie." Kasumi remarked dryly, eying the devices suspiciously.

Anakin grimaced, "I'm fairly certain this whole place is nothing but a horror."

The dead colonists immediately came to mind; their faces frozen in pain, soulless eyes staring at nothing as they slowly decayed.

He kept moving until he stood next to the gurney so he could inspect it. Surprisingly enough, the pod wasn't empty, but it didn't contain a human colonist either. Instead, a Collector drone lied within. Shepard frowned in confusion; it made no sense that the Collectors would put one of their own inside the pods, which meant something strange was going on here.

The only source of information that could give a possible explanation, however, was the terminal installed next to the dead Collector. Shepard turned on his omni-tool and established a connection, sighing in relief as it turned out that the device had no firewall. Perhaps it was arrogance that had motivated the Collectors to leave their terminals unprotected, or maybe they simply didn't it was possible for someone to get aboard their ship – which wasn't a ludicrous thought.

It didn't matter; he had access to the terminal and could look around a bit. He was tired of having no answers anyway.

"That's a Collector?" Ahsoka asked, receiving affirmative responses from those who had faced the enigmatic race before, "Yeesh, they're even creepier than I thought. Were they experimenting on one of their own?"

Zaeed poked the corpse with the barrel of his rifle, revealing a large incision in the thing's side, "Certainly looks that way. Fucking freaks."

The mercenary made way for Mordin, who immediately began inspecting the body. His fingers roamed the insectoid, searching for other places where the Collectors had cut their compatriot. Mordin activated his own omni-tool, silently writing notes while further observing the Collector.

"EDI, I'm uploading data from this terminal. See if you can figure out what they were up to." Shepard said.

" _Data received. Analyzing."_ EDI responded, pausing as she went through the data. He waited patiently for the results, _"The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity."_

"Are they looking for similarities?"

" _I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable."_ Coming from EDI, that had to be an important find. Shepard listened with his curiosity piqued, _"A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure; the Protheans."_

He stepped back from the table, pure shock barraged his senses. Inside his chest, his heart almost skipped a beat despite it seemingly thundering inside his head. The news was so absurd that he wanted nothing else but to argue against it, but he couldn't. EDI wouldn't make false assumptions, and the data came from the Collectors themselves, who had no reason to lie about their origins; those didn't matter to them or their masters.

"Keelah, the Protheans didn't vanish…" Tali let out a choked sound, glowing eyes unable to look anywhere but the Collector corpse.

"They're working for the Reapers now." Rex grimaced.

" _These are no longer Protheans. Their genes show distinctive signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."_

Garrus crossed his arms, "You would think someone would have picked up on this. Collectors are shrouded in mystery, but they've done a lot of deals for centuries."

" _No one has had the opportunity to study a Collector genetic code in this detail."_ EDI explained thoroughly, " _I have already matched two thousand alleles to recorded fragments. This Collector likely descends from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster. But there are signs of extreme alteration; three fewer chromosomes, reduced heterochromatin structure and the elimination of superfluous 'junk' sequences."_

To think that the Protheans had suffered all of that at the hands of the Reapers… Suddenly, Shepard was glad that they'd managed to stop Sovereign from springing the citadel trap. He dreaded to imagine what those synthetic monsters would have done to humanity or any other species.

"The Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them." He almost growled; angry at the Reapers for having committed such an act. As if wiping out the galaxy every 50.000 years wasn't good enough for them. He shook his head, trying to not stare at the corpse that had once been a Prothean, "Still, the Collectors are working for the Reapers now. And we have to stop them."

"The least we can do for them is to take down the Reapers, and end their suffering." Obi-Wan said in agreement.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out."

* * *

Fives wished he hadn't set foot aboard this dump of a ship. As if the horrors from earlier weren't enough, there were hundreds of pods hanging on the ceiling or stored away in narrow holes; the same kind that was used to abduct colonists. Even worse, there were no life signs coming from said containers. An optimistic person would say this meant there were no humans inside. However, after learning more about the Collectors and their twisted masters, the pessimistic approach seemed more likely.

He and his brother stayed close, watching each other's backs as they delved deeper into the ship. Samara was with them, walking with the grace and concentration of a Jedi; ready to provide biotic support. Normally he'd be confident that they could handle a few bugs on their own. But the tales and evidence threw away that foolish notion. Instead, he was grateful that if they would encounter the Collectors, Samara would be there to cover them with a shield.

They had come across more bodies earlier on. Fives felt incredibly uncomfortable looking at them, not to mention disgusted by the disrespect of the Collectors, but soldiered on. He was designed to cope with horrors like these by the Kaminoans.

Still, he tried to keep away the bile that threatened to spill out whenever he saw another child among the corpses.

His boots were dirty from the floors that they stepped on, courtesy of all the weird mucus that the Collectors left lying around. Finding a path that wasn't in need of a major scrubbing seemed impossible. For a supposedly advanced race, the Collectors certainly didn't know a lot about cleaning. Fives was already planning on giving his boots some extra care when he got back on the Normandy.

"Still can't believe the Collectors attacked the first Normandy with this ship. Am I the only one who is having serious doubts about all of this?" Kix piped up.

Fives scoffed, "This has all the signs of being a trap. I mean, the proof keeps stacking up. The questionable claim that the ship was disabled by less advanced warships, no guards coming to meet us despite being aboard for over fifteen minutes, and now this? This is going to end badly." He shook his head.

"I know we're all on edge, but we need to remain calm." Their captain spoke up encouragingly, looking over his shoulder to address them. Rex had a habit of trying to ease their concerns, "The commander knows what he's doing, and the generals wouldn't agree to anything that would put our lives at serious risk. Besides, we've survived worse."

"Yeah! General Skywalker always finds us the biggest, nastiest fights. Risking our lives has become the 501st's motto!" Hardcase joked heartily, no doubt grinning madly beneath his helmet.

"I heard that!" Came their Jedi general's mock irate voice from up ahead.

The clones laughed at the casual response. Fives smiled confidently; they were in good hands with general Skywalker looking out for them. The man's plans were… unorthodox to say the least, but that didn't mean he stayed in the back and let his troops do all the work. No, Skywalker was usually the first one in, using himself as a shield for Fives and his brothers.

Fives respected that sense of duty, which was a sentiment shared among all members of the 501st legion. They followed the general gladly and went along with the Jedi's crazy plans, knowing that they would bring results, and in case they didn't, Skywalker would try his hardest to get them out safely. He knew this to be certain.

"Your leader seems to be very dedicated, even if a bit immature at times." He heard the asari justicar at his side speak, drawing his attention. Samara's eyes were still looking straight ahead, but her focus was partially on him, "However, from what I can tell, he likes to take bold decisions that may or may not work out. Are you not worried about this?"

Fives was quick to defend his commanding officer, "General Skywalker is admittedly brash on multiple occasions. And I'd be lying if none of us worries from time to time, but we trust him explicitly. He's saved my life, as well as those of my brothers, more times than I can count. The general has earned our respect."

"I apologize if I came across as critical. It is good to see the bond between him and his subordinates is in such good condition." Samara said as a small, polite smile graced her dark lips.

Admittedly, he felt some embarrassment at how sensitive he sounded, but accepted the compliment nevertheless. He didn't know much about Samara since the Asari tended to remain in the background, and isolate herself aboard the Normandy. What he did know, was that she wasn't the type to openly insult people.

Soon enough, they came across a much larger room; so much so that even Fives couldn't help but be overwhelmed by pure shock. However, it transitioned to a state of terror as soon as they saw the other pods. The amount of containers – each one meant to hold a single human prisoner – was mindboggling. Entire colonies could be stored aboard this vessel! He felt his throat go dry as he watched those rows upon rows of pods, wondering how many of them were full.

It didn't matter. There was still the mission that needed completing.

By now, everyone had gotten used to the terrible practices of the Collectors, only shaking their heads and muttering swear words as they moved forward. There was little else that they could do for the poor souls that had perished inside the pods.

"There! On that platform; some sort of console." Tali called out, pointing a finger at the green light ahead.

True enough, there was a lone terminal standing atop a platform. It was surrounded by chitin-like walls and large tubes, of which the substance was unclear. No visible security either. Fives looked around, scanning the place for Collectors in case this was supposed to be the trap. No fruitful results unfortunately.

Shepard gave them their instructions, "Forward squad with me. The others will stay here and guard our exit."

The group split into two, leaving Fives and the others behind while the second squad stepped onto the abandoned platform. Hopefully they would find what they were looking for. He didn't want to spend a second longer here than he necessarily had to. It was like being called into a Kaminoan doctor's office; lots of waiting, suffocating walls, eerie silence and a burning desire to get the hell out of there.

"I don't like the looks of this." Rex commented quietly after a while.

"Come on captain. Everything's gone smoothly so far." Kix joked. The medic shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner, "What could possibly go wrong?"

As if tempting fate, the ground suddenly began to tremble as if the ship had come to life. Fives turned around just in time to see the platform rise up, carrying the rest of the ground team. It kept rising into the air until they could hardly see it anymore.

Then the clapping of wings and mandibles filled the air.

"Dammit, Kix." Fives tensed as the first wave of bugs approached.

"Look alive, brothers! We've got incoming!"

* * *

 **Omake: bathroom troubles**

Shepard yawned loudly, jaw widening as his eyes teared up a little. He was so bloody tired today, having had a mere four hours of sleep because of the paperwork he had been filling out all night. Being the commanding officer of a ship always meant you had to do bureaucratic tasks. He'd hoped he would have been spared, but Cerberus was no better than the Alliance; he had no choice.

And he couldn't just push his workload on Miranda, considering she was already running half of the ship on her own. After all, Miranda was a valued member of the crew, who deserved their respect for keeping track of supplies such as food and ammunition, while also delegating daily tasks to the crew members so they would work more efficiently.

Oh, she also had thrown him out of her office the last time he visited with a pile of paperwork taller than him. Through the use of biotics, if it wasn't clear enough.

But he was sure that a nice shower would wake him up a little. Sure, it was annoying that his own shower was currently broken and in need of repairs, but who cares? The communal showers were still available. Shepard wasn't shy either – though the glowing cybernetics might be uncomfortable for others, considering some were sticking out where he did _not_ want them to look. Best to leave that can of worms sealed.

"Good morning, commander." Jacob greeted him along the way.

The dark-skinned operative was carrying his own washing supplies; a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and a towel. He was carrying his own stuff in a little pouch, while the towel was slung around his neck. Shepard nodded politely in return.

"Morning, Jacob. Ready for today's work?"

"Can't wait to get back to the armory and continue maintenance." Jacob said, looking laidback and content. Probably because the bastard didn't need to do any goddamn paperwork… "But first a quick shower, some grub and my morning exercises. Got to keep these beauties intact."

Shepard rolled his eyes as the man patted his belly, obviously referring to his abs. Bad enough that Kasumi had hidden cameras around the ship to get what she called 'documentary material on military operatives'. No matter what happened, he was not going to explain to the rest of the men how pictures of them kept popping up on the extranet.

Turns out the clones were very popular among the ladies. They'd unknowingly gathered a lot of fans, who went crazy when Kasumi uploaded that pic of Hardcase and Fives wrestling. With no shirts. All sweaty.

Dear god, his ship was turning into a strip club…

John shook his head to get rid of the _very unpleasant_ thoughts. Instead, he focused on his imminent shower, smiling as he turned around the corner and–

"Help meeeeee!" Was the last thing he heard from Rex, before the captain was forcibly dragged into the men's bathroom.

The entire room was so dark he could barely see anything, save for the multiple green-tinted tentacles wrapped around the poor clone as they pulled him inside, despite his desperate attempts of crawling to safety. Rex's wails of despair were audible even as the doors closed, sealing him inside with whatever creature had taken its residence in the bathroom.

Shepard and Jacob stared wordlessly.

Garrus, Hardcase and Zaeed stared back with horrified expressions, equally silent as the three had their backs pressed against the wall. They were all naked with only a towel covering their modesty.

"Did… did that just really happen?" Jacob eventually asked, not quite believing his eyes.

Suddenly, his dreams of having a quiet shower slipped away.

 _No! Come back! Please! We could make this work!_

Keeping his inner turmoil private, Shepard sighed, "Alright, what was that? What is going on? And how are we going to fix it?"

The first answer came from Hardcase, "Grunt and I might have smuggled an animal aboard from when we departed Tuchanka. We locked it inside the cargo hold, putting it inside a box, but looks like it escaped. To be fair, at the time, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Also, be careful around Grunt. He has these really cute puppy eyes. Kriffing lethal. So anyway, um, oops?"

Shepard gave the gunner the flattest stare in existence. No. He was not going to comment on that. Just… no.

"Next?"

Zaeed spoke up, "Goddamn thing fell out of the ventilation shaft, scaring the crap out of us. Nasty fucker has way too many tentacles, and I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Bolted the first chance we got. Blondie didn't make it though. Rest his soul…"

Alright, that explained whatever just happened. Not that he wanted to know now that he knew, but pretty useful information nonetheless. Really, he was absolutely loving his morning so far. Why not go even further than that? A surprise visit from Harbinger to ask if they could go bowling would be fan-fucking-tastic.

"I'm not dead!" The door swished open, revealing a frantic Rex who managed to crawl forward even if it took a great effort. Shepard tried to ignore the slimy tentacles around the man's naked body in order to preserve his own sanity, "Just kriffing get in here, and help me!"

Get in there? In the same room with that beast? With all those nasty tentacles – which were still touching Rex in inappropriate places!

Shepard exchanged glances with the others; an understanding was made.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, captain." Garrus said solemnly; his fist clenched over his chest.

Hardcase saluted, a lone tear travelling down his cheek, "The 501st will always remember you, sir. I'll let the others know you went down fighting."

Zaeed simply nodded.

"Sonuva–" Rex was once more dragged inside, screaming and trashing wildly all the while.

"What is going on here?!"

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, fate had decided to screw him over royally by throwing Grievous his way. The cyborg looked at them with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. Now, Shepard was used to this. In fact, you could say that seeing the general glare at him was actually made him happy, considering this was the only normal thing to happen to him this morning.

What was not normal by any means, however, was the fact that Grievous wore a _towel_ around his _metal_ waist.

 _Is it too late to ask the Collectors to kill me? Again?_

Shepard took a deep breath, exhaled softly and then repeated the process. Happy thoughts. No thinking about crazy tentacle beasts, Kasumi starting a strip club, Grunt and Hardcase smuggling animals aboard, Miranda throwing him around with biotics, paperwork, and definitely no separatist general–

"Come at me, beast!" Grievous howled, having been informed by the others in the meantime, and palmed the door's interface before rushing inside; three lightsabers activated while his remaining hand held his towel tight around his waist.

He didn't even spare a glance as he walked away, "Yeah, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep…"

"IT'S TAKING OFF MY TOWEL! WHY IS IT TAKING MY TOWEL?!"

Zaeed shook his head as Rex screamed for mercy, grumbling disgruntledly, "Goddamn Japanese…"


End file.
